AZ
by seddie love239
Summary: Una historia extraña, que te llevara desde un comienzo de celos hasta las playas de miami para terminar en una obra al mago de oz, por supuesto en toda esta locura hay seddie. un romance extraño pero aun asi romance
1. arbol

**Hola chicos! Como están? Quiero que sepan un poco de mis horarios solo subiré los capítulos de ** "**the dream of fame** **" los miércoles y jueves, y tal vez capítulos especiales algunos días… o hasta que reciba mas reviews.**

**Este es un fanfic de la "a a la z" inspirado en todos aquellos a a ala z del mundo asi que hare el propio..**

**Disfrútenlo :D**

…**...**

**Árbol..**

Era un dia como cualquier otro, tenia fojera como todos los días y como no quería que darme en mi casa hize lo que mejor se hacer… ir a casa de Carly y robarme su comida.

Después de dejar comida a espumita y dejar aventar la basura a la casa del vecino me diriji a Bushwell Plaza, con paso lento y calmado en el camino pare por una banderilla, que vendia un vagabundo en una esquina.

Llegue al edificio y lewbert comenzó a gritarme en cuanto entre por la puerta

-No quiero demonios rubios! En mi recepción!- grito como loco y empezó a arrojar nueces que tenia enfrente de el.

-Lewbert no tengo humor de tratar contigo!- dije y comenze a arrojarle nueces que habían caído en el piso para después presionar los botones de elevador estaba a punto de entra cuando vi a cierto castaño adentro en el elevador dispuesto a bajar

Sam!- dijo a modo de saludo- Carly no esta- dijo mientras metia sus manos en las bosas de los pantalones y bajaba del elevador.

-Como sabes que vine aquí por Carly?-pregunte dudosa

-O venias por Carly o por mi- dijo con una ceja enarcada

-Tienes razón venia por Carly, Geek- dije y saque la lengua- bueno a donde vas?-pregunte

-Puedes dejar de llamarme Geek?

-Ok freduncci- dije con una sonrisa burlona que sabia que solo lo irritaría mas

-Ves, siempre me llamas con nombres molestos!- dije mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello

-Lo siento pero tengo incontinencia verbal- dije

El solo me miro entre divertido e irritado. Aveces con el idiota no se sabe es tan complicado tratar con el….

-Iba al parque, quieres venir?-pregunto

-Veamos ir al parque con un idiota, que obligare a comprarme comida…. Veamos…. Seguro pero que conste que voy solo por la comida- dije, no fuera siendo que pensara otras cosas

-Si Puckett, dime alguna vez dejas de tener hambre?

Enserio tengo que responder eso?-pregunte, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar

-No, de todos modos ya se la respuesta- murmuro pero yo pude oirlo

Solo le di un golpe en el hombro

-Auch- murmuro mientras frotaba su brazo

Caminamos hasta el parque donde obligue a freddie a comprarme un helado triple de chocolate con chocolate pedazos de chocolate galleta de chocolate y barquillo de chocolate freddie solo se compre un cono de helado de fresa ¬¬ tonto.

-Insisto no es mucho chocolate?-pregunto mientras caminábamos y nos sentábamos en una banca que estaba debajo de un arbol fronsdoso. El lugar era perfecto, le daba la sombre pero había luz, podias ver el parque entero pero no escuchabas el ruido de los niños muy cerca solo eran pequeño murmullos… era mi lugar

-No eres muy torpe?-pregunte y me quede viendo alrededor admirando cada detalle

-El lugar es el mejor del parque, todos se pelean por estar aquí- dijo.

-Eso explica porque unos chicos nos miran molestos- dije señalando a 4 muchachos que miraban donde nosotros estábamos sentrados con anelo.- largo!- grite y los cuatro chicos corrieron despavorido para que luego llegaran otros dos chicas, les grite lo mismo que a los otros dos y también se fueron resignados

Sabes no dejaran de llegar, todo el mundo quiere este lugar-dijo mientras seguía comiendo su helado

No, este lugar es mio- dije mientras cruzaba los brazos

Nuestro- dijo molesto

Mio!-dije enojada

Nuestro!-repitio

Bien "nuestro" ahora solo necesito un marcador permanente para rayar la banca y…- comenze pero freddie me interrumpio

Sam no puedes conseguir un marcador permanente en medio del parque- dijo y sabia que el tenia razon

Bueno entonces una piedra… o algo con un pico

Te sirven unas llaves?- dijo extendiendo su llaves que tenían un llavero en forma de cubo de rubik

-No cabe duda que eres un ñoño- dije mirando el cubo y escribi el el arbol

"_propiedad de: Sam"_

-Sam!- dijo

-Bien – dije y ahora se leia

-"_propiedad de : Sam y fredtonto_ "

-Contento?-pregunte

-Si.. bueno algo.- dijo y vi como me veía fijamente- solo tengo una pregunta- murmurmo suavemente y yo parecía caer en una especie de hechizo

-Que?- murmure mirándolo también a los ojos

-Porque tenias que ponerme fredtonto… Nunca te cansas eso es discriminación por los hombres tecnológicos del mundo, sabes?- dijo y empezó a parlotear mucho se fue caminando mientras seguía hablando pero en ese punto yo ya no lo escuchaba

Lo que sucedió que fue… porque no fui capaz de gritar solo fui capaz de murmurar que….tonta,tonta, tonta

-Sam se va a hacer noche, vámonos- grito sacándome del trance

- ya voy idiota- dije y di una última mirada el "_propiedad de_" carecía de importancia ahora mis ojos estaban fijos en_" Sam y fredtonto"_


	2. Besos

**Holaa chicos, gracias por los reviews! Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía y comas, pero de verdad odio los comas… ¬¬ pero por ustedes pondré muchas comaas ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, bueno no tantas pero si…**

**Oh! ICarly no es mío es de Dan, mi ídolo. Si iCarly fuera mío ,Carly se hubiera caído de la plataforma del edificio. Freddie se daría cuenta de que ama a Sam y vivirían felices por siempre y tendrían un hijo llamado Cal, Spencer seria un escultor reconocido y sus pececitos no morirían, Gibby se casaría con la señorita Briggs y guppy pondría un puesto de Cd. Piratas…( no no es cierto pero freddie y Sam si se harían novios)**

**Este es el segundo capítulo del fic y se llama…..**

**BESO**

Acabábamos de regresar de la fiesta del nuevo novio de Carly ,Cris. Desde la fiesta mitad de la fiesta note a Sam extraña ,todo eso sucedió después que había ido al baño y cuando regreso estaba distraída, además de que no me insulto en lo que quedaba de la fiesta cosa que yo agradecí pero se me hacía demasiado extraño… demasiado.

Los 3 nos dirigimos a al edificio y acompañas a Carly a su departamento.

-Bye, freddie! Sam te vas a quedar a dormir?-pregunto Carly ,mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-Seguro, solo iré por un bocadillo a licuados locos o cualquier lugar- dijo con la cabeza a agachada

-Ok, te espero no hagas ruido cuando entres si no Spencer pensara que nos quieren secuestras y hará cosas raras- dijo Carly y se estremeció al mencionar las cosas raras.

-Bye carls!- dije y ella solo me sonrió para meterse en su departamento

-Ya me voy- dijo Sam aun mirando al piso

- Sam que tienes?-pregunte mientras me agachaba para buscar su mirada, Sam tenía unos ojos tan expresivos que mostraban lo que cruzaba por su mente al instante

No me pasa nada freddie- dijo en voz baja

Oh! Oh! A ti te pasa algo muy grave, me llamaste freddie

Si quieres te vuelvo a decir idiota por mí no hay problema

Sam que te sucede?-pregunte de nuevo

Ya te dije que nada y mejor me voy tengo hambre- dijo y se fue corriendo, tropezó un poco con sus taconees debido a que Carly la había obligado a usarlos eran negros.

No me había fijado, bueno está bien si me había fijado solo no quería admitirlo…. En lo hermosa que se veía Sam esta noche, digo, siempre se ve hermosa… ¿Qué tonterías digo? Bueno como sea Sam se veía muy atractivo.

Llevaba un vestido rojo como con picos que llegaba a su rodilla con un listón negro que iba a la cintura y sus tacones negros**…( an/ si quieren ver el vestido en mi perfil, me costó mucho decidirme pero véanlo) **

Decidí seguirla ya que algo me decía que Sam no iba a ir por comida, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo ,oí pequeños sollozos que venían de la salida de emergencia…. Me pregunto si..?

-Sam?- dije al ver una rubia sentada en la ventana abrazándose a si misma

-Quien es?- dijo ,mientras quitaba unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, se giro para verme- oh! Eres solo tú..- dijo y volvió a girarse

-Sam que pasa?-pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Nada es solo que bueno… nada, no pasa nada- dijo y titubeo un poco.

-Sam dime-proteste

-No quiero- dijo y se tapo la cara con ambas manos

-Vamos no confías en mi?- pregunte con una leve sonrisa

-No, bueno un poco. Pero no te emociones- dijo

-Entonces que paso?-pregunte

Una lagrima volvió a caer por los ojos de Sam… y yo la envolví en un abrazo ella solo puso apoyo su cara en mi hombro y me devolvió el abrazo, muy a mi sorpresa..

Bueno cuando yo iba al baño…

**Sam POV.**

**F**lashback

Me dirigía al baño, ya que por tomar tanta soda me andaba mucho del baño. Tuve que ir al baño de arriba ya que el de abajo estaba ocupado… cuando Salí del baño escuche ruidos raros venir de la habitación que había enfrente, iba marcharme en ese momento pero la puerta se abrió y yo me escondí de nuevo en el baño , pegue mi oído a la puerta para escuchar todo así podría publicarlo en o amenazar a esa persona.

Eso fue asombroso!- decía una voz femenina

Conmigo siempre es asombroso, pero vamos a regresar a la fiesta antes de que alguien nos descubra. Bueno adelántate tu, yo entrare al baño

Claro cariño!- dijo y escuche ruidos seguramente se estaban besando.

Demonios, el tipo ese va a entrar al baño.. Qué hago? Qué hago?. Ya se solo diré que está ocupado o mejor salgo si mejor en cuanto el entre salgo.

La manija de la puerta se giro y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la persona que menos esperaba.. Cris ? el novio de Carly , acababa de estar con otra en la habitación de enfrente…

Sam?-pregunto

-Tú! Eres un idiota!- comencé a gritar pero el rápidamente me tapo la boca con su mano y yo lo pise fuertemente pero me empujo contra la pared deteniendo mis manos, piernas y sin dejar hablarme

-Shh! La gente va a oír- dijo mientras quitaba la mano un poco de mi boca

-Pues si de eso se trata!- grite de nuevo.- suéltame! Como te atreves a engañar a mi amiga! Tuve que venir a esta estúpida fiesta solo porque eres el novio de mi mejor amiga, y tú la engañas….! Pero esto no se va quedar así me voy a encargar de que amanezcas adentro de una bolsa cortado en pedacitos y …- dijo y volvió a tapar mi boca

-Hablo en serio Samantha, la gente va a oír, y ni tu ni yo queremos que eso pase verdad?

-No me vuelvas a llamar Samantha

-Porque no? Samantha es sexy como tu… sabes?- dijo y me dio un beso en el cuello

-Que demonios haces?- dije intenta sacarme de su agarre pero era del equipo de futbol , su fuerza debía de tener…

-Shh! Samantha- dijo y intento besarme pero yo lo esquive.- no te hagas la difícil, porque eso me gusta más…. Y más vale que no le digas a nadie lo que oíste, ni nada de lo que paso aquí

-Como crees que voy a dejar que engañes a mi amiga…?- dije

-Cress que ella crera que su dulce novio.. Es capaz de engañarla con 2 chicas al mismo tiempo.. Claro que no. Así que no digas nada si no quieres que Carly te odie de por vida…

-Carly no sería capaz de hacer eso…

-Enserio lo crees? Yo sé como siempre te dice lo maravilloso que soy, lo tanto que me ama. Piensas que me dejara así como así?- dijo

Fin de flasback

-Y si tiene razón? Y nunca más vuelve a hablarme? Es cierto todo lo que me dijo.. Carly solo habla de lo genial que es y que nunca lo cambiara por nada y si.. Termina odiándote

-Sam, Carly no te odiaría nunca.. En cuanto a ese tipo mejor será que no lo vea porque lo matare con mis propias manos- dijo con un tono de voz muy enojado, nunca había oído hablar a Freddie así

-Seguro que no me odiara?-pregunte, no sé porque pero quería que él me lo dijiera de alguna manera se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos_ "Sam & fredtonto" _de alguna manera lo escrito en el árbol me estaría afectando..?

Freddie pov.

Pocas veces había visto a Sam llorar pero cuando me dijo que ese tipo la había besado, sentí unas ganas de matarlo… como nunca había sentido antes.. De seguro solo sería el hecho de que Sam es mi amiga… no, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro

-Seguro que no me odiara?-pregunto mientras hundía su cabeza más en mi hombro

-Seguro- dije y la tome por los hombros para que me mirara- tu serias la última persona en el mundo que Carly podría odiar…- dije y la mire fijamente a sus ojos azules.

Sus ojos, su gran piscina de ojos…. Para ser sincero los ojos de Sam eran los ojos más hermosos que podría ver en mi vida siempre tenían un brillo juguetón ,lleno de vida, malvado, tierno… eso hacía que sus ojos fueran únicos

Y sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando a pocos milímetros de distancia, nuestros labios parecían llamarse uniéndonos por una gran fuerza electromagnética que querían juntase más y mas… finalmente no pude resistirlo y acerque mis labios a los de ella después de que murmurara con sus perfectos labios:

-"No te enamores**"( AN/ esto fue sacado de niñas mal asi como el sabor de labios de freddie, esque hoy la vi y me traume)**

Nuestras bocas se movían con sincronía, como si se hubieran necesitado por un largo tiempo, pude ver los fuegos artificiales de los que hablan en las películas.. Ella sabía a fresas dulces con chocolate, ella era embriagante, sus labios en un segundo parecían haber sustituido a mi oxigeno ya que necesitaba besarla más que respirar, era adictivo, era…

-Freddie-murmuro Sam mientras se separaba de mi- no, debemos hacerlo. Recuerdas te odio, me odias y así funciona- dijo mientras se levantaba .

-Por cierto sabes a mango- dijo para después desaparecerse por el pasillo.

Me había dejado como un tonto sentado solo en la salida de emergencia, necesitando más de ella, supongo que ella había tenido razón.

"No te enamores", fue lo que dijo pero en cuestión de segundos yo ya estaba loco por ella o tal vez. Siempre lo había estado?

**De acuerdo, fue un poco raro el capitulo.. o tal vez solo lo senti yo asi.. .**

**Pero pues lo hice en una noche y estaba emocionada… intento subir los capítulos lo mas rápido que puedo por cierto el siguiente capitulo será…..**

**Celos?**

**Si asi se llamara, ya quiero escribirlo muajajaja.**

**Reviews!**

**Un chiste rapidoo…**

**No se acerquen al fuego… y fuego se quedo sin amigos.**

**Y recuerden que por cada review ayudan a la fundación OHHQNCR( organización de los hamsters hambrientos que no corren en sus rueditas)**

**Luchemos por que los hamsters vuelvan a correr!**

**Jaja los amo! :Dy mas si aprietan un botón y apoyan a los hamsters se acepatn criticass , lo que sea)**


	3. Celos?

**Hola chicos! Si están leyendo esto significan que leerán la 3era parte del fic.. muajajaja**

**No ya enserio, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo y todos sus comentarios**

**Ahora el fic..**

**Por cierto iCarly no es mío es del grandioso Dan :DD **

**Ahora disfruten el capitulo..**

**CELOS ¬¬ **

Todo comenzó el Lunes… el día mas irritante de la existencia humana, se acababa el fin de semana y teníamos que ir a la escuela; yo de mi gusto no iría solo lo hago por Carly y por molestar a la gente.

Pero este lunes era el más horrible de todos, estar en la escuela significaba que Fredward estaría por ahí rondando como el ñoño que es. No tenia humor de verlo digo después de besarnos? Fue tan raro...

Me bañe, me cambie y Salí de mi casa sin desayunar ya comería algo en el camino.

Decidí irme caminando ya que odiaba al señor del camión y quería aclarar algunas cosas conmigo misma, las cuales no tenía ni idea de que tenía que aclarar, pero tenía que aclarar algo..**(AN/ fue algo confuso….? Espero que lo entendieran)**

Después de caminar y hacer 3 paradas para comprar burritos, llegue a la entrada de Ridgeway pero fui incapaz de abrir la puerta de cristal y pasar a la escuela porque lo que vi adentro me dejo sin poder moverme.

Era freddie con una chica estaban abrazados y se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Freddie estaba de espaldas de mi por lo que estaba segura de que no podía verme pero la chica… se percato inmediatamente de mi presencia y me dio una sonrisa burlona… esperen se burlaba de mi?¿quien se cree?

Después la chica se despidió de freddie con un beso muy cerca de los labios, demasiado cerca para mi gusto… esperen que importa mi gusto el idiota puede hacer lo que quiera no?

Después de casi besar a freddie, dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo de la izquierda. El idiota de Benson solo miro hacia el techo lanzo un suspiro y se fue por el lado contrario.

Pude sentir como algo dentro de mí se sentía raro, como si lo hubieran estrujado… era una sensación que creo nunca haber sentido antes…. Bueno la sentí una vez cuando me Melanie se comió el ultimo pedazo de pollo frito que quedaba… si esa vez.

Después de 2 clases completamente aburridas….

Las siguiente 2 clases nos tocaban con pero él había ido a un crucero de hippies o algo así, no recuerdo si eran hippies o mafiosos pero para el caso daba igual, bueno el punto es que no teníamos maestro suplente y andábamos libres por la escuela ,eso molestaba mucho a Ted pero él no estaba tampoco**…( AN/ no sé si esto suceda en sus escuelas pero en la mía sucede mucho, los maestros nunca van **** por eso seré maestra aun así me pagaran.. digo mi maestra se cayó de las escaleras del tren, luego se rompió la columna, luego el pie… en fin nunca va y luego se queja de que no sacamos buen promedio ¬¬ )**

Como no había ningún maestro fui con Carly al jardín que atrás de la escuela y nos sentamos en una de las bancas con sombrilla incluidas que había por ahí.

-Sabes no he visto a Freddie en todo el día…- dijo la castaña muy pensativa

-Yo tampoco- mentí- tal vez esté haciendo una de sus cosas bobas tecnológicas... tu sabes que freditis es un bobo

-Sam hablas mal de mi aunque no esté?-pregunto una voz que claramente pertenecía al rey de las protuberancias, al oír su voz solo desvié la mirada.

-Freddie no te vimos en todo el día… y quien es ella?-pregunto Carly mientras daba una mirada extraña a freddie, esperen ella? Freddie no se habrá atrevido a traer a su "amiguita" aquí o si?

Voltee muy disimuladamente, pero al ver a la amiga de freddie… tuve que mirarla tan descaradamente que de seguro ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba… ella era como de azúcar, me daban ganas de vomitar sobre ella.

Era un poco alta más o menos de la estatura de freddie, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, sus mejillas eran rosas y con pequeñas pecas alrededor. Vestía toda rosa, llevaba un listón rosa, una blusa blanca (que era lo único no rosa), una falda rosa, unos tacones rosas, y una bolsa rosa... era como tener a rosita fresita delante mío pero mas empalagoso...

Además esa sonrisa, era era era ñoña! La niña se veía demasiado buena gente, pero ignorando su pésimo gusto en ropa… ella... era… bonita... muy bonita.

-Es Alice, es mi amiga va quedarse aquí unos cuantos días... viene de Dakota del sur- dijo freddie presentándonosla con una enorme sonrisa, y me di cuenta de algo Alice agarraba a freddie de la mano.

-Mucho gusto soy Carly y ella es Sam- dijo Carly animadamente

-Y esto es iCarly- murmure sin emoción

La chica lanzo una carcajada descaradamente

-Que gracioso en realidad son así en la vida real, yo nunca me pierdo iCarly NUNCA- dijo y yo la mire extraño, digo no era para que soltara una carcajada. Además no era mi intención que me oyera

-Oye me encanta tu falda!-exclamo Carly, sabía que a ella la gustaría

-Gracias la compre en Ohio!-dijo Alice animada- me encanta tu collar!

-Enserio!- respondió Carly

_Quiero morir!-pensé para mí misma.._

De pronto sentí que alguien se había sentado a mi lado mientras lanzaba un suspiro….

Oh! Oh! Solo espero que…

-Sam? – dijo y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente, como si eso pudiera hacerme desaparecer- Sam? Que sucede?-pregunto freddie con una sonrisa-

-Emm si yo solo sabes tengo que ir.. a comprar algo..

-Te acompaño?-pregunto freddie haciendo ademan de levantarse

-No, no quédate aquí Frednub. Estarás mejor con tu amiguita

-Alice- corrigió

-Da igual- dije sin emoción- para lo que me importa, es igual de ñoña que tu- dije y me levante para ir con Carly

-Carls voy a la cafetería, vienes?-pregunte a la morena

-Me da flojera! Pero puedes traerme un frapuchino?- dijo Carly con una enorme sonrisa- y porque no te llevas a Alice?

-Un capuchino?-pregunte mientras me alejaba, pero Alice corrió hasta alcanzarme

-Espérame Sam!- dijo y comenzó a caminar a mi lado

-Ok, mira puedes venir. Pero no molestes, de acuerdo?- dije algo irritada.. porque demonios tenia que venir conmigo?

El camino aunque era corto, fue de los mas horribles de mi vida.. Tenía que ir junto con la niña rosa en persona mientras decía cosas raras... si alguien la veía conmigo se arruinaría mi reputación...

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería pedí 2 frapuchinos y la niña rosa pidió otros 2

-Quiero que seamos amigas!- dijo con voz linda

-Enserio?-dije con falsa emoción- yo no

-Sabes, freddie es tan lindo!- comenzó.

-Ok, tengo una duda… acaso te gusta el idiota?-pregunte… como podía gustarle él?

-Freddie- corrigió- y si, si me gusta ha sido mi gran amor desde la infancia! El y yo solíamos ser muy unidos pero luego tuve que mudarme y esas cosas. Pero ahora nadie me detendrá- dijo- ni tu ni esa niña Carly!

-Porque yo querría detenerte?-pregunte sin emoción, esta niña comenzaba a hartarme demasiado

-He visto como lo miras… conozco esa mirada.- dijo tranquilamente

A que se refería… digo cual mirada? Mi mirada de odio hacia Fredward.. No volvimos a hablar en todo el camino hasta llegar con los chicos que hablaban de algo.

-Ya llegamos!- dijo en voz alta Alice con una gran sonrisa, nunca dejaba de sonreír?

-Carly, ten toma tu frapuchino- dije y le di el vaso

-Sam! Esto es la mitad de un frapuchino- dijo algo molesta Carly

-Si… es que…. Bueno.. Los osos polares nos atacaron y creo que les gustan los frapuchinos

-Sam no hay osos polares en Seattle- dijo Carly

-Si por osos polares se refieren a Sam entonces es probable- decía freddie con una pequeña sonrisa

-Freddie!- decía Alice fuertemente- toma tu frapuchino!- dijo la niña rosa y le entrego la bebida a freddie pero no fue lo único que le dio…

-No, además de eso le dio un pequeño beso, un corto beso... pero el el no hizo nada por impetirlo. Solo puso una cara de confusión y me miro.

-Sam! Rompiste el vaso!- dijo Carly y tenía razón no me di cuenta de cuánto estruje el vaso y todo su contenido se derramo sobre mis pies

-Sí, yo... voy a lavarme…- dije y me fui corriendo a lo lejos note como alguien me gritaba probablemente era freddie.

Me fui corriendo hasta el baño y me detuve en frente de un espejo... una pequeña lagrima amenazaba con salir... yo no lloraría por ese idiota! Una Puckette nunca llora… acaso sería posible que yo? Samantha Puckette tuviera celos….

Imposible... eso significaría que yo estuviera enamorada de freddie?

Demonios eso no puede suceder?

Pero enamorada o no, NO dejare que esa tipa me robe el ultimo pedazo de pollo frito! **(AN/ entendieron esto último?es de doble significado)**

**- **rosita fresita tu y yo tendremos una pelea...- dije mientras salia del baño

**Este capitulo se supone que seria mas largo.. pero en el siguiente habrá celos! Mas muajaja**

**ojala les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier critica se acepta!**

**Aprieten reviews y salven una trucha! Como en la familia peluche!**


	4. notaa

**IMPORTANTE! LEEAN AUNQUE LES DE FLOJERAA COMO A MI**

Hey chicos! Primero que nada por favor perdonenmee! Pero nopodre subir los capituloss

Lo que sucede es que mi computadora( donde tengo mis archivos) se puso pantalla negra y a mi otra compu se le cayo la barra espasiadora! Y mi mama no me va prestar su lap!

Asi que lo siento se quedaran sin historia una semana, eso si recuperan mis archicos sino como una semana y dos días( o lo que me lleve de inspiración)

Gracias por todo..los quiero


	5. Distracciones

**Wohoo! De nuevo yo con mis raros fics! Como algunos ya sabían no tengo tecla de espacio y eso pero espero que disfruten el capitulo, intentare que no tenga muchos errores pero de verdad es estresante no tener un espaciador! Y tener que apretarle a un botoncito blanco, pero me acostumbrare**

**Pero ya regrese y espero poder subir continuamente los fic**

**ICarly no es mío es de Dan, que últimamente no ha sacado nada interesante con el poder que tiene sobre iCarly pero bueno cada… quien**

**Pero les presento….**

**(*Sonido de redoble de tambores*)**

**DIFICULTADESS…**

Iba caminando por los pasillos de Ridgeway, había llegado temprano ya que mi mama tenía que ir con el dentista; sospecho que ella y ese tal George tienen algo que ver, siempre que llega del dentista dice como le hablo de sus molares.. Es asqueroso, mi mama y ese dentista..

Bueno ese no es el punto.. El punto es que tenía que hablar con Sam, tenía que saber porque no contesto mis llamadas y porque salió corriendo el día anterior …Alice solo se había tropezado y por accidente nuestros labios se juntaron, o eso fue lo que ella me dijo, sea como sea yo le creo y por eso tengo que explicarle a Sam me pregunto si estará celosa?... no, no lo creo, para eso ella tendría que sentir algo por mí.. Cuando menos cariño de amigos pero ni a eso llego.. Creo que me compadezco de mi mismo.

-GIBBY, SE PUNTUAL!- se escucho un grito.. Que provenía de Sam seguramente gritándole a Gibby

Estaba a punto de ir con ellos, pero quise saber que pasaba

- si claro yo estaré hay, pero ya me voy tengo que ir a clase…

- claro al fin de cuentas eres igual de ñoño que todos- dijo Sam

_Típica, Sam_

-Oye!- se defendió Gibby

-Qué? es verdad, yo nunca miento.. Solo a veces- dijo Sam irónicamente

_A veces?_

-Eso le dices a quien te va a ayudar- dijo Gibby con un tono un poco triste

_Ayudar a qué? Esto se pone interesante…_

-Recuerda que esto nos conviene a los dos- intento razonar Sam

_Convenir? No entiendo nada_

-Si, si tienes razón como sea.. Te veo en el lugar y hora acordado- dijo Gibby con tono confidencial

_Lugar y hora indicado?_

-Adiós, gibss- dijo Sam

-Adiós sammy.. Digo Sam, Sam – aclaro Gibby

_Digo? No verdad… bueno tengo averiguar que sucede._

-Sam!- dije saliendo de mi escondite

-Fredraro, que haces aquí?- dijo algo nerviosa pero luego lo oculto rápidamente

-Es la escuela… estudio.- dije

-Oh! Claro se me olvidaba quien eres.. Como sea donde está tu "amiguita" rosada?-pregunto con interés

-Mm no lo sé, no la he visto supongo que debe estar por aquí…- dije sin darle mucha importancia-… en alguna parte

-Deberías cuidar más a tus amigas..- dijo mientras sacaba una albóndiga de su mochila, iba a preguntarle por la albóndiga pero probablemente sabia la respuesta

-Sam, quería decirte algo..

-NO! Platica de ñoños, NO! Dios de la carne que hice para merecer esto- dijo mientras extendía las manos hacia arriba, como para darle más efecto

-Sam!- dije algo molesto

-Bien escucho.. Pero que sea rápido- dijo

-Bien, solo quería decirte que Alice tropezó y por accidente me beso.. Fue accidente- dije lentamente

-Si yo decía que nadie te besaría a propósito..- dijo sin emoción, y yo enarque la ceja.. Ella me había besado y no creo que la hayan obligado..- bueno ñoño esa es toda mi buena acción del día, mama se va!

-A clases?-pregunte con una sonrisa burlona

-Quien sabe.. Tal vez?- dijo dándome una sonrisa burlona y se fue caminando por el pasillo

Sam POV:

Llegue a la escuela, demasiado temprano.. Odio llegar temprano! Pero todo era necesario para mi plan maestro.

Había pensado en solo golpear a la chica y luego decirle que se fuera de Seattle pero Ted dijo.

_-Sam si vuelves a tener mala disciplina te cancelaremos la carne en la escuela_

Y eso es un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a querer.

Era hora de hacer mi plan..

Mi primera parte del plan: reclutar a Gibby

Justo cuando llegue a los casilleros y metí un costal de papas, vi a Gibby que bebía agua en unos de los bebederos.

-Gibby!- grite y él se mojo todo de agua

-Sam! No tenias porque gritarme así!- dijo con voz un poco molesta

-Si, si tenía ahora ven… tienes que ayudarme!- dije y lo jale de la camisa

- no Sam no quiero más problemas- dijo el muchacho

-Vamos Gibby, será divertido- dije con una sonrisa forzada

-De que se trata?-pregunto ahora con algo de interés

-Bueno veras, conoces a la amiguita de freddie?-pregunte

-Alice? Si la conozco, me echo jugo encima de mi pantalón favorito-dijo con mirada perdida

-Pues tenemos que hacer que se vaya!-dije, ahora que sabia que le echo jugo seria mas fácil

-Porque? Digo, supongo que lo del juego fue accidente-dijo

-incrédulo, incrédulo Gibby….Es mala, además se de buena fuente que quiere quedarse con tu puesto en iCarly...- dije sabiendo que tocaría su punto débil- pero si tu quieres que ella se quede esta bien.- dije

-No! Mi puesto en iCarly, no!- grito- bien te ayudare, que vamos hacer…?

-Nos vemos aquí en la noche a las 9:30 trae pintura en lata, muchos pescados, atún fresco, un par de serpientes y un ratón, creo que eso será suficiente para alejar a esa chica de aquí…es tonta solo eso bastara

-Bien! Pero Sam, porque no te agrada..?-pregunto con interés

-Simplemente no me cae bien…- dije rodando los ojos

-Ok, entonces estaré aquí en la noche!-dijo divertido

-GIBBY, SE PUNTUAL!- grite

- si claro yo estaré hay, pero ya me voy tengo que ir a clase…

- claro al fin de cuentas eres igual de ñoño que todos- dije molestándolo

Oye!- se defendió gibby

-Qué? es verdad, yo nunca miento.. Solo a veces- dijo irónicamente

-Eso le dices a quien te va a ayudar- dijo Gibby con un tono un poco triste

-Recuerda que esto nos conviene a los dos- dije como si fuera obvio, aunque solo me conviniera a mi

-Si, si tienes razón como sea.. Te veo en el lugar y hora acordado- dijo Gibby con tono confidencial

-Adiós, gibss- dije despidiéndolo con la mano

-Adiós sammy.. Digo Sam, Sam – aclaro Gibby, y que bueno porque si no lo hubiera golpeado

-Sam!- dijo una voz

Oh! Oh!

-Fredraro!- dije- que haces aquí?-pregunte, que tonta pregunta…

Después de una tonta conversación… digo, quien le va a creer que accidentalmente Alice cayó en sus labios es tan idiota!

**Después de todas las clases…. Oseasemelesemele la salida..**

En todo el día Alice se pego a freddie, aprovechando cualquier escusa para ir con el… cualquier oportunidad!

Además hoy era mucho más irritante que ayer ….. Era mucho más rosa.. Me pregunto si con cada día se vuelve más rosa.. Tal vez mañana su cabello también sea rosa…, tal vez?

-Chicos me voy!- dije despidiéndolos

-No vienes a mi casa hoy?-pregunto Carly

-No tengo que ir a comprar ….. Arena para gato! Tu sabes espumita necesita arena, mucha arena

-Claro!- dijo Carly felizmente

-Adiós Sam!- dijo Carly

-Adiós Samantha!- grito la niña Alice, contuve las ganas de no golpearla

-Princesa Puckett, adiós!- dijo y Alice lo miro enojada, eso me hizo sonreír… y lista para la venganza!

Segunda parte del plan: preparar las trampas.

Gibby pov.

EN LA NOCHE:

Había llegado al punto de reunión todo estaba listo.. Excepto por un pequeño detalle..

-Gibby! Feliz cumpleaños- decía mi hermano menor guppy mientras jalaba mi camisa.. Verán mi mama iba a salir y yo tuve que cargar con el- cuando llega sammy?

No tengo ni idea.. Con Sam nunca se sabe- dije

Gibster!- decía Sam que llegaba con dos bolsas…. De … arena para gato?- estaban en promoción!- dijo refiriéndose a las bolsas, como si fuera obvio

-Claro… hagamos esto rápido, hoy hay maratón de glee!- dije emocionado

-Luego te preguntas porque los del equipo de futbol te hicieron calzón chino- explico Sam –espera.. Porque guppy está aquí?

-No tenia donde dejarlo-dije

-Sammy!- dijo guppy y corrió con Sam y le dio un abrazo

-Pequeño Gibby!- dijo Sam con cariño, era extraño ver a Sam así tierna con un niño.

-Muy bien, vamos a trabajar!- dijo Sam y tomamos las cosas y nos adentramos en la escuela

1 hora después

-Estoy taaan cansada- dijo de un de repente san

-Pero tú no hiciste nada!-dije molesto

-Yo te decía que hacer- dijo haciendo un puchero- dar órdenes también cansa!- dijo en tono molesto

-si cómo no!- dije con cierto sarcasmo- bueno, lo bueno es que ya acabamos

Si, como sea.. Todo estará listo para mañana!- dije y soltó una risa

-Feliz cumpleaños!- grito guppy.

Sam pov.

Día siguiente..

Estaba tan emocionada, hoy lograría que esa tonta Alice se fuera corriendo como una niña asustada… estaba tan emocionada que me fui a la escuela sin comer nada…dispuesta a ver como rosita fresita caía en mis trampas..

En la escuela me reuní con Gibby, que llevaba unos binoculares y vestía todo de ropa negra…

Pero algo salió mal….muy mal… en todas mis trampas ella salía feliz o comenzaba a reírse! Quien es feliz cuando le cae un litro de pintura azul en la cara? ¿Qué había echo mal..? seria todo culpa de Gibby?

-Pobre Alice..parece que alguien quiere sabotearla..no cress Sam?-pregunto Carly mientras tomábamos un licuado, freddie se había ido al baño, asi que estábamos solas

-Si claro..lo que tu digas- dije mientras bebía mi licuado- digo a cualquiera le darían gans de golpearla..no culpo a quien quiera que sea que quiera humillarla

-Sam, es amiga de freddie- me regaño Sam – además huelo a romance- canto

-No lo creo.. ya lo dije nadie saldría con freddie! Ni si quiera esa barata versión de barbie- dije con disgusto

-Sigo sin entender porque no te cae bien, no estaras celosa?-pregunto Carly y yo casi me ahogo con mi batido

-Que? Yo celosa? Del idiota? NUNCA….

-Pero Sam…-comenzo pero para mi suerte mi teléfono comenzó a sonar..

-Ahora vengo… espero que sea de la fabrica del tocino- dije y me aleje para contestar

S: bueno? Quien es?

g:Sam soy yo giiby

s: que quieres?

G: quiero presentarte a alguien

S: no quiero conocer a nadie

G:Sam, nos ayudara para desacernos de alice

S: es amigo tuyo?

G:si

S:no quiero verme involucrada con ñoños

G: pero lo hara gratis

S: a donde voy para conocerlo o conocerla?

G: es conocerlo, y si quieres nos vemos en el parque en ½ hora. Su nombre es ethan

S:si si como sea te veo en media hora,

G:hasta entonces

S: bye gibbs

Regrese a la mesa donde estaban ya freddie y Carly.

-Quien era?-pregunto Carly, mientras freddie escuchaba con atención

-Mi mama, ella consiguió un trabajo a espumita, de modelador de bikinis para gatos- dije y me sente

-Eso existe?-pregunto freddie

-Claro!-dije y me escude en mi batido evitando mas preguntas.

Seguimos platicando de lo que haríamos en el próximo icarly, Carly queria que nos disfrazamos de lady-gaga o de juguetes… era algo raro. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya había pasado la media hora.

-chicos tengo que irme, los veo mañana!-dije y me despedi de ellos

Camine hasta el parque y me sente en una banca, cuando un chico de ojos verdes se me acerco

-Hola! Tu eres Sam verdad-dijo con una gran sonrisa, resisti el impulso de voltear atrás a ver si me hablaba a mi.

El chico tenia el cabello café, y penetrantes ojos verdes que cerca del iris se volvia de un tono azulado se podría decir que era tom welling(AN/ para los que no sepan… es "superman" en smalville) mas joven.. pero a ese chico yo había visto antes.. claro, el era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, era un grado mayor y el sueño dorado de Carly.

-Ehh… si

-Gibby no pudo venir. Al parecer su abuelo estaba peleándose con el microondas .. otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces tu eres amigo de Gibby?-pregunte sorprendida

-Si, nos conocimos un dia que guppy se perdió y apareció enfrente de mi casa..- dijo pensativo- lo siento, no me he presentado soy Ethan, Ethan Melton

- si lo se, tienes admiradoras de culto en la escuela-dije rodando los ojos, como Gibby pensaría que un niño bonito me ayudaria

-No es por ser grosera, pero voy a hacerlo. Como alguien como tu me ayudara a vengarme de la rosita fresita?-pregunte

-Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza

-Asi como que?-pregunte enarcando una ceja, se acerco y me susurro su plan al oído, lo que me causo cosquillas.

Enserio eres un genio- dije sorprendida- yo que pensaba que no tenias cerebro…

Entonces puedo decir que eres hermosa?- murmuro con voz casi inaudible

Este… concentrémonos en el plan.- dije y el se sento a mi lado.

En ese rato,no hablamos del plan. Estuvimos platicando y logro hacerme reir solo espero que esto no sea una distracción de mi plan original… una distracción..l

**HOLA CHICOS! Bueno pues me puse a escribir en la computadora sin espaciadora…asi que este no es el capitulo original **** pero espero que les guste!**

**Si quieren mándenme ideas del nombre del próximo capitulo que es la "E" porque no tengo mucha idea de cómo nombrarlo**

**Pienso que el capitulo no fue muy seddie´s pero no se preocupen pronto! Además le harán un cambio a rosita fresita…. Y este chico Ethan estará algo presente… o tal vez muy presente?**

**Es su decisión, si no les gusta el chico me desare de el…**

**Asi que hagan feliz a un calcetin y presionen reviews!**


	6. Errores

**Hola chicos estoy triste! **** Solo recibí 3 reviews por el capitulo anterior…..**

**Pero les agradezco a los que me comentaron! :D**

**ICarly no es mío, y por desgracia nathan kress tampoco. Ni ninguno de sus personajes**

**Y como es otro día... les tengo el siguiente capitulo y me siento horrible por no poner ningún titulo de los que me recomendaron, pero exactamente hoy una amiga dijo algo de un error entonces pensé…..**

**ERRORES**

Todos cometemos errores alguna vez… como aquel día que pensé que mi mama se convirtió en una lámpara, o cuando le avente mi licuado accidentalmente a la maestra, o cuando en un iCarly olvide prender la cámara…

En fin no sé porque hablo de eso... quizá fue por la escritora...pero no…

Estábamos en el descanso de la escuela y no había visto a ninguna de las chicas en el recreo...no había rastro de Carly, Sam o Alice.

Decidí ir a la cafetería donde vi una cabellera rubia, era Sam que para mi sorpresa estaba sentada con un chico, esperen un momento era Ethan el chico capitán de equipo de futbol y cuyos abdominales se acercaban casi a los de Taylor launter_ (No piensen mal, eso se aprende cuando están con Carly mucho tiempo)_

Estaban platicando y Sam solo sonreía, estaban muy juntos...

-Hey!- dije y llegue a sentarme en medio de los dos

-Hola…Federico?- dijo Ethan con un gesto, Sam rio

-Es freddork- dijo san

-Lo siento freddork- dijo Ethan pronunciado freddork con acento raro

-En realidad es freddie.-dije algo molesto

El solo rio

-Lo siento freddie, Sam tiene la culpa- dijo señalándola y Sam le daba una mirada inocente- chicos me voy, tengo que ver algunas cosas con el equipo, nos vemos Sam- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- frister- dijo refiriéndose a mi

-Es freddie!-dije de nuevo molesto

-Si, lo siento de nuevo- dijo y se marcho

Sam solo dio una sonrisita y luego me miro molesta.

-Qué?-pregunte

-Nada!- dijo y rápidamente se volteo

-Sam, que estas planeando?-pregunte con la ceja enarcada

-De que hablas?-pregunto

-Tu sabes de que hablo!-dije

Ella me miro extrañada, ella no sabía de qué hablaba...

-Antier estabas hablando con Gibby, y dijeron cosas extrañas… espera eso no tendrá que ver con todo lo que le sucedió a Alice?

-Lo mismo le dije a Carly y lo mismo te digo a ti, es demasiado estresante y tengo unaaas ganas de dejarla inconsciente! Pero no lo hice…eso creo- dijo titubante

-Sam?-pregunte

-Hola chicos!- dijo Alice apareciendo de repente.

-Hey!-dije a modo de saludo

-Hola intento de barbie- dijo Sam con disgusto

-Miren lo que tengo!- dijo Alice emocionada, como una niña en navidad

-Qué?-pregunte

-Si dinos!- dijo Sam con sarcasmo

-2 boletos para ver a Justin Biber primera fila!

-Gay biber! Que emoción- murmuro Sam pero Alice no les presto atención

-Además me dieron, esto!-dijo Alice y mostro un muñequito de Justin biber.

-Y con quien iras al concierto, por cierto a Carly le encanta ese chico…- dije, era verdad a Carly ir fascinaba ese niño... adolesente lo que fuera

-Sí, pero quisiera que tú me acompañaras!

-Pues veras yo tengo que ir con mi mama a comprar…isotopos- mentí.

Pero en ese mismo momento Sam estaba sonriendo y mirando hacia la mesa de los -futbolistas...claro hay estaba el retrasdo de Ethan...

-Pero pensándolo bien, creo que le dore a mi mama que no iré con ella- dije y la sonrisa de Sam se transformo en una mueca.

-claro freddie necesita ver a su ídolo, el tiene poster de gayber en su cuarto…- dijo molesta y se me acerco para susurrarme en el oído- - diciendo esto se marcho.

(AN/LO SIENTO SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE SINTIO OFENDIDO POR ALGUNO DE LOS COMENTARIOS)

Carly y yo estábamos en los casilleros , cuando Sam llego corriendo y comenzó a gritar.

-fuego!, fuego! Corran sálvense! Fuego! Salven la comida!-comenzo a gritar con un megáfono y todas las personas incluyendo maestros y alumnos en el pasillo, corrieron fuera de la escuela.

La alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar y todos gritaban, los estudiantes se habían reunido afuera. Todos estaban ahí, Gibby, Wendy,Alice,Carly,Jermy,Jona,Valerie.. todos exepto..Sam?

De seguro fue una broma!

Las bomberos y las patrullas llegaron rápidamente y los bomberos entraron en la escuela.

3 minutos después..

-Falsa alarma! Todo era una falsa alarma! Pueden entrar de nuevo!

-Chicos ya oyeron a los bomberos, entren-dijo el director por el megáfono

-estoy seguro de que solo hay una culpable..Sam a la dirección!- dijo el señor Howard que le había arrebatado el megáfono al director y el lo miraba molesto

-Porque no se quemo la escuela! Demonios? Deje a mi pez abandonado! Tengo sed!- decían los chicos mientras todos entraban de nuevo a clases.

Entramos a la escuela y Sam estaba al lado de su casillero, mientras comia palomitas

-excelente show!- decía Sam

-Puckett, fuiste tu?

- no fue el fantasma de la opera..daa.. quien mas?

-Sam, casi muero del infarto!- dijo ella tocándose el pecho

-Carls, no es para tanto!- dijo Sam con un gesto restándole importancia

-Sam solo queria jugar una broma- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, a lo que Sam rodo los ojos- freddie entonces si iras conmigo al concierto?-pregunto Alice mientras abria su casillero

Nunca me había fijado pero Sam tenia razón..Alice usaba mucho rosa

-DIOS MIO!-grito Alice

-Que pasa?-pregunto Carly

-Se te rompió una uña?-adivino Sam

-Alice..- dije y ella abrió su casillero por completo

Los boletos para ir a ver justin biber estaban rotos y el muñeco biber no tenia cabeza, además estaba escrito en rojo: _Tonta alice!. _Todos sus cuadernos desordenados y había hojas de libros arrancados

-Quien pudo haber echo esto?-pregunto alice con los ojos rojos

-Umm. Creo que..- dijo Carly señalando un letrero que decía

_Sam, estuvo aquí_

-Creo que mejor me voy! Vamos alice! Ven conmigo- dijo Carly llevándosela y consolándola , Alice rompió al llanto

(Sam Y Freddie se gritan en toda la escena, amenos que yo indique lo contrario)

-Sam; QUE HICISTE!

-NO ME GRITES! Y YO NO HICE NADA!

-TU NOMBRE ESTA ESCRITO AHÍ!

-Y CRESS QUE YO SERIA TAN TONTA COMO PARA PONER MI NOMBRE

-CONTIGO NUNCA SE SABE! ESTO ES DEMASIADO LA HICISTE LLORAR

-YO NO LO HICE! Aunque me hubiera gustado-dijo pensativa

-VAMOS SAM ACEPTALO! AL MENOS TEN EL VALOR DE ACEPTARLO

-NO ACEPTARE ALGO QUE NO HICE

-CLARO! AHORA LO ENTIENDO.. SACASTE A TODA LA ESCUELA PARA HACER TU PLAN!

-POR ENESIMA VEZ Y OYE BIEN IDIOTA! YO NO LO HICE!CAPTAS!

-TU ERES LA UNICA QUE NO SOPORTA A ALICE DESDE QUE LLEGO! PERO SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMA, SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO!

-CALLATE, ME TIENES HARTA!

-SEGUIRE HABLANDO HASTA QUE ENLOQUEZCAS SAMANTHA

-NO ME LLAMASTE ASI!

-SI LO HICE, SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA!

-CIERRA LA BOCA! BENSON!

-No!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-CALLATE! YO NO HICE NADA!

-TU MISMA ME LO DIJSITE HOY EN LA CAFETERIA! REPITO: _tal vez he hecho algunas cosas para arruinar al intento de rosita fresita_- dije imitando su voz-ADEMAS ERES EGOCENTRICA, SOLO COMES Y PARA COLOMO TUS CALIFICACIONES SON PESIMAS, NUNCA LLEGAS TEMPRANO A ICARLY, TU CEREBRO ESTA LLENO DE COMIDA

- YO NO HABLO ASI! IDIOTA!TU ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ERES TAN TORPE Y PENSAR QUE PENSE -QUE TENIA CELOS DE TI!

-Que?-pregunte bajándola la voz

-Mm que eres torpe?- dijo nerviosa

-No, tu dijiste que estabas celosa..

-Debes estar imaginando.. yo me voy- dijo Sam y se fue corriendo- IDIOTA!-grito

Ahora, todo el enojo había desaparecido y lo había remplazado la felicidad y mucha confusión

De todos modos, me sentía mal por gritarle a Sam pero lo que había echo era muy malo

Mi celular vibro, había recibido un mensaje era de Carly

_Freddie tengo que decirte algo.. fui yo la que le hizo eso a Alice.. solo estaba celosa porque no quiso invitarme, lo siento._

_Yo le pagare todo_

_No te desquites con Sam, o el que saldrá mal serás tu_

_Con amor,_

_Carly_

Y de todos los errores que he cometido este es de los que me a echo sentir peor en mi vida. Tenia que disculparme con Sam y hacerlo pronto

**chicos ese fue el fin!**

**En definitiva no es mi capitulo favorito! Lamento decirles que si piensan, que subo los capítulos muy lentos,ahora los aran mas…lo que pasa es que me pusieron citatorio y mis papas no son muy felices! De todos modos, reviews!**


	7. Fastidioo

**Hola de nuevo yo aquí! **

**Gracias por sus reviws, en verdad ustedes me inspiran y recuerden que yo solo escribo por ustedes (y para sacar mis frustraciones de que en iCarly no haya seddie)**

**Caaro13**** : primero que nada gracias por el comentario, ahora responderé a tu pregunta porque Carly puso: Sam estuvo aquí? Pero no ahora…lee el fic y lo sabras... muajaja soi mala.**

**Entonces vamos a el capitulo…..**

**FASTIDIO**

Estaba molesta freddie había estado llamándome como unas 50 veces. ¿Qué le hacia pensar que quería hablar con él? Además de que tenia frio... y olvide mi chamarra en casa pero quien creería que haría frio en primavera... y para acabarla estaba lloviendo bueno no llovía sino que lloviznaba pero aun asi pequeñas gotitas caian sobre mi piel.

(SI QUIEREN VER LA ROPA DE Sam VAYAN A MI PERFIL, POR ALGUNA RAZON ME GUSTA DECIDIR COMO SE VISTE Sam, YA QUE LOS DEMAS ME DAN FLOJERA)

Llegue a mi casillero y metí algunos cuadernos.

-Hola Sam!

-Hola!- salude sin voltear a ver quién era pero no importaba por que ya lo sabia

-Debes tener frio, no es así?-pregunto el chico

-y ahora eres adivino?-pregunte y me di la vuelta para ver al chico

- toma te puedo dar mi chaqueta-dijo Ethan

-no, en serio. Puedo pedirle a Carly uno de sus suéteres tiene como mil guardados en su casillero-dije

-pero una chaqueta es mas calien..-comenzó y en ese mismo instante freddie llego a su casillero

-Ok! La acepto- dije el solo me sonrió y se quito la chaqueta.

Me ayudo a ponérmela y yo de reojo veía a freddie pero no pude ver su expresión ya que se había puesto de espaldas a nosotros

La campana sonó

-ya me tengo que ir. Te veo al rato- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Freddie voltio casi instantáneamente que Ethan se fue

-Sam, tenemos que hablar- dijo

-No, no tenemos.- dije

-Si! Vamos Sam, traje tocino- dijo mientras extendía una bolsa con tocio.(AN/lo recuerdan?)

-muy bien tomare el tocino, pero solo porque él no tiene la culpa de nada- dije y comencé caminar hacia él y le arrebate la bolsa de la mano

-Dame cuando menos 5 minutos...

-5 segundos

-muy bien, Sam yo t…-comenzó

-Se acabo tu tiempo

-No puedes evitarme-dijo freddie,-no por siempre-reflexiono

-Si, mirame ahora lo estoy haciendo!- dije y me fui comiendo mi tocino

En clase de Física..

En esta clase me sentaba al lado de freddie… lo odiaba hubiera preferido estar junto a germy..Bueno mejor con Gibby.

-y por eso mi nunca volví a comprar un gato en mi vida- decía el profesor que siempre se desviaba de su clase y comenzaba a contar su vida

-ahora un examen sorpresa! Era broma! No, estoy mintiendo .si abra examen.- dijo y todos empezaron a quejarse- Saquen sus lápices plumas, crayones o lo que sea, no me importa si escriben con su sangre

-podemos, entonces usar la sangre de nuestro compañero de al lado?- dije maliciosamente

-Olviden lo de la sangre- dijo el profesor y comenzó a repartir las hojas de examen

-Psis! Pss!pss!- murmuraba freddie mientras movía mi pie con el suyo

-Que demonios quieres?-murmure irritada

-Puedo pasarte las respuestas-murmuro

-Quieres comprarme con las respuestas?-pregunte murmurando

Cuando mi hoja llego, me di cuenta de que no sabía nada...

-Demonios-murmure y freddie sonrió con satisfacción-olvídalo-le dije y me levante con todo y mi examen

Camine hasta el escritorio del maestro.

-Tome termine- dije y se lo entregue

-Pero esta vacio- dijo enarcando una ceja

-Y que-dije sin importancia- no creo que sea el primer examen vacio que haya visto?-dije y me fui a sentar

-Eres increíble-murmuro freddie

-No sé si eso sea un alago, pero gracias-dije y el negó con la cabeza.

Después toco la clase con y decido que todos saliéramos a recoger basura en grupos.

-No quiero!- grite mientras Carly intentaba sacarme del salón

-vamos…Sam…Sera….Divertido- decía entre jalones

-No!-gritaba y me sujetaba al marco de la puerta

- Pero tenemos un buen grupo! Somos tu, freddie, Alice, Gibby y yo-dijo Carly y seguía jalando

-Exactamente por eso no quiero!-dije haciendo un puchero- y ni tu ni nadie me obligara a ir

**5 minutos después…**

-no puedo creer que me obligaran a venir.-dije cruzando los brazos.

Todos íbamos caminando con las bolsas de basura en la mano.

-Por cierto Sam y esa chaqueta de donde la sacaste?-pregunto Carly

-Me la presto Ethan- dije y me detuve al ver una pequeña basurita la levante

-Miren este trozo de basura- dije mirando a Alice- se parece a ti empapado, descuidado y flácido!- dije.

Carly y freddie se quedaron a otras y Gibby no se que le sucedió. Lo único que sé es que pronto Alice comenzó a caminara junto a mi

-Mira es esto es como tú, enano y sin ninguna importancia en el mundo- dijo señalando una bolita de basura

-Así que dejaste resalir tu verdadero yo- dije sin animo

-No sé qué quieres decir- dijo inocentemente.- Así que vuelvo a advertirte que Freddie es te le acerques.

-Yo no me le acerco. Es él quien viene conmigo-dije- además debería cuidarlo mejor no crees?-pregunte con una sonrisa burlona

-si como no-dijo rodando los ojos.

De repente sentí el choque de mi cuerpo contra el suelo, Alice me puso el pie. Ella me había tumbado, además había caído en un charco

-Estas bien?-pregunto con falsa preocupación

-Estas muerta- grite y le di una patada en las piernas causando que ella cayera también en un charco.

Freddie pov.

-Miren este trozo de basura se parece a ti empapado- dijo refiriéndose a Alice, descuidado y flácido!- dijo Sam

-Carly podemos hablar?-pregunte y ella asintió .

Nos quedamos atrás, Carly me miraba ansiosa; esperando que dijera algo.

-sabes sobre lo de ayer me quedo una duda?

-Qué? Mira lo lamento... yo solo queria ir a ver a justin...lo deseaba tanto-dijo mirando al cielo con fervor

-si eso lo entiendo...pero por que pusiste ,Sam estuvo aquí?-pregunte

-en realidad eso yo no lo puse- dijo sinceramente

-entonces...-dije con confusion

-Estas muerta!- grito Sam desde el suelo y ella tumbo a Alice junto con ella

Alice jalo el cabello de Sam y Sam el de Alice, pero Sam golpeo el estomago de Alice y ella respondió le dio una cachetada, Sam se la devolvió,

-Tenemos que detenerlas!-dijo Carly alarmada

-Porque? Digo, son dos chicas mojas peleando... es el sueño de un chico-dije y me miro enfadada- muy bien hay que detenerlas.

Yo fui corriendo hacia Sam y la agarre por la cintura, Carly hizo lo mismo con Alice

-Suéltame!-dijo pataleando

-No, tienes que ser niña buena-murmure en su oído

Muy bien seré buena, solo suéltame- dijo y en cuanto afloje los brazos un poco corrió a atacar a Alice pero la abrace para detenerla.

-Basta!-grito Carly

-Pero..-comenzó Sam

-No!-grito Carly

-Ella empezó!-dijo Alice señalando a Sam

-Maldita excivionista lasciva!

-Chicas basta- dije

-Tu cállate!-dijo Sam

-YA SILENCIO!-grito Carly,-esperen- dijo Carly sacando su celular

"Bueno","si","porque?", "ok Spencer voy a sacarte ahora mismo", "nos vemos".

-Que paso?-pregunte

-En que se metió Spencer ahora?-pregunto sa,

-Al parecer salió en pijama a comprar un sándwich, pero se ahogo con el aguacate y le aventó el sándwich a un policía, que resulto ser Carl ( el del letrero de haz pipi en Carl? :D) y se lo llevaron preso-explico Carly-bueno yo me voy-dijo Carly con un gesto

-Yo también me voy, adiós fredibear-dijo Alice y se fue

-Adiós rosita-dijo Sam.

Sam y yo nos quedamos solos , era incomodo; un silencio que tenia quedecirle algo pero había demasiada tensión

-Bueno, ñoño yo me voy-dijo y comenzó a caminar

-Sam! Espera-dije y la agarre del brazo

-Que quieres?-pregunto molesta

-Te acompaño-dije

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo y siguió caminando, yo la segui

-Sam..podemos hablar de lo de ayer..

-No-dijo y negó con la cabeza

-Porque?-pregunte

-Porque no,-dijo

-Se que no hiciste lo del casillero de Alice-dije intentando sacar un tema de conversacion

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto curiosa

-Carly me lo dijo-dije

-Oh! Sabia que no aguantaría la presión-dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos

-Bueno.. porque Carly habrá puesto Sam estuvo aquí?-pregunte

-Carly no lo puso-dijo

-No? Entonces quien?-pregunto intrigado

-Yo-dijo

-Tu?-pregunte

-Si-dijo irritada

-Porque?-pregunte

-Yo estaba buscando una forma de arruinar a Alice..

-Pero..-titube

-No interrumpas!-dijo fuertemente

-Bien-dije

-Bueno, buscaba una forma de vengarme de Alice.. entonces vi que Carly estaba destrozando su casillero y luego tenia esa mirada culpable en su rostro. Así que decidí echarme la culpa a mi y asi mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro ayudaba a Carly a no sentirse culpable y arruinaba a Alice-dijo muy calmada, yo no pude evitar sonreír como bobo por alguna razón.

Seguimos platicando, hasta llegar al parque, ya estaba oscuro.

-Sam podemos hablar de lo de ayer?-pregunte de nuevo, ella diría que no pero la curiosidad me mataba

Ella suspiro

Bien, de que parte quieres hablar?

-Bueno…pues..tu dijiste..que estabas.. ce..ce-comenze pero estaba titubeando

-Celosa?-pregunto con la ceja enarcada, yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza

Ella volvió a suspirar y pude ver como apretaba sus puños fuertemente, luego agacho la cabeza y la levanto para mirarme.

-Bueno yo pues-dijo lentamente. Y despues comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-Yo? Celosa de ti?-pregunto entre carcajadas

-No es gracioso Sam!-dije serio

-Perdón lo decías en serio?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Yo no puse esas palabras en tu boca Puckett-dije

-Ok, te diré algo; pero si lo dices estarás muerto.-dijo amenazadoramente

-Si.-dije

-Ok.. yo estaba celosa-dijo y por poco grito como una pequeña niña, pero resistí el impulso- Pero después de todo eres mi amigo/enemigo así que si temía que ya no fueras mi enemigo.

-Solo eso?-pregunte

-Si, que esperabas?-pregunto con un tono irritado

_Tenia razón que esperaba?Eso era todo? La amistad o enemistad? Ella no sentía lo que yo?_

**Sam pov.**

Y el premio para la mejor mentirosa del mundo es para…..SAMANTHA PUCKETTE!

Por un momento pensé en decirle la verdad, que no tenia la menor idea de porque estaba celosa.. que no entendía porque debía morderme el labio cada vez que lo veía para no sonreír... porque ahora su noñez parecía linda en cierto modo..

Voy a vomitar! Lo odio por hacerme pensar eso!

-Bien, yo me voy mi mama debe estar preocupada.. bueno adiós-dijo con una mano

-Espera!-dije y lo detuve

Me miro extrañado.

Yo ya no sabia que estaba haciendo y solo seguí mi impulso. No me detuve a pensar solo…yo solo…

Lo abrace fuertemente y el confundido me devolvió el abrazo, por un momento me recargue en su hombro aspirando su aroma.

-Y solo para demostrarte que no siento nada-murmurmure y pose mis labios sobre los de el, no nos besábamos solo nuestros labios se tocaban, y aun sin besarnos senti un pequeño corto circuito recorrer mi cuerpo

Me aparte de el y el solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

-ves no sentí nada-dije y me di la vuelta para alejarme de el

Benson eres un completo fastidio-murmure al aire mientras caminaba, aun sentía esos toques recorrer mi cuerpo, una parte de mi queria ir corriendo hacia el de nuevo y la otra ( la mas razonable) me decía que siguiera mi propio consejo

No me enamoraría, después de todo las Puckette no están echas para el amor.

**Fin! Y que tal les gusto lo odiaron?**

**Dejen sus comentarios,y tengan por seguro que responderé a sus dudas….**

**Reviws!**

**Recuerden que sigue…. La "G"**

**Viva seddie! Muero por ver el siguiente capitulo! Nevel parece un verdadero vagabundo…**

**Peace, love, seddie! 3**


	8. Gane!

**Hola muchachos!**

**Me he quedado sin palabras, de verdad cada vez que leia sus comentarios casi se me sale el corazón de la felicidad..**

**Muchas gracias!**

**También gracias a los que leen pero tal vez no tienen tiempo de dejar reviws, espero que si tienen el tiempo lo hagan..**

**Por cierto ya vieron las fotos de promocional de jennette: "generation love". **

**Volviendo al otro tema…**

**ICarly no es mío… es de Dan Schneider.**

**Ahora el capitulo será….. Gane. Gracias a **xzettax ** . De verdad tu idea me sirvió mucho, estaba a punto de entrar en un profundo oyó de desesperación, pero tú me sacaste de ahí ,muchas gracias!**

**Ahora a lo que nos interesa….**

**GANE! **

-Spencer, podrías pararte y ayudarme a recoger!- decía la menor de los Shay , a su hermano que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando entusiasmado la televisión

-No! tengo este boleto y ganare ese concursó.. y cuando lo gane, lamentaras haber dicho que comenzara a recoger- decía Spencer mientras le enseñaba a Carly su boleto de concursó- entonces yo diré te lo dije y comenzare a bailar

Carly miro a su hermano indignada, ella tenia que recoger, mientras habia sido el que organizo una fiesta e invito a todas las personas del supermercado y todo había sido por impresionar a la chica de los lácteos, pero ella termino yéndose con el chico de los Shampos…

-Pero..-protesto Carly

-Muchachita, no interrumpas mi concentración es de mala suerte – dijo el chico y se empezó a frotar jalea en los pies

-Que haces?-pregunto la chica extrañada

-Es de buena suerte…- dijo Spencer

-Ok.. – dijo la chica_.. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera un hermano tan raro?_- Un momento que haces ahora?- dijo la chica ,pues Spencer se acercaba hacia su cabello muy sospechosamente con unas tijeras.

-Solo es buena suerte- dijo y miro al suelo como niño regañado. Para después agarrar un pepinillo de la mesita

-No. déjame adivinar "buena suerte?"- pregunto con sarcasmo

-No hermanita es para comer. "Buena suerte"¿ como se te ocurre eso?-dijo el chico y sonrio burlonamente.-¿ que ideas tan raras?

Carly estaba a punto de decir algo pero recordó el concursó…

-Spencer…-intento decir Carly

-Carly ya hablamos mucho.. si quieres podemos hablar cuando estemos festejando-dijo Spencer sin levantar los ojos del televisor.

-Spencer…

-No Carly..

-Spencer… estás viendo el canal equivocado- dijo Carly y los ojos de Spencer se abrieron como platos, lanzo un pequeño grito y dejo caer el control remoto que tenia en las manos haciendo que las pilas se botaran y se esparcieran por el piso

-Anuncian a los ganadores en 5 minutos!-decia Spencer que estaba tirado en el piso buscando las pilas, Carly hizo lo mismo y juntos comenzaron a buscar las pilas

-No encuentro nada!-dijo Spencer mientras miraba por abajo del sofá- mira una papa!-dijo y se la comió

-Spencer no comas lo del piso- dijo Carly regañándolo

Tocaron a la puerta

-Quién es?-pregunto Carly desde el piso

-Yo!-decía una voz

-Que inteligente respuesta- murmuro Carly

-Carly, no sabía que tenias un amigo que se llamaba yo-dijo Spencer- porque no me lo has preguntado?-pregunto arrugando la nariz

-Pasa!-grito al de la puerta- quien quiera que seas…-murmuro

La puerta se abrió y el chico "tecnológico" de icarly entro con algunos cables en las manos

-Hola chicos!-dijo sonriente- que hacen en el piso?-pregunto

-El no es tu amigo "yo"- dijo triste- hola freddo!-dijo Spencer feliz y siguió buscando

-Buscamos las pilas del control remoto, el concurso en el que esta Spencer empieza en 2 minutos-decia Carly

-Dos minutos!-grito Spencer alarmado

-Y por que no simplemente van al televisor y cambian el canal?-sugirio freddie sentándose en el sillón

-Rayos!-murmuro Carly ,y Spencer fue corriendo a la tele y le cambio.

_(todo lo que esta en manuscrita es lo que los del televisor hablan)_

_Y el ganador es…. La persona con el nombre "conejito del la pradera 497"_

-Spencer lo siento mucho- dijo freddie

_Que identificamos como Spencer Shay…_

-Qué?-preguntaron Carly y Freddie

_Muy pronto alguien pasara a tu casa para aclararte como funciona todo esto de los cuales podrás elegir tres premios…_

_Un viaje al destino que ustedes elijan_

_Una dotación de sopas enlatadas_

_Una estatua de el ídolo de america... Gibby!_

_Mejor te llamaremos ahora… ya que hay indicios de que todos los que van a tu departamento salen lastimados, asustados o llorando_

-Bueno ellos tienen razón- dijo Carly

-Elige la b!-dijo alguien

-Eso es algo que diría Sam…-dijo freddie pensativa

-Si serás tonto!-dijo la chica y golpeo a freddie en la cabeza

-Auch!-dijo freddie

-Y Sam también golpearía a si- dijo el chico

-Sam cuando llegaste?-pregunto Carly

-Cuando escuche dotación de sopas…-dijo la rubia como si fuera natural

El teléfono sonó y todos lo miraron, Spencer fue corriendo hasta allá

-Si, claro elijo A, claro lo conozco, todos los que iremos al viaje? Cuantos son? Si estaremos hay, tengo unos calcetines que le encantaran, no le interesa?, claro..

-chicos tengo una mala noticia..

-que es?-pregunto la Carly alarmada

-El viaje es para 4-dijo Spencer triste

-Pero somos cuatro…- dijo Carly

-Enserio? 1, 2, 3, 4… tienes razón! Iremos de viaje!-gritaba Spencer de un lado a otro

Los chicos comenzaron a saltar y gritar emocionados…

-Iremos a…. esperen a donde iremos?-decia Sam

-Primero tenemos que ir a un sitio oscuro y gris…

-Donde?-pregunto freddie con intriga

Un lugar en el que prometí no volver.. –decia Spencer con voz fría

Al dia siguiente….

Los cuatro chicos estaban parados enfrente de aquel lugar, Spencer estaba aterrorizado mientras que los otros 3 chicos estaban..Sorprendidos?

-Spencer tu lugar oscuro y gris es….-comenzó Carly

-Wacdonals?-preguntaron Sam y Freddie incrédulos

(AN/ es para evitar problemas legales, jajajajajaja no es cierto! Solo me gusto el nombre)

-No digas su nombre en voz alta!-grito Spencer

-Pero como es que.. este es tu lugar horrible?-pregunto carly

-Es que su payaso me da miedo…-dijo Spencer ocultándose detrás de Sam- vean su cabello rojo y grandes zapatos…

Freddie pov.

Después de convencer a Spencer de entrar, cosa que fue muy difícil ya que pensaba que el payaso probablemente lo comería o algo por el estilo.

Además Sam volvía a ignorarme, ¿por qué ella siempre me ignoraba? Pasara lo que pasara.. cuando había una evolución en lo que se podría decir "relación" ella decidía ignorarme. Realmente no entendía a las mujeres.

Después de ordenar, nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas, esperando a la persona del concurso…

-Me pregunto porque las papas son tan pequeñas?-decía Sam, ella ya había terminado su comida y ahora comía una nieve. Todos los demás seguíamos comiendo nuestras hamburguesas

Un señor un poco calvo y con traje se nos acerco.

-Disculpa tu eres _"conejito del la pradera 497"?-_pregunto el señor a Spencer

-Si ese soy yo. Bueno en realidad soy Spencer- dijo Spence con una sonrisa

-Bueno lo voy a decir rápido, tengo que ir al festival de mi hija-dijo el señor calvo.- solo escojan un destino turístico para largarme

-Ummm… spencerlandia?-dijo Spencer

-Carlylandia!-grito Carly

-Carnelandia!-dijo Sam

-Miami!-dije y todos me miraron extraño- que? Es un buen lugar-dije defendiéndome

-Voto por freddie!-dijo Spencer

-Yo también

-Yo… voto por la carne!-dijo Sam feliz

-Decidido será Miami, pronto les mandaremos sus boletos de avión y pases para el hotel- dijo el señor calvo y se marcho

-Que amargado- murmuro Sam , yo solo la mire y ella miro hacia otro lado

-Iremos a Miami!-decia Spencer emocionado

-Tenemos que ir a comprar ropa, Sam-decia Carly y la rubia la miro asustada.

-estas serán las vacaciones mas raras del mundo-dije

-Oh! Casi olvido algo- dijo Spencer, se levanto y comenzó a bailar y a tararear una cancioncita de "te los dije"

-te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije- cantaba Spencer y bailaba alrededor de Carly

-quien diría que Spencer ganaría?-dijo Sam con cierta ironía

-En cierto modo, yo gane , tu ganaste, todos ganamos- dije

- eres un tonto-dijo Sam

-Gracias princesa Puckette, pero para ser un tonto pusiste tus labios sobre los míos, recuerdas?-dije pero solo Sam me escucho ya que Carly y Spencer discutían

- Y guárdalo bien en tu memoria porque NUNCA volverá a suceder…-dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrojados..

-claro Sam-dije con una sonrisa

_Eso ya lo veremos.. Sam, tenemos unas vacaciones por delante y lograre conquistarte.. yo ganare.. _

**Y fin!**

**Asi que la banda de iCarly se ira de vacaciones.. ósea que los próximos capítulos estarán aya.. por tiempo indefinido pueden ser 2 capítulos o 5 no lo se, por eso manténganse atentos..**

**Reviews!**

**Y llegara pronto el nuevo cap. De icarly!**

**Aprieten el botón! Ayuden a la fundación "hacer feliz a la autora de esta historia"**

.


	9. IMPORTANTE

**Hola! Chicos estuve leyendo los comentarios y me alegro de que el capitulo les haya gustado…**

**Ahora responderé a sus dudas…**

**Gladiiz:** gracias por tu comentario,

**Si deje abandonado a Ethan?**: no, claro que no. solo que no ha tenido la participación que yo esperaba, pero lo veras en escena muy pronto….

**¿Que paso con el novio de Carly?:** upss, hay si que me habia olvidado de el, pero lo integrare en la historia pronto… además un adelanto..Carly tendrá un nuevo pretendiente!

**¿El motivo por el cual Sam y Freddie se dieron su primer beso?** La verdad no entendí lo que me quieras decir, si era porque no habían besado a nadie o q? pero si es eso.. también lo veras dentro de la historia.. solo que calma

**Gracias a todos! Son muy lindos 3**

**Ok, ahora en verdad necesito que lean esto!**

**IMPORTANTE, IMPORTANTE; iMPORTANTE**

**Muy bien… resulta que mientras yo buscaba un hotel para los chicos de iCarly (Por que el hotel será real) me encontré con un pequeño problema….**

**Yo les dije a ustedes que el viaje seria a Miami, pero los hoteles de Miami exageraban en lo "chafas" o en lo súper lujoso y llevar a iCarly a un hotel súper lujoso, no me pareció la mejor de las ideas… (simplemente Spencer se volvería algo loco)**

**Entonces encontré un hotel… pero esta en la rivera maya… he ahí el problema..**

**Este hotel me gusto, ahí si pude imaginarme a los chicos de Icarly… (aunque les aviso que el hotel esta en esta en el 8 lugar de los hoteles mas lujosos del mundo)**

**Asi que pensé…. O cambio de lugar de visita, o llevo a el "maroma" a Miami….**

**Chicos ayúdenme… decidan…**

**En mi perfil encontraran el hotel…**

**GRACIAS, a todos los que dejaron reviws el capitulo anterior…. Lamento no poder dejarles el capitulo o darles una idea…**

**Pero entiendan que Mexico y Miami son muy diferentes…**

**Asi que….**

**Icarly va a mexico?**

**Cambio de hotel y los llevo a Miami…?**

**O el maroma se va a miami?**

**Por favor háganme saber lo que piensan para tener listo el capitulo a mas tardar el martes o si se puede antes..**


	10. Hola

**Hola chicos!**

**Gracias por los reviews…. Pero desafortunadamente solo resivi 3 **

**leeslie17: a favor de cambiar de destino turístico ósea ir a México…**

**infinitedisaster**** y ****GAP'.'.'Roo****: a favor de llevar el "maroma" a Miami**

**asi que….. el maroma ira a Miami…**

**Imagínense a el maroma en Miami y listo….**

**(el hotel está en mi perfil)**

**Icarly no me pertenece….**

**El hotel de esta historia tampoco….**

**Ok… ahora el capitulo…**

"**Hola"**

-De verdad no puedo creerlo!-decia Sam desde su asiento de avión, reclamándole a una aeromosa- como se atreven a llamar esto un avión y no hay cacahuates!-dijo Sam molesta.

-Prepárense el avión esta a punto de despegar.. por favor blablablablabla-decia una voz proveniente de algún lugar…

-Señorita, ahorita consigo sus cacahuates- dijo la aeromoza asustada y se fue.

Sam estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante mío, junto a la ventana y Spencer estaba al lado de ella. Yo por otro lado estaba sentado junto con Carly ….

**(Para que me entiendan estaban acomodados asi…)**

**Spencer – Sam**

**Carly….. – freddie**

Sam desde que habíamos entrado en el avión, se puso a exigir sus cacahuates… y le intentaron explicar que no había cacahuates…pero ella a fuerzas queria sus cacahuates.

-Por que el piloto comenzó a decir blablabla?-pregunto Carly confundida.

- No tengo ni idea…-dije.- oh! Me llego otro mensaje de Alice, me pregunto como se entero que íbamos a viajar?-pregunte..

Alice era mi amiga y todo pero… sus mensajes eran muy raros, además en los 10 minutos que llevábamos de vuelo me habían llegado 57 mensajes, solo uno de mi mama y los demás de Alice

-Tal vez tu mama le dijo- menciono Carly nerviosa

-No lo creo, mi mama odia a Alice…por alguna razón-dije y mire a Carly

- no lo soporto!-grito Carly y la gente se nos quedo mirando raro- lo siento!-dijo Carly a los pasajeros- freddie lo siento, creo que pude mencionarle algo a Alice…

- esta bien, solo apagare mi celular-dije y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

-Ok, yo voy a escuchar música…-dijo Carly y se coloco un auricular en la oreja- quieres?-dijo ofreciéndome el otro, yo negué con la cabeza y vi como Carly balanceaba el pie al ritmo de la música, me causo un poco de gracia

Abri mi computadora y me dispuse a leer los comentarios de icarly.. pero pronto el cansancio me venció y me recosté dispuesto a dormirme.

Estoy seguro, de que me quede dormido por una rato..pero unos cantos me levantaron de mi sueño…

**Sam pov**

-Donde esta la chica con mi mani?-preguntaba molesta.

-Calma Sam de seguro ahora lo traen- decía Spencer mientras tomaba un jugo de uva.

-Tengo hambre!-decia… era verdad tenia mucha hambre.

-Creo que ya van a traer la comida- dijo Spencer señalando a una chica que traia dos platos.

-Quero comer! Quiero comer!-decia yo emocionada

La chica se acerco a nosotros y nos sirvió nuestra comida

-buen provecho!-dijo y se fue.

Observe mi plato de comida con detenimiento, esto tenia que ser una broma! Solo habia 2 camarones, 4 hojas de lechuga, 2 tomatitos, 3 pedazos de papita, un gajo de naranja y una salchicha a la mitas.

-Mira tengo vino y tu no!-decia Spencer como niño chiquito

-Asi, pues… yo tengo leche con chocolate!-decia y tome un sorbo…

Spencer me sonrió divertido y tomo un trago de vino…

**5 minutos después..**

**General pov.**

**(NA/Spencer y Sam hablan como borrachos en toda la escena)**

-es que yo no lo entiendo! Solo quería un mani, solo un mani- decía Sam

-El mapacastor existe!-decía Spencer

-Yo te entiendo amigo! – dijo Sam mientras agarraba el hombro de Spencer.

-Todos son unos tontos! En especial el idiota de atrás!-dijo Sam en tono triste

-Mira un perro morado!-dijo Spencer apuntando a un lugar en la nada, Spencer volteo para atrás- mira mi hermanita tiene una barba azul!-decia Spencer y comenzaba a reírse

-Hay que afeitársela!-dijo Sam dispuesta a levantarse, pero se cayo en su asiento- upps!

-Sam! No le afeites su barba azul! Los duendes se molestaran y construirán una aldea en tu cabello rubio- decía Spencer en tono enfadado

-Shh! Shh!-dijo Sam ponienose un dedo en la boca

-Qué?-preguntaba Spencer

-Fredalupe esta dormido, raro niño dormido! Le tomare una foto-dijo y le saco una foto con su celular..

-Sam cantemos-propuso Spencer

-Bien! Yo-ho-dijo Sam y puso su brazo encima del de Spencer y viceversa

_Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña!-cantaba spencer_

_Pobre arañita-decia Sam_

Spencer y Sam tomaron respiración profunda y comenzaron a cantar:

"_Yo soy el y tu eres yo y todos somos a la vez-_

_Mira como corren como cerdos ante un rifle mira como vuelan_

_Estoy llorando-_

_Sentado en un copo de maíz esperando a que llegue la camioneta_

_camiseta de la corporación maldito martes estupido,_

_hombre,has sido un mal chico se te ha puesto la cara larga_

_Yo soy el hombre huevo,Ellos son el hombre huevo_

_Yo soy la morsa Gu gu g'jub_

_Sr. policia de la ciudad, el precioso policia sentado en fila_

_mira como vuelan como Lucy en el cielo mira como corren_

_Estoy llorando, Estoy llorando_

_Natilla de sustancia amarillenta goteando del ojo de un perro muerto_

_Pescadera de cangrejos de cámara frigorífica sacerdotisa pornográfica_

_Oye, has sido una mala chica te bajaste las pantaletas_

_Yo soy el hombre huevo, Ellos son los hombres huevo_

_Yo soy la morsa Gu gu g'jub_

_Sentado en un jardin Ingles esperando el sol_

_si no sale el sol te pones moreno_

_de estar bajo la lluvia inglesa_

_Yo soy el hombre huevo, Ellos son los hombres huevo_

_Yo soy la morsa Gu gu g'jub_

_Expertos ,expertos fumadores asfixiados_

_¿No creéis que el bufón se ríe de vosotros?_

_ja,ja,ja!_

_Mira como sonrien como cerdos en pocilga_

_mira como gruñen_

_Estoy llorando_

_Sardinas de salmonella subiendo a la torre Eiffel_

_Pingüino primario cantando Hare Krishna_

_Oye, tenias que haberles visto dando patadas a Edgar Allen Poe_

_Yo soy el hombre huevo_

_Ellos son el hombre huevo_

_Yo soy la morsa Gu gu g'jub"_

**( es "im the warlus" de los Beatles) un poco extraña la canción… pero me gusta si quieren escúchenla,…. Fue la canción mas disparatada que encontré)**

Freddie pov.

_Yo soy la morsa-cantaban dos personas_

¿Cual morsa?

-Sam? Spence?-pregunte

-El niño raro despertó! Uiiii-decia Sam con voz rara

-Soy invisible!-decía Spencer.

Una viejita se acerco a nosotros, bueno a Sam y Spencer

-pueden dejar de cantar?-decia enojada y le pego con su baston a Spencer en la cabeza,luego se fue murmurando algo enojada.

-Auch-dijo Spencer sobándose la cabeza 5 minutos despues.

-Señorita!-dije y le hable a una aeromosa- de casualidad ellos 2 tomaron?-pregunte

-En realidad el chico solo tomo un sorbo de vino y la chica leche con chocolate asi que… no

-Gracias-dije y la chica se fue con una sonrisa.

Mire a Sam y Spencer, que comenzaron a reir sin ninguna razón….

-Por favor estamos a punto de descender, abrochen sus cinturones y prepárense para el aterrizaje… y gracias por viajar con nosotros.. a excepción de las dos personas que cantaban por favor no nos eligan como su avión preferente.. gracias- decía el piloto

-Que? Ya llegamos?-pregunto Carly levantándose de su asiento.

-La chica de la barba azul despertó,-dijo Spencer

-Yay!-decía Sam

-Spencer estas tomado!-grito Carly

-No…-dijo titubeante..

**General pov.**

**Después de un rato… los chicos esperaban un taxi, para que los llevara al hotel…**

-En serio Spencer, no puedo creer que jalaras la peluca de ese policía-decia Carly enojada

-Se veía tan real-dijo Spencer ya con voz normal.

-Si y ahora por tu culpa, tengo esta restricción que me impide dejarte solo por mas de 2 horas..-dijo Carly molesta mostrando un papel que les habia dado el policía

-Calma hermanita, pasaremos las vacaciones juntos!

-Oh! No-decia carly

**En otra discusión…**

-En serio no puedes cargar las maletas tu misma?-preguntaba freddie a Sam

-Déjame pensarlo, no!

-Vamos Sam son 5 maletas! Cargalas-dijo Freddie- mira son 5 tuyas mas 3 mias! No puedo cargar 8 maletas como si nada…

-Ya te dije que no!-decia Sam

-Vamos!

-No!

-Cállate!-dijo Sam y se cruzo de brazos.

-Mira ahí viene un taxi!-dijo freddie y Carly fue a detenerlo para poder irse al hotel.

Los cuatro chicos de iCarly se subieron al taxi, y le dijeron al señor su destino…

**Freddie pov.**

No hay nada mejor que ver el paisaje a través de las ventanas, las grandes palmeras y el extenso mar azul que se veía en todas partes… claro eso es lo mejor, si Sam no te esta molestando en todo el camino..

-Es maravilloso!-decia Carly emocionada

-No puedo esperar por enterrar a freddie en la arena!-dijo Sam feliz.

Spencer rio ante el comentario de Sam, mientras yo la mire ceñudo.

-Listo, llegamos-dijo el señor del taxi y nosotros bajamos con todo y las maletas.

Spencer pago y entramos en la recepción del hotel.

Yo y Sam nos sentamos en uno de los grandes sillones que había, en la recepción de l hotel. Este era muy bonito, además de que se veía muy relajante…además había una chicas! Que WOW!

Sentí mi mejilla ardiendo de dolor….

-Sam! Por que me golpeaste?-pregunte mientras sobaba mi cachete

-Para que dejaras de babear con la chica del pareo rojo-dijo la rubia.

.Para tu información era con la del azul-dije

-Si, freddo un día de estos te harán caso-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo…

-Chicos!-grito Carly y se acerco a nosotros

-Qué pasa?-pregunte yo

-Es que… espera Sam de donde conseguiste ese pay?-pregunto Carly a Sam

-Un chico me lo dio… o se lo quite , da igual-dijo Sam y siguió comiendo

-bueno que paso?-pregunte

-Tenemos reservaciones en dos habitaciones diferentes…

-Fácil, yo y Carly y en otra el tonto y Spencer-dijo la rubia

-Ese es el problema….-comenzó Carly

Una chica de cabello corto y rojo se nos acerco , y nos saludo moviendo la mano

-hola! Ustedes deben ser los recién casados, no?-pregunto la chica

-nos habla a nosotros…?-pregunte confundido

-Si la señora Samantha y el Señor freddie? Pensándolo bien no están demasiado jóvenes?

-si, si lo somos y NO estamos casados!-grito Sam enojada

-Debe de haber un error….-decía la muchacha- pero tendrán que compartir habitación, ya que no hay mas disponibles..lo sentimos mucho. Aquí esta su tarjeta para abrir la habitación y disfruten su estancia!-dijo la chica y me entrego una tarjeta con unos folletos, para despues marcharse

-Yo no compartiré habitación con el!-dijo Sam apuntándome

-Y crees que yo soy feliz? No quiero a un demonio rubio-menti, estaba que saltaba de alegría

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que estar con Spencer…recuerdan, orden de restricción?-dijo Carly molesta- además ni que fueran a compartir la misma cama-dijo Carly despreocupada

-Bueno Carls, tiene razón-dijo Sam

-chicos listos para ir a las habitaciones?-preguntaba Spencer con alegría infantil

-Listos!-dijeron todos al unisonó

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESTO SOLO FUE UN RELLENO… LO DEL AVION TARDO MUCHO ASI QUE… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA SERA LAS VACACIONES EN SU TOTALIDAD…**

**REVIEWS!**

**Recuerden que el hotel esta en mi perfil.**

**¡Juntos ayudemos a sacar al gato de la pared de Spencer!**


	11. Interesante

**Hola chicos!**

**Estoy en un momento de éxtasis puro! Y quiero presumirles que a los 5 minutos que Danwarp subió el video a su cuenta de facebook yo lo vi….**

**Y de cual video hablo? Oviamente del promocional de nuevo capitulo "IOMG"… yo grite, casi lloro y llame a mis amigas en cuanto lo vi. Se lo enseñe a mi papa y el dijo algo asi como: "-de todos modos Carly no queria a Freddie"( aclaración, mi papa estaba a favor de creddie y dice que Miranda es mejor que Jennette, lo cual es falso!)**

**Tenia un poco de flojara de escribir pero ver ese promo me subió los animos al 100000!**

**Asi que me congelare y cuando llegue el 9 de abril pediré que me descongelen… no quiero pasar ni un solo dia esperando..**

**Jaja desafortunadamente no puedo hacerlo ¬¬**

**Muchas gracias a todos! **

**Si no fuera por ustedes tal vez estaría vagando por las calles( lo cual no es una mala idea)**

**Muy bien ahora al fic…**

"**Interesante."**

-ahora como dice aquí… se supone que debe haber un gimasio por alla, uno de los restaurantes por alla , la boutique por aca…-decia Freddork apuntando a diferentes direcciones, al parecer se habia declarado el guía oficial.

-Yo solo quiero ir a mi habitación-dije molesta… no pensaba escuchar mas a freddie

-Sam tiene razón, cada quien a su habitación y en un rato nos vemos en la pisina para despues ir a comer-propuso carly

-mmm comida, ese plan me gusta-dije mientras sobaba mi estomago hambrienta

-ok! Nos vemos-dijo freddie con una sonrisa a Carly... tonto.

Tuvimos que preguntar a un chico donde estaba la habitación..ya que al parecer la super guía ñoña no nos sirvió de mucho.

Mira creo que es ahí!-dijo freddie apuntando a una "habitación" pero mas que una habitación parecía una gran casa…

Era como de color crema y en una de sus partes tenia grnades ventanales y ungran balcón.. además de que tenia una cosa.. como una casita de paja… no recuerdo su nombre

-Wow!-dije asombrada, teníamos esa gran "habitación" solo para nosotros… fácilmente podría dejar de ver a freddie por algún tiempo.

-Es linda-dijo el chico con una sonrisa, e introdujo la tarjetita en la rejilla de la puerta.

Una pequeña luz verde se encendió y se escucho un clic en la puerta.

-Vam…-comenzó freddie mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta. Yo lo empuje a un lado haciendo que cayera al piso y abri la puerta

Definitivamente era como el cielo… todo era hermosa, se veía tan comestible.

-Sam! Porque me empujaste?-pregunto molesto.

-Hay tantas preguntas que no puedo responder entre ellas ¿porque eres tan nerd?-dije con ironía lo que causo que el rodara los ojos.

La habitación estaba en frente de la playa tan solo como a 30 metros… asi que podíamos ver el mar de frente.

Recorrí la casa, teníamos un gimnasio privado, además de un lugar que estaba lleno de hamacas y tenia una pisina privada, varios balcones y un gran salón(sala) que tenia un enorme televisor.

(AN/ búsquenlo en mi perfil)

-Sabes tenemos internet!-dijo freddie con emoción

-Aun no emos visto las habitaciones-dije

Tienes razón-dijo freddie y juntos caminábamos a la única puerta a la que no habíamos entrado.,.

-No puede ser!-gritamos yo y freddie al mismo tiempo, con cara espantada

-solo hay una habitación…-murmuro freddie

Y para colmo tiene petalos de rosa y velitas por todos lado-termine por el ….

En la cama kingsize habia un corazón formado por petalos, además de petalos regados por el suelo junto con las velas

-esto es raro-dijo freddie incomodo

-Si, deberíamos llamar a alguien…

-Tienes razón…dijo freddie y tomo el teléfono, para despues comenzar a marcar algunos números

_-Si.. en la habitación solo hay una cama… como que a usted que le importa?.. si tiene flores por todos lados… no!.. okay..gracias-murmuro lo ultimo con enfado y colgó._

-Que paso?-pregunte

-Dicen que ya no hay maas habitaciones disponibles… y que apaguemos las velas-dijo con un suspiro

-Bueno supongo que dormirás en el sofá-dije

-Supongo…espera! Que? Definitivamente no dormiré en el sofá!-dijo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Si! Yo dormiré en la cama y tu en el sofá!-explique

-No, porque no duermes tu en el sofá!-dijo indignado

-Yo no dormiré en el sofá! Tu dormirás ahí!-gritaba… quien se creía?

Bien!-dijo molesto y tomo sus maletas y comenzó a meter su ropa en los closets y cajones

Bien!-dije y me meti a algún cuarto que no tengo ni idea de que era.

Era el baño.. en el habia una gran tina! Era como para 20 personas! Además tenia una bañera de cristal… raro.. quien tomaría una ducha en un lugar donde todos te ven? Era mejor que mi habitación! Y estamos hablando de un baño..

-definitivamente este viaje es mejor que nuestro a japon-dije al aire, mirando el cuarto de baño.

-Tienes razón.. aun recuerdo el olor a zarigüeya-dijo freddie y me gire a verlo, el estaba arrugando la nariz ante el recuerdo… era curioso cuando hacia eso..

Lo mejor fue tu psicópata mama siendo golpeada por tu mochila-dije y luego rei.

-no fue gracioso!-dijo cruzando los brazos

-si lo fue!-dije y sonrió un poco

-creo que deberíamos cambiarnos-dijo freddie

-si, no puedo esperar para verte en bañador de galaxy wars

-no es de galaxy wars!-dijo- bueno al menos ya no…

-Enserio?-pregunte enarcando una ceja

-tal vez!-dijo y salió del cuarto de baño.. asi que yo Sali por mis cosas y las meti al baño para poder cambiarme.

FREDDIE POV.

_Definitivamente no dormiré en el sofá… tal vez si pongo comida en la mesita enfrente del sofá.. Sam saldrá y entonces yo correré a la habitación y hare que me deje dormir ahí._

_Buen plan!_

_Eres un genio Fredward! Deberían darte un premio..si algo asi como el premio a la persona mas inteligente.. suena bien!_

Termine de poner mi traje de baño( las bermudas eran como color café deslavado( como del color del tronco de la palma) y tenían varias bolsas…), me puse mi camisa azul de aeropostal, sandalias cafes y mis lentes de rya ban…

Como Sam no salía me senté en una de las hamacas… pasaba el tiempo y Sam seguía en el baño..

_Tengo una idea! Y si le juego una pequeña broma a Sam! Pero siempre que le juego bromas termina golpeándome.. valdrá la pena! _

Encendí mi cámara y me puse al lado de la puerta del baño..

Sam estaba tarareando una canción.. rei un poco.

-Fredpus! Si no te quitas de la puerta te golpeare!-grito una voz de adentro del baño.

-Como,,?-pregunte mientras la puerta del baño se giraba

-Se veía tu sombra-respondió la chica y salió del cuarto de baño.

-Demonios Sam yo quería asustarte!-dije mirando a la cámara que aun estaba encendida.

-para la próxima no te rías-dijo la chica burlona, entonces voltea a verla…

Llevaba un vestido blanco ( raro!), que hacía que se viera muy muy… mejor no digo nada.. además llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta,

-Sam te ves bien-se me escapo y senti que me ponía rojo

-mmm-dijo y me examino de arriba abajo- no te ves tan mal como siempre-dijo, supongo que tomare eso como un cumplido..-nos vamos?-pregunto- tengo hambre y mucho calor..

-Claro..-dije y salimos en busca de Carly y Spencer.

Sam y yo nos dirigimos hacia la pisina… alegremente.. bueno fue un poco alegre hasta que Sam decidió que estaba cansada y que yo debía cargarla asi que ahora ella iba arriba de mi espalda

-Donde estará Carls y Spencer?-decia la chica pensativa

-no se…-dije- talvez si te bajaras de mi podría fijarme

-Y sigue soñando…-dijo Sam.. casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo pero yo no podía verla.

-Tal vez se les hizo tarde-dije.

-Tal vez estas ciego… porque ahí esta Carly-dijo y salto de mi espalda…

-Carls!-grito Sam a una chica que estaba del otro lado de la pisina, Carly le dio un saludo.. ella estaba en bikini

_OH! Carly en Bikini! Dios mio… admito que ya no me gusta pero como yo he dicho sigo siendo un chico.. y ella una chica. Y Sam me esta mirando molesta…. Esperen que?_

**(AN/ la ropa de los chicos esta en mi perfil)**

-puedes dejar de bobear?-pregunto la chica irritada

-que? Yo no bobeaba!-me defendi

-Carly nunca te amara-dijo y se fue corriendo con Carly..

Yo negué con la cabeza, y me quede mirando a las chicas… _donde estaría Spencer?_

Camine hacia las dos amigas que hablaban de alguna cosa, que no entendí

-Y Spencer?-pregunte.

-Al parecer decidió unirse a un club de niños-dijo Carly muy tranquila

-Pero eso no es para niños?-pregunte confundido

-No! es de ancianos y por eso lo llaman de niños-dijo Sam sarcásticamente

-Pero porque?-pregunte ignorando el comentario de Sam

- La maestra le gusto, el la invito a una cita ,ella dijo :estoy casada y el dijo: me uniré al grupo-dijo Carly- a veces me pregunto porque mi papa me dejo a cargo de Spencer pienso que debería ser al revés-dijo la chica.

-Espera que no es ese Spencer?-pregunto Sam señalando a un grupo de niños que construían castillos de arena

-Como cress?-dije

.-CARLYY! Un niño destruyo mi castillito!-grito alguien dentro de la multitud de niños

-Creo que si es Spencer-dijo Carly y los 3 corrimos hacia el chico.

**Spencer pov.**

Creo que fue una mala idea unirse a este grupo… además unos niños me intimidan…

Primero robaron mi cobija cuando dormíamos la siesta

Despues robaron mis papas con caritas sonrientes..

Pero no mas! Me vengare…! Unos niños no le ganaran al escultor Spencer shay! Nunca!

Bueno eso pensé hasta que:

Mi hermoso castillo había sido destruido! Y pensar que no llevaba ni una torre y aun asi lo habían destruido destruyeron mi montón de tierra.

Freddie pov.

-Spencer que sucedió?-pregunte en cuanto nos acercábamos

-Destruyeron mi castillito! –dijo el chico triste

Una chica se nos acerco, supuse que seria la maestra… ya que en el camino hacia nosotros regañaba a algunos chicos o les chuleaba sus castillos.

-están en el concurso?-pregunto la chica

-que concurso?-pregunto Sam

- el concurso de castillos de arena, por supuesto-dijo la muchacha

-Carly construimos un castillo?-pregunto la rubia con sus ojos llenos de anhelo

-no Sam, quiero perfeccionar mi bronceado!-dijo Carly , Carly era de esas chicas que solo van a la playa a broncearse y pasearse para que todo el mundo las mire..

Aun seguía sin entender como Carly podía ser amiga de Sam; la chica era mas bien delicada y Sam por otro lado no tenia miedo de ensuciarse, o de lucir mal..era salvaje, tan salvaje como el mar pero también frágil… eso seria lo que nunca entendería de Sam

Ella era tan impredecible, no podías saber lo que iba a contestar, lo que iba hacer o como iba a reaccionar.

-freddie quieres construir un castillo?-pregunto Sam con mucha ilusión.

-Seguro, pero según recuerdo la ultima vez que construimos un castillo termine con arena en lugares donde no debe haber arena.-dije pensativo, tarde mucho en quitar esa arena

-Vamos freddwina,no seas nena!-dijo la chica.

-Bien!-dijie- supongo que construiremos un castillo…-dije y ella dio un brinquito de alegría, rei un poco al ver su reacción.

-Ahora necesito algo-dijo la chica

-Que?-pregunte confundido

-Tus lentes, damelos!-dijo y se coloco mis lentes, tengo quea dmitir que se veía bien con ellos ,pero ahora podía ver manchas cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Me lanzo un balde a las manos

-Consigue agua!-dijo la chica

Camine hacia la orilla y me quede un rato parado disfrutando la sensación de la arena y el agua llegando a mis pies. Poco a poco me fui adentrando en el agua hasta que llego a mis rodillas,yo no iba a mojarme mas al menos no ahora; si algo habia aprendido de la construcción de castillos con Sam era que ella te llenaría de arena. Y entre menos húmedo estabas menos arena se te pegaba.

Llene el cubo del agua salada. Cuando volvi a donde estaba Sam vi que estaba haciendo un pequeño montículo de arena en sus pies, llevaba los lentes arriba de su cabeza.. Me sente al lado de ella y la chica no dijo nada, parecía muy concentrada haciendo la torre sobre su pie

-Sam? Princessa Puckett? Sam.. tierra a Sam-decia mientras agitaba mi mano enfrente de ella

Toque su hombro y ella pareció congelarse con el toque. Y ahora ella me miraba… no con su mirada habitual sino mas bien una reflexiva. No era capaz de adivinar el sentimiento que cruzaba por sus ojos azules.

-Estas bien?-pregunto y ella sacudió la cabeza saliendo del trance

-Claro, estoy perfecta Freddo mejor que nunca-dijo la chica, tomo una pala y comenzó a cavar arrojando arena por todos lados incluyendo en mis ojos

-Ah! Sam!-dije, mis ojos ardían como locos y yo no era muy feliz; pero sabia que no debía frotarlos si no seria peor.

Luego Sam hizo algo que yo no había esperado, coloco manos a los lados de mi cara, eran calidas y suaves , tal vez yo hubiera esperado algo diferente como que se riera de mi y siguiera cavando

-Freddie, lo siento-dijo y suspiro- puedes abrir los ojos?-pregunto la chica, lo intente y lo logre solo para encontrarme mirando los ojos de Sam, su nariz casi rosaba la mia.- voy a intentar sacar la arena por ti, de acuerdo?-dijo y saco un pequeño pañuelo de un bolso de su vestido- tu mama debería amarme después de esto..-dijo la chica mientras quitaba la arena de mis ojos.

-Asi que vamos a construir una obra de arte? Vamos Leonardo!-dijo Sam, no puedo creer que ella lo recordara.

Verán hace años hicimos una especie de pelea por ver quién era mejor pintor.. ella decía que miguel angel y cuando le pregunte porque me dijo que : le gustaba mas el nombre

-Ok miguel ángel, vamos!-dije y ella me sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera.

Después de construir nuestro castillo, que por cierto no gano ningún premio… y Sam casi se avienta contra la jueza.. Decidimos que lo mejor sería ir cada quien hacia su habitación, porque todos estaban muy cansados.

Sam se metió en una ducha muy larga, hasta que salió yo pude meterme a bañar.

**Sam pov.**

Creo que aun huelo a Sal, pensé mientras olia mi cabello. Estaba sentada al estilo indio en la cama, revisando mi celular.

_Usted tiene 3 mensajes nuevos_

Genial, 3 mensajes, veamos… Melanie, Tio Carmelo, Ethan?

_Hola, Sam no he sabido nada de ti.. _

_Parece que te hubieras desaparecido_

_Como sea llámame, o mándame un mensaje.._

_~Ethan_

Sonreí al ver su mensaje, era cierto realmente no le habia dicho nada del viaje, ni nada de nada.

_Hey! Chizz lo siento es que_

_El hermano de Carly, Spencer gano un viaje_

_Y los 4 viajamos hasta Miami… tu sabes te llamo mañana._

_~Sam_

Envie el mensaje y continue con la expedición de mi celular, comencé a ver las fotos.. muchas eran mias y de icarly, de freddie Carly y yo, Spencer , Carly y yo… pero hubo una que llamo mucho mi atención..

Era freddie dormido, se veía tan pacifico.. ¿Cómo diablos tenia yo una foto de Fredditis?

-_Fredalupe esta dormido, raro niño dormido! Le tomare una foto_

Oh claro! Esa foto… todo fue culpa de la leche con chocolate… tonto Fredward, al verlo asi no pude evitar sonreír se veía extraño durmiendo.. mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje.._

-Será de Ethan? Creo que contesto muy rápido-murmure al aire.

_Hey! Sammy porque sonries tanto?_

_Piensas en tocino..?_

_~Freddie_

De: sam

Para: freddie

_No tonto… donde estas?_

De: Freddie

Para: Sam

_En realidad estoy al lado de ti…_

Para : freddie

De: Sam

_Bromeas? Yo me hubiera dado cuenta_

De: Freddie

Para: Sam

_Para que veas que la gran Samantha Puckett , no se da cuenta de todo.._

-Este chico esta loco-dije al aire

- enserio crees que estoy loco?-pregunto freddie y muy a mi sorpresa el en realidad estaba al lado de mi.

- como?-pregunte sorprendida.

-La magia de los fanfics..-dijo el chico

-Que?-pregunte

-Nada.. bueno supongo que me ire a afuera-dijo el chico, tomo una almohada y una sabana.

Y ahora tenia ese sentimiento de culpa..

-Freddie?-dije y el volteo

-Si?-pregunto

-Supongo que tal vez podrías dormir aquí… digo despues de todo es una cama muy grande- dije y el sonrió en forma de agradecimiento

El chico apago la luz y se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama

-buenas noche freddork-dije después de un bostezo

-buenas noches princesa Puckett-dijo el chico

Después de todo el chico es un gran misterio.. algo interesante.

**Uff! De verdad no podía creerlo.. termine el capitulo!**

**Este ha sido el capitulo mas difícil de escribir.. porque? Pues a los diez renglones dejaron de ocurrirme ideas …**

**Pero aquí esta… porfavor reviws!**

**Y si pueden pásense por mi otra historia "the dream of fame" **


	12. Juegos

**Heyy! Como están? Que tal estos días esperando iomg?**

**Yo creo que cada dia me obsesiono mas… ya hasta mi pintura de clase de artes la hice de Seddie…**

**Lo siento.. pero entre ir al zoológico, escuela, deberes del hogar, paseos y bloqueos mentales no he tenido tiempo de subir capítulos, pero aquí estoy de nuevo..**

**Pero hablando de otro temita… osease el capitulo… responderé dudas, sugerencias y veamos…**

**laura seddie 100…**

Auch? Creo que acabas de descubrir lo que pasara en próximos capítulos, pero por ahora no lo veras en el fic..

Y con respecto, porque Sam no se quita el vestido? Mi idea era que si se lo quitara… pero debido a las circunstancias no se pudo…

A mi también me DESESPERA que freddie alabe a Carly pero… es necesario..

Y creo que eres nueva comentando… asi que muchas gracias.. espero que sigas leyendo.

**Gracias a : **xzettax, Caaro13, infinitedisaster, GAP'.'.'Roo, VaaleeM8…

**Y ahora al capitulo… que será..**

**Juegos.**

-Sam!Sam!- decía una voz.

-No, mama… dile a Melanie que te lime las uñas…-decia la chica con los ojos aun cerrados mientras daba vueltas sobre la cama.

-Sam!-dijo de nuevo la voz, y luego lo ultimo que supo la chica fue el agua helada cayendo sobre ella.

La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente, y se encontró con la imagen de un freddie asustado

-Estas muerto…-murmuro la chica letalmente, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No! Sam no quiero!- dijo el chico y corrió a encerrarse en el baño

-Vamos fredtonto!-decia Sam golpeando la puerta del baño-Sal ahora… y asi podre descuartizarte!

-No!-dijo el chico desde adentro del cuarto de baño

-Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí!-grito Sam molesta .

-NO!-grito freddie

-Pareces una niña pequeña

-Mejor eso que ha ser hombre muerto

-Freddie.. tu no eres un hombre-decia Sam

-Pues digas lo que digas no saldré-dijo el chico molesto.

-Si sales no te are nada-dijo Sam en tono rendido

-Segura?-pregunto el chico inseguro

-Si claro..-dijo Sam

-Bien-dijo freddie y la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse, cuando freddie puso un pie fuera del baño Sam se avento contra el.

-Sam!-decia el chico adolorido, pues Sam se habia sentado encima de el y agarraba su mano por la espalda.

-No vuelvas a aventarme agua en la cara!

-en realidad no era agua..-dijo el chico pensativo

-No?-pregunto la chica e instintivamente se llevo las manos a la cara, freddie aprovecho la distracción y tumbo a Sam de arriba de el.

Freddie rio

-Te gane Puckette…-decia freddie con tono vencedor

-No hables tan pronto- dijo Sam con una sonrisa malévola, tomo un cojin y se lo avento a freddie. Freddie hizo lo mismo y se lo avento una almohada a Sam

De pronto comenzó la guerra de "aventar almohadas, cojines, lámparas, jabones,etc"

-Chicos!-dijo una voz cantarina

Sam y freddie dejaron de aventar cosas.

-Carly? Que haces aquí?-pregunto Sam

La chica llevaba un vestido blanco de flores azules y amarillas, unos lentes cafes y unas sandalias a juego con el vestido. Parecía mas dispuesta a pasear que a pasar un rato en la playa.

(AN/ y el conjunto también esta en mi perfil)

-Me preguntaba porque no iban a la alberca aun-dijo Carly- y paso un tornado por aquí?-pregunto Carly sorprendida

-No, fue Sam-dijo freddie

-Ey! Tu también lanzaste cosas- decía Sam indignada

-No tienes pruebas-dijo freddie

-Oye…!-comenzó Sam

-Silencio!-grito Carly intentado detener la pelea de los chicos- Sam ve a cambiarte y tu también-dijo señalando a freddie- yo iré a ver al camarero guapo de abajo!-diciendo esto salió de la habitación

-Eso fue raro-dijo freddie

-Celos?-pregunto Sam

-mmm claro que..-comenzó freddie , pero se le vino una idea a la mente- si estoy celoso.

- Carly nunca te amara-dijo

-cuando dejaras de decir eso? O acaso tu también esta celosa de nuevo? Recuerdas… Alice, celos-dijo freddie con una sonrisa- buenos tiempos..

-pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso..-murmuro Sam con enfado- voy a cambiarme

-Claro… celosamy!-dijo freddie con una sonrisa

-Ni siquiera tienes imaginación-dijo Sam y comenzó a buscar ropa en los cajones

**30 minutos despues…**

**Freddie pov.**

-Vamos a la pisina!-dijo Spencer y se lanzo a la alberca.-chicos! Vengan-decia Spencer desde adentro de la piscina.

Los chicos estaban en las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina.. y en las mesitas se encontraba toda la comida de que Sam y los chicos habían pedido.

-Ok! Espera un momento-dijo Sam, ahora llevaba un short de mezclilla y una blusa olgada blanca.

-Carly? Freddie?-dijo Spencer

- ya voy spence-dije mientras terminaba de tomar mi piña colada

-Yo los alcanzo en un momento, quiero esperar a que mi bronceador haga efecto además estoy leyendo brangelina… y sobre esa chica victoria justice.

Sam se quito su ropa y quedo en bañador, no hubo palabras para describirla, si con vestido era hermosa entonces con bikini negro era perfecta… sus piernas bronceadas y torneadas se veían en todo su resplandor… ella era… lo más cercano a la perfección.. su cabello se veía alborotado pero un alborotado sexy.

Sam comenzó a correr a la piscina y se zambullo , mojándome…

-freddo por que tienes la boca abierta? Se te va a meter algo… ¿ estas viendo a alguna chica? Donde? Donde?-preguntaba Spencer mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo

-No..-dije y me quite la camisa, para lanzarme a la piscina.

-Carlangas!-grito Sam – ven! Juega con nosotros..

-Bien-dijo Carly, y pronto estaba con nosotros..

-Hay que jugar marco polo!-grito Spencer

-Bien…-gritamos los 3.

**(AN/si no saben como se juega "marco polo" el juego consiste en lo siguiente, alguien tiene que gritar marco y cerrar los ojos, despues los otros gritan polo y el que grito marco tiene que encontrar a los que gritaron polo, con los ojos cerrados)**

-Yo soy marco!-grito spencer y cerro los ojos

-Polo-gritamos todos

Spencer iba caminando adentro de la alberca buscándonos a todos, iba a atrapar a Sam pero la chica logro alejarse a tiempo, y luego me atrapo a mi

-Ahora freddie es Marco!-grito spencer

-Marco!-grite y cerre los ojos

-Polo!-gritaron Sam, Carly y spencer

Comenze a caminar con los brazos extendidos, buscando a alguno de los chicos. Cuando oi que alguien lanzo una pequeña risita.

-Shh! Sam-dijo Carly en voz muy baja

Me abalanze sobre alguien, no se quien… lo ultimo que supe escuche fue un grito de sorpresa. Senti la piel mojada en mis dedos, y acorrale a mi polo. Abri los ojos.

Sam estaba acorralada contra la pared de la piscina, tenia sus ojos azules abiertos,

_Seria tan fácil besarla… nuestro 3 beso…_

Sin quererlo freddie se inclino un poco, un poco mas….

-Ahora Sam es marco!-grito Carly

Sam cerro los ojos y me empujo… lejos de ella.

**Sam pov.**

Jugamos otra media hora o algo asi.. el juego tonto de Marco polo, hasta que Carly comenzó a quejarse de la resequedad de su piel y bronceado sin terminar, asi que salió de la alberca. Quedamos solo Spencer, Freddie y yo.

Comenze a sentirme un poco incomoda… ¿Qué había sucedido de nuevo con ella y freddie?, ¿ no debía de haber terminado aquella noche que le dijo que ella no sentía nada por el?... si Carly no hubiera gritado el la abria besado?

-Sam? Quieres saltar del trampolín?-pregunto Spencer

-Claro..-dije.

Spencer se puso de pie sobre el trampolín, tomo una respiración profunda , estiro los brazos y se lanzo directo al agua.

-Supérame Sammiee…-dijo con voz infantil.

Yo reí un poco el era extraño… aunque era muy fácil llevarse con el, como siempre habia pensado en realidad el era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto..

Después de un rato de aventarnos agua, salimos de la alberca

-Chicos? Podemos ir mañana al acuario?-pregunto Spencer.

-Seguro..- dijo Carly mientras leía una revista

-Para que quieres ir a ver peces?-pregunte yo

-Por cierto y freddie?-pregunto Carly

-Creo que dijo algo construir un submarino para luego intentar allar el tesoro maldito de el primo-hermano de tutankamon cuyo nombre era Steven o ir a ala habitación por su cámara … no recuerdo cual de las dos- dijo Spencer pensativo.

-Creo que el tesoro suena mas lógico… tengo hambre-dije

-Sam acabas de devorar una alitas de pollo-dijo Carly

-Y tu punto es que…?-pregunte

- nada, olvidalo. Por cierto tu teléfono estuvo sonando…-dijo la morena y me dio el celular.

Abri el teléfono

_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje_

_Enserio? Yo estoy también de viaje… tu sabes viajes con la familia. _

_Estoy en Miami y tu?_

_~Ethan_

Asi que el también estaba en Miami? Curioso…

_Yo también estoy en Miami… supongo que tal vez te vea._

_O no.. Miami es muy grande_

_Tengo que irme.. debo conseguir comida_

_~Sam._

**Freddie pov.**

-Listo!-dije con satisfacción ya tenia la cámara en mis manos, queria grabar algunos segmentos para icarly.

**(AN/ me he dado cuenta de que en todos los capítulos que llevo no se ha grabado ningún icarly.. curioso)**

-Supongo que debo de regresar o no podre grabar nada…-pense para mi mismo, mientras observaba la camara

-Oye disculpa… no sabes que hora es?-pregunto un chico enfrente de mi

-Espera mmm son las 6:14-dije revisando mi reloj

-Gracias, espera… Freddork?-pregunto

-No me llamo Freddork asi me llama Sam, tu debes ver icarly no?..-dije molesto inspeccionando al chico- tu? Que haces aquí?-pregunte molesto, dándome cuenta del chico que estaba en frente de mi

-Vacaciones familiares…-dijo el chico enfrente

**Y fin…**

**Bueno supongo que ya deben saber quien será, no? Jajaja pues no.. están muy equivocados.**

**Y por favor, ojala que tengan el tiempo de dejar un review… y entonces yo hare algo como esto: :**

**El siguiente capitulo es la K…**


	13. capitulo perdido K

**no hay mucho que decir... oh! si gracias por los reviews son unas personas maravillosas!**

**ahora ICarly no es mio...**

**El capitulo perdido k ( una amiga me dio el titulo :D, gracias a ella se lo robo de bob sponja asi que no tiene mucho credito)**

Sam miraba extraña a Freddie, el chico estaba acostado y se movia de un lado a otro mientras se cubria la cara con la almohada, ademas de que se escuchaba su voz un poco mormada.

-freddie? te sientes bien?-preguntaba la rubia con preocupacion y ya para que le dijiera freddie y se preocupara debia ser algo grave.

-Si es solo que tengo sueño...- dijo el chico con voz cansada

-Son las 2 de la tarde.. Ni yo duermo tanto!-dijo la Sam

el chico le lanzo una mirada eseptica.

-Bueno tal vez si. No tendras fiebre? ya se! alo mejor tienes la Bensonitis estupiditiz aguda! Sera contagiosa?-preguntaba la chica

-Basta Sam. dejame dormir! yo nunca te molesto cuando duermes-dijo el chico se veia cansado y se tapaba con el edredon.

-Claro!-dijo la chica- A la gente no le molesta que le tiren agua en la mañana! y todavia me acuerdo pedazo de nub.. nadamas porque estas en condiciones deperorables no estoy tomando venganza en tu contra..

-Gracias- dijo con sarcasmo.

Sam lo miro frunciendo el ceño y acerco su mano a la cara del chico, tocando su mejilla

-Creo que si tienes fiebre- dijo Sam mordiendose el labio

-No es nada..

-voy a llamar a Carly- dijo la chica y como por arte de magia su telefono comenzo a vibrar.

(S: = SAM, C:= CARLY)

S: Bueno?

C: Sam que bueno que me contestas! Estuve llamando a Freddie y ni sus luces

S: si sobre eso... creo que el tonto esta enfermo. Se ve terrible, mas de lo habitual.

C: enserio? podrias hacerte cargo?

S: yo no soy niñera!

C: es eso o vienes a frotarle crema a Spencer

S: crema? que paso?

C: al parecer el "niño" olvido ponerse bloqueador y ahora esta rojo como cangrejo! no pude moverse solo se la pasa quejandose algo asi como: auu! carly! no! tengo frio! esa mosca acaba de pararse en mi brazo! AUUU! me duele..

S: Creo que sere niñeraa de Benson.

C: ok, de todos modos voy en un rato. nos vemos rubia

S: Nos vemos castañitaa.

la chica colgo y se quedo mirando al castaño.

-_ahora que hago?-penso la chica para si misma._

**Carly pov.**

-AUUUU! CARLY! ME DUELE!- decia o mejor dicho gritaba Spencer que estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama-QUIERO HELADO!

-no tengo helado- dijo la castaña lentamente

-ESTOY MAL! QUIERO HELADO!-gritaba su hermano

-NO hay helado!- dijo Carly intentando mantener la calma.. ya le habia dicho mas de 1000 veces que no habia helado.- hubiera sido mejor cuidar a freddie que ati..-murmuro la castaña

-YA NO QUIERES A TU HERMANO MAYOR! Y YO AQUI A PUNTO DE MORIR! mala hermana- gritaba el chico

-Sabes que? voy a ir de una ve por tu maldito helado y todo esto terminara!-dijo la cataña y salio de la habitacion.

Carly iba caminando molesta por los los jardines del hotel.. no podia ser que el chico quisiera helado y luego encima todavia le gritaba a ella! ella que solo se preocupaba por el! Ademas ella siempre tiene que cuidar de el! ver que no queme sus esculturas, que no meta la leche al baño, que limpie la habitacion y que recuerde comprar la comida.

-Carly!-grito alguien, la chica se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba. Dio esto no podia ser peor? de todos los lugares del mundo el tenia que estar aqui? Justo ahora!

**Sam pov.**

Sam se acerco un poco a freddie y volvio a tomar su temperatura con la mano, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Rapidamente fue al baño y mojo una toallita y se la coloco en la frente al chico.

-que haces?-pregunto el chico con voz cansada

-Como que que hago? intento bajarte la fiebre- dijo la chica- Si tan estuviera aqui tu loca maniatica madre... ella sabria que hacer. Voy a ir a buscar una farmacia.. tal vez encuentre un medicamento y..

-Sam- dijo el chico con la misma voz debil- El cajon junto a la cama- dijo señalando

-Que?-pregunto la chica y se acerco. cuando abrio el cajon vio que habia montones de medicamentos, pastillas, jarabes, gasas, etc. parecia una pequeña farmacia ahi adentro- Y esto?-pregunto sorprendida Sam- No me digas, tu lunatica madre...- dijo despues de haberlo meditado un poco.

El chico se limito a asentir.

Sam rebusco entre los medicamentos encontrando al fin el indicado. "Paracetamol", tomo una pastilla y se la dio a freddie

- tu esperas que me la tome asi?-pregunto el chico con cansancio

-No, voy por agua. espera- dijo la chica y volvio a la habitacion con un vaso de agua- listo! tu mama deberia amarme despues de esto- dijo Sam burlonamente.

-Duerme un poco. Preparare una sopa, tendras el orgullo de comer una sopa preparada por mi torpe! asi que mas vale que me lo agradezcas- dijo la chica

-Gracias princesa puckett- dijo el chico con una sonriasa y se acomdo en la cama listo para seguir durmiendo.

**Freddie pov.**

_el dia habia estado de lo mas extraño.. primero Sam queriendo pasar tiempo con migo y Brad! luego se ofrecio a ayudarnos en nuestro proyecto ( si tan ridiculo como suena! Sam ayudando) luego de una charla con Carly y ella y sus caballos... fue lo que te hace complementar un dia extraño._

_y ahora esta yo aqui... hablando con Sam en la salida de la escuela._

_Solo veeeete!- dijo la rubia que sostenia una botella de agua en la mano_

_-Bien me vooooy- dije yo imitando su tono de voz_

_Bye- dijo ella con fastidio_

_-Pero antes de que me vaya..-comenze y ella se paro molesta_

_-Eso es todo vete antes de que ponga mis 2 puños en tu cara- dijo la chica enojada y se acerco a mi._

_-Puedes pegarme 2 o las veces que quieras. Pero carly va a seguir teniendo razon. Mira yo se que te asusta demostrar tus sentimientos, porque no sabes si la persona que te gusta le gustas tambien...-dije y ella solo me miraba fijamente_

_-todo el mundo le teme a eso. pero nunca sabras lo que puede pasar si tu no...-deje a medias la frace por que ella me tomo por los hombros y me beso! me beso!_

_si la chica que me gusta me habia besado! y lo unico que pude hacer yo fue decir esta bien, despues de que ella se disculpara. si eso no es ser tonto entonces no se lo que es._

_-Yo debo irme..-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta_

_-Sam! Sam! Espera!-grite intente moverme, pero no podia las piernas me pesaban... y luego todo se volvio oscuro._

-Que no! tu aqui no pasas!-oyo el grito de alguien y lo devolvio a la realidad, seguia en el hotel..

-Que Carly me mando!-dijo la voz peleando

-Ni aunque te mandara la Reyna del mundo Carnelandia! No pasas! -dijo Sam renegando

-Solo dejame pasar! Samantha...- dijo el chico

-NO! ahora afuera! no tengo porque soportarte en vacaciones

-Carly me dijo que yo seria el remplazo de Freddie por esta noche ya que el no puede grabar el show... ahora si me permites- dijo el chico

_Carly lo habia remplazado! _

-bien! pero no te metas en mi camino.. estoy trabajando-dijo la rubia y a continuacion dio fuertes pisotadas.

-Que genio tiene esa chica! salvaje!-dijo el chico refunfuñando

-Te oi!-grito la rubia- No hay sopa para ti!

"...Flasback..."

_-Supongo que debo de regresar o no podre grabar nada…-pense para mi mismo, mientras observaba la camara_

_-Oye disculpa… no sabes que hora es?-pregunto un chico enfrente de mi_

_-Espera mmm son las 6:14-dije revisando mi reloj_

_-Gracias, espera… Freddork?-pregunto_

_-No me llamo Freddork asi me llama Sam, tu debes ver icarly no?..-dije molesto inspeccionando al chico- tu? Que haces aquí?-pregunte molesto, dándome cuenta del chico que estaba en frente de mi_

_-Vacaciones familiares…-dijo el chico enfrente_

_- nevel? tu vacaciones familiares? Crei que no te despegabas de tu computadora- dijo freddie a modo de burla a lo que el chico se le quedo mirando_

_-Lo mio es algo diferente. puedo dejarlo.. no quiero- dijo freddie_

_-Como sea. esta aqui Carly?-pregunto el chico con interes_

_-Si..._

_- Perdon pero no venias con tus vacaciones "Familiares"- dijo el chico_

_-Solo vienen mi odioso primo de 6 años y mi abuela._

_-Me compadeazco de ti.. y solo lo he echo 2 veces en mi vida..-dijo el chico pensativo_

_-ah! si lo que digas.. concentrate... donde esta Carly?_

_"...Fin de flasback..."_

-listo! tengo la sopa!- dijo la Sam entregandome un plato con liquido como grisaceseo con tonos verdosos.. sinceramente no muy apetitoso

-Sam?- pregunte mientras tomaba un poco del liquido gris con la cuchara y lo dejaba caer otra vez en el plato. -que es esto?-pregunte temeroso

-sopa?-dijo como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo- que esperas come!- dijo ella de forma maliciosa.

-Bien...-dije temeroso y acerque la cuchara a mi boca, un poco... un poco mas y adentro, sabia como a higado con aguacate...

la rubia estallo en risas...

-hubieras visto tu cara! - dijo la chica y yo la mire con el ceño fruncido

-Bien te dare tu sopa!- dijo la chica mientras iba carcajeandose a la cocina y volvia con otro plato,, esta vez con una sopa decente y tambien sabia bien.

-Sam! a que hora empezara el show?-pregunto nevel desde afuera de la habitacion mientras entraba

-No se preguntale a Carly.. - dijo la rubia con voz seca y el chico se marcho

-Puedes creerlo.. hacer el show con nevel? Digo si con tigo ya es suficientemente malo imaginate con el! Es aun mas ñoño que tu!- dijo sam con enfado- Y luego mandarnolo a nosotros ya es suficiente... porque no se lo quedo ella.

- por cierto con que soñabas? solo decias: Espera! no te vayas!- dijo la chica con tono burlon

-oh! con nada- menti

-eres un tonto. como sigues?-pregunto

-bien.. creo- dije , ya no me senti mareado y habia dejado de dolerme la cabeza.

-Si quieres vuelve a dormir.. yo lidiare con el idiota de afuera- dijo mientras se disponia a irse

-Sam... gracias. Te has portado bien conmigo.. gracias- dije

-Si, ya me lo pagaras..-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malisiosa

-Oye! la amistad es gratis- dije finjiendo enfado

-Descansa idiota...- dijo sam y salio de la habitacion..

**NADIE POV.**

-hola computarnientes! o internidientes!- dijo sam

-Cibernautas..-corrigio carly con una sonrisa

-Bueno el punto es que Yo soy Sam

-Y yo soy Carly- dijo la morena haciendo una mueca

-Y esto es Icarly!- dijieron ambas

-Hoy Freddie no esta con nosotros ya que tenia fiebre

-Sigo pensando que es bensonitis estupidistiz aguda...-dijo la rubia

-El punto es que tenemos a nuestro remplazo! nevel!- dijo Carly y Sam presiono el boton de "BUUUU!"

-digo yeah!- dijo la rubia con falsa emocion

la transmicion recurrio mientras mostraban algunas fotos del viaje, videos y hacian bromas a los extranjeros que paseaban por ahi.

-Y esto fue todo por Icarly!-dijo Carly

-ICarly desde miami!-dijo sam

-O tal vez miami desde icarly?-cuestiono Carly

-Como sea... Adios!-dijo Sam haciendo un baile

-BYE! cuidense- dijo Carly mientras agitaba la mano.

Carly y Sam chocaron las palmas entre ellas.

-buen show!-dijo Carly

-Lo se.. siempre lo es- dijo Sam

- es raro... Freddie siempre dice " buen show" y luego nosotros "Gracias" y leuego el diria "Sam porque dijiste... y se queja por lo que le hayas echo en la transmicion- dijo Carly

-Carly... tu dijiste que si las ayudaba cierta personita tendria una cita conmigo- dijo Nevel con voz cantarina

-Enserio? yo no lo recuerdo...-dijo Carly mirando para otro lado.

el timbre de la puerta comenzo a sonar.

-El timbre suena!- dijo Sam y como vio que ninguno de los dos chicos abriria ella fue..

-Ethan?-pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-hola...-dijo el chico.

-Como? que demonios? porque estas aqui?-dijo la chica sin poder creerlo

-El destino..-dijo el chico

-Tonterias..- dijo Sam y le golpeo el hombro- dime porque estas aqui?-pregunto la rubia al chico.

El chico comenzo a platicarle la historia... resulta que nevel era su primo y cuando vio la transmicion en internet supo que estaban ahi...

-Carly y Nevel estan peleando- dijo Sam como si fuera natural.

-y Freddie?-pregunto Ethan de repente

-Que? Freddie es mi amigo... si eso.. es mi amigo/ enemigo/ idiota- dijo Sam.

-No me referia a eso... donde esta?-pregunto el chico con una leve sonrisa en en sus labios que si Sam no hubiera estado golpeandose mentalmente por lo que dijo tal vez lo abria notado.

Sam le dijo a Ethan donde estaba Freddie, tambien le dijo que estaba enfermo. Ethan fue con freddie mientras Sam iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

..."

**FREDDIE POV.**

Estaba leyendo una revista de tecnologia.. muy interesante. hasta que oi unos paso llegar a la habitacion.. ¿pero que demonio...?

-Freddie.. como estas? Sam me dijo que estabas enfermo.. - dijo el chico. porque tenia que llegar? iba a echar a perder todo!

-Si..- dije

-Te gusta?-pregunto

-quien?-pregunte

-Sam!...-murmuro

-que? no!- dije

-Vamos... es ovio- dijo el chico impaciente y rodando los ojos

-Por que haces ese tipo de preguntas...-pregunte

-Solo responde... si o no.

-Si.. un poco- dije, abria sido en vano mentir.. simplemente no se me da! no como a sam..

-Lo sabia... Amigo voy a ayudarte..

-Tu porque?-pregunte confundido

-Soy partidario Seddie... - dijo el chico con ilusion- Ahora pondremos en marcha el plan " el plan hacer Caer a la testaruda de Sam en los brazos del iluso Freddie"

-No me gusta el nombre...-dije

-No me importa..- dijo el chico- Veras como " el plan hacer Caer a la testaruda de Sam en los brazos del iluso Freddie" hara que Sam y tu esten juntos mas rapido de lo que tardas en decir parangaricutirimicuaro.

-Para...parangara- que?

-Olvidalo.. tu solo has lo que yo diga y estaras bien- dijo el chico y yo asenti con la cabeza..

**Ethan es Seddie? Ok,, eso no lo tenia planeado. pero cuando son las 2 de la mañana todo puede suceder! yey! un capitulo escrito en una noche!**

**si Sam esta un poco OOC, pero ustedes saben que era necesario.. muy en el fondo lo saben**

**mi capitulo fue un asco.. pero llevo semanas sin actualizar esta historia y me sentia mal por abandonarla tan cruelmente..**

**Asi que Reviews! uustedes lo desean! yo se que si!**


	14. Loco

**Gracias por los reviws! es una de mis partes favoritas del dia, entrar a la pagina y ver que ustedes se tomaron la molestia de comentarme.**

**!Felices vacaciones! uyy creo es muy tarde... pero aun asi felices**

**Icarly no es mio y todo eso...**

**Loco.**

**Fr**eddie estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no podia evitar dar vueltas arlededor de la Sala impaciente. No sabia si el plan de Ethan iba a funcionar, y sinceramente le daba pocas esperanzas. Era alocado y a decir verdad un poco desesperado pero era mejor que no hacer nada de eso estaba seguro.

_-Freddiebear?- decia su madre desde la otra linea del telefono_

_-Si?-respondio Freddie_

_-No, solo te estaba recordando que te pusieras tu pomada,oh! por cierto tu Tia Jennifer me llamo... adivina? una reunion Benson se aproxima! No es maravilloso?- decia su madre emocionada_

_-Si, ojala que te diviertas!- dijo Freddie _

_-Como que te diviertas? Iremos los 2 y nada de peros Fredward- dijo Marissa- Bueno te dejo! Cuidate, recuerda que te amo y usa ese nuevo traje de patitos_

_-Si mama, te quiero tambien- dijo el chico._

"Reunion Benson", "Reunion Benson" esas eran las palabras que rondaban en la mente de Freddie. Genial ahora tenia 2 cosas de las que preocuparse la reunion benson y el plan de cual no queria recordar su nombre.

Por una parte la reunion Benson podia ser verdaderamente un infierno...un infierno en donde estaban involucrados todos sus familiares. Freddie nego todos esos pensamientos cuando oyo un portazo y unos pasos entrando en el departamento.

-No es increible!-preguntaba Sam que denotaba cierto sarcasmo en voz- Al parecer todos decidieron irse sin nosotros, Carly se fue con Nevel por su "cita", Spencer fue al acuario a hacer unas cuantas esculturas y Ethan... es cierto, de Ethan no se nada. Deberia llamarle- dijo la rubia sin mirar al castaño

-A mi el me dijo que iba a.. a.. pescar! si eso a pescar!- dijo Freddie pensando en lo ridiculo que se habia escuchado.

-Lo que tu digas..- dijo Sam y se marcho a la cocina de nuevo sin mirarlo

-Voy a bañarme...- dije indesiso y parti para la ducha.

**Sam pov.**

-Voy a bañarme- dijo Freddie y se fue

Supire con alivio y intente relajarme. La culpa la tiene el tonto de Ethan, si no hubiera comenzado con sus tontas preguntas! Dios mio me desespera! Ahora no puedo evitar sentirme extraña con el idiota.

Como si no fuera suficiente con lo de siempre. Cada vez es mas dificil, soportar la tencion... si tension, esa tension que se forma cuando nos quedamos solos, o no golpearlo con sus tontas sonrisas. Que no tenia otra sonrisa? o porque la dejaba de mirar con esa cara, por ejemplo con su ceja enarcada o cuando se burla de algo que ella haga! ojala que un dia de estos vaya a cambiarse esa cara! Si, y de una vez se cambie sus ojos, si no cada vez que lo mire le daran ganas de comer chocolate. Bueno ya que hablamos de cambios tambien que se rape su cabello, odio como pasa su mano por su cabello cosa que siempre va acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa! una idea mejor!

Si! que benson desaparezca! Eso resolveria todo, y ella no tendria esa sensacion de estomago revuelto.

Aunque si el no estuviera, no tendria a quien golpear y no tendria quien la soportara, no tendria quien le dedicara esa sonrisa, no tendria quien la juzgara de loca y luego riera, no tendria con quien pelear, no tendria nadie para apoyarse cuando todos se van, no tendria... ok ahora estas siendo rara!

El telefono de freddie comenzo a sonar, Sam decidio ignorarlo pero la persona que llamaba era muy insistente asi que decidio contestar

-Bueno?-pregunto Sam

-Si, quien eres?-pregunto una voz, definitivamente de una mujer

-Soy Sam yo soy una conocida de el dueño tonto del telefono..- dijo Sam

-Sam? que haces con Freddie... crei que te deje claro que no queria que te le acercaras..- comenzo la chica, definitivamente era Alice, solo ella podia tener esa voz chillona que desesperaba tanto a Sam

**(AN/ espero que recuerden a Alice... ya que hay muchos capitulos sin hablar de ella)**

-oh! entonces no lo sabes?- dijo Sam con voz de preocupacion- Freddie y yo compartimos cuarto, bueno mas bien una cama. Asi que estamos demasiado cerca... mucho muy cerca- dijo Sam con satisfaccion

-De que demonios hablas?-pregunto la chica con voz claramente irritada.

-Lo lamento tanto...- dijo Sam con voz finjida- Pero ahora Freddie me espera.. debo irme adios- dijo sam

-Espera..- comenzo Alice pero Sam colgo el telefono.

Sonrio con satisfaccion a si misma, luego un enojo la invadio... ¿porque habia echo eso? y ¿porque se sentia molesta porque Alice hubiera llamado?... otra vez esas dudas la asaltaban y no tenia respuesta.

Tal vez la tenia... pero no queria saberla se lo negaba a ella misma, no podia ser simplemente no podia ser.

-Tengo que pensar en otra cosa... - se dijo la chica a si misma.

Camino hasta la sala y se acosto en el sofa para 3 personas que daba de frente al televisor, era el unico desde el cual se podia ver bien la tele y por eso a Sam le agradaba. solo le faltaba algo... y eso era por su puesto comida!

La chica tomo el telefono y pidio el servicio a la habitacion, para despues volver a acostarse. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando freddie paso adelante de ella con solo una tolla amarrada a la cintura, eso le hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente

-Fredward! Que piensas pasearte enfrente de mi con solo una toalla?-pregunto la chica molesta

-Si quieres me la quito- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- O tienes miedo de lo que puedas ver?-pregunto el chico

-Que cosas dices, no cabe duda de que cada dia eres mas torpe!- dijo sam que se habia puesto ligeramente sonrojada- Ve a vestirte...- dijo refunfuñando

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo Freddie y le guiño un ojo antes de irse.

Que no veia, que no intentaba pensar en el? Bueno eso el no lo sabia.. pero solo complicaba las cosas. Ademas la hizo sonrojar! nadie hace eso con Samantha Puckett... Tonto, Tonto, Tonto.

Sam se volvio a acostar dispuesta a dormirse de nuevo, pero sono el timbre...

La chica gimio, no iban a dejarla dormir?

-Freddie ve y abre!-grito Sam y se acosto ahora si para dormir tranquilamente

**Freddie pov.**

Freddie camino hacia la puerta ( ya vestido) y la abrio para ver a un sonriente Ethan con un carrito lleno de alimentos, ademas de que el chico iba vestido de mesero.

-Hola, ¿como va todo?- pregunto el chico muy interesado.

-No lo se apenas hemos hablado..- dijo el Freddie un poco apenado

-Como? Los consegui dejar solos y tu solo sales con un... no hemos hablado! - dijo el chico con tono de reprobacion pero luego sonrio- Debes apurarte.. luego no vengas a mi con tu " Quiero morir y ahogarme en mi depresion" Ademas alguien puede robartela en cualquier momento.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto el chico como sin entender

-Digo es muy bonita- dijo el chico- No es mi tipo- se apresuro a contestar el muchacho ante la mirada de Freddie.

-Que es eso?-pregunto Freddie poniendo atencion en el carrito repleto de comida- Y porque estas vestido asi?-pregunto Freddie- Pareces pinguino- dijo freddie y rio un poco.

-Hey! No parezco pinguino... es elegante- dijo el chico amodandose la camisa- La comida la pidio tu hambrienta novia... y yo me vesti de mesero para pasar de incognito- dijo el chico con voz casi misteriosa.

-Sam pidio todo eso?-pregunto el chico mirando el carrito donde habia pizzas, hamburguesas, pollo frito, helados, pasteles, chocolates, camarones, sandiwchs entre otros- Si.. no se porque me sorprende- dijo

-Bueno yo solo vine y te dejo esto...- dijo el chico y luego extendio su mano.

-Que?-pregunto Freddie mientras metia el carrito en la villa( habitaccion, etc)

-Mi propina, no esperas que traiga tu comida y me dejas sin propina- dijo el chico enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa

-No, quedate con la satisfaccion de servir a la gente- comento freddie casi riendo y cerro la puerta

-Y esa es la vida de un mesero!- grito el ojiverde desde afuera.

**Sam pov.**

-Sam! tu pediste todo esto?-pregunto el Freddie mientras entraba con un carrito repleto de comida.

-Uyy comida!- dije acercandome a ella amorosamente- Son tan preciosamente deliciosas- dije a unas hamburguesas.

Freddie me miro con su mirada que tanto detestaba y fue a sentarse en el sofa en el que yo habia estado hace unos minnutos.

-Un momento! Que crees que haces? Es mi sofa!- dije molesta mientras comia una piernas de pollo

-Aqui es el unico lugar de donde se ve bien la television... estan a punto de pasar Galaxy Wars XVI y no pienso perdermelo- dijo el chico

-No pienso ver una pelicula nubby!- dije.

-Pues lo lamento... - dijo el chico y sus ojos de color chocolate se fijaron en el televisor.

Enojada me sente al lado de Fredwina, y me dispuse a comer tranquilamente mientras en la tele pasaban a unos tipos frikis luchando con unas espadas luminosas.

-No entiendo porque luchan? Por la paz galactica? Deberian luchar por algo verdaderamente imporatante...- dije yo

(AN/ Nunca en mi vida he visto Star Wars y no se de que se trata)

-Asi como que?-pregunto Freddie mirandome

-No lo se la comida..- dije con voz de ironia

1/2 hora despues de peleas absurdas y el tipo de la mascara negra que parecia tener asma o algun problema respiratorio...

Freddie coloco un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y yo me tense al instante, se sentia extraño era como si un calor familiar me envolviera y una tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir nerviosa y sin poder articular ni una palabra

-¿que haces?-logre decir sin tartamudear

-Te abrazo, no puedo?-pregunto con una sonrisa soncarrona

Con las manos golpe el brazo que tenia alrededor de mi y lo quite de mis hombros.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta?- dije secamente, se sentia diferente ahora que no tenia su brazo en mis hombros... y cada vez soy mas cursi! Felicidades Samantha Puckette se ha ganado el premio a la persona con pensamientos mas tontos de America, que digo America del mundo.

**Freddie pov.**

Sam me miraba intensamente o al menos eso creia yo, pues tenia los ojos fijos en el televisor y sentia que alguien tenia su mirada clavada en mi. La pelicula termino, y Sam solo soloto un comentario de lo aburrida que habia sido.

-Quieres helado?-pregunto Sam mientras deboraba una gran copa con una pequeña cuchara

-Dejame ver si entiendo... tu Sam... me estas ofreciendo helado a mi Freddie?-pregunte mientras tomaba una cuchara y comia helado

-No, yo Sam la persona mas bondadosa del mundo le ofrece helado al friki de Fredward- explico la rubia como si fuera lo mas natural.

Comimos el helado como la gente civilizada, bueno eso fue hasta pasar unos 3 minutos. Cuando a Puckette se le mancho la nariz de helado...

-Mira tienes helado en la nariz- dije y la rubia intentaba mirarse, lo cual resulto muy gracioso. Ver como ella intentaba verse la punta de la nariz sin exito, despues simplemente se acerco a mi camisa y froto su nariz en ella.

-Hey! es nueva- dije aparentando estar enojado, ella sonrio malevolamente y me arrojo helado y por consiguiente yo hice lo mismo...

Cuando no hubo mas helado por aventar los dos caimos rendidos en el sofa.

-Tienes helado por toda la cara- dije riendo

-Tu pareces un pudin! (AN/ No tengo ni idea ...)- dijo ella tabien riendo- No puedo creer que desperdiciaramos todo ese precioso helado..- dijo la chica con tono triste pero luego volvio a reir.

La rubia puso un dedo en mi mejilla que tenia aun residuos de la nieve y se lo llevo a la boca

-Aun sabe rico!- dijo feliz y se acerco peligrosamente a mi, cada vez mas cerca,ella iba a hacerlo, definitivamente iba a hacerlo,se acerco y luego mas, mas y mas cerca y lo hizo! chupo mi frente! no puedo creerlo

(AN/Esperaban un beso? ;D)

-Sam no comas helado de mi cara!- dije mientras aun podia seguir sientiendo su lengua en mi frente

-Es que le allade un sabor extra, Sabor idiota- dijo - Mejor voy a bañarme, me siento pegajosa!- dijo Sam y salio de nuevo rumbo a la ducha.

-Creo que tambien voy a necesitar una..- dije a mi mismo mientras tocaba mi cara que se sentia toda dulce - Si no me perseguiran las hormigas... o peor Sam lamera mi cara. Aunque eso no suena tan mal- dije lo ultimo en voz baja.

**Sam pov.**

Despues de haber quitado todo la nieve de mi cara y cabello, sali al cuarto donde freddie hablaba dormia profundamente. me acerrque a el y puse mi boca al lado de su oido, tome una respiracion profunda y...

-BENSON!- grite lo mas fuerte que puede lo que provoco que el chico cayera al suelo

(AN/ creo que ultimamente, se despiertan entre si...)

-Auch!- dijo el chico adolorido desde el piso

-Deja de quejarte y vamos a caminar...- dije decididamente y camine hasta la puerta donde freddie me siguio.

**Freddie pov.**

Pronto nos encontrasmos caminando por la playa, mientras las olas golpeaban suavemente la costa y hacia un pequeño sonido que resultaba muy relajante. Comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin sentido como si habia cacahuates calvos y cosas asi, todo normal.

(AN/ Es enserio hay cacahuates con cabello? y si lo hay entonces hay cacahuates calvos? pero si no hay cacahuates con cabello aun serian calvos no?...)

Podia ver sus cabellos moverse por el viento y las debiles marcas que dejaba en la arena al pasar sobre ella, Sam parecia casi no tocar la arena pues sus huellas apenas parecian marcarse...

-Freddie?-pregunto chasqueando los dedos en frente de mis ojos para luego meterme el pie y hacer que yo tropezara, pero logre jalarla junto con migo y los dos caimos a la arena.- Torpe- dijo , ahora ella estaba sobre mi y me miraba mientras hacia torcia los labios.

La chica me empujo fuera de ella y yo me levante ofreciendole mi mano para que pudiera subir, ella la tomo con sutiliza y se levanto, quedando asi a centimetros de distancia de mi.

Ahora era solo una batalla de miradas, azul contra cafe. La chica me miraba intensamente y alparecer no iba a dejarlo...

Entonces recorde las sabias palabras de Ethan_..." Los cómics del pato Donald se prohibieron en Finlandia porque no llevaba pantalones. "_ No, eso no era...! entonces... ah! ya recorde_. "Alguien puede robartela en cualquier momento"_

Rose con una mano su mejilla, mire sus ojos tenian una mezcla de confusion. Pero ya no habia marcha atras, iba a hacerlo.

Me acerque a ella, quedando a escasos milimetros. Podia sentir su aliento tibio y el latido de su corazon que se hacia mas fuerte,cada vez mas y entonces sucedio... sus labios comenzaron a rozarce con los mios primero suavemente y luego cada vez mas y mas agresivo. Era como si estuviera explorandome, probando cada parte de mi y yo la probaba a ella, entre el dominio de lenguas.

Comenze a jugar con su cabello y luego termine con mis manos alrededor de su cintura, la rubia envolvio sus manos arlededor de mi cuello.

Y entonces lo supe, ya no necesitaba nada... por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude sentirme verdaderamente feliz en brazos de aquel demonio rubio.

**Fin! Y si lo he descubierto! No, sirvo para descibir besos... pero ustedes imaginenselo todo lindo y asi... XD**

**Bueno... eso fue un poco largo creo...**

**ASi que reviews! los adoro... y mas si dejan reviews!**

**Saben si dejan reviews yo puedo saber cuantas personas leen la historia, y saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, si los dejo traumatizados o algo por el estilo... en verdad los reviws alimentan el autoestima de cada autor y muchas veces nos ayudan a poner a trabajar a eso que llamamos imaginacion... **

**Asi que despues de que explique eso... merezco un reviw! no? :D**


	15. Momento

**NO ENSERIO QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE! RECIBI MAS DE 100 REVIWS! LES JURO QUE LES AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE! CUANDO COMENZE A SUBIR LA HISTORIA NUNCA PENSE QUE TUVIERA EL ACEPTAMIENTO QUE USTEDES LE HAN DADO Y DE NUEVO LES DIGO, GRACIAS...**

**Porque aunque muchas veces me quede sin ideas o simplemente la flojera me ganaba, ustedes los lectores me hicieron ponerme las pilas! Esta historia es de ustedes... de verdad.**

**Creo que ahora sueno como las personas que resiven un oscar haha, pero no importa porque de verdad estoy emocionada ;) **

**Y perdonenme! tarde mucho en actualizar pero no tenia la compu donde estaba el archivo de la historia y no me sentia con muchos animos de escribir pero no se preocupen porque estoy aqui de nuevo..**

**ahora respondere a sus dudas... aqui abajo...**

**GAP'.'.'Roo : Q bueno que te haya gustado el beso! De verdad me gustan tus reviws aunque suelen ser breves pero me has dejado reviws, casi desde que empeze a subir la historia ( exactamente el capitulo 2, mmm me puse a investigar) Asi que muchas gracias...**

**Caaro13: Que mal que haayas leido mi nota :( jaja pero no importa prometo no dejar notas tan visibles la proxima vez.. Tu eres de las otras que me escriben desde el principio y eso es muy importante para mi... ya que aunque no lo creas, cuando no resivo tus reviws es una extraña sensacion de que algo falta! :D Gracias...**

**GladiiSeddie : Hey! me alegro de que te gustara... si el beso no fue planeado pero me dije a mi misma porque no? Asi que de verdad me alegro de que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Ya reconozco tus reviws, eres la unica que escribe con mayusculas... :D eso es genial!**

**ValexPuki8: Wiii! Cumpli mi cometido si te agrada Ethan, al principio era un personaje del monton pero le tome un cariño especial por alguna razon... Pero no creo que despues de la Z continue de nuevo la A... **

**mery: Gracias! ;) Si Freddie en tolla, se me ocurrio cuando estaba escribiendo...**

**nessiemcspears: :D... Gracias**

**samjessegamez : Por cierto es cierto lo del Pato Donald, si te interesa lo lei en" Cosas que debes saber antes de ser grande"( aunque no se de que te vaya a servir saber que prohibieron al pato donald, pero en fin...) Gracias por el comentario.**

**splashface: Muchas Gracias, :D. Comentario como esos me hacen sonreir enormente.**

**xzettax : Gracias. Y si fue romantico! En la playa todo es romantico... (*Suspiro*) jajaja... **

**victoria1996: Jaja gracias, esque en verdad el tipo de Star Wars parece que tiene un problema asmatico... siempre lo he pensado... Gracias por el Reviw.**

**adridana: Lindo Conmentario ;D.**

**Sabrynaseddie: Gracias, y tambien por decirme que se escribir besos... Pero tu no te quedas atras.! alguna vez te he dicho que amo tu historia? Si lo he hecho, te lo repito... **

**JMFAWKES: De verdad de los mejores reviws que recibo! No se como le haces que siempre me levantas super rapido el animo... Y gracias, de verdad gracias ;)**

**laura 100 seddie: Gracias, que bueno que lo puedas imaginar asi.! Gracias por tu comentario.**

**chico cj seddie: Si llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar de la rosita fresita recargada... pero no se me antojaba meterla en esena no se como pude meter ese personaje.. me cayo mal hasta ami. Y claro que llegare hasta la Z es como mi promesa de año nuevo o algo asi, si te soy sincera nunca he terminado un Fic, los empiezo pero no encuentro como terminarlos asi que rogare por saberlo terminar como se merece. Y si tu review! por cierto nada humilde me levanto mucho el autoestima! mas de lo que te imaginas. Creo que daba un poco de miedo mientras leia los Reviews, pues tenia una sonrisa mas ancha que el gato sonrison.. pero en fin. Gracias!**

**Upss, ahora si que me lleve mucho espacio en responder pero no importa... acortemos esto y vayamos directo al capitulo.**

**Momento**

¿Alguna vez han sentido la sensacion de que nada les falta? Que todo esta perfectamente bien, o que no quisieran hacer otra cosa en ese momento... mas que permanecer con esa persona especial? En ese momento nada importaba... Ese momento fue... Era inexplicable describirlo.

Sentia que podia deshacerme en sus brazos...

Solo era una presion en el pecho, pero no como las que habia sentido al ver a Freddie con Alice no, esta era un presion agradable, confortable.

Si todo era salido como de un cuento de hadas, pero... era Freddie. Que mas da! Ese cuento de lo odio es un idiota, nub, inepto, antisocial, ñoño, raro, sin novia, etc. Todo eso no le importaba, solo sabia que se sentia bien estar con Freddie.

En ese momento nada le importaba, nada, solo queria prolongar esa sensacion y no separarse de el sintiendo la calidez de sus labios, con sabor mango.

Eran tan suaaves que bien podia estar comiendo algodon de azucar, mmmm algodon!

Nos separamos un poco pero aun asi nuestras narizes se tocaban.

-Sam..-murmuro Freddie con voz baja

-Freddork..- murmure tambien, y aunque no veia el resto de su cara mas que sus ojos pude sentir que sonreia levemente.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo en voz baja y acarisio mi mejilla con su pulgar provocando que mi piel ardiera al contacto.

Iba a responderle cuando me quede hipnotizada con sus ojos. ¿que acaso no podia ni moverme? Ni si quiera pensaba en respirar solo lo miraba hasta que...

-FREDDIE!-grito una voz chillona

Nos alejamos bruscamente, quedando como a 1 metro separados.

-Si no fuera porque estamos muy lejos de la idiota de la rosita fresita recargada a ala 5 potencia, hubiera jurado que fue ella- dije intentando alejar la tension.

-A-A- Alice?-pregunto el chico asombrado

-Si ella- dije con enfado, pero pronto entendi a que se referia el chico. Pues la tonta estaba mas que presente y ahora se habia lanzado a los brazos de freddie.

-Tu que haces aqui?-pregunte molesta

-Freddie! Te extrañaba! No puedo creer que te fueras sin despedirte!- decia alice rapidamente mientras apretujaba a freddie

-Alice que haces aqui?-pregunto Freddie

-Te extrañaba- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero con la boca

-Pero volvia en 3 dias- intento razonar el castaño

-Eso es mucho!- decia Alice con voz infanfil.

Genial! Ahora me sentia de mas en todo esto! Esperen... se supone que la que debia sentirse de mas era otra...

-Bueno yo creo que deberias irte- dije tomando a Alice de un brazo y empujandola lejos del idiota.

-Auch!- dijo ella iba comenzar a protestar.

Ethan pasaba por la playa cuando nos vio y se acerco a saludar

-Hola chicos, como estan?- dijo Ethan con un brazo en mano y luego miro a Alice y fruncio un poco los labios, lo cual no pude interpretar- Hey tu y yo no nos conocemos! Ven alguna vez has probado los dedos de mono?- dijo el chico y puso un brazo alredodor de Alice y llevarsela caminando contra sus protestas.

-Yo...Espera- dijo Alice intentando librarse

-No has probado los dedos de mono? No lo hagas, yo estuve todo el dia en el baño... y desde entonces no he vuelto a confiar en la buena fe de mi madre..-decia Ethan y despues se alejaron lo suficiente como para no escucharlos.

Freddie sonrio de lado mientras veia como Ethan se iba con la rosita fresita. Demonios no habia pensado en lo que sucederia? ¿ Que tenia que hacer ahora? Debia lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle "Freddie te amo"... no definitivamente no. Agh! Odio esto.

-Sam..- comenzo freddie.

-CHICOS!- grito una voz y ambos nos giramos a ver de donde provenia el grito

-Ahora quien es?-pregunto freddie con fastidio

Spencer venia con su maleta en la mano y una expresion molesta en el rostro, mientras caminaba furiozo haciendo que la arena se levantara contra sus pies.

- No van a creerlo!- grito Spencer molesto mientras tiraba su maleta a la arena

-¿Que sucedio?-pregunto Freddie.

-!Carly me echo! Si, me saco del la Villa.

-¿Pero por que?- inquiri

-Segun ella le arruine una cita con un chico y la deje en verguenza. Dime solo por llegar con unos chicos que le pedian su nombre y que yo les dijiera que aun duerme con un unicornio abrazado. ¿Que tan malo es eso? Solo intento ser un buen hermano y a cambio ella me echa! Despues de todo yo gane el viaje- decia Spencer molesto

-¿Por que no vas y le pides perdon?

-Porque me suplio muy rapido...- dijo Spencer- Ahora su compañera de cuarto es esa chica que siempre se viste de Rosa..- dijo el chico dolido- Ahora no me queda nada solo el Sr. Pato- dijo sacando un patito de hule de su bolsillo- Verdad que si Sr. Pato, haz ese chillido de alegria- dijo el chico mientras aplastaba al patito sin que hiciera ningun ruido- Tu tambien me has fallado- dijo aventando al pato

-Vamos Spence no es tan malo

-Si no es tan malo, solo que ahora deberas vivir como un vagabundo.. o puedes dormir en la arena- sugeri con una sonrisa

-O puedes quedarte con nosotros...- dijo Freddie

..."

Definitivamente esa idea de Freddnerd no funciono... Para nada.

-Ñiaaa!- decia Spencer por decima vez en la noche.

Desde hace 4 horasi intentabamos dormir, Freddie dormia a la izquierda, Yo a la derecha y Spencer en medio.

-Estoy aburrido platiquemos...

-Spencer, aunque me alimentes si no me dejas dormir me vere en la enorme nesecidad de golpearte.- dije con una almohada encima de la cara

-Pero es que estoy aburrido

-Spencer por favor duerme- dijo el idiota...

-Pero...

Y mas o menos haci fueron nuestros 3 ultimos dias en la playa..

Entre tener a Spencer durmiendo en nuestra habitacion y a la estupida de Alice todo el tiempo merodeando no pudimos hablar de lo sucedido... y luego tuvimos que regresar a casa.

**General pov.**

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Soy Carly- dijo la morena

-Y yo soy Sam-grito la rubia

-Y esto es Icarly!- gritaron ambas chicas.

-De regreso en nuestro estudio- dijo Sam

-Si ya lo extrañabamos, no saben cuanto extrañaba ver esa silla- dijo Carly con sentimentalismo, apuntando a la silla amarilla que estaba en el estudio

-Si porque preferimos estar aqui que estar en la playa comiendo de un Buffet-Siguio Sam con sarcasmo.-Muchos de ustedes nos han mandado muchas cartas con retos

-Y no sabes porque les seguimos haciendo caso aun despues de que casi muero y Freddie fue atropellado

-Bien por el camion- dijo la rubia con emocion

-!Oye!-dijo la voz de freddie detras de la camara

-¡El punto es que nuestro reto sera el siguiente! Intercambiaremos personalidades

-Para eso tendremos un sombrero donde estan colocados nuestros nombres- dijo Sam señalando a un sombrero de mago que se enocntraba arriba de un taburete.- Ahora es el turno de Carly, toma un papel y no lo muestres.

Se oyo un redoble de tambores y Carly metio la mano en el sombrero resbuscando un papel, tomo uno y se quedo junto a la silla

-Ahora es el turno del idiota.. Frednerd, Fredraro,Fredstupido..- dijo Sam

-Si Sam no necesitas ser tan tierna- dijo Freddie sarcasticamente y rodo los ojos. Dejo su camara en la mesita y apreto algunos botones, para despues ir a acercarse al sombrero y tomar un papel.

-Y ahora es mi turno- dijo la rubia emocionada- Solo espero que no me toque el tonto- la chica tomo el ultimo papel que quedaba y se paro al lado de Carly.

-Ahora, cada quien abrira su papel y cuando cuente 5 diran el nombre de la persona que les toco, tendran que actuar como esa persona, incluso vestirse como ella, y en el caso de Sam comer lo que ella come

Los 3 chicos abrieron sus papeles lentamente y dieron una cara de espanto.

- 0k 1,2...- comenzo freddie

-¡5!- grito Carly- Freddie- dijo Carly asustada

-Pobre de ti amiga- rio Sam- Carly- dijo la rubia complacida, al menos no le habia tocado ser el ñoño- Espera si tu tienes a Freddie y yo te tengo a ti significa que..

-Sam- dijo Freddie.

-Cada quien tiene a la persona que actuara por la proxima semana

-¿Que? No un dia- propuso Freddie

-Mejor 1 minuto- dijo Sam.

-Bueno ya, que les parece 2 dias- dijo Carly y ambos asintieron lentamente, definitivamente serian unos dos dias complicados.

..."

-Bueno entonces ya sabemos como nos interpretaremos a cada uno, ok. Yo sere Freddie hablare cosas tecnologicas y le tendre miedo a la locion antigarrapatas- dijo Carly provocando que Freddie la mirara ceñudo

-No le tengo miedo- espeto el chico- Solo no me gusta- dijo titubeando y Sam y Carly rieron un poco

-Yo sere Carly sere agradable, hare limonada que no le gusta a nadie, Regañare a Spencer y Me quedare embobada con cualquier chico lindo que me guste- dijo Sam

-Yo no me quedo embobada, ¿espera mi limonada sabe mal?-pregunto Carly

-Yo sere Sam: comere demasiado, Sere flojo,sacare malas calificaciones, golpeare a alguien cuando me llame por mi nombre completo, golpeare a alguien cuando lo deteste, golpeare a alguien cuando este estresado, golpeare a alguien cuando haga cualquie cosa que pueda resultarme ñoña-nefasta-tonta-nubby, golpeare a alguien cuando tenga hambre, y golpeare a alguien por cualquier cosa

Freddie y Carly se miraron esperando que Sam reclamara algo, pero simplemente se encogio de hombros.

-Perfecto- dijo con voz extraña- Nada mal para ser tu...

-¡Desde mañana comienza el reto, apartir de mañana dejaremos de ser nosotros mismos! Ahora si me disculpan me ire a hacer alguna cosa para que ustedes se queden a solas y puedan tener una conversacion interesante como en todos los fics- dijo Carly y salio de la habitacion

-¿Porque hacen mencion de algo llamado fic en la historia?-pregunto Sam incredula, Freddie no contesto

-Asi que sere¿ Freddie Puckett?, O¿ Samantho Benson?-pregunto el chico con ironia.

-Que tal Freddie Tonto.. Al menos no tendre que Ser Samantha Benson- dijo la chica

-Me gusta como suena- dijo el chico y Sam se voltio inmediatamente, ocultando su cara al chico puesto que se habia sonrojado un poco

-Te gusta Freddie Tonto, te queda perfecto

-No, me gusta Samantha Benson...¿Cuando hablaremos de lo que sucedio?-pregunto Freddie mientras Sam aun le daba la espalda

-Que tal nunca, yo tengo que ir con Carly tu sabes..- dijo la rubia y comenzo a Caminar a la salida- Pero oye...- dijo un poco antes de llegar a la puerta- Si tuviera que elegir un nombre tambien me quedaria con Samantha Benson, puede que no suene tan mal- dijo la chica para despues salir por el pasillo

**!Y Fin! Si, tal vez fue un poco corto y solo lo hace largo los comentarios, pero en verdad si no subia este capitulo me tardaria un mes en actualizar...**

**Y perdon tamebien por saltarme rapidamente de la playa a Settle pero temia que si continuaba ahi, los dejaria ambandonados para siempre en la playa...**

**Comenten! ._. tengan piedad de mi aunque no haya actualizado en un largo tiempo.. se los agradeceria pprofundamente desde mi profundo corazon.**

**Aunque sea solo dejan algo que diga: !Te lei!. Para mi eso es mas que suficiente, claro que si quieren darme comentario mas grandes no me quejo... ;)**


	16. Novios

**Hola! los amo!**

**Me gustaria agradecer Review por Review! y explicarles razon, por razon mi larga ausencia de Fanfiction. pero tal vez lo deje para el proximo capitulo..**

**Ahora solo disfruten y tal vez algunos de ustedes queran leer el capitulo anterior para comprender todo ;)**

**Novios**

-Bienvendios de nuevo a esta historia... En capitulos anteriores... Sam y Freddie se besaron pero en ese momento llego Alice, luego Ethan se la llevo y al final Spencer termino interrumpiendo su magico momento. Los chicos regresaron de la playa en la cual habian estado casi 10 capitulos y ahora debido ICarly se ven obligados a adoptar las personalidades del otro...

Un chico castaño y de ojos verdes tarareaba alegremente una cancion en el radio de su peraphone, si el chico podia ser un poco raro, pero era conocido como el capitan del equipo de baloncesto mas despistado del mundo o simplemente Ethan.

Ethan se encontraba especialmente felliz ese dia puesto que habia conseguido que Freddie admitiera sus sentimientos por su amiga rubia, no podia esperar a ver la cara de los demas Seddier´s cuando lo supieran y quien sabe y hasta podrian nombrarlo el presidente.

Estaba tan concentrado escuchando al conductor de su programa de radio favorito que no se dio cuenta de que 3 adolesentes habian llegado armando un alboroto por todo el pasillo, lo abrio pasado desapercibido si no le hubieran arrojado una nuez en la cabeza. Se quito los auriculares mirando a la persona que habia arrojado esa nuez y pronto toda la relajacion del programa de radio habia sido sustituido por gritos.

-¡Basta deja de ser tan tonta! Nerd...

-Yo tonta, por favor. Tengo el promedio mas alto en todo lo que termina con Ciencias, Español, Matematicas y o si todas las demas materias

-¡Por favor chicos basta!- grito la chica que intentaba separar a las 2 personas de golpearse- Todos somos amigos

-Esta cosa no es mi amigo- dijo la castaña

-Si lo es- dijo la rubia

-No no lo es- contradijo el castaño.

Era tan raro ver a Sam hacer de Carly, A carly hacer de Fredddie y a Freddie de Sam.

-Hola chicos- saludo el ojiverde, los chicos detuvieron su pelea y lo miraron moviendo la mano

-Ethan querido pense que tal vezz te habias perdido en la playa- dijo Sam con voz dulce.

-No no lo hize- dijo mirandola extraño- Por cierto quien me avento la nuez?

Carly y Freddie se voltearon inmediatamente a ver a Sam quien opto por mirar a otro lado.

-Bonito dia..- murmuro viendo la ventana

-Sam, esta cayendo granizo

-Y aun asi es lindo...- dijo con una sonrisa- Estupido Seattle- murmuro por lo bajo

-Y con eso llevas 56 salidadas de tu personalidad en 1 dia- dijo Carly con orgullo mientras anotaba algo en un pequeño cuadernillo- Freddie lleva 36 y yo 0- dijo la morena

-Que me dices de la vez que te emocionaste por una bolsa en el aparador- dijo Freddie moviendo los dedos

-Muy bien 1- replico Carly

-Y que me dices de...- comenzo Sam

-Y la otra vez que...- dijo Fredddie

-Si, ya entendi llevo 13- dijo Carly malhumorada.

-Calma ya es el ultimo dia. Ademas recuerden que los amigos son como las patatas si te los comes se mueren- concluyo Ethan como quien da un muy sabio consejo

-Umm patatas- dijieron Sam y FReddie al mismo tiempo

-Sam, esos son 57 para ti- dijo Carly.

Y si desde hace dos dias los chicos de Icarly se habian comportado anormalmente (mas de lo que ya lo hacen) Sam tenia que aguantar sus impulsos por comer, Freddie le decia a los de primero que corrieran antes de molestarlos y Carly tenia que abstenerse de brillo labial.

-Solo esperemos que este dia termine y seremos libres de hacer lo que sea. Y como veo dificil que nos equivoquemos mas que Sam ella cumplira el castigo- dijo Freddie cantarinamente mientras Sam evitaba fulminarlo.

-Y esto sigue siendo raro...- se dijo Ethan a si mismo mientras se tocaba la barbilla y luego se dispuso a ver un reloj en su mano - Es tarde, tengo entrenamiento. Nos vemos luego Sam, chicos.- dijo Ethan y desaparecio del pasillo.

-Si es guapo- dijo Carly - Se fijaron que..- pero las palabras de Carly se esfumaron justo en ese momento cuando todas las personas en el corredor se juntaron alrededor de algo o alguien impidiendo que los 3 chicos pudieran ver lo que sucedia.

La multitud de alumnos parecia que pronto estallaria en vitores y gritos de celebracion, sus caras reflejaban una sorpresa y en la de algunos eseptisismo que no paso desapercivido por los chicos del trio.

-No puedo creerlo!... Mi prima se pondra verde de envidia cuando lo sepa- decia una chica de cabello rojizo

-Es que no es posible, creo que ahora podre morir... antes conseguire un autografo

-Supe que estaba recorriendo el pais, pero quien diria que en nuestra escuela

Sam, Freddie y Carly se miraron extrañados intentando decifrar de quien hablaba toda la multitud, Hasta que Sam se acerco a un chica que daba pequeños saltitos.

-¿Disculpa, de quien hablan todos?-pregunto Sam de forma amable, la chica la miro extrañada probablemente por el echo de que Sam hubiera utilizado un "Disculpa" o solamente porque la habia interrumpido de sus saltos.

-Es James Lee- dijo las chica y su cara se ilumino completamente, pronto comenzo a dar saltitos y se marcho.

-¿Quien?-pregunto la rubia e inmediatamente Carly hablo

-Es un reconocido buscatalentoz gracias a el ahora tenemos a artistas y cantantes como Taylor Launter, Lady GaGa, Britney Spears, Madonna, Daniel Radcliffe, entre otros...¿ pero que hara en nuestra escuela?- dijo Carly poniendose una mano en la barbilla

-No se ni me interesa- dijo Freddie pero en su voz se denotaba el ansia de gritar como una pequeña niña.

-Muy bien no saben cuanto me encantaria ir y pedirle un autografo... si deberia de ir a pedirselo ahora mismo... - dijo Sam con sorna.

-Yo quiero ir con el!- grito Carly y se fue con las locas fans que acosaban a James Lee.

..."

-Freddie! Freddie!, Freddie!- decia una chica castaña vestida de rosa por todo el pasillo, iba cantando su propia cancion llamada: Freddie...

La chica no entendia porque la gente la acusaba de loca, rara extraña y obsecionada con Freddie... esa gente no la entendia. Tan emocionada iba en su cancion que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba divertido desde el pasillo.

-Linda cancion, lleva algo mas que "Freddie"?-pregunto el chico con interes

-Si lleva, Benson..- dijo Alice orgullosamente- y tambien te quiero, uoh!

- Si tal vez puedas tener un futuro como compositora musical- dijo el chico con voz suave y luego le sonrio- Has visto a los chicos?

-No, no los he visto.- espeto molesta

-Me sorprende que no vigiles a Freddie de cerca... segura que no sabes donde esta?

-En el pasillo enfrente de la clase de Dibujo- dijo la chica

-A si que no sabias donde estaba?-murmuro el chico con sarcasmo

-Ya te dije lo que querias, mejor vete. Asi tu vas y sigues con tus cosas Seddier´s y yo cantando mi cancion- dijo, remarcando la palabra Seddier´s con odio.

-¿Es mi imaginacion o no te agrada el Seddie?

-No digamos que prefiero el Falice.

-¿El que?-pregunto Ethan mirandole con incredulidad

-Vamos hasta tu debes imaginartelo- dijo la chica rodando los ojos, no le agradaban los Creddies y mucho menos los Seddies- Freddie + Alice= Falice, lo que es lo mismo yo & Freddie.

-Es interesante, pero defiendo mi Seddie. Asi que mejor cuidate ,bonita. - dijo Ethan con diversion en sus ojos mientras entraba en un aula. Alice casi estaba segura de que no le tocaba esa Aula pero con tal de desaparecer misteriosamente habia entrado ahi.

-Ethan tu y yo sabemos que no te toca ahy- murmuro la chica

-Si, ahora tu arruinaste mi gran salida- dijo el chico saliendo del aula con un puchero- Espero que estes orgullosa- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir por el pasillo.

..."

En otro lugar muy alejado de Ridgwey alejado de las conversaciones extrañas entre Alice y Ethan. Dos chicos platicaban civilizadamente sobre el uso de la cuchara pequeña en el postre, pero como no nos importan esos chicos ... iremos con Sam y Freddie.

Que como Carly habia decicido unirse a la secta de seguidoras que seguian a James Lee hasta al baño. Sam y Freddie no tuvieron mas remedio que irse al nuevo restaurant que habria en la esquina.

Estuvieron platicando de cosas sin sentido y luego Sam como cualquier persona normal finjio que era su cumpleaños...

-Feliz, Feliz! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-grito un grupo de meseros que traia una pequeña tarta con una vela.

-Muchas gracias, digo no todos los dias se cumplen años- dijo Sam mientras esperaba su pastel.

-Aqui tiene- dijo una mesera y le puso el pastel en la mesa- aqui estan sus cartas y esperamos que pase un feliz cumpleaños!-grito y luego todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir

-Gracias, estoy muy motivada. Gracias a todos...- dijo Sam parandose de su asiento

-Sam esto es extraño- dijo Freddie y la jalo para que se volviera a sentar.

Freddie miro a Sam reprimiendo el deseo de sonreirle o reirse. Se limito a tomar su carta y ocultar su rostro tras ella, la rubia hizo lo mismo que el.

-Ya se que quiero! yo quiero el Interior de objeto ovoide salido de entrañas de gallinácea hecho con líquido candente extraído del fruto del olivo, más sustancia fibrosa muscular, a ser posible de vacuno joven, todo ello acompañado de recortes en forma de paralelepípedos alargados (o también en secciones circulares de pequeño grosor) de vegetal esférulo criado bajo tierra tras haberle eliminado su fina corteza, quitarle los hoyuelos y ser pasados igualmente por el líquido candente con el que se prepararon los ovoides tras ser desprovistos de su armazón calcáreo- dijo Sam alegremente

-Sam ¿que es eso? -pregunto el chico desconsertado

- Es ovio... huevos fritos con filete y patatas- dijo Sam y juntos se echaron a reir sin poder contenerse.

..."

-James Lee...- decia Carly escondida tras un arbusto - te atrapare.. donde quiera que estes.

..."

-No crees que es muy presipitado?-pregunto la chica mientras ambos se escondian una de las aulas vacias, al pareer toda la escuela se hayaba al pendiente de James Lee

-No- dijo el cchico que la acompañaba y se inclino a besarla

-Pero...-intento protestar

-Vale, me gustas . Te gusto, que problema ahi?... porque te gusto cierto?-pregunto con un leve temor

-Claro que me gustas.. Solo que siento que es muy presipitado

-Tonterias- dijo y antes de que la chica continuara hablando la beso y la volvio a besar, otra vez

..."

-Es todo tu culpa!-mustio la rubia mientras intentaba esquivar las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer del cielo.

La chica estaba cruzando la calle mientras que el chico castaño la seguia

-Mi culpa, quien fue la que finjio que era su cumpleaños- dijo Freddie mirandola ceñudo

-Quien fue el que dijo: Oh! en realidad no es su cumpleaños solo finje y por tu culpa nos echaron... - murmuro Sam con mucha molestia- Podriamos estar ahi con calefaccion y ahora estamos a 10 cuadras de la escuela y yo me congelare y todo sera tu culpa

-¿Tienes frio?

-No que va, si la estoy pasando bomba- dijo Sam con sarcasmo mientras intentaba calentarse pasando las manos repetidamente por sus brazos.

-Vale, si no es para que te enojes. Te puedo dejar mi chaqueta- dijo el chico quitandosela y extendiendosela a la rubia

-IUUU germenes ñoños. Pero esta bien creo que la tomare- dijo Sam quitandosela de las manos y colocandosela.

Freddie se quedo estatico con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-Te has dado cuenta que en todo este tiempo...

-...No hemos comido- dijo sam

-No-dijo Freddie desechando la idea de Sam- mas bien hemos estado actuando como nosotros mismos. Cuando deberimos actuar como otros.

-Es cierto. Que te parece si apartir de ahora comenzamos de nuevo.. Carly no tiene porque enterarse..- dijo Sam y le extendio la mano a Freddie, quien la tomo y al instante sintio un cosquilleo subir por toda su mano. Sam se estremecio y solto al instante la mano de Freddie

Freddie se pregunto si solo el sentia todas esas cosas raras cuando estaba con ella, o si Sam tambien habia llegado a sentirlas... Quizas se habia estremecido por la corriente que el habia sentido o tal vez solo fuera por el frio.

Se a como sea a Freddie la situacion se le antojo muy similar. Ojos azules contra cafes, solo que en el otro momento estaban rodeados de arena y mar con un calor insoportable. Ahora se encontraba en medio de la acera con las pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre sus rostros y ropa.

-Nuestra conversacion pendiente..- dijo Freddie y Sam recordo al instante lo que el queria hablar. Queria hablar sobre su beso y Sam no estaba preparada aun para hablar de ello.

-Quizas luego podamos a hablar, digamos que los chicos rebeldes y rudos como tu no son mi tipo. Me agradan mas los chicos nerds y aficionados a la tecnologias- dijo Sam y continuo caminando por la acera como si no acabara de insinuar que le gustaban los nerds.

Sam continuo caminando, sin voltear a ver a tras. Por que si huviera volteado hubiera visto a un muy contento Freddie.

..."

-Ustedes dos? En que loco mundo vivimos...-se preguntaba Freddie

-Pero que estabas pensando? Estas loco... ¿estan locos?- dijo la rubia impactada

-Esque simplemente paso...- quizo explicar la chica que estaba agarrado de la mano de otro chico y frente a ellos Sam y Freddie con expresiones desconcertadas

-No, no. Ustedes no van a a hablar. Primero les reclamaremos y despues explicaran, ok.-dijo Sam con voz molesta

-Sam calma- dijo Freddie

-Es que esto es tan extraño- dijo Sam mirando a la pareja de enfrente - En serio... son.. son... no puedo ni pronunciarlo. Crei que tenian un poco de conciencia por este mundo...

-Aunque Sam actue extraño, estoy de acuerdo- concedio Freddie- No puedo creer que sea... ustedes... dos... juntos

-Si aceptenlo somos novios- dijieron la pareja al unisono

**Si muchos de ustedes comenzaban a preguntarse porque el capitulo se llamaba novios la primera es que tenia que usar algo con N y claro por la conversacion del final.**

**Espero que no haya quedado claro quien es la pareja secreta... pórque esa es mi intencion..**

**Ahora ssi no entendieron nada en el capitulo, lo mejor sera que me dejen un Reviw diciendome su duda :DD**

**REVIEWSS! 3 ES GRATIS! Y Sin virus**


	17. Oz

**Hola... :)**

**Solo quiero agradecerles... amo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios...**

**Ahora casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, esto lo saque a duras penas... los dejos con 4 hojas y pedazito de word..**

**OZ**

-Audiciones para el mago de Oz me estas hablando enserio? Tengo que avisar a Carly- dijo un pequeño gordito y corrio por todo el pasillo buscando a su amiga

..."

-¡Hablen de una vez! - dijo la rubia exasperada- De verdad pense que tu tenias un poco de sentido comun y no me mires asi, sabes que tengo la razon. Siempre la tengo- murmuro la ultima parte de tal modo que solo Freddie quien se encontraba a su lado pudo oirla.

-Puckett, calmate. Debe de haber una razon para que esten saliendo...- dijo Freddie- ¿Por que hay una razon verdad?

-Si Freddito- hablo la chica de enfrente de ellos, Sam cerro fuertemente los puños... que la chica no tenia novio.-Nos enamoramos perdidamente..- dijo con Alice con la mirada perdida.

-Si, si como no... ¿Cuanto llevan de conocerse 3 dias?- dijo la rubia sarcasticamente

-Fue amor a primera vista- dijo Alice molesta.

-Supongamos que asi fue , donde quedo tu obsecion por Freddie?-pregunto Sam

-¡Sam!- dijo Freddie colorado.

-Mejor me voy o creo que vomitare, Enserio Ethan pense que tenias mejor gusto... - dijo la rubia con un leve toque de diversion- eres un traidor- dijo en direccion a Ethan antes de marcharse.

Los tres chicos que quedaban quedaron un poco desconcertados con la reaccion de Sam, Ethan interrogo a Freddie con la mirada y el solo se encogio de hombros para despues ir a seguir a Sam.

Cuando Freddie logro encontrar a Sam ella estaba sentada en una banqa mientras jugaba con su perapod..

-Hola- dijo antes de tumbarse a su lado.

-¿Que quieres ñoño?-pregunto la chica sin despegar la vista de su juego

-Solo queria saber porque te molesto tanto...¿Acaso te gusta Alice?-pregunto freddie desconcertado

-Eres un idiota- murmuro la chica

-Te gusta Ethan!-pregunto ahora molesto

-No tengo porque explicarte nada tonto, nada..- dijo

-Enserio te gusta el? El! -pregunto Freddie - No puedo creerlo Samantha despues de todo lo que paso..

-NUNCA! Entiendelo, NUNCA me llames Samantha, Fredward- dijo no sin antes golpear la espinilla del chico

..."

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Carly estaba que no cabia de la emocion, saltaba de un lado a otro... La habian elegido a ella!

-Srita. Shay puede bajarse de mi escritorio-pregunto la profesora de teatro con fastidio

-Oh! Claro...- dijo mirando que sin saberlo habia terminado saltando sobre el escritorio- Lo lamento- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Si, si..- dijo la maestra con tono cansado- Su amigo el chico sin camisa hizo lo mismo

-Gibby?

-Si solo que el comenzo a danzar y luego saco un pesacado de sus pantalones..-murmuro la maestra- Ahora vayase y mañana puntual..- dijo en tono autoritario

-Claro que si Tinaco... dijo Profesora- dijo Carly y salio corriendo mientras maldecia a Sam por haberle pegado el apodo ese de la maestra.

La chica seguia corriendo en el pasillo buscando a alguien para contarle la gran noticia y en cuanto giro la esquina visualizo a gibby que trataba de poner a un pato sobre una patineta al otro lado de pasillo.

-Gibbs!- grito y acelero el paso para llegar hasta a el.

El gordito giro y quiso a adevertir algo a Carly, pero esta estaba tan entusiasmada que sigui corriendo hasta que se sintio caer dentro de un gran pozo, que para su sorpresa estaba con alguien mas adentro.

-¿Que demonios hace un hoyo en medio del pasillo?-pregunto Carly viendo hacia arriba, facilmente media unos 2 metros. pero por suerte nada le habia pasado.

-Creo que fue esa chica rubia... ¿Como se llamaba?-pregunto intentando recordar

-¿Sam?-pregunto Carly al chico de adelante de ella..

-Si ella- dijo tronando los dedos- Una vez lleno de gelatina mi casillero... - dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable.

Carly le sonrio, y dejo de preocuparse por el echo de que se encontraba adentro de un oyo en medio del pasillo, pero dejo de sonreir cuando se acordo de algo.

-¿Tu eres el novio de Wendy verdad?-pregunto con un poco de decepcion en su voz

-En realidad ex...- dijo el chico

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo y sonrio, aunque no estaba segura si debia de sonreir.

-Ella me engañaba con otro...- dijo- Me llamo Brett

-Carly..- dijo la chica con la mirada fija en los ojos del chico.

La conductora del web-show mas famoso de la red se quedo fasinada mirando al chico mientras este decia algo pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-¡Carly! Estas bien?-pregunto gibby asomandose al pozo y ofreciendole una mano a Carly para salir.

-Si gibby estoy bien - dijo y luego se volvio a Brett- Supongo que nos vemos luego- dijo

-Si espero que no sea en otro pozo- dijo y Carly rio tal vez mas de lo que se lo merecia el comentario.

La chica tomo la mano de Gibby y salio del pozo para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su estraño amigo.

-Gibby! Soy Dorothy!- dijo Carly con emocion mientras movia de un lado a otro al sirenito.

..."

Freddie seguia molesto por la actitud de Sam y no comprendia el motivo... bueno en realidad si lo sabia pero preferia olvidarlo, eso lo hacia menos doloroso.

-Freddie!-grito Carly emocionada hacia la direccion de Freddie con una charola blanca.- ¿Estas molesto?-pregunto la chica mientras tomaba siento al lado de el en la mesa de la cafeteria

-No

-Eres un pesimo mentiroso y no sueles hacer pure tus uvas- dijo la morena señalando el plato de las pobres uvas desechas enfrente de Freddie- Eso solo lo hace Spencer y despues lo pone en sus pies, entonces...

-Carly no quiero saber..- dijo Freddie extrañado- Me recuerda a las cosas que hace la mama de Sam.

-¿Esta bien, pero dile a tu mejor amiga del universo entero porque estas molesto?-dijo Carly haciendo un puchero

-Bien, lo que pasa es que...

Un grito se oyo.

-Seguro que Sam volvio a aventar un pastelillo a la zona libre de gluten...- dijo Carly

-No, Cuanto a que avento leche en la zona libre de lactosa..

Carly siempre habia pensado que la cafeteria era la zona mas rara de toda su escuela puesto que contaba con 4 zonas de comida diferenciadas entre si. Definidas por el color de sus sillas y letreros qye las identificaban, la zona libre de cacahuate marron, la zona libre de gluten azul, la zona libre de lactosa naranja y la zona libre de alergias blanca.

-Hola Carls, Freducation- dijo Sam mientras se sentaba enfrente de Carly- Acabo de aventar un pastelillo en la zona libre de gluten, un chico se puso rojo y luego todos comenzaron gritar- dijo Sam divertida

Carly estiro la mano y le dijo a Freddie : "Pagame"

-Cambiando de tema, se enteraron de la obra?-pregunto Carly

-Si, el mago de oz- dijo Sam con burla- Que tonto estaria en esa obra- dijo y Carly le lanzo una mirada asecina- Oh! tu estaras en esa tonta obra... lo siento.

-Si, si voy a estar en la obra.. y adivinen quien es la protagonista?-pregunto Carly

-Ya se! Wendy?-dijo Sam

-No yo-dijo Carly molesta

-Felicidades Carly, yo voy a ser el productor tecnico.. tu sabes efectos de sonido y esas cosas... la maestra me nombro director de Luces y sonido- dijo Freddie orgullosamente

-Director de ñoños- se mofo Sam, Freddie ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla estaba molesto aun.-Gibby iba corriendo por el pasillo presumiendo que seria el hombre de ojalata y tambien supe que el chico, el ex de Wendy seria el leon...

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Carly con la cara totalmente iluminada

-Si eso creo...- dijo Sam y volteo a la entrada de la cafeteria- Oh! Oh! Ahi esta Ted, creo que ya descubrio que hize el hoyo enmedio del pasillo, mejor me voy- dijo corriendo y se fue ocultandose tras una charola

-Ahora me vas a decir por que estas molesto y no mirabas a Sam...

-¿Por que habria de mirarla?-preguto Freddie nervioso

-Ultimamente la miras mucho, la miras como antes me veias a mi- dijo Carly sumamente tranquila-Bueno creo que a ella la miras diferente como con mas intensidad... es por eso que estas molesto?

-No, bueno algo asi... no lo vas a entender

-Explicame entonces- dijo Carly

-Bueno esta bien...

**Con respecto al capitulo anterior, a quienes no lo recuerden.. tengan en mente a James Lee, es importante...**

**Y Sam se molesto de la relacion de Ethan con Alice... Freddie se molesto con ella... Carly cae en pozos con extraños y anda de chismosa...**

**La buena noticia es que tengo escrita la parte antes de que comienze la obra y es interesante... :) momento entre Sam & Freddie, ya ahora si.. desde hace 14 capitulos por fin.. **

**Reviews! y si no les gusto la pareja de Alice y Ethan a mi tampoco me gusta :) pero es necesario...**


	18. Problemas

**Yeii! Van a leerle mi historia, o si no tal vez solo se mtieron aquí porque querían leer mis notas de autor…. Lo cual no considero muy probable pero aun asi es una opción….. No les dire mis problema para publicar la historia porque no creo que les interese en finn…**

**Disfruten y acompáñenlo con leche… **

**Y para quien pregunto quien es Alice…. Es una maldita colada que cada vez que escibo de ella siento necesidad de ahorcarla.. no ya enserio… Es una amiga de Freddie que aparentemente tiene una obsecion con el y Sam detesta..**

**Y a muchos no les gusto la pareja de Alice y Ethan, pero todo tiene una razon de ser en este mundo…. **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, me gustaria responderles pero justoen este momento empiezan a caer rayos por aquí donde vivo y si me da como miedito…. Pero les juro que se los debo.. ustedes saben que los adoro mas que nada..**

**Problemas **

La Srita Briggs entro en el aula y todos se apresuraron a ocupar sus puestos.

Freddie de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la segunda fila cerca de la ventana. Minutos antes había estado parado alli. Ahora en ese sitio estaba sentada una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Sam.

Habia comenzado a cansarle la actitud de la chica y seguía molesto con ella por haberse molestado por la relacion de Ethan y Alice, era un poco confuso pero no podia evitar molestarse con la chica.

-¿Qué miras?

Freddie se giro hacia su compañera de banca, Alice. Freddie compartía banca con la pecosa, mientras Sam con Gibby.

-Nada- contesto y una vez que Alice por contenta con su respuesta, el giro de nuevo en dirección a Sam.

Ahora había sorprendido a Sam mirándolo el la observo distraído mientras que ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa para después fulminarlo con su mirada, esto solo logro confundirlo de sobremanera.

El chico dirigió su mirada al pizarrón porqué al parecer la señorita Briggs comenzaba a enfadarse porque no le prestaban atención.

-Ahora el director Franklin me dijo que van a hacer una obra- dijo con voz cansada- Todos los que no presenten tienen que presentar obra- dijo la maestra- Levanten la mano Sam Puckett y los demas holgazanes que no van a presentar obra- dijo mirando con cisaña a la rubia.

Sam levanto la mano a regañadientes y otros 10 chicos del salon tambien la levantaron, entre ellos Ethan.

-Menos mal que la naturaleza es sabia y no le dio hijos…- murmuro Sam a un chico que se encontraba atrás de ella

-Detención 2 semanas!

-Por favor Francine, tengo detención de aquí a que acabe el curso- dijo ella burlandose- mejor no te desgastes

-Ahora los que si van a hacer obra pero aun asi quieren puntos extra- dijo la mestra con la mirada fija en sam como si quisiera extrangularla.

Despues de notar como la maestra pensaba en extrangular a Sam se le vino a la mente a Ethan y Sam trabajando juntos e inmediatamente levanto la mano.

-Las parejas son…

-¿No podemos hacer nosotros las parejas?

-No. Las parejas son….

-Pero profesora!

-Cállense!. Las parejas son…

-Samantha y Gibby

-Ethan y Fredward

¿Qué hice?- se preguntaba el chico.

Ahora tendría que convivir con Ethan.

…."

-En 5,4,3,2- hablo el muchacho castaño y señalo al frente

-Hola yo soy Sam!

-Y yo soy Carly!

-Y esto es Icarly- gritaron ambas chicas

Después del programa regular, de los segmentos regulares y del regular Gibby bañado en salsa de aceitunas….

-Ahora les tenemos una gran noticia!- grito Carly emocionada

-Regalaremos un auto! OH espera eso ya lo hicimos….

-No, no…- dijo Carly con voz de Ya-no-se-consigue-buenas-ayudantes-hoy-en-día- Tendremos una obra en la escuela y la protagonista será…

-Thasa! La novia de Gibby- grito la rubia y apretó el botón de aplausos- Mentí! La protagonista será la mismísima, única y regañona Carly Shay!

-Gracias- dijo Carly a la cámara y limpiándose una lagrima inexistente en su ojo- Seré Dorothy en la obra del mago de Oz, la entrada es gratis, pero si gustan pueden regalarme flores…- sugirió la chica como de quien no quiere la cosa.

-Así que ya saben gente sin vida social! Dejen de aplastar sus gordos traseros contra el sofá y vengan a ver la obra!

-Adios!

-Biee!

-Y tenemos claro…- anuncio Freddie y apago la cámara.

Carly y Sam chocaron las palmas

-Buen show!- dijo mirando a Carly, mientras que Sam fruncia el ceño nunca la habia evitado asi durante el show se reia de sus chistes o la peleaba… pero ahora ni siquiera la miraba.

-Auxilio!-grito una voz desde abajo

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Carly y corrió hacia el ascensor.

Sam volvió su mirada a Freddie y este la esquivo al instante

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-A mi….Nada.- dijo el aun evitando el contacto visual

-Ves!- dijo señalándolo acusadoramente- Si te sucede algo

-No te entiendo- dijo ofuscado y aun sin mirarla

-Mírame!. Dijo Sam- ¿Por qué no me miras?

-Te importa?

-Si

…"

Un letrero a las afueras del pequeño auditorio de Ridgeway mostraba varios nombre y casi parecía imposible que por ese pequeño Cartel decenas de estudiantes se pelearan por verlo, todos incluidos un chico de ojos verdes.

-Piensa Ethan… ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de alejar a un montón de adolescentes?-se preguntaba a el mismo

-¡Justin Biber y Selena Gómez acaban de entrar al hotel de enfrente!-grito y parecía funcionar pues todos corrieron hacia el hotel.

Cuándo por fin pudo ver el letrero…..

MAGO DE OZ

(obra)

Dorothy: CARLOTTA SHAY

Hombre de hojalata: GIBBY GIBSON

León cobarde: BRETT MELTON

Espantapájaros: BRAD ROSIER

Bruja buena: ALICE DRINWATER

Bruja mala: WENDY JONHS

Mago de Oz: ETHAN REDDING

Lo primero que Ethan pensó fue que.. Alice se llamaba beber agua en ingles. Lo segundo que se haría un rayo en la frente y lo tercero…¡ Su nombre estaba en la lista!. Pero el ni siquiera había ido a las audiciones…

….."

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se.. pero mira si es por lo de tu Laptop lo siento- dijo la rubia

-¿Qué? Mi laptop…..¿Que le hiciste?-pregunto preocupado mirando a Sam que tenia la cabeza agachada

-Nada- dijo Sam inocentemente y levantando su mirada hacia a Freddie.

Freddie la miro, sabia que no debía de mirarla porque…. Iba a cometer tonterías como la que estaba apunto de hacer

-Freddie tu mama te llama!- dijo Carly mientras salía de ascensor.

Freddie agradeció la interrupción y sin decir nada salio del estudio.

…"

-Y ahora para finalizar mis panqueques tendrán nariz de cereza!- dijo Ethan emocionado de haber terminado la cara de su comida.

Si a simple vista Ethan podía parecer un poco infantil… pero tenia sus momentos de seriedad

-Señor presidente! Una chica quiere verlo- dijo un chico bajito y de lentes cuadrados que se había autoproclamado el ayudante de Ethan.

-Owww, supongo que mis panqueques tendrán que esperar- dijo decepcionado- ¿Es la presidenta de Cibby o o la del Creddie?-pregunto- No se lo digas pero detesto a la del Creddie, siempre por el mundo gritando..¡Creddie es la mejor pareja! Y tu yo sabemos que eso no es cierto..- dijo el chico otra vez luciendo su peculiar sonrisa

-Bueno, ella dijo que era del Falice

-¿Qué?

Una chica de cabellara castaña y cara pecosa entro a la dirección del club Seddie.

-Hola amor- dijo la chica

-Steve, puedes irte y llévate a Larry.. No tiene porque ver esto

-Cual Larry?-pregunto confundido el chico de lentes

-¡Mis panqueques!- dijo

Tan pronto como Steve corrió con lo panqueques, Ethan puso una expresión seria que no encaja en nada a su cara. Parecía como si le hubieran puesto una mascara a aquel Ethan que siempre sonreía.

-Asi que…¿Falice?

-Ambos sabíamos que asi tenia que ser chico Seddie- dijo Alice con una sonrisa toricda, la sonrisa que hasta hace poco cautivo tanto a Ethan.

….."

-Dilo ya!- dijo Carly una vez qyue ella y Sam se quedaron solas

-Decir que Carls?-pregunto Sam

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero

-No lo se

-Explícame- dijo Carly- Eres mi mejor amiga del mundo entero y el es como mi hermano… ¿ Que pasa entre ustedes?

-Alguna vez has deseado algo mucho?-pregunto Sam

-Si hoy en la mañana tenía muchas ganas de una galleta de chocolate

-Mira por ejemplo tu quieres una galleta de chocolate

y cuando la tienes piensas… No, lo que yo quería era una de vainilla… ¿no te ha pasado?-pregunto Sam

-No- dijo Carly rotundamente. ¿Qué tienen que ver las galletas… ¿Acaso Freddie es tu galleta de chocolate? Y si lo es.. ¿Quién es tu vainilla?...es, es… ¿Ethan?

-Ni yo misma lo entiendo

-Sam debes entenderlo,, ¿Te gusta Ethan si o no?

-Carly!

-¿Si o no?-insistió la castaña

-Cuando conocí a Ethan sentí,,,, que ya lo conocía y por alguna loca razón confíe en el en el primer instante, fue una sensación extraña y agradable.. cuando me sonrío ya me caía bien el me dio confianza, el me ayudo cuando llego Alice sin conocerme .. En cambio con Freddie todo es diferente….

**Y que les parecio? Y dejenme presumirles que ya tengo los siguientes 3 capítulos escritos! Bien por mi ya no tengo que pensar, solo pasar a la computadora…**

**Y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer y es la primera vez que adelanto capitulos,,, tengo avances...!**

**-**Dijo que estaba enamorado de Sam….

-Que haces aquí traidor?-pregunto la rubia- No me importa. Largate

-Es muy descortes echarme cuando acabo de llegar- constesro

-Alice, Nunca me voy a cansar de ella.

-Falice?

-Si es simple… Freddie + Alice te da Falice-explico

**Si no soy buena dando Spoilers pero…. Ya que… y si ustedes son de la idea de que no se dejar Spoilers dejenme Reviws, en cambio si ustedes piensan que todos lo que salen en Señorita laura actuan tambien dejen reviws, si ustedes piensan que he tambien se puede emborrachar con agua endulzada dejen reviws( Compriobado por la asociación de mi y por mi),,,, De cualquier mosdo dejen reviews**

**Pero nunca, nunca olviden que hay que dajar Reviews!**

…**.."**


	19. Quiereme

**Wiii! Tuve 4 reviws eso me dejo algo triste **** pero agradecere a las personas que dejaron su review…**

**A ellos…**

JMFAWKES

Caaro13

Sabrynaseddie

Valitanu12

**Gracias y también a los que leen pero no dejan reviews, eso es tan malo como hacerse el dormido en el camión para no dejar sentar a una viejita, pero bueno aun asi les agradezco y espero que disfruten…**

**Quiereme**

_Papi!-grito una niña de coletas rubias mientras corría hacia un hombre cabello del mismo color._

_El hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a la pequeña niña en medio del parque._

_-Hola princesita- dijo el hombre_

_La pequeña hizo un puchero, no le gustaba que la llamaran princesa ella era más bien como una guerrera pero solo a él se lo permitía_

_-Conocí a un niño hoy- dijo la pequeña_

_-Un niño?-pregunto extrañado- Y el no tenía gérmenes?_

_-Nop_

_-Entonces?-pregunto ahora intrigado_

_-El llego y me pregunto si quería jugar con el- dijo la rubiecita con una sonrisa._

_-Y tú que le dijiste?_

_-Le avente arena en la cara- dijo con naturalidad_

_-Sam- advirtió el padre de la niña_

_-Él se rio y me siguió ofreciendo jugar- dijo ignorando la llamada de atención de su padre_

_-Y tú que pensaste?_

_-Que era la persona más bonita que jamás había visto- dijo sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas como acostumbraba_

_-Voy a ponerme celoso- dijo su papa y la niña rio- Bueno y como se llama ese fabuloso niño?_

_-Fred, Freddie_

* * *

_..."_

-Sam! Sam!- grito Carly en su oído

Sam despertó del sofá en el departamento Shay con Carly zarandeándola de un lado a otro

-Dormir- fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de volver a cerrar los ojos

-Sam, tengo que ir a ensayar la obra. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Spencer fue a comprar algunas cosas no tarda en venir-dijo Carly y salió del departamento

La rubia lanzo un bostezo y se incorporó en el sofá, recordando... a esa pequeña niña y aquel hombre en medio del parque.

..."

Carly entro apresurada al auditorio de Ridgwaey seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Sam la noche anterior, por mas que quería no podía comprender a su amiga rubia.

-Gibbs-grito Carly al ver al chico subido en el escenario- ¿Ya llegaron todos?-pregunto Carly

-Si, bueno. No Falta Alice, Freddie y un chico de nombre.. Brett

-¿Brett?-pregunto Carly con los ojos iluminados

-¿Llego tarde?-pregunto una voz varonil a espaldas de Carly

Carly estaba totalmente nerviosa y se giro para ver al chico. Con cabello negro y ojos azules daba el aspecto más encantador que Carly haya visto en su vida

-Si llegas muy tarde- repuso Gibby de mala gana, y no era muy común ver a Gibby molesto

-No llegas a tiempo- contesto Carly con expresión soñadora ignorando el comentario de Gibby

-Bueno, en lo que llegan Alice y Freddie podemos ensayar… Gibby llama a todos- dijo la castaña

Gibby le dio una mirada desdeñosa a Brett y se marcho

-Así que... ¿Nos volvemos a encontrar?- dijo el chico

-Si eso creo

…"

* * *

Freddie abrió la puerta de su departamento, afuera en el pasillo se encontraba Alice sonriente. El chico solo le hizo una seña invitándola a pasar.

-Alice, no quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte-respondió- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pero ya en serio...

Alice miro a Freddie con una expresión que Freddie conocía muy bien. Esa expresión de voy a decirte algo malo.

-Ethan rompió conmigo- dijo ella sin rodeos

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-Dijo que estaba enamorada de Sam

(Adoro esta parte… por alguna razón…)

…."

* * *

Sam abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño de inmediato. De pie frente a ella no estaba Spencer como había esperado, sino Ethan.

Sam gruño y cerro la puerta en la nariz de él chico. El oji-verde no se inmuto si no que volvió a tocar el timbre.

Sam no abrió, pero esto no detuvo a Ethan. Un clic rompió el silencio y el picaporte de la puerta giro para dar paso a el chico.

-¿Cómo estas Sam?-pregunto una vez dentro del departamento

-¿Qué haces aquí traidor?-pregunto Sam y Ethan abrio la boca para contestar, sin embargo la rubia hablo primero- No me importa. Desaparece de una vez.

-Es muy descortés echarme cuando acabo de llegar- dijo el chico

-Es muy descortés entrar sin ser invitado- ataco la rubia rindiéndose de que el chico saliera

-Abriste la puerta

-Y tambien la cerre

-Como soy excelente ser humano. Decidi omitir ese detalle- explico Ethan- Solo seran unos minutos

Ethan se dirigio al sofa y se dejo caer ahí

-Paseaba por aquí y como siempre estas con Carly decidi visitarte

-¡Ay que considerado¡- dijo Sam con falsa alegria para luego esbozar una mueca- Lárgate

…."

* * *

Gibby siempre habia confiado en que Carly algun dia repararia en su existencia, que un dia dejaria de embobarse con el primer chico guapo que se encontrara.

Tal vez solo tal vez que un dia se fijara en el, en el gordito extraño pero no, de nuevo estaba coqueteando con ese tal "Brett"

Ahora entendia la frustración de Freddie

-Yo quiero- dijo Breet en tono solemne- Ya se me olvido

-Valentia!- dijo Gibby poniéndole el libreto en la cara-Quieres Valentía!

-Vamos, Gibby no seas malo con el… todos nos podemos equivocar- dijo Carly comprensibamente

-Cuando yo dije paquetes en vez de paquete me gritaste- dijo Gibby cruzado de brazos

-Es diferente, por que era solo un paquete no muchos paquetes- dijo Carly – Sigamos ensayando!

…."

* * *

-Dijo que estaba enamorado de Sam

-No, no. Alice esto es demasiado- dijo el chico negando con la cabeza- El es un Seddie

-Cree lo que quieras, pero ya sabes cuando te canses de Sam puedes venir conmigo- dijo la pecosa relamiendose los labios

-Alice, nunca me voy a cansar de ella

Alice lo miro y luego sonrio

-Ella es genial no?-Freddie la miro sin comprender- Egocentrica, siempre hecha un desatre y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo pero aun asi tiene amigos y te tiene a ti

-Si yo te mostrara mi verdadero yo que harias?-pregunto la chica acercandose a Freddie sigilosamente hasta acorralarlo en la pared-¿ Te enamorarias de mi? –pregunto Alice antes de estampar sus labios contra los del castaño

…"

* * *

-Bueno si no piensas irte.. cuando menos traes comida?-pregunto Sam.

-Tengo unas galletas- dijo el chico lanzado un paquete a Sam

-Inteligente chico

Sam sonrio agradecida y casi por un momento olvida que estaba molesta con el

-Asi que…¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto

-Vamos SAm, no te molestes conmigo

-Eres su novio, es mi debr odiarte… Si no te hubiera metido con esa rosita fresita de pacotilla… Si no fueras su novio

-En realidad ya no…- dijo Ethan y su semblante se entristeció

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir me da gusto que por fin utilices tus 5 sentidos pero…

-Fue culpa del Falice

-¿Falice? ¿Qué no Falice es un tipo de barco? ¿No me digas que la ahogaste? Eres mi idolo

-¿Qué? No no la ahogue- dijo Ethan con mirada extrañda…- Me refiero a otro Falice.. Alice+Freddire = Falice.. Al parecer ella tiene una obsecion por Freddie- dijo- Supongo que no era para mi- murmuro un poco abatido

Sam no sabia que hacer, no era buena en ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando Carly rompia con algunos de sus novios la morena corria hacuia ella y la abrazaba hasta dejar de llorar.

Asi que Sam se dirigio al sillon y abrazo a Ehan

-Pero bueno basta de tonterias- le dijo el chico una vez que se separaron y la chica observo que llevaba un bigote

-¿Por qué traes un bigote falso?-pregunto y la situación se le hizo un poco similar a cuando gibby utilizaba una verruga falsa

-¿Por qué tu no usas uno?

Sam se mordio el labio para no reír

(Buena suerte Charlie…Parte del bigote)

-¿Estoy perdonado?-pregunto el chico

-Si

-¿Confías en mi?

-Poco a poco

-Entonces ven conmigo

….."

* * *

Gibby seguía refunfuñando mientras observaba como Carly y Brett reían. Sintió a alguien acercándose a el, una chica de cabello pelirrojo para ser precisos.

-Deber4ias hacer algo

-De que hablas?-pregunto Gibby y como toda respuesta Gibby señalo al frente

-Deja de actuar como su padre

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin entender lo que le quería explicar Wendy

-Sin permitir que ella caiga, resulte herida o llore. Observando como la mujer mas preciada de tu vida se la lleva otro hombre sin saber si el la cuidara como tu- dijo Wendy- Eso mismo le paso a Freddie y le volverá a pasar si no hace algo

-¿Freddie? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Tengo mis secretos- contesto simplemente

-¿Por qué sospecho que tu tienes mas que nadie?

Wendy lanzo una carcajada

-Por qué eres inteligente- dijo. Actúa rápido o van a llevársela- dijo la chica y se alejo agitando su melena roja dejando un olor a rosas y un confundido gibby en el camino

De**scubri como poner rayitas! bien por mi... toda mi vida me lo pregunte. Bueno no toda pero si veia con envidia los otros escritos que si tenian rayitas :)**

**No comentare nada… solo les pido Reviews, y espero que el beso entre Alice y Freddie nos les haya caído tan mal como para no dejar reviews… y también les sugiero que vijilen a Wendy de cerca….**

**Y Spencer esta desaparecido…..**

**(Creo que con esto rompi lo que dije sobre no comentar nada)**

**REVIEWSS! (*_*) Se ha descubierto que dejar reviews ayuda a…. … (Si quieren saber a que ayuda dejen reviws)**


	20. Recuerdos

**Y si! Han llegado al lugar indicado! Solo que cambie como la parte que viene abajo del titulo… que no recuerdo como se llamaba pero bueno esa!**

**Llegamos a 161, creo que llorare! Mentira! Pero ya por fin después de 19 capitulos! Ok mejor lean..**

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**Faabs-Seddie**

Gracias por el Review! Que bueno que te quedaste picado… me gusta hacer eso..

**Seddiie. 33**

Gracias por decirle a mi historia rara! Adoro las cosas raras! Un dia los raros dominaresmos el mundo :D

**Valitanu12**

Me gusto eso de que Spencer esta jugando tenis con una alemán gruñon jajaja! Pero nop lamento decirte que tiene unas obligaciones por hay pendientes..

**Caaro13**

Gracias! Y creo qe a nadie le gusto el beso… pero es de esas cosas que como autora tienes que hacer

**Leslie Princess Seddie**

Sobre lo de vigilar a Wendy, tu solo vigilala….. Spencer esta en algún lugar y Alice beso a Freddie por que es una maldita! Pero bueno… Gracias por tu reviw

**JMFAWKES****:**

Gracias por el reviw! Siempre he pensado que Wendy es un poco chismosita.. pero bueno. Te he dicho que alegras mi vida? Creo que muchas veces pero no me canso de decirlo ;)

Que bueno que te gusto

**Y para todos los que odiaron el beso de Alice y Freddie todas las respuestas están iniciando el fic….**

**Recuerdos**

Alice se acerco a Freddie y poso sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Alice, no- murmuro el chico sonrojando y apartándola.- Mira yo te quiero mucho pero no de esa forma

-Entonces me odias?

-Nunca podría odiarte. Eres mi amiga especial, a la que veía todos los veranos. Te quiero de la misma forma que quiero a Carly, como una hermana.

-Yo no quiero ser tu hermana. Pero te daré tiempo- dijo Alice con convicción- Te estaré esperando.

Luego lo unico que sintio Freddie fue un gran dolor en la cabeza y después su vision escuresiendose hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

….."

(PS. GIBBY CONOCIA A ETHAN DESDE ANTES, VIVEN POR LA MISMA CALLE)

-A donde vamos?-pregunto Sam por enesima vez- Nunca camino mas de 5 cuadras y tu no haras que rompa mi perfecto record

-Ya casi llegamos- le dijo Ethan tambien por enesima vez

-Pero no me has dicho a donde vamos- dijo Sam mirandolo sospechosamente- ¿Piensas secuestrarme?

-Había contado por que vinieras por tu propia voluntad, pero si no.. creo que si tendre que secuestrarte…- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa- Es broma

-Si. Ya me han secuestrado, una loca .. se llamaba Nora y tenia una gallina.

Ethan rio.

-Vamos a mi casa

-Para que?-pregunto Sam

-Tego que mostrarte algo. Mis hermanas no diran nada si llego contigo, aunque tal vez Ana comenzara a preguntarte cosas.—Dijo el chico

-Gibby me dijo que tenias muchas hermanas- dijo Sam y Ethan asintió.

-Mi madre adora a las niñas. Ella es genial- dijo el chico y Sam comenzo a reconocer el lugar por donde iban era el mismo camino hacia la casa de gibby- Creo que al principio queria matar a mi papa por llevarme a casa, pero se acostumbro. Me ha dicho que le agrada que yo no me queje tanto como ellas.

Sam lo miro perpleja

-A que te refieres? ¿Cómo que te llevaron a tu casa?-pregunto Sam confundida y Ethan solo le sonrio de lado.

-Hubiera jurado que Gibby te lo habia contado

-No.- dijo Sam- Acaso.. acaso te adoptaron?-pregunto con cierto temor.

-Algo asi, mi papa un día salio al trabajo y volvió en la noche conmigo. Nunca supe quienes eran mis padres pero siendo sincero no me interesa. – dijo el chico y Sam se sorprendio al ver como hablaba con naturalidad de todo ese asunto.-Mira ya llegamos- dijo deteniéndose

Habían llegado a una casa blanca de aspecto pintoresco y bastante grande, Ethan abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar.

-Anda, seguro mama hizo algún pastel, pero no comas si Ana dice que le ayudo siempre le queda duro.

….."

-Freddie!-grito Carly desde su telefono

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto a penas una imperceptible voz a dormilada

-¿Donde estas?¿No me digas que dormias?-pregunto furiosa la morena

-En realidad creo que Alice me golpeo con algo. Estoy en mi casa.

-Y que haces ahí!-grito la chica ignorando el hecho de que lo acababan de golpear- Tienes 5 minutos para llegar! Vas atrasado por 2 horAS!

No podemos empezar el ensayo siin ti!

-Vale. Voy para alla. Creo que estoy sangrando de la cabeza…

-Si! Si! Corre!-grito la chica exasperada al teléfono

….."

Al poco rato Ethan saco de uno de sus cajones un gran album color purpura y se lo entrego a Sam.

La rubia lo tomo entre sus manos y vio que en la portada se leia en letras grandes SEDDIE y luego en letras mas pequeñas

_Este Album estara a menos del presidente que en este momento y en las condiciones actuales es: ETHAN REDDING_

_Queda restringido su uso para actuar en contra de la comunidad Seddie, ningún Creddie o representante de otro grupo puede tenerlo entre sus manos… respetando así el acuerdo 7.4.5 de la ley Icarly promulgada por el primer presidente y fundador del Seddie : Spencer Shay. Asi como en colaboración por el primer Creddie del que se tiene memoria Emily Franklin._

_Y recuerden siempre el lema oficial ( Creado por el maestro Spencer Shay) : Las papas fritas primero!_

-Como conseguiste esto?-pregunto Sam intrigada.

-Alguna vez mencione que soy presidente del Seddie?-dijo el chico

-No creo.. que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle- dijo la chica fulminandolo con la mirada…

Abrio la primera pagina y se encontro con otro grabado

_Todos los articulos, fotos y demas __objetos que encuentran aquí han sido recopilados por diversos Seddies en diversas partes del mundo.( algunos han sido robados estratégicamente de la casa de la misma Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson por nuestro venerado Spencer Shay)_

-Spencer robo cosas de mi casa?-pregunto molesta.- Y es venerado?

-Es el primer Seddie oficial- dijo Ethan con orgullo y al ver la mirada fulminante de Sam se volteo para otro lado- Las saladitas son horneadas…

Sam volvio a su vista hacia el Álbum pasando varias hojas para sorprenderse con,,,,

_Animal oficial: Un puerco combinado con un pollo_

Y debajo se encontraba la imagen del extraño animal

-Esto es ridículo!- dijo ella para si misma dando la vuelta a la pagina, y alli se encontraba lo que menos pensó encontrar.

Un pedazo de tocino donde se leia: _( Tocino que cayo de la boca de Sam, este tocino se lo dio Freddie), _después habia pegadas muchas fotos_ de ee_lla y Freddie, listones para el cabello, cepillos e incluso una pasta de dientes.

Una foto de toda la pagina que había sido marcada como : IMPORTANTE.

En la imagen se encontraba dos personas besándose , una imagen que fácilmente habría podido pasar como una postal romántica si no se hubiera reconocido a ella misma en la escalera de incendios besándose con un chico castaño.

Al ver la foto un inmenso calor invadió sus mejillas y su estomago revoloteo inesperadamente

-Tienes que hablar con el – dijo Ethan

Sam solo asintió sin despegar la vista de la foto.

…."

Un segundo despyues de terminar la conversación con Freddie su telefono sono.

-Bueno?-pregunto

-Bueno? Carls?

-Si que pasa Sam?-pregunto un poco preocupada la castaña

-¿Has visto a Freddie?

-Viene para Ridgaey, ¿Por qué?

Sam no contesto porque se corto la llamada

-Genial hoy todos estan raros- se dijo Carly a si misma pero luego se corrigió- Bueno, mas raros que de costumbre,

…"

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Ethan

-Freddie va para la escuela y estamos como a media hora de alli y eso en coche.

Ethan sonrio.

-Hace como 6 meses mi hermana compro una moto supongo que no se molestara si la tomamos- dijo el chico ofreciendole un casco

Sam lo tomo gustosa

….."

Sam y Ethan llegaron a la escuela exitosamente luego de casi chocar con un puesto de hotdogs y comprar un hotdog en ese mismo puesto.

Ethan tomo a Sam de la mano para correr hacia Rigwgeay.

Sam comenzó a pensar si no se hubiera enamorado de Freddie , ¿hubiera tenido algo conn Ethan?

Ethan era un buen chico y estaba haciendo de todo para que pudiera aclarar las cosas con Freddie.

….."

Freddie corria con su carrito tecnologico por los pasillos de la escuela. Tenia que llegar rapiso o si no Carly lo mataria y cuando Carly esta exasperada podia lllegar a ser mas peligrosa que Sam.

Cuando iba a doblar por el pasillo, se encontró una imagen que lo dejo helado. Sam y Ethan corrían en su dirección tomado de la mano y ya que estuvieron a unos 5 metros de el Ethan solto a Sam y la chica siguió corriendo tirandolo junto con ella al piso.

Pronto lo unico que vio fueron 2 ojos azules fijos sobre el.

…."

-Puckett

-Idiota

En una escena bastante normal, bueno, tan normal como podia ser una chica arriba de un chico tirados en medio del pasillo, en esa situación se encontraban Sam y Freddie.

El bastante confundido y ella sin saber como comenzar.

-Sabes Sam… hay formas mas fáciles de hablar conmigo- dijo Freddie

-Callate ñoño. Solo quiero decirte algo y Ethan me obligo a hacerlo ahora porque teme que me arrepienta- dijo Sam mientras se levantaba.

Sam observo como Freddie seguía tirado en el suelo y sonrio antes de darle una leve patada.

-Auch- dijo el chico disgustado mientras se paraba- Te escucho

La chica tomo una enorme bocanada de aire.

-Eres un idiota, blandengue, desequilibrado y un niño de mami

-Gracias- mustio Freddie sarcásticamente

-Callate- ordeno la chica- Eres totalmente diferente a mi y a pesar de eso… que.. bueno.. tu… Creo que después de besarte… bueno.. Tu me gustas ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la rubia haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos- Tengo que irme es tarde- murmuro la rubia observando un inexistente reloj en su muñeca.

.-Sam espera- dijo el chico muy bajito

-¿Qué? Tengo que ir con….- comenzó la rubia y sin darse cuenta unos labios estaban rozando los de ella.

Freddie le sonrio a Sam cuando se separaron

-Lo suponía eres un ñoño.¿Pero enserio eso es todo?-pregunto ella con aire burlon

-Te aseguro que no- dijo el tomando a la chica de la cintura y acercándola a el para fundirse en un beso.

Y solo entonces su beso fue distintinto . No fue un beso dado por el momento o equivocaciones.

En ese beso los dos estaban consientes, en ese pequeño roze de labios transmitieron lo que sentían.

Solo en ese contacto de labios sabor mango contra fresass y tocino (convinaccion extraña pero a Freddie le resultaba terriblemente adictiva) lo supieron…

Los dos se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba…..

Por lo menos por el momento

-¿Sabes que nuestro animal es un puerco combinado con un pollo?-pregunto la rubia una vez que se separaron

-¿Qué?

-Olvidalo- dijo antes de volver a atraerlo para besarlo de nuevo.

**Estoy a punto de ser descubierta por usar la computadora… solo me queda decir ….REVIEWS!**


	21. Sorprendidos

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Hoy no tengo ganas de escribir nada asi que solo.. **

**Pero dejen me decirle que me encantaron sus reviews y con algunos me rei mucho…**

Princess By Poetry

Faabs-Seddie

Caaro13

Seddiie

Leslie Princess Seddie

Valitanu12

Sabrynaseddie

leeslie17

Meliina

**Disfruten**

**(Leer esto puede causar daños a la salud…. Y no me hago cargo por eso) No, no es cierto leean :D**

**Y si Alice golpeo a Freddie y lo dejo inconsciente…. **

Salutations! A vous tous ... et ma maman (Me dejaron un comentario en frances asi que pense...)

**Sorprendidos**

Ethan se dio la vuelta en cuanto vio que Sam se arrojaba hacia Freddie, sonrío al pensar en este hecho. Tenia que llamar a Spencer para informarle lo que había sucedido seguramente saltaría de emoción o haría una de sus cosas raras.

Pronto la emoción del chico se convirtió en una mueca al darse cuenta de que el no tenia a nadie.. Alice amaba a otro.

Ethan había querido mucho a Alice… bueno la seguía queriendo con locura. Le fascinaban sus pequeñas pequitas, sus grandes ojos castaños llenas de pesadas pestañas, su largo y espeso cabello pero sobre todas las cosas su aroma embriagante.

Si era malvada y solía tener un humor bastante difícil pero había algo en ella que la hacia adictiva.

La extrañaba con cada mili milímetro de su ser, pero volver con ella seria catastrófico.

Ethan adoraba a Alice, Alice adoraba a Freddie, Freddie adoraba a Sam, Sam adoraba el tocino.

Bueno el adoraba a las ambas chica, pero claro que de distinta forma.

Alice era su pequeño amor imposible, mientras que Sam era sus amigas especial de esas que fácilmente podrían ser tus hermanas.

Con este ultimo pensamiento se dirigió al auditorio..

…"

Sam cerro los ojos y sintió de nuevo los labios de Freddie sobre los suyos, le resultaba tan increíble y cursi que con solo un rose de labios su vista lograra nublarse y dejara de pensar.

-Te amo, Sam- murmuro el.

Su beso fue delicado al principio, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas ansioso. Ella sintió flaquear sus rodillas pero no cayo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era total e imposiblemente Feliz. Pese a eso consiguió apartar al chico, golpeándose por no poder quitar esa sonrisa de boba.

-Demasiado pronto…-murmuro ella y ante la mirada de decepción de Freddie se apresuro a decir- Pero también te amo, ñoño,

….."

Gibby comenzaba a hartarse de su propio mal humor y es que el no era de esas personas que se enojen con facilidad. Era como ver a un Spencer serio e incluso Ethan solia burlarse de el por siempre estar feliz.

Además el hecho de que Carly se la pasara gritando y que Wendy se la pasaba insinuando que perdería a Carly por Brett no ayudaba mucho.

-Wendy no estoy de humor- bufo el chico mientras la pelirroja se acercaba contoneando las cadera.

-Últimamente nunca lo estas- repuso la pelirroja-Muchos comienzan a preguntarse ¿porque no hay un chico sin camisa corriendo por el pasillo? ¿Por qué no te ahorras la agonía y le dices lo que sientes?

-Como si fuera tan fácil

-Si lo es- contesto sonriente

-Si voy a llegar y decirle "Carly me gustas mucho.. Ah! Y por cierto corte con thasa por ti"- dijo Gibby fastidiado

-Sam ya se lo dijo a Freddie y por cierto Carly esta detrás de ti- dijo Wendy haciendo un gesto

Gibby se giro y pronto se puso como si hubiera visto un fantasma, frente a el Carly lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-Yo.. Bueno.. Tenemos que volver a ensayar. Ethan ya llego y Alice no tarda- mustio la castaña y salio corriendo

…"

En el escenario se respiraba un aire de tensión.

Ethan miraba a Alice desde una esquina, Gibby miraba nervioso a Carly, Brett intentaba coquetear con Carly pero esta no le hacia demasiado caso ya que tenia la mirada perdida y Brad apostaba que alguno terminaría por irse de ahí.

La única que parecía normal e incluso feliz era Wendy que observaba a todos expectantes.

-Bueno ya tenemos todo ensayado…- dijo Carly a todos- lo único que nos falta es que Freddie traiga los sonidos y efectos para ver como queda.. y en una semana presentamos la obra- dijo la chica con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Freddie esta con..-comenzó Ethan

-Están declarándose con Sam su amor mutuamente- interrumpió Wendy mientras que Ethan la miraba ofendido.

Alice apretó los puños e iba a protestar pero Carly hablo antes

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo rápidamente Carly queriendo salir de hay.

En primer lugar porque no sabia que decir a Gibby y en segundo quería comprobar que tan cierto era lo que había dicho Wendy

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y Carly en silencio agradeció que no dijeran nada.

…."

-Chico Seddie!-grito una voz.

Ethan no volteo hacia atrás, en primer lugar porque no le apetecía hablar con la chica ya había tenido bastante con mirarla todo el tiempo en el escenario como un estupido. Así que siguió caminando hasta que vio a una pareja discutiendo.

-Te digo que el tocino no puede dominar el mundo! En todo caso los robots tal ves si puedan…-comenzó el castaño

-Si puede dominarlo! Y cuando te tengan en una de sus jaulas fabricadas con jamón , te acordaras de mi- dijo la rubia con gesto altivo- Además los robots son solo hojalata…

-Jaulas de jamón? No seria mas lógico que fueran de tocino…

-No! Todos saben que el enemigo del tocino el es jamón- explico Sam

-Son solo comida! nunca dominaran el mundo…

Ethan sonrío al ver la discusión y se encamino hacia a ellos.

-Sam, Freddie…- dijo el ojiverde.

-Hola Ethan- saludo Freddie un poco desanimado, y Ethan sospecho que era por que lo habían interrumpido en su discusión ya que comenzaba a creer que al chico le encantaba discutir con Sam aunque fuera de una tontería.

-Ethan- saludo Sam- Puedes decirle a este chico que el tocino puede dominar el mundo?

-Sam no digas tonterías todos saben que los Ipods nos dominaran- dijo el chico como si quisiera explicarle algo a un niño de 5 años- Bueno … como presidente del club Seddie es mi deber…. Bueno como sea.. Ya son novios?-pregunto el chico

-Algo así, Si-respondieron

El ojiverde no pudo contener el impulso y abrazo a ambos.

-En tu cara Marie Alice- dijo el chico feliz mente

-Ey! No puedo respirar-logro decir la rubia

-Lo siento-murmuro Ethan con las mejillas sonrojadas.

En ese justo momento apareció Carly con una sonrisa que no tenia nada que envidiarle al gato sonrison.

-¿Son novios?

Y sin esperar respuesta Carly también los abrazo

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la castaña emocionada- Mis dos mejores amigos Juntos! He esperado 4 temporadas para esto!

-¿Qué temporadas?

-Nada- respondió rápidamente Carly

Sam iba a protestar hasta que hoyo una voz que para su desgracia era muy familiar.

-¿Se puede saber porque la emoción?-pregunto Alice con una mueca

-No- contesto Sam- ahora hazme un favor y lárgate.

-Ay Sam pero si tu me caes tan bien- dijo Alice sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos.

-Que desagradable resulta caerle bien a la gente que te cae mal…. Pero en fin. No te culpo.- respondió Sam

-Jajaja- dijo Alice rechinado los dientes- Pero no, no pienso irme

-¿Puedes dejar a los novios solos?-pregunto Carly

Alice sintió una punzada en el pecho pero nadie lo noto porque enseguida sonrío

-Son novios?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír- Los felicito hacen una horrible pareja…. Pero bueno en todas las parejas debe haber confianza.. ¿No?

-Alice mira no se a que quieras llegar con esto pero..-comenzó Freddie que aun tenia su mano entrelazada con la de Sam

-¿Freddie ya le dijiste?-pregunto Alice ignorando su comentario

-Decirme que Loca- Alice?-pregunto Sam mirando a Freddie

-OH! Es insignificante- dijo dando un puntapié en el suelo- Solo que Freddie y yo nos besamos

**No se preocupen todo se resolvera de manera pacifica, solo habran unos cuantos muertos pero… bueno..**

**Llevan menos de 1 hora de novios y les arruinan su felicidad… asi tenia que ser… ****. Bueno el descenlace en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Alguna queja, sugerencia, jitomatazo…. Etc y tambien si alguien puede explicarme de que demonios se trato Super 8.. les agradecería..**

**Fui al cine y alguien reio en mi odio TODA la pelicula…. **

**REVIEWS!( Se ha descubierto que dejar reviews ayudara a que las ballenas bebe vayan a la escuela y a todo el mundo le gustan los bebes! Exepto a Griffin ya que teme que roben sus pewe-bebes)**


	22. Triangulo

**Vieron ILMM? Fue lo mejor DEL MUNDO, de verdad quería llorar, quería gritar… no lo se. Fui tan feliz en ese instante… **

**Ahora otro mes para IDS&F! Y me emociono… yo se que ustedes tambien..**

**Adore a Caleb! Sobre todo adore el Seddie! **

**Ey! Volvi al viejo estilo! Escribir sin planeacion.. es que no tengo tiempo.. pero bueno..**

Sabrynaseddie 

Si pobre Gibby, y lamento decirte que no puedo matar a Alice ¬¬ por el momento muajajaja! Pero pronto tendre mi veganza….

Gracias por el Review!

Seddiie 

Jajaja si yo tambien lo vi! Estaba increible ILMM!

Meliina 

Jajaja Gracias por el review!

Seddiie

Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias! :D 

jennmcfan  
2011-08-11 . chapter 21

Oiie porke tan pacifico! Iio digo ke haya muchos muertos y con eso me refiero a ke alice muere y reviva y vuelva a remorir y asi muchas veces wiii ok ia pero encerio me encanto amo como escribes! Wiii

Valitanu12

La respuesta de loo que hacia Spencer en este fic! Jaja.. va para ti…

Pero aun no se como conseguir un pony morado que lleve a Sam y a Freddie lo pensare detenidamente…. Jajaja ok no.

:D

Caaro13

El jotomate es unaHortaliza mexicana por antonomasia, junto con el chile. Es uno de los más importantes legados de Mesoamérica al mundo con el guajolote, el chocolate y la vainilla. Alimento muy sano, rico en vitamina C y sales minerales, el jitomate es un refrescante y poderoso aperitivo…. Ok no..

Es algo que le avientan a la gente cuando hace un mal fic, bueno imaginariamente…

Jajaja… Gracias por el Review!

Princess By Poetry

Si creo que no se mucho frances pero entendi un poco de todos modeos gracias…

Merci! 

Leslie Princess Seddie  
Jajaja si creo que les arruine la felicidad muy rapido pero un autor tine que hacer lo que un autor tiene que hacer….

Y visite tu fic! No se si si te llego mi review pero juro que lo dejee!

Me encanto! Y quiero Saber que va a ser Freddie… Es muy divertido y luego usaba converse! Jaja y luego mori de risa con las caritas…. Creo que me desvie del tema….

Gracias por tu review!

Faabs-Seddie

Gracias por responder lo de super 8! Jajaja

Yo tambien ya me dio sentimentalismo que la historia vaya a terminar pero pues noi que hacerle yo dije solo el abecedario y asi tiene que quedar…

Tendre que hacer otra historia después de esta.. deberia seguir con las que tengo sin terminar pero.. bah! No hare una nueva..

Gracias

**Y ahora si, alo que vinieron o eso creo…. Bueno como sea… Debido a mi flata de imaginación este capitulo es…..**

**Triangulo**

-OH! Es insignificante- dijo dando un puntapié en el suelo- Solo que Freddie y yo nos besamos.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

-Enserio? Realmente?-pregunto divertida- Pense que hasta tu eras mejor que eso- dijo Sam.

-¿No me crees rubia?-pregunto Alice con desden- ¿Preguntale a tu novio? Vamos dile…. Aprovecha que estoy aquí para explicarle- dijo señalansdose con un dedo

-No te necesito aquí para explicarle- dijo Freddie con los ojos fijos en Alice

-Un momento… ¿Es enserio?-pregunto Sam

Carly se acerco a Ethan lo suficiente como para susurrarle en el oido

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?-pregunto la castaña mientras observaba la escena.

-No… - dijo el Cataño y saco unas palomitas de su mochila- ¿Quieres?-pregunto

Carly lo miro ofendida

-¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo asi en una situación asi?-pregunto molesta- Es ue… bueno dame algunas- dijo Carly y ambos miraron el espectáculo comiendo palomitas.

-¿Se besaron…?-pregunto Sam en voz baja mirando a Freddie.-Voy a matarte!-grito en direccion a Alice

-No….. Bueno si.. Pero en realidad yo no quería ella fue!- dijo el castaño rápidamente tomandola del brazo- Tienes que creerme

-Eres un idiota.- murmuro Sam con los ojos fijos en el piso

-Sam por favor… Alice dile que es verdad!- dijo Freddie pero Alice ya no estaba en el pasillo con ellos, se hbia evaporado-

-¿Asi que ella te beso?-pregunto Sam calmadamente

-Si-respondió Freddie

-Pues sabes que esta bien….- dijo la chica sonriente y caminando hacia donde se encontraban Carly y Ethan.

-Sam…- dijo el Freddie con temor.

Sam le sonrío a Freddie con cinismo para después tomar a Ethan de los hombros y besarlo provocando que se le cayeran las palomitas que tenia en sus manos.

Carly miraba la escena impresionada.

Freddie camino molesto hacia Sam y la tomo del brazo alejándola de Ethan.

-Sam! ¿Qué demonios haces? Esto es estupido- grito Freddie

-Solo lo besaba! Como tu te besaste con Alice….-dijo la chica y dio media vuelta

-Hablemos ¿si?-dijo Freddie

-Que te parece…. ¡Nunca!- grito Sam.

-Estas siendo ridícula.. Deja de actuar como una niña pequeña!

-No quiero! No quiero oírte!- grito la rubia volteándose a mirarlo.

-Sam yo Te amo, de verdad- dijo el castaño abrazándola mientras Sam intentaba aflojarse de su agarre

-¿Por qué la besaste?-pregunto

-Nunca besaría a Alice… No significo nada…- dijo el castaño mientras obligaba a Sam a mirarlo- Te quiero a ti a la loca y comedora de carne

-Soy una estupida..- dijo Sam relajándose y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Freddie- Y tu un asesinó….

-¿Qué?

-Soy una estupida por enamorarme de un ñoño y tu eres un asesinó por haber acabado con Sam Puckett, no me reconozco! Sam Puckett te habría dado una golpiza y luego habría ido por jamón en cambio estoy aquí abrazándote.. Te detesto- murmuro.

-Y yo te adoro- bromeo Freddie

…."

Alice salio corriendo de la escuela. No lo soportaba, no soportaba verlos juntos, a cada paso parecía que golpearan mas y mas fuerte su pecho .Las lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro mientras intentaba inútilmente esconderlas con sus manos.

Los chicos que pasaban por ahí la miraban, pero a ella no le importaba quería hablar con el, el era su ultima salvación. Si no hablaba con el su mundo se demolería por completo… Había pasado toda su vida amándolo… Toda su vida..

Marco el teléfono en su celular.

-Bueno?

-¿Fred?-logro decir entre sollozos- Lo perdi! Lo perdi… para siempre.

….."

Carly seguía a Ethan casi corriendo, desque había pasado lo que había pasado con Sam se había comportado raro y se había levantado. No entendía ese comportamiento, antes de eso decía "Mira eso va para el álbum Seddie" y cosas por el estilo.

-Ethan! Deja de correr- grito Carly y Ethan se detuvo abruptamente

-Soy un traidor-murmuro el chico una vez que Carly lo alcanzo

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto

-De lo que Sam hizo aya- dijo el chico incomodo

Eh? Ha de que te beso..

-Calla!- dijo el chico tapándose las orejas

-No es tan malo- dijo Carly sentándose en la banca e invitando al chico a también hacerlo.

-Soy presidente Seddie- dijo como si eso explicara todo.

-Mantén la mente abierta- dijo Carly con una sonrisa

-Y se te caerán los sesos- completo Ethan

-No, a lo que me refiero es que no le des tanta importancia. Es solo un beso.- aseguro Carly –No es tan malo como enterarte que le gustas a uno de tus amigo accidentalmente- mustio Carly

Ethan la miro sin comprender.

-Olvídalo. Todo estará bien… fue solo un beso.- dijo Carly- Te invito hoy a la casa Spencer vuelve y le aremos una pequeña fiesta….

-¿En donde estaba?

- Estaba en alguna convención rara del arte…. Se llamaba "Arte con la comida" … tuvieron que regresar al parecer los mapaches fueron los que mas disfrutaron de la convención… Por eso siempre he pensado que no es bueno combinar el arte y la cocina- aseguro Carly – Después dijo que pasó junto a un club deportivo... alemán... mexicano... de tennis, donde estaban enojados porque no quedaban em...empanadas

-Ey eso te lo robaste de Valitanu12 …. , digo claro que ire a su fiesta- aseguro Ethan

-Si, bueno y no te preocupes por el beso.. Es solo un beso….- dijo Carly nerviosa y Ethan no entendía el porque hasta que la chica lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso

-Ves… no pasa nada- aseguro la chica colorada y luego salio corriendo.

Ethan aun no comprendía nada, se llevo una mano a los labios inconscientemente y sonrío. Esto solo lo confundió aun mas, El quería a Alice, pero luego Sam lo hbaia besado para desquitarse de Freddie y Luego Carly aseguro que no pasaba nada y lo beso… el mundo era muy extraño.

….."

Gibby buscaba a Carly por todo Ridgwaey mientras maldecía a Wendy. Primero se encontró con Sam y Freddie abrazados y la primera dijo que se no se iba de ahí le rompería una pierna.

Así que siguió su camino en busca de Carly. Hasta que una pelirroja se tropezó en su camino.

-Hola Gibby! ¿Buscando a Carly?-pregunto la chica.- Sabias que Alice llora afuera por Freddie…

Gibby no respondió y continuo caminando, Ya se había acostumbrado a que Wendy parecía saber todo sobre todos.

-¿Estas molesto? Si yo solo te di un empujoncito para que te declararas…. De nuevo te la están robando.. pero si tu no quieres hablarme esta bien. Yo no te diere con quien se acaba de besar Carly….- dijo cantando la ultima parte

-¿Qué?

-Ahora si me hablas verdad….

-¿Con quien se beso Carly?-pregunto

-No debería decírtelo es personal… - dijo Wendy mientras jugueteaba con un mechón rojo de su cabello

-Dime-dijo- Y te doy mi colección de pelusa!

Wendy arrugo la nariz

-Solo te diré que es vecino tuyo y…..

-Esto es una tontería mejor la busco- repuso Gibby y siguió su camino

…..….."

La fiesta de Spencer habia terminado después de que todos acabaran bañados por pintura "Cortesía de Spencer" y la gente terminara marchandose dejando solo a los chicos de Icarly, Ethan y Spencer.

Spencer y Ethan charlaban animadamente, Gibby intentaba montar un burro que Spencer había traído en su viaje, Sam comía con Carly y Freddie había acudido a ayudar a Gibby porque ahora el burro intentaba golpearlo.

-Esque de verdad, Sam es enserio! Si Pie Grande existe El moustro del lago Ness tambien!

-Carls. Pie grande no existe y el mounstro del lago Ness tampoco!

…"

-Entonces Sam se avento arriba de Freddie y…

-Lo sabia! Desde que entraron en este apartamento supe que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Igual que con Sasha y yo- dijo Spencer sonriente- Solo que a Sasha la atropello un autobús…. –dijo Spencer pensativo

-Spencer…¿Puedes darme un consejo?

-Claro nunca dejes helado fuera del refrigerador….

…."

-Freddie el burro escapo al pasillo!-grito Gibby

Los dos chicos corrieron por todo el pasllo siguiendo al burro hasta que el se metió en un elevador

-¿Cómo un burro toma un ascensor?-pregunto Freddie irónicamente

Después se oyo un grito de Lewbert

-Ahora como le digo a Spencer que su burro escapo y muerde los pantalones de Lewbert….- dijo Gibby

-Calma, nadie mordería los pantalones de Lewbert…

…."

-Carly? Carly!

-Que?-pregunto la chica con un sobresalto

-Sabes por lo general soy yo la que no te escucha

-Si te escuchaba-repuso Carly distraida

Sam enarco una ceja mientras comia jamon

-Bueno si, no te escuchaba… ¿Mejor cuentame de tu y Freddie?

-Hablamos luego de mis cursilerias… ¿Por qué veias a asi a Ethan?-pregunta Sam

-Yo no veia a Ethan- titubeo

-Eres una pesima mentirosa Shay- aseguro Sam

Carly miro con indecisión a Sam finalmente se acerco a la rubia

-Bese a Ethan- susurro

….."

-Dime cual es tu problema….

-Si te gusta alguien pero ese alguien esta obsecionada con otra persona, entonces una amiga tuya te besa y luego la amiga amiga de tu amiga que es tambien tu amiga te besa "diciendo los besos no significan nada"

Spencer no respondio

-¿Quieres ver mi conejo de chocolate en tamaño humano?

Ethan se encogio de hombro

-Seguro-respondio

….."

-No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo un burro se adueño del living?-pregunto Freddie aun sin creerlo

-Era un burro especial- dijo Gibby con cierta nostalgia

-Como sea mejor subamos- propuso Freddie

Gibby se detuvo

-Fred… ¿Carly no ha dicho nada de mi…

-No.. ¿Por qué?

Gibby le conto que gracias a Wendy , Carly habia oido que a el le gustaba y todo eso.

-Ella no me dijo nada… seguramente a Sam le dijo algo

Gibby sonrio con malicia

-No, no, no. Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza ¿Quieres que mi novia me mate?

…."

-Que? Tu y Ethan… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Sam sorprendida

-El y yo hablabamos. Y después no se simplemente me abalanze sobre el- dijo Carly ocultando su cara con el cojin

-Bueno pues me alegro… Ethan se merece a alguien como tu.. no a esa "Alice"- dijo Sam con disgusto en la palabra Alice

-Pero es que…

-¿Es que…?

….."

-Freddork?-pregunto Sam mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la salida de emergencias

Freddie con una sonrisa le dio una grasiada

-Pensé en una rosa pero….

-Buena elección Benson

-Gracias Puckett- dijo Freddie

Sam le sonrío

-¿Sabes? Una foto de aquí me hizo que fuera a hablar contigo- dijo Sam.

-Entonces por eso me atacaste en el pasillo y me tiraste al suelo-aventuro Freddie

Sam lo miro indignada pero su sonrisa la delato

-Si quieres no lo hubiera hecho…

-Yo no dije que no me gustara- aseguro Freddie mirando a Sam

-Eres un tonto

-Soy tu tonto

-No te - dijo Sam y saco una fotografia doblada de su bolsillo

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Freddie extrañado

Sam no respondio solo le entrego la fotografia. Una foto de su primer bbeso en esa misma escalera de incendios..

Freddie iba a preguntar como la habia conseguido pero Sam parecio leerle el pensamiento

-Los fans Seddie son raros- dijo Sam- Ethan es el presidente, el me la dio…

Freddie fruncio el ceño ante la mención de Ethan pues aun recordaba como habia tenido que apartar a Sam de Ethan porque lo besaba en sus narices.

Sam apreto la mano de Fredie con la suya

-Ese dia quise detenerte y besarte de nuevo- confeso el mirandola

-Te puedo conceder tu deso- dijo Sam guiñando un ojo.

Y ahí entre las luce de la ciudad de Ridgaey, el pasr del los coches y los ruidos de afuera.. Se besaron, y se volvieron a besar, y se siguieron besando…

Hasta que…

-Freddie-bear? ¿Estas aquí?-pregunto una voz conocida para ambos

-La loca..-murmuro Sam

-¿Mama?

Esa noche después ambos soñaron con un hospital mental y un extraño chico llamado Caleb, pinturas de dedo y quesadillas. Aunque nunca lo mencionaron esa noche soñaron lo mismo

Que esa misma noche ambos perdieron su mente.

(Tributo a ILMM)

**Y el titulo es triangulo para el triangulo amoroso… de Carly, Gibby y Ethan.. todo encontrara su lugar…**

**Comienzo a sentir nostalgia, el fic ya casi termina y eso me entristece **

**En fin para el proximo capitulo…**

***MArissa Benson**

***La obra del amgo de Oz**

***Incidentes en la escuela**

***Hanzel y Gretel**

***Muerdagos a en pleno Agosto**

***Propuestas **

***Pam Puckette**

***Partidarios de las parejas **

**Si no le entendieron lo lamento por ustedes hahaha no se crean…**

**Votacion! (Si votan cuando salgan a la calle encontraran aire! (100% garantizado)**

**Ethan&Carly= Cethan ( No se me ocurrio nada)**

**Gibby&Carly= Cibby! **

**B****arney& Carly= Barly! (L)**

**Ok lo ultimo no,,,,,**

**REVIEWS! **


	23. Ultrapresion

**No va a ver notas hoy ni saludos, simplemente por que el capitulo es largo, o al menos yo me canse traspasandolo….**

Caaro13

jennmcfan

Faabs-Seddie

Leslie Princess Seddie

Lorena

Valitanu12

Seddiie

Leeslie17

roxxylove

**Disfruten **

**Cethan : 3**

**Cibby:2**

**No se:2**

**Votaciones hasta el momento…. **

**Ultrapresion**

-Hoy es el gran día -canturreo Carly al teléfono

-Día de que? ¿Hoy es el día del sushi?-pregunto Sam emocionada

-No puedo creerlo… ¿lo olvidaste?-le reprocho Carly

-No olvide nada… por cierto ¿que es lo que se supone que no olvide?-pregunt Sam durativa

Carly resoplo.

-Eres imposible- dijo Carly molesta- ¿La obra?¿El mago de Oz? Recuerdas…

-Creo que el ñoño dijo algo sobre eso ayer…

-Tu novio- corrigió Carly

-Lo que sea…. Le diré que pase por mi y voy para aya

-Freddie ya esta en la escuela dijo que tenia que arreglar unos últimos detalles- dijo Carly- Yo apenas estoy llegando

-Bien.. supongo que tomare un autobús. Adiós Carls

-Adiós , Sam..¡Llegas temprano!

-Si mama

….."

Mientras tanto en el teatro de la escuela.

Freddie seguía moviendo sabe que cosas en su computadoras eran tan complicadas que ni la autora de este fic sabia que hacia, bueno apretaba botoncitos y asi.

Gibby se acerco a el vestido de hombre de hojalata

-El metal es incomodo- dijo-¿Carly ya llego?

-No- negó Freddie sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- ¿De verdad te gusta?

-Cuando ella llega…..

-Sientes que todo brilla, es tan perfecta que no puedes quitar tus ojos de ella- termino Freddie sin despegar aun sus ojos de la pantalla- Carly suele tener ese efecto en la gente- termino Freddie ahora mirando a Gibby

Gibby lo miro sin entender,

-Si tu logras ver a Carly, Carly. Sin su belleza, su amabilidad y aun la sigues queriendo yo te apoyo- dijo Freddie- A veces lo perfecto no es lo mejor, miranos a mi y Sam.

-No digo que Carly no sea increíble por que lo es. Y te advierto que si le hace algo te ira muy mal.. – advirtió Freddie- Pero a veces es difícil ver a Carly , Carly porque suele ser demasiado perfecta y eso te deslumbra

-¿Eso te paso?.pregunto Gibby a Freddie

-No se, a veces pienso que si.. pero con migo Carly fue mas que perfección. Me ofreció su amistad incondicional a mi un ñoño del club Av y luego hasta me defendía de Sam, asi que supongo que fue un poco de todo…. – dijo Freddie sonriendo como si recordara viejos tiempos- Me enamore de Sam y me di cuenta de que amaba a Carly como una hermana…

-Yo la quiero- respondió Gibby sinceramente

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer- contesto Freddie- No involucres al tocino- dijo Freddie riendo por debajo- Consejo de Sam.

…."

**Ding, Dong**

Sama abrio la puerta aun con pijama y somnolienta. Ethan estaba afuera con una gran sonrisa, Sam sintió ganas de golpearlo por estar tan feliz a esas horas.

-Carly me mando por ti- fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta.- Dijo : " Ve por ella o o no ira a ver la obra"- Ethan sonrío- Linda pijama

Sam rodó los ojos

-Si no fueras mi transporte estarías muerto en este momento- replico Sam- Dame 5 minutos para bañarme y cambiarme!- dijo Sam mientras subía los escalones de la escalera,

Se detuvo a la mitad y sonrío con malicia.

-Cuidado con espumita el suele agredir a las personas….- dijo divertida y termino de subir las escaleras.

Ethan negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. Un gato se acerco a el por lo que supuso que el era Espumita, y al contrario de lo que había pensado no lo ataco sino que salto al sillón y se acostó en su regazo.

"Que?" un grito de Sam se escucho desde arriba pero Ethan no le dio mucha importancia.

**10 minutos después…..**

-¿Espumita te ataco?-pregunto Sam bajando de las escaleras con un vestido blanco con flores y una torera de mezclilla.

Ethan abrió los ojos observado a Sam, nunca la había visto con vestido y la verdad es que a su mente no había llegado a pensar en Sam y vestido juntos en la misma oración. Pero al verla vestida así no supo que pensar o decir simplemente se veía hermosa.

Sus labios estaban secos no supo si de la impresión o de que.

-No- respondió sonrojado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Sam bufo molesta.

-Sabias que el psicólogo le dijo a mi madre que hacer caridad la ayudaría… bueno ella decidió regalar mi ropa. Menos mal que Melanie dejo algunas de sus cosas aquí o tendría que haber salido desnuda

Ethan tosió y Sam sonrío divertida.

-Bueno el punto es que era lo único no rosa y sin demasiados corazones.- explico Sam

-Se te ve bien- contesto simplemente Ethan.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si pero podemos pasar por burritos?

…."

Carly entro en el armario que estaba detras del espectaculo comenzaba en 32 horas y ella aun no encontrba el vestido que usaria como Dorothy. La puerta se cerro con una corriente de aire, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues habia visto la caja que decia " Vestuario Dorothy" pero era demasiado alta como para que ella lograra alcanzarla, si lo intentaba probablemente acabaria tumbado todo de las estanterias y quedaria atrapada.

Se detuvo a admirar el armario .

Estaba lleno de bestidos con hermosas lentejuelas y un monton de zapatos e utileria un poco mas alla estaban todos los muebles que se necesitaban como la cama para la bella durmiente. Entre sus pensamientos llego una imagen de ella en un gran esenario de Brodway con un largo vestido rojo mientras la multitud aplaudia.

-Carly?-pregunto una voz

-¿Ethan?-murmuro la chica, pues era la unica persona en la que habia pensado todo el dia anterior y gran parte de ese

-Soy yo Gibby

..."

Freddie divagaba, se sentía completamente feliz hacia lo que mas le gustaba hacer en el mundo (Cosas ñoñas según Sam) y tenía a la mejor novia del mundo.

Recordó el día anterior cuando Sam y el habían estado en la escalera de incendios... luego su madre hbia aparecido,

Sam recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie y el acariciaba su cabello este contacto parecía tranquilizarlos a ambos, no hablaban simplemente disfrutaban el momento tanto como podían.

-Freddie? ¿Freddie-bear?-pregunto una voz que ambos chicos reconocieron al instante

-La loca- murmuro Sam- mejor desaparezco de aquí- comenzó Sam y justo cuando se estaba levantando Marissa Benson se asomo por la escalera de incendios.

-Hola mama- dijo Freddie nerviosamente pasando una mano por su cabello.

Marissa no respondió a su hijo sino que examino a la rubia con detenimiento.

-Samantha- dijo la mujer y Sam reprimió el impulso de insultarla- Por favor dime que eres la novia de mi hijo-pidió la señora Benson

-¡Mama!- dijo Freddie incomodo

-Si, Loc... Señora Benson- dijo Sam sorprendida

-Me alegro- dijo la señora Benson- Aunque seas una delincuente tu no casi matas a mi hijo- repuso la señora Benson- Pensé que Freddie comenzaba a tirar para la otra acera

Sam se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada

-¡Mama!- dijo Freddie sonrojado y fulminando a Sam con la mirada por reírse

-¿Qué? Pasas demasiado con ese niño Gibby

…..!

Aun seguía sin poder creer que su mama se tomara tan bien el asunto con Sam y eso para Freddie significaba mucho.

Incluso le había sugerido que la invitara a la reunión Benson que se celebraba cada año en casa de su abuela. Y a el le había encantado la idea aunque sabia que Sam no querría ir pero el la convencería.

Un zumbido llego a su computadora, un nuevo mensaje sin destinatario. Aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba

_¿__Algún día podrás perdonarme?_

El sonrío levemente

_Ya te perdone Alice._

Y pulso enviar

…."

_Ahora las abejitas felices cantando "Los __números son divertidos"_

-Lo preguntare solo una vez…. ¿Porque demonios escuchas una estación para niños?-pregunto Sam incrédula

-Me dijeron que no le cambiara!

_¡No le cambies!_

-Ves!- señalo Ethan

Sam negó con la cabeza y siguió viendo a través de la ventana del coche del padre de Ethan.

-Sigo sin creer que te prestara este coche.- dijo Sam con asombro,

-Ni yo- seguro Ethan.

-Oye y bueno... y Carly?-pregunto Sam

-¿Qué con ella?-pregunto Ethan distraídamente

-Se que se besaron, bueno en realidad dijo algo de abalanzarse sobre ti... pero es lo mismo- señalo Sam- Porque no hablas con ella?

-No lo se...

-Prométeme que hablaras con ella.- dijo Sam- Me agradas de cuñado.

-Lo pensare, ¿De acuerdo?

-Por ahora.

…"

-Gibby!- dijo Carly nerviosa no había hablado con el desde que se había enterado accidentalmente de que ella le gustaba.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto

Carly soltó una risita.

-Claro no hay mejor lugar donde hablar que en una bodega de disfraces de Hensel y Gretel- bromeo Carly pero al parecer a Gibby no le dio gracia ya que continuo serio.

-Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien Carly…. Y yo en verdad te quiero… Me gustas- dijo Gibby

Carly se quedo asombrada una cosas era oírlo a sus espaldas y otra que se o digiera directamente

-Gibby es que yo en verdad, me encantaría decirte que también te quiero pero yo…

El chico puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica

-No digas nada- susurro y Carly lo miro espantada algo no andaba bien.

-Gibby…- dijo asustada

-Carly- dijo en voz baja y sin mas la beso.

…"

-Nerd- murmuro una voz en su oído mientras unas manos tapaban sus ojos.

-Princess Puckett- dijo inmediatamente

Sam quito las manos e hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Sabes la temática de ese juego es que no adivines- dijo la chica- ¿Qué tal si era un secuestrador que pensaba matarte para luego sacarte tus órganos y llevarlos al norte de Estados unidos y Canadá y traspasarlos a las focas que alimentaran con eso a sus crias evitando el derretimiento de los polos y Wall-e volverá a la tierra de nuevo.- dijo Sam y luego puso cara horrorizada- Recuérdame dejar de hablar con Ethan.

Freddie negó y río.

-Te reconocí porque hueles a fresa, luego me llamaste nerd - dijo el castaño meditándolo y lego acercándola para darle un beso- Ah! Y además te vi. llegar.

-Bueno.. ¿Qué ñoñadas haces?

-Solo hago unos ajustes… y te ves preciosa- dijo percatándose del vestido que usaba Sam.

-Ves admitiste que tus cosas son ñoñas y este vestido es de Melanie- dijo Sam

-Pues te ves guapísima- dijo el besándola una vez mas

-Tu no- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Freddie le sonrío

-¿Puedes esperarme? voy por unos cables y ahora vengo.. no le digas a mi novia

Freddie se fue y Sam se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban por ahí, una chica de cabello Castaño vestida de bruja buena se dirigió a ella.

-¿ya vienes por tu dosis de desprecio diario?. O a lo mejor quieres un ojo morado. Aunque por ser tu te ofrezco el paquete completo…- dijo Sam-

-Yo solo vengo a decirte que lo cuides, el es un gran chico …. No lo hagas sufrir no se lo merece..- dijo Alice con la cabeza cabizbaja

Alice se volteo para irse.

-Alice- dijo Sam y la chica se giro- Lo se y Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a odiarme toda la vida por decirte esto pero..

…."

Ethan camino hasta el almacén donde Wendy le había dicho que estaba Carly . Al parece3r ella era la única que sabia donde estaba por que había preguntado a un millar de personas y ninguna había sabido decirle.

Entro en el almacén y la puerta se cerro detrás del el.

Había un montón de vestuario y Utilería por todas partes, fotos, vestidos, zapatos y pasteles a medio comer.

Se puso a caminar buscando a Carly.

Cuando llego a una parte donde había cientos de dulces y cosas brillantes supo que algo tenia qué ver con Hanzel y Gretel solo eso explicaría la casita de chocolate.

Cuando llego vio algo horrible….. un chocolate mohoso y que comenzaba a ser comido por las hormigas..

Ah! Y mas allá se encontraba Carly y Gibby sentados. Sin mirarse ¿Qué hacia Gibby ahí?

-Carly- dijo Ethan con suavidad

La chica dio un respingo al oir su voz y se levanto rápidamente

-Dejaste la puerta abierta?-pregunto preocupada la castaño tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo

-Se cerro cuando entre- dijo Ethan sin entender- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver la cara de desesperación de la castaña.

-Esa puerta solo se abre por fuera!-grito la castaña fuera de si

-Calma llamare a Sam para que nos caque de aquí

-¿Tienes tu teléfono?

-Carlo- contesto Ethan con una sonrisa resplandeciente y metió su mano al bolsillo mas solo encontró una nota

_No hasta que hables con Carly o me regales una cubeta de pollo frito…_

_Lo que suceda primero._

_.__Sam._

…_."_

-Gracias-mustio la rubia

-¿Que?-pregunto incrédula Alice

-Gracias a ti entendí que el idiota me gustaba. Nunca te rendiste o acobardaste ante mi y aunque te odio por haberlo besado, debo reconocer que fuiste buena en combate. Cualquiera habría huido a mi primer amenaza- dijo Sam- En cambio tu te pegaste a Freddie mas que el súper glue

Alice miro sorprendida a la rubia.

-Te daré un consejo ¿Vale? Aunque sea una loca y aunque tengas graves problemas sicológicos. Hace algún tiempo conocí a un chico que estaba obsesionado con su amiga pero de verdad obsesionado. Un día el chico salvo la vida de su amiga y ella pensó que lo amaba. Una chica lista fue con el chico y ella le dijo que su amiga no lo quería a el si no a lo que había echo….. el le hizo caso y después fue medianamente feliz,

Lo que ese chico nunca supo fue que la chica lista dijo eso porque sintió celos y penso que su amiga no se merecía a el chico…..- dijo Sam- Bueno me desvíe del tema… el punto es que busca a una persona que de verdad quieras…. Busca a tu hombre psicópata

-¿Crees que si Freddie no habría estado podaríamos ser amigas?

Sam la miro como considerándolo

-Ni no lo sueñes

-Lo se- respondió ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante que le recordó a la de Ethan- Gracias … chica lista.

Sam hizo una mueca hacer el bien era agotador.

-¿Chica lista?-pregunto Freddie en tono burlón acercándose a ella.

-Para que lo sepas mis celos eran porque me quitaste a mi mejor amiga, no por ti ñoño- dijo Sam de espaldas a Freddie- Cuanto te escondas y decidas escuchar conversaciones privadas no te muevas tanto

Freddie largo una risita

-Sam?-pregunto Freddie acercándose a la castaña de espaldas y abrazándola por detrás

-Mnh?

-¿Quieres ir a una reunión Benson conmigo?

-Deja lo pienso… muchos ñoños como tu y reunidos… no gracias

Freddie enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cabello de Sam , aspirando su aroma y dejando que su aliento calido golpeara la nuca de la chica.

-Por favor ¿si?-pregunto en voz baja

-No

-Por favor por mi…

-Ni loca

-¿Princess Puckett?

Aunque Freddie no veía su cara sabia que se mordía el labio y por la forma en que se estremeció supo que había accedido.

- Te detesto…- dijo-¿Cuándo es?-pregunto derrotada

-en 2 semanas…

-Tenemos clase- dijo Sam

-¿Desde cuando te importa?-pregunto el divertido

-Touché…

….."

-Calma Carly alguien se dara cuenta de que desaparecimos y…- comenzó Gibby

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!- GRITO LA CHICA DESESPERADADA Y COMENZO A DAR VUELTAS EN CIRCULOS MIENTRAS MURMURABA COSAS.

-Cielos casi lo olvido- dijo Gibby golpeando su frente- Carly es claustrofobia!

-¿Claustrofóbica? Es igual a la Araquibutirofobia

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Gibby

-Lo que yo tengo…. Es miedo a la cáscara de los cacahuates! Es horrible - dijo Ethan con un estremecimiento- Es que es tan café y cuadrado... Bueno ese no es el punto tenemos que sacar a Carly de aquí.

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Gibby

-Televisión, Televisión, Zack y Cody, ¡Ductos de ventilación! Y mi madre decía que la televisión no me traería nada bueno- dijo contento

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el gordito incrédulo.

-Si- aseguro Ethan se acerco a Carly y susurro : _Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.- _Gibby me ayudas a subir?-pregunto y Gibby asintió.

Ethan se metió en el ducto de ventilación.

Gibby pensaba no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada entonces se pregunto lon que harían sus amigos…..

Sam golpearía la puerta hasta tirarla, Spencer cavaría un hoyo como guía de escape con una cuchara y Freddie saldría por la salida de emergencia.

-Niaaa!

¿Salida de emergencia?¿Como no la había visto antes?

Tomo la mano de Carly y abrió la puerta de la salida de emergencia

-Vámonos de aquí- murmuro hacia la chica

**Reviews! ****.**

**Avances….**

**-Yo voy a buscar a Ethan**

**-¿Oigo voces?**

**-¿Cómo te metiste hay?**

**-Abajo! **

**-Se esta quemando!- grito Alice**

**-No voy a irme**

**-No- sollozo Carly**

**-Sam! Sam!**


	24. Ventilacion

**Solo disfruten…..**

**Se les agradece a losque dejaron reviews ****… los adoro**

**Ventilacion**

-¡La obra comienza en media hora!... toda la gente ya llego- dijo Freddie asomándose através del telón- No podemos tener obra si Carly no aparece.. ¿Cómo tener una obra sin su protagonista?

Sam rodó los ojos ante su comentario puesto que llevaba quejándose desde hace una hora entera pero ella también estaba preocupada por su amiga, algo debía de haber pasado como para que ella se perdiera la posibilidad de protagonizar una obra. Volteo instintivamente hacia la pequeña puerta y para su sorpresa Carly llegaba corriendo ya con su vestido azul y coletas.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Freddie preocupado

-Encerrada- repuso Carly poniendo sus brazos en jarras- Y nadie se preocupo por ir a buscarme…. Gibby ya vien esta terminadnose de poner el maquillaje

Sam se burlo.

-¿Y Ethan? Dijo que iba a ir a buscar- dijo Sam

-Esta en un ducto de ventilación – contesto la chica- Es una larga historia..,¿Cuánto tiempor tengo para ir a buscarlo?

Freddie miro su reloj y nego con la cabeza

-Ya vamos a comenzar no pueses irte

-Yo voy por Ethan – dijo Sam con cansansio- Lllego para ver la patetica actuación de Gibby

Freddie miro como Sam se marchaba

-¿Cuánto falta?

-25 minutos- murmuro, por alguna razon al ver a Sam marcharse se le encgio el corazon. Como si no fuera a volver a verla.

…"

-Etahn!-grito la rubia en la entrada de un ducto- Solo a el se le ocurre meterse endcto de ventilación –murmuro con disgusto mientras se adentraba en el ducto.

Todo estaba oscuro y habia polvo en todas partes, continuo gatenado… no tenia idea de que los ductos de la ventilación fuerna tan largos y humedos.

-Cuando termine esto are que Ethan me compre al menos 2 docenas de licuados-murmuro para si

-¿2 docenas? No es mucho….- dijo uana voz sorprendida.

-¿Oigo voces?-pregunto Sam preocupada- ¿Eres el niño que habita en los ductos de ventilación o el bobo de Ethan?

-El niño que habita en los ductos- respondio la voz con ironia- Acabo de descubrir que entr mas avanzas los ductos se hacen mas pequeños- dijo el chico

-¿Donde estas?

-A tu izquierda….

Sam suspiro.

-Voy ´por ti- dijo y doblo en el ducto para encontrar a Ethan atorado.

-Sam , Carly esta encerrada y lla tiene un ataque…- comenzo rapidamente

-Carly esta bien

…"

Freddie apretaba botones que controlaban las luces y apretaba los sonidos cuando era el monmento necesarios, estaba muy concentrado.

Carly se estaba luciendo con su actuación al igual que todos los demas, lo malo era que ya casi se acercaban al final y ni Sam ni Ethan habian vuelt. Necesitaban a Ethan después de todo el era el mago de Oz.

-¿Freddie?-pregunto una suave voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llego Sam y Ethan?-pregunto

Alice nego con la cabeza.

-¿Es normal que las luces parpadeen?-preguntob ella señalando hacia arriba aun vestida de bruja mala

Freddie vio en direccion a donde apuntaba el dedo balnquecibno de Alice, una luz arriba del escenario comenzo a parpadear luego las demas le siguieron, un zumbido casi imperceptible cayo sobre el escenario . nadie se habia dado cuenta de lo que sucedia.

-¿Qué demonios?-se pregunto Freddie observando las luces.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear cada vez mas rapido, el zumbido se intensifico. Alguna personas en el publico comenzaron a señalar hacia las lamparas que no paraban de centellar. Si esas lamparas seguían parpadeando….

-¡ABAJO!-grito Freddie-¡Carly! ¡Gibby! ¡Abajo!

Los actores se miraron sin comprender, mientras que Carly estaba molesta por que la hubiern interrumpido pero Gibby la arrastro al piso agachandola junto con el.

Las lámparas dejaron de parpadear y una por una comenzaron a estallar impregnando todo de un olor a quemado y dejando caerlo los cristales obre el escenario junto con muchas chispas.

-¡Se esta quemando!- grito Alice al lado de el.

Las chispas habian alcanzado al cortina y comenzaba a incendiarse rapidamente. La gente asustada comenzo a gritar y correr hacia la salida.

-Vámonos- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Freddie y jalándolo para salir.

La gente se empuja en el puerta, había gritos y ala gente lloraba. El fuego comenzaba a consumirlo todo, lamiendo cualquier cosa a su paso. La cabeza de Freddie comenzó a darle vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad.

-¡No puedo irme!

-Tengo tu computadora en una bolsa, vámonos!-insistió Alice aterrorizada.

-¡No Sam!- el humo comenzó a llegar hasta a ellos, las imágenes se hacian mas difusas y de pronto algo tan sencillo como mantenerse de pie le comenzó a costar enormemente. Mas y mas gritos, después simplemente se desvaneció….

….."

Sam habia logrado destorar a Ethan y juntos buscaban la salida.

-¡Mira ahy hay luz!-grito Ethan y Sam lo siguió por los ductos hasta la rendija iluminada.

Ethan salio y ayudo a Sam a salir.

-¿A dónde llegamos?-pregunto Sam , arrugando la nariz.

-Al baño de hombres- repondio Ethan.

-No es precisamente el lugar a donde planeaba llegar- mustio Sam.

Ethan rio.

-El baño de nosotras huele mejor

-Supongo- concedió Ethan.

De pronto comenzaron a oír muchos gritos y lloriqueos desde afuera.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-se pregunto Ethan.

-Averigüémoslo, Sherlock- mustio la chica

Ethan chasque la lengua ye le guiño un ojo a modo de juego.

Ethan abrió la puerta y dio un salto para atrás de la impresión. Afuera las llamas consumían todo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam sin comprender muy bien, ¿Porque había fuego?

Ethan cerro rápidamente la puerta, pero las llamas ya habían crecido demasiado y comenzaba a destruir la puerta y adentrarse poco a poco en el baño. Sam se acerco a Ethan y lo tomo fuertemente de la mano quería que el le explicara que sucedía en ¿que momento la escuela se había convertido en un infierno? El calor se sentía cada vez mas fuerte , cada vez mas sofocante, el humo llego y comenzó a hacerla toser. El fuego los alcanzaría pronto.

-¿Ethan?-pregunto Sam con voz queda.

El muchacho no se movía observaba todo en un estado de shock, con los ojos bein abiertos mientras en su cara se formaba una triste mueca.

-¿Ethan?-pregunto de nuevo zarandeándolo , pero el no hacia caso a nada.

Sam se abrazo de Ethan, el humo hacia que sus ojos lloraran y no supo si era solo el humo el que hacia que derramara lagrimas. ¡No quería morir asi! ¡No! Pero su cerebro no pensaba en una solución, solo pensaba en hacer a Ethan reaccionar.

Le dio una cachetada pero no funciono, Se sentía desesperada y, probablemente moriría ahí… calcinada por el fuego. Las Puckette no son miedosas pero Sam comprobó que cuando están a punto de morir calcinadas si lo son. Tomo a Ethan de la cara y acerco sus labios temblorosos y llenos de sal a los del chico apenas rozándolos por unos segundos. Un suave cosquilleo se penetro en su labios.

-Ethan, por favor- murmuro temblorosamente- Te necesito…

Ethan salio un poco del shock y acaricio suavemente el cabello se Sam

-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada-murmuro- No tengas miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo- contesto Sam antes de desplomarse. Lo ultimo que vio fue un par de ojos verdes mirarla con preocupación, gradualmente esos ojos se convirtieron en castaños y se pregunto porque se sentía tan culpable al mirarlos.

Claro.. acababa de engañar a Freddie. El no se lo merecía, no. Recordó la sensación al estar con el sentía como si se sumergiera en una tina de agua caliente relajando todo su cuerpo , dejándola pensar solo en el. Quería volver a verlo solo una vez mas…. El único problema es que no sabía si volvería a despertar para ver a esos ojos cafés mirándola acusadoramente.

Esperaba que si, solo para poder ver sus ojos de nuevo.

-A punto de la muerte y teniendo pensamientos cursis. Freddie- mustio para de nuevo hundirse en la bruma.

**Solo tuve 5 reviews creo que es justo que Sam se be****sara con Ethan…. Da igual… mi cerebro anda pasando malos momentos… **

**Avances…-**

**-Eres un tonto deberias haber visto tu cara…..**

**-Lamento haberte besado, de nuevo.**

**-Freddie te busca**

**-Que descarados- mascullo Freddie**

**-Ya quisieras..- dijo Sam a Ethan.**

**-Te me haces familiar…- dijo Pam pcukette examinándolo**

**-¡Lllevas conociéndolo años!**

**-Bienvenida a la tétrica Mansion Benson**


	25. Walaby

**Siento no actualizar tan rapido como habia esperado pero desafortunadamente tuve algunas complicaciones a la hora de hacer el capitulo, muchos de ustedes aborreciero el beso de Ethan & Sam pero bueno todo tiene una razon de ser ( exepto eso ya que se me ocurrio mientras lo traspasaba a la computadora)**

**roxxylove**

Gracias! Espero que este capitulo te guste tambien ;)

iloveseddie

Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo! :D

**Meliina**

Muchas gracias por tu review! Y

Que bueno que te gustara… para mi es un honor que a la gente le guste lo que hago

**Sabrynaseddie**

Muchas gracias! Mi mayor honor es que a la gente le agrade llo que escribo o cuando meos se quede con un buen sabor de boca o una sonrisa

**Leslie Princess Seddie**

O.O muchas gracias ¡! De verdad! Yo tambien soy tu fan y no se me ha olvidado que no has actualizado el mago de ozzicarly!

Gracias ojala disfrutes el capitulo :D

**leeslie17**

Lo del beso con Ethan no tengo ni idea de porque fue… pero ojala disfutews este capitulo :D

**Vaania D**

Jaja, muchas gracias. Aunque creo que mi mente siempre esta desvariado pero qq le hacemos jaja, disfruta el cap :D

**yop**  
Gracias :D, disfuta el cap.

**jennmcfan**  
Auch, creo que yo no quiero morir calcinada :S pero bueno… tal vez un dia de estos ok no… disfruta el capitulo que no contiene fuego :D

**Caaro13**

Lo siento , pero ya ves mis locuras de autora… que mal que no te gustara el beso pero es que la tension… bueno. Ojala si te guste este capitulo

**Sin mas disfruten de este capitulo acompañados de su mascota! Ok no… pero recuerden que vamos en W, eso solo nos deja X, Y y Z.**

**Walaby!**

Freddie abrió los ojos lentamente la luz le calaba demasiado como para abrirlos completamente, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y le dolía enormemente la cabeza como si la hubieran golpeado con un mazo varias veces. Intento enfocar lo que estaba a su alredor pero solo veía cosas borrosas hasta que su visión se fue aclarando. Se encontraba afuera en el estacionamiento todo estaba rodeado de policías y bomberos…¡Bomberos!

¿No había sido una pesadilla? No. Aquello era real.

Camino con dificultad casi corriendo hasta que encontró a Carly sentada mientras Spencer la abrazaba protectoramente

-Carly, ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Sam?-pregunto alterado.

-Yo.. yo no se- dijo levantando su cara cubierta de lagrimas- Ella y ethan no salieron.

Eso era lo único que Freddie quería escuchar.

-Voy a buscarla- dijo

-No!-sollozo Carly- No, Freddie quédate. No soporto la angustia, por favor- mustio la castaña a punto de romper en llanto

-Lo siento Carly- murmuro antes de marcharse a toda prisa hacia la escuela con un solo pensamiento "Sam"

Entro rápidamente sin que nadie lo viera, la gente no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacías, en realidad, así que pudo entrar fácilmente. Camino por los pasillos hasta donde había llegado el fuego aun se podía sentir un poco el aroma a metal quemado y Freddie no sabia si eran alucinaciones suyas o aun pse percibía el calor que emanaba de las llamas.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam!- grito en los pasillos.

-Aquí!- dijo una voz masculina que de inmediato reconoció muy a su pesar.

-Ethan..- murmuro antes de echarse a correr hacia la dirección de la voz.

Cuando doblo el pasillo encontró una imagen bastante peculiar, Ethan con un brazo en una posición un poco anormal y intentando llevar a Sam con una sola mano. Freddie rápidamente la cargo estaba dormida, o desmayada, o que se yo.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Freddie quitándole algunos mechones de su cara.

-Si solo creo que le llego mucho humo- respondió Ethan un tanto incomodo- Antes de desmayarse solo decía tu nombre- confeso.

Freddie sonrío con amabilidad al chico delante de el.

-¿Por qué están mojados?-pregunto mientras caminaban a la salida notando las ropas húmedas y el cabello mojado de Sam.

-Salimos por el baño de hombres el humo se acercaba, no se me dio pánico… luego creo que Sam me golpeo y se desmayo al instante. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrir las llaves de los lavabos-respondió Ethan vagamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias- dijo Freddie sinceramente dedicándole una sonrisa.- No se que haría sin mi demonio rubio, no digas que le dije así …. Me mataría.

Ethan le devolvió una sonrisa que a el le pareció rota.

…"

Sam estaba sentada junto con Ethan, en una especie de carpa que habían puesto para atender a los heridos del incendio. Sam no paraba de quejarse mientras le vendaban el pie y Ethan se burlaba de ella.

Afortunadamente ellos no resultaron gravemente heridos. Ethan se había roto un brazo y a Sam solo se le había doblado el pie pero aun así tenia que usar maletas durante una semana.

-¿Te parece jugar carreritas?-bromeo Ethan.

Sam se mordió el labio nerviosamente, Ethan se seguía comportando igual que siempre como si nada hubiera pasado. Era el mismo tonto e infantil Ethan y eso a Sam le divertía. Aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable, por fortuna no había visto a Freddie puesto que había estado inconsciente, no sabría como verlo a los ojos.

-¿Te hecho una mano?- se burlo Sam mientras agitaba ambas manos al frente de el.

Sam se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el suelo.

-Siento haberte besado- soltó Sam abruptamente.

Ethan se atraganto y tosió con fuerza. Sam le sonrío culpablemente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-¿No lo habrás olvidado verdad?-pregunto Sam.

-Claro que no solo esperaba que tú no lo mencionaras. Además ya fue hace tiempo y se que solo lo hiciste por que peleaste con Freddie…- contesto el ojiverde restándole importancia.

-No yo digo de lo de hace rato….

-¿Hace rato?

-Si…. Cuando te bese y tu estabas en shock- murmuro Sam poniéndose colorada- Lo lamento.

-Sam tu no me besaste- respondió Ethan

-Pero… ¿No?-pregunto incrédula.

-No, pero si quieres hacerlo…-bromeo Ethan y soltó una carcajada.- Creo que además de fracturarte el pie te golpeaste en la cabeza

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sam.

-Enserio- afirmo el chico con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sam sintió como un peso caía de sus hombros, ¡no lo había besado! ¡No le había sido infiel a Freddie! ¡No había engañado al tonto! Y ¡no había echado a perder su amistad con Ethan!

-Gracias… ¿Aun eres mi raro amigo?-pregunto Sam.

-Si no, no estaría hablado contigo…- Dijo Ethan en tono confidencial.- Aunque tengas graves delirios mentales

Sam golpeo su hombro y se permitió reír.

-Ves eres el único que no huye además de Carly y Freddie- dijo Sam- Todos dicen que soy mala…. Demasiado mala.

-No eres mala… - Sam enarco una ceja ante el comentario del chico- Todo el tiempo..

-Gracias… de verdad, por estar aquí.- le sonrío Sam con sinceridad.

-Ey! Yo seré tu amigo mientras tu quieras que lo sea y tal vez por mas tiempo….

-Y ahora te pones cursi- se burlo Sam- Pero enserio gracias, eres extraño pero gracias.

-Uiii- mustio Ethan – Esos fueron demasiados gracias.

Sam frunció el ceño. Ethan le sonrío divertido y la abrazo, Sam le devolvió el abrazo. Alguien tosió junto a ellos.

- Lamento interrumpir este momento- dijo Carly- Pero estaba tan preocupada por ti Sam como se te ocurre poner en peligro tu vida si- la regaño Carly dándole un abrazo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si mama- dijo Sam.- Tengo que ir a buscar al ñoño dijo Sam con cansancio levantándose…

Se levanto con dificultad tomando las muletas y se giro un momento hacia Ethan.

-¿Oye Ethan no crees que Carly se ve muy bien hoy?-pregunto Sam casualmente

Carly abrió los ojos mirando a Sam muy confundida y con la promesa de matarla mas tarde.

-Ella siempre se ve bien- aseguro Ethan.

La chica enrojeció.

-Oigan yo…-comenzó a decir pero Sam la interrumpió.

-¿Y no te parece que deberías decirle lo que sientes? Porque ella se siente muy confundida

-No entiendo como puede estar confundida si ella lo sabe.

-Ella estaría encantada de salir contigo pero no se atreve a decírtelo….- dijo Sam – Mejor hablen- dijo antes de salir con dificultad por las muletas

Carly miro como Sam se alejaba.

-¿Así que…?-pregunto Carly con una sonrisa- ¿De que quieres hablar?

Ethan sonrío como siempre lo hacia.

-No creo que hablar sea la palabra mas adecuada.

…."

-¡Alice!-grito Freddie al ver a la chica sentada en una banca mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con una de sus agujetas.

La chica levanto la cara con sorpresa dejando ver todas sus pequitas que saltaban en sus mejillas.

-¿Freddie? …- pregunto con sorpresa- Me entere de que fuiste a buscar a Sam y Ethan ¿Están bien?-pregunto.

-Si, Sam estaba desmayada y Ethan solo se rompió un brazo.. Pero están bien.- dijo Freddie sentándose a su lado.- Se que me sacaste del escenario.

Alice lo miro y sonrío.

-No fue nada solo me debes la vida- bromeo

-Gracias- contesto- La próxima vez que tu vida este en peligro te devolveré el favor…

Alice río, disfrutaba hablar con Freddie como cuando eran niños y huían de las travesuras de Fred esa era la razón por la que lo amaba, el era tan bueno con ella… era el hombre perfecto.

-¿Me desmaye verdad?-pregunto con incredulidad.

-Si- afirmo Alice- Decías que no querías irte porque Sam seguía ahí adentro- murmuro con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero ve, con todo y mis intentos de héroe no pude ir por ella… - dijo el

Alice lo miro y se mordió el labio antes de decir.

-¿La quieres mucho?

-Si, supongo que si..

- Tu cara cambia- observo Alice distraídamente- Ethan no paraba de decirlo y tiene razón, cuando hablas de ella todo tu se ilumina… no se pareces orgulloso. Me hubiera gustado que me vieras a mi como la ves a ella- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

-Me hubiera encantado- dijo sinceramente- Pero es que no se que paso simplemente…- suspiro- Encontraras a alguien mejor que yo. Te lo aseguro. – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza de manera protectora y se levanto yéndose.

-No lo creo- murmuro con tristeza mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla hasta morir en sus labios.

….."

Sam se había alejado suficientemente de la carpa en donde había dejado solos a Ethan y Carly y se sentó en un banco que estaba por ahí. No podía dejar de pensar si en verdad no había besado a ethan. Se llevo una mano a sus labios inconscientemente… lo que había sentido…

-¡Sam!-grito Gibby yendo hacia ella nervioso- ¿Has visto a Carly?

-Si- contesto Sam con una ceja enarcada por el atuendo del chico. Como alguien que acaba de salir de un incendio podía vestir un traje y haberse peinado con gel todo hacia a tras. Se fijo en sus manos donde llevaba una rosas roja.

-¿Para quién es la rosa?-pregunto Sam curiosamente

-Para Carly…- dijo apenadamente

-Un momento… ¿Te gusta Carly?

-Si… Tengo que ir a buscarla- murmuro el gordito desapareciendo.

.-Pero..Pero-mustio la rubia- Te ves ridículo- sentencio aunque sabia que el no la escucharía

¿A Gibby le gustaba Carly? ¿Desde cuando y en que mundo raro y extraño? Y pensar que ella acababa de aventar a los brazos de Ethan a Carly… Ahora que lo sabia se sentia ¿Culpable? Bah! No es cierto tenia demasiada hambre, además últimamente se había puesto demasiado cursi y ya no necesitaba mas de esas tonterías de ese estilo.. con el tiempo terminaría transformándose en una versión de Carly solo que rubia.

-Sam….¿Como estas?-pregunto una voz en su oído haciéndole cosquillas.

-Digamos que he estado mejor…- respondió ella

-Perdóname- dijo Freddie de repente sentándose a su lado.

-¿De nuevo tienes delirios?-pregunto Sam confundida- O es otra de tus cosas ñoñas que nadie comprende…

Freddie rodó los ojos pero dio un suspiro y dijo.

-Yo debí sacarte del incendio, no Ethan

-Que tontería… espera.. ¿Estas celoso?-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el con los ojos abiertos y sin dar crédito a lo que había dicho Sam.

-Estas celoso- afirmo Sam- Freddame Benson esta celoso-canturreo Sam

-¡Eso no es cierto!- alego Freddie cruzado de brazos.

-¡Claro que si!- repuso ella

-Bueno puede que solo un poco….- murmuro Freddie en voz baja.

Sam río un poco. Debía admitir que la sensación de que Freddie estuviera celoso le resultaba un poco… ¿gratificante?...

-¿Sabes como puedo perdonarte?-pregunto

-¿Cómo?

-Cómprame jamón- dijo la rubia con satisfacción echándose el cabello para atrás.- O un Walaby

-¿Qué es eso?-preguunto Fredie confundido

-Un pequeño canguro- dijo Sam como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo- En Discovery pasaron a un chico que entreno un Walaby para que fuera su sirviente profesional y hacia comida y todo!

-Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso…- dijo Freddie seductoramente en voz baja.

-Ding! Ding!- se burlo Sam sonando una campana imaginaria- Y el premio para la persona mas cursi del mundo es el ñoño Benson!...

-Bah! Yo se que lo amas- exclamo el con un gesto en la mano, acerco su rostro al de el y acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Sam con su pulgar hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron.

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida, .Su tacto aun le quemaba y parecía aun no haberse acostumbrado a ver sus ojos tan de cerca, donde se admiraba que sus ojos cafés eran mas claro de lo que aparentaban…. Su corazón latía fuertemente.¿Sentiría siempre así? O solo era por que en mucho tiempo no lo había visto….

Lo había besado tantas y tantas veces, pero ese Estupido hormigueo continuaba en sus labios incluso a veces pensaba que aumentaba la sensación, en ese momento en que sus labios se rozaban su vista se nublaba y al mas puro estilo de las películas de Hollywood sentía que miles de fuegos artificiales cruzaban por su estomago como si hicieran una fiesta "Mexicana" con todo y sombreros dentro.

-¡Ey! Están en un lugar privado- grito una voz y una risita lo siguió.

Carly y Ethan caminaban hacia ellos sonriendo como bodoques en plena primavera, solo faltaba que saliera el campo de flores para que la escena pareciera sacada de un cuento. Sam observo y evidentemente el detalle no paso desapercibido por Freddie que sus manos se entrelazaban mientras daban miradas melosazas, lo que le provoco a Sam ganas d vomitar.

-Tu de que te admiras… - se burlo Sam.

-No somos unos exibixionitas, buscamos algún lugar privado..-señalo Ethan- No nos sentamos en la primera banca que se nos cruza en el camino y…

-¡Ey! No fue la segunda…- protesto Sam

-¿La segunda?-pregunto el enarcando una ceja.

-Ese no es el punto…- dijo Sam rápidamente…

-¿Son novios?-pregunto Freddie sorprendido y con el seño fruncido.

-Si- dijo Carly alegremente y se llevo la mano a la rosa que tenia detrás de la oreja.

-El punto es que no nosotros no somos unos exhibicionistas…- puntualizo Ethan.

-Ya quisieras..- le dijo Sam a Ethan.

Ethan se hizo el ofendido.

-Carly enseñémosle que es un beso de verdad- se burlo el chico y atrajo a Carly hacia el y la beso. La pierna de Carly se elevo con un "pop"

-Que descarados- mascullo Freddie viéndolos

-Déjalos- dijo Sam golpeando el hombro del chico.

Freddie iba a replicar cuando escucharon un grito de Carly. Freddie y Sam se pararon abruptamente.

Gibby le había dado un golpe a Ethan mientras Carly observaba la escena horrorizada.

…."

-Tienes un ojo morado…..- murmuro la pelirroja sentándose al lado del.

Ethan sostenía una bolsa de hilo sobre su ojo mientras maldecía en voz baja.

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta…- dijo sarcásticamente con una mueca

-Mhnn uno pensaría que con un moretón tan grande hasta tu te habrías dado cuenta….- dijo Wendy en son de burla.

-¿Tu porque me hablas? Nunca me has hablado…-repuso Ethan molesto, sinceramente no estaba de humor.

-Simplemente pase y me dije hoy es un buen dia de venir a hablar con el chico capitán del equipo de basquetbol que esta haciendo de todo en este ultimo mes menos futbol….- dijo Wendy

-¡Oh! No, a mi no me vengas con tus consejos raros. Gibby me advirtió de ti…

-El mismo Gibby que te dejo el ojo morado y por el cual tu novia corrio tras de el intentando explicarle… mientras que Sam y Freddie decidieron huir de ahí…

-¿Cómo?..olvídalo…-murmuro Ethan

-¿Cómo se todo?-pregunto ella burlándose- Es un don…-

-Si mira y yo vuelo….- dijo Ethan molesto

-¿Seguro que tu eres el chico que se la pasa sonriendo? ¿El que ve la vida como un juego?...- comenzó Wendy pero Ethan le dio una mirada de pocos amigos- Vale, no te molestes solo una preguntita mas… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sam que no te había besado?

Ethan se sorprendió por tal declaración.

-No te interesa…- dijo volteando la cara

-Vamos… no se lo dijiste porque amas a Carly o tal vez porque….¿Dime tu?-pregunto Wendy

-¡Lárgate!-mascullo

-Mhnn ese fue un rotundo no entonces debo suponer que….

-¡Porque aunque la veas así de agresiva habría sufrido demasiado! ¡Tu no viste su cara cuando pensó que había traicionado a Freddie! ¡Tu no la viste! Ella merece ser feliz ella…. Ella lo merece-grito Ethan con una mueca

-Bien…. Solo una duda más¿ Desde cuando te gusta? Es solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad- aclaro Wendy con una sonrisa.

-¡A…. mi …..no …me!

Wendy enarco una ceja.

-Si, si claro- exclamo Wendy- No entiendo porque si te gusta, dejas que con toda libertad se vaya con Freddie… Parece que a ustedes les encanta sufrir…

-Yo..- murmuro Ethan en voz baja. ¿Cómo ella sabia lo que el apenas había descubierto hace unos instantes?

-¿No crees que deberías decirle? ¿O seguirás con Carly cuando en realidad te enamoraste de su mejor amiga?- pregunto Wendy irónicamente- Nunca comprenderé como el presidente del Seddie terminara destruyéndolo.

-Yo nunca destruiría el Seddie- afirmo Ethan

-Si quieres que eso siga así ….sigue sufriendo- declaro Wendy- Lamento dejarte pero tengo que dar mas platicas a niños con problemas- dijo Wendy se levanto y le mando un beso al aire para luego marcharse caminando con un suave vaivén de caderas.

…."

Freddie miro al asiento de al lado en el avión Sam se había quedado dormida en cuanto se había sentado, había bostezado antes algo sobre vencer indiscutiblemente a Ethan en los bolos. Seguía sin creer que hubiera aceptado a lo que ella misma denomino "Reunion ñoñaBenson" con el aunque secretamente algo le decía que el hecho que "accidentalmente hubiera mencionado que Alice vivía al lado había ayudado mucho al respecto. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en Ridgwey y el golpe de Gibby a Ethan. No había sabido nada de su mejor amigo (Gibby) pero supuso que el mismo no quería que supieran nada de el, solo le había enviado un mensaje de 12 palabras

_Escuchando canciones corta vena__s junto con un pato…._

_Espero así poder olvidarla_

Volvió su vista a la rubia de al lado mientras quitaba unos mechones rebeldes que caian por su cara. Ethan tenia razón tenia mucha suerte de tener a Sam.

No puedo evitar reir entre dientes.

-Deja de pensar en mi Benson- dijo Sam con voz adormilada.

-¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en ti?-pregunto curiosamente.

-Tienes esa risita tonta en tu cara…Pensabas en mi o pensabas en otra chica- simplifico Sam

-Tienes razón….- concedió Freddie- Pensaba en otra chica.

Sam lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Sabes que no.. – dijo el dándole un beso en la coronilla, Sam hizo un mohin con los labios.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la tortura Benson?

-Según el piloto de avión en media hora mas o menos … llegaremos a Massachusetts- dijo Freddie con un estremecimiento

Sam rio.

-Massachusetts..-murmuro y luego solto una carcajada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Freddie

-Tu y Massachusetts- rio Sam – ¿eres un massachusseniano?-pregunto Sam y luego rio.

-Jajaja- dijo Freddie - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Ethan quería a Carly?

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Gibby quería a Carly?-contraataco Sam

-Tienes un buen punto…

-Siempre lo tengo.

…."

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto Sam sorprendida

-Si. Bienvenida a la Tétrica y "Honorable" Mansión Benson- dijo Freddie con un deje de dramatizo

-¿Oye y tienen de esos mayordomos flacos y pálidos?-pregunto Sam mordiéndose el labio.

Freddie río

-¿Qué es esa pregunta?-pregunto divertido- Si- dijo en un tono serio- Por eso es "tetrica"

Sam trago saliva y apretó la mano de Freddie antes de que el auto cruzara la verja de la imponente mansión que se abría ante sus ojos.

**Y fin! Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews que ayudan en la lucha contra la dominacion de los walabys en el universo :D**

**Adelantos…**

-Oh para mi tampoco es un placer estar aquí- dijo Sam con una sonrisa

-Abuela ella es Sam

-Me gustaría charlar contigo pero por el momento quiero dormir

-No lo creo- contesto Sam – cabeza de rábano

-Ella es especial

-Deja de angustiarte no es tu culpa

-Gibby cree que si- murmuro Carly

-¡Haylee! ¿Volviste a tomar mucho café?

-A ver subnormal. Te digo que es mi novia

-Eso no significa que tenga que ir contigo


	26. Xenofobia

**Siento mucho! En verdad mucho no haber podido escribir es solo que se me complico todo y asi... Primero tengo un nuevo hermanito, si es un poco extraño por que a estas alturas de tu vida no te esperas tener un hermanito. Es un poco (MUCHO) extraño, mas porque solo se la pasa durmiendo, comiendo, llorando. Ademas fue una semana rara en la escuela porque conforme el tiempo va pasando te das cuenta de que debiste aprovecharlo mas y no esperar que a esa persona la mandaran a otra escuela...**

**¡Fue mi cumpleaños! Y me hicieron una fiesta "sopresa" bueno segun eso. Aunque casi lloro de la emocion, de verdad no puedo tener mejores amigos que ellos son lo maximo y todo el mundo deberia tener unos amigos como ellos aunque de preferencia que no esten a punto de matarte por el pastel que entro en tus fosas nasales. Ya que pensaron que era divertido arrogar mi cara contra el pastel. Que mas paso... mm me compre una pizza. **

**Bueno ya a sus asombros y lindisimos comentarios:**

**JMFAWKES **

OH! Te adoro y te vuelvo a adorar muchisimo mas! Eres increible y yo que pensaba que ya te habias olvidado de mi :( pero o bueno es que no te has olvidado de mi... jaja.

Gracias por todo, de verdad gracias :D

**leeslie17**

Gracias por tu review! Y si Ethan es demasiado buena persona.. Aunque quien sabe si Freddie se entere de que se besaron... tal ves si... tal vez no...

**Caaro13 **

Por lo pronto Sam piensa que no beso a Ethan y eso le basto para seguir feliz de la vida. Pero bueno no creo que siga pensando asi... Lamento que te diera un rechazo Seddie a mi tambien me suele suceder.

**iloveseddie **

Gracias por el review! :DD me alegro que te gustara!

**jennmcfan**

Si, ya casi acaba... y es un poco triste para mi. Pero bueno intentare dejar un final diferente y que les guste.

**Sabrynaseddie**

Gracias por el review! :DD

**Leslie Princess Seddie**

Si pobre Ethan, personalmente no se que marcaria. ¡No quiero hacer sufrir a Ethan!, pero esta demasiado confundido. Sigo esperando el mago de OzziCarly! jaja.

**LORENASEDDIEFOREVER**

Gracias! Por dejar tu comentario y decir que te gusta la historia! Y respecto a tu pregunto al decir que roza sus labios, es en realidad como que apenas los toca, osea los besa pero apenas los toca... :DD

**Vaania D**

Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste :) Y garcias por decirme no desvariada! jaja

**Mayra-vanu**

Si a Ethan le gusta Sam, aunque tenga que golpearse por eso ya que es un Seddie de corazon. Alice seguira causando problemas es su modo vivendis y respecto a como demonios Wendy se entera de todo... ¡En el siguiente cvapitulo!

**Para no hacerla mas larga, solo deseo que les guste el capitulo :D. Solo faltan 2 mas y la historia terminara.**

**XENOFOBIA**

-Señorita, Señor Benson- dijo el chofer en tono solemne- Me parece que su abuela los estará esperando en el recibido- dijo a Freddie- Yo llevare las cosas a su habitación

Sam enarco una ceja, ¿Todo aquel teatrito era enserio? Que era eso de Señorita y Señor Benson. Parecía sacado de uno de los libros que le gustaban leer a Carly. Pero aquella imponente mansión le hacía ver que en realidad estaba ahí, que no tenia nada que ver con los libros de doncellas y dragones.

-Gracias- dijo Freddie un poco azorado y ambos bajaron del coche.

-¿Hay tiempo de irnos?-pregunto Sam- He oído que por aquí hay un gran restaurante y….

Freddie le dio una mirada y negó con la cabeza. Sam refunfuño molesta y sin ninguna otra opcion mas que la de huir corriendo y tomar el autobus mas cercana siguio al chico.

….

-¡No Stephan! No hagas caso de Mari Ju ella no quiere que seas feliz- dijo Spencer al televisor con preocupación.

Un portazo lo hizo sobresaltarse. Carly entro con cara triste por la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá derrotada

-¿Ves de nuevo novelas?-pregunto Carly con la ceja enarcada pero aun con un sembalnte triste.

-No, yo... le estaba cambiado…y bueno-intento explicar Spencer- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-pregunto el salvándose de una posible burla de su hermana.

-No quiero decírtelo- murmuro Carly

-Bueno... Cómo quieras...—dijo Spencer volviendo a ver el televisor.

-¿Cómo yo quiera? ¡Tú deber es abrazarme e insistirme a decirte lo que me pasa!- dijo Carly alterada.

-Pero….- dijo Spencer- Bien ven acá- dijo atrayendo a Carly a un abrazo- ¿Qué te sucede pequeña Carly?

-Mis mejores amigos se fueron, mi novio acaba de encerrarse por una semana en su habitación y no ve a nadie y Gibby no me dirige la palabra- explico Carly- ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

-¿Intercambiar saliva con Ethan enfrente de Gibby?- aventuro Spencer con una mueca de desagrado.

-¡No! Tú deberías decir: "Tú no hiciste nada mal"- exclamo Carly y se levantó abruptamente- ¡Esto no está funcionando!- grito agitando los brazos y subió corriendo a su habitación

…."

Gibby se sentó en el porche con la mirada fija en la casa del frente "la casa de su examino". Se sentía traicionado, dolido mucho más traicionado que dolido. Él le había presentado a Sam… El llevo a "Ethan" hacia Sam y la rubia había hecho que su amada Carly y su ahora enemigo mortal terminaran juntos.

El chico miro con atención como Carly tocaba la puerta de la casa de Ethan, la señora Redding salió y le dijo algo, ella dio las gracias y salió de ahí con una cara de tristeza en el rostro. ¡Estúpido Ethan! Por su culpa Carly no estaba siendo feliz y ella solo se merecía lo mejor.

Todo por que Ethan había decidió encerrarse en su habitación por una semana, según le había dicho Guppy.

¿Qué tenía Ethan que él no tuviera? Bueno aparte de ser el capitán de un equipo, ojos verdes y todo lo demás por lo cual las chicas suspiraban… Ambos eran raros…

Pero Gibby tenía mucho más tiempo de conocer a la banda de ICarly, el conocía a Carly desde hace mucho tiempo y habían compartido cosas, el debía estar con el trio más famoso de la Web.

Además hasta hace unos días Ethan había dicho que estaba confundido... ¿Si pudiera saber la razon…? ¡Eso es! ¡Wendy! ¡Ella lo sabía todo de todo!Por extraño que pareciera

Haría que Carly se decepcionara de Ethan…

-Cuida a tu mascota- dijo Gibby en dirección a Casa de Ethan- Si es que la tienes….

-Gibby, cariño. ¿Hablas solo de nuevo?

-¡No mama!

…""

¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que veíamos a una mansión y ah…? ¿Que eras rico?-pregunto Sam

-No le di mucha importancia- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-No le di mucha importancia- lo arremedo ella- Eres un tonto- farfullo.

-Además- dijo Freddie- Sabia que no aceptarías venir- concluyo Freddie- Carly me dijo que no aceptarías venir aquí si te decía eso-

-¿Carly sabe?-pregunto

-Vino conmigo las vacaciones pasadas- explico

-Así que ustedes dos se divertían de lo lindo aquí mientras yo estaba con mi viendo pasar taxis- dijo Sam

-¿Qué no fuiste a Hawái?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Fui a ver taxis! Engañaron a mi madre y ella compro boletos para la calle Hawái en Canadá y no Hawái Isla- dijo Sam- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿A qué hora piensan abrir la mansión tipo inquisición?

-Mi papa solía decir lo mismo…- dijo Freddie en un susurro- Creo que por eso huyo de su casa a los 16 años

Sam se sorprendió por la aclaración de Freddie... ¿Quién iba a pensar que el papa del ñoño escapara de su casa? Aunque pensándolo bien él también lo había hecho aunque solo por uno o dos días, cuando vivía en aquel lugar horrible que le rento Lewbert.

Sam abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo terminar por que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos, delgada y con una postura elegante, su cabello estaba arreglado en un delicado moño. Había algo en la presencia de aquella mujer que la intrigaba de sobremanera y le causo un repudio casi instantá al verla supo instantáneamente dos cosas, la primera era que aquella mujer usaba ropa más cara que el lugar donde ella vivía y la segunda era familiar de Freddie porque tenía los mismos ojos castaños que el chico de a su lado.

-Freddie, cariño- dijo la mujer con una voz dulce y abrazo a Freddie sonrientemente- Te extrañe tanto.

Freddie también sonrió.

-Abuela, ella es Sam- dijo el chico,

-Mucho gusto querida- le dijo a Sam con voz altiva, ósea que todo ese numerito de la mujer cariñosa solo lo hacía con Freddie.- Cuando dijiste que traerías a alguien pensé que sería Carly… ella era tan educada y nunca paras de hablar de ella.

Sam mato a Freddie con la mirada y el hacia un gesto inocente

-¡Oh! Para mí tampoco es un placer estar aquí…- dijo Sam con una sonrisa- Pero me rogo tanto. Vamos ,que incluso se puso de rodillas, me rendí y acepte venir- respondió Sam

-Bueno me alegro de que vinieras…- dijo ella con un tono poco convincente- Fred te va a ayudar a encontrar tu habitación, iba a serlo alguien del servicio pero...

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Freddie

-Fred se ofreció- dijo la abuela de Freddie con un gesto que indicaba que no habia objecciones- Por primera vez en su vida quiere hacer algo, déjalo

Freddie murmuro un bien.

-Cariño, acompáñame ahí algo de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo la abuela hacia Freddie- ¡Que torpe! Lo lamento no me presente soy Katherine Clemons de Benson…

-Sam Puckett- dijo Sam con simpleza.

La señora pareció meditar algo pero luego negó suavemente con la cabeza no sin antes dar una mirada desdeñosa a sus pantalones holgados.

…"

Freddie siguió a su abuela hasta la sala donde a ella le gustaba tomar él te o mejor conocida "la sala de los que deshonran a la familia", ahí se daban platicas gratis impartidas por su abuela de educación y elegancia , su padre había estado unas cuantas ocasiones ahí igual que su primo Fred que era un cliente recurrente de aquella sala.

Freddie se sentó con nerviosismo en el sillón mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en la suave tela del sofá, no le preocupaba tanto lo que su abuela fuera a decirle lo que en verdad era preocupante era que no le había gustado nada dejar a Sam ahora que a penas habían llegado.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?-pregunto su abuela llevándose la taza a los labios en un gesto elegante.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido, no era a la clase de conversación que se esperaba.

-A la chica- dijo su abuela- Esas son cosas que solo Fred haría, tu no. Así que responde ¿porque la trajiste?

-Ella es especial- simplifico Freddie

-¿Tan especial como para contarle tu "Secretito"? Aun no puedo creer que nadie en tu escuela sepa que desciendes de distinguidos Benson….- dijo su abuela como si no pudiera creerlo aun.

-¡Mi abuelo descendía de un circo!- exclamo el incrédulo

-Lo hacía por hobby, además él era esgrimista- explico- Y dueño del circo.

-Eso no lo hace diferente- objeto Freddie- Gracias a el mi madre y mi padre se conocieron.

-Un increible error- mascullo la señora- No por ti cariño- aclaro-… pero volviendo a la chica. Samantha Puckett. Vive con su madre y su gato espumita… Tienen apenas 3 semanas de novios y ya la trajiste… ¿Es tan especial como para que vayas al baile frente a todos con ella?

-¡¿La investigaste? – pregunto el incrédulo- Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta ella es demasiado especial, es más importante que cualquier baile.

Su abuela rodo los ojos.

-Los Drinkwarter van a estar en la fiesta- dijo cambiando el tema- Junto con su hija.

-¿Alice?

-Si ella. Ella es bonita aunque la gente dice que es un poco rara pero también estarán los White su hija es preciosa y toda una dama de la sociedad ella se sabe comportar a la altura.

-Abuela ni lo intentes- dijo Freddie- Yo nunca cambiaria a Sam. La quiero...

-Tu padre dijo lo mismo hace muchos años en ese mismo Sofá y mira como termino. Freddie tu eres más sensato, mucho más inteligente, no eres como el- dijo su abuela- Tu eres mi niño inteligente. Él era tan rebelde y no quiso escucharme…. Se fugó con "Marisa", bueno tu madre y con todo y eso no pudo salvarse de su trágico final. Confía en mi te olvidaras de ella tarde o temprano

…"

Sam miro a su alrededor todo se veía tan elegante y costoso en realidad no había nada que no pareciera costoso en aquella instancia incluso le parecía que el pasto que se podía ver a través de las puertas de cristal era inaccesible para cualquier ser humano normal.

Su estómago gruño no había comida nada en la ultima hora.

- Hola ¿eres Sam?-pregunto una voz

-Eso depende... ¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto la rubia y se giro. Un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos que oscilaban entre el castaño y verde le tendía la mano con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Fred

-Fred...- repitio Sam- Como hay tan pocas personas en el mundo que se llaman asi…- dijo ella sarcásticamente

-¿Mi querido primo no te hablo de mí?-pregunto Divertido- Se olvidan de la familia- dijo el con dramatismo y limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria del ojo- Soy Fred

-Eso ya lo dijiste- señaló Sam

-Se supone que ahora tu dice soy Sam – dijo el con ironía- nos estrechamos la mano y comenzamos a hablar de cosas que harán una conversación…

-Un momento como sabes que soy Sam…- dijo ella

-Samantha Puckett, co-conductora del programa más famoso de la Internet donde mi primito es el chico jala cables- respondió Fred.- ¿Quién no te conocería?

-Me agradas- dijo Sam.- Ahora podrías tu llevarme a mi habitación- señaló ella con cansancio- Ahora...

-Como quieras preciosa- dijo el guiñándole un ojo

-Todo el agrado que sentía por ti se acaba de esfumar- dijo Sam molesta.

Sam iba a decir algo mas pero además de demasiado cansada como para discutir con una cabeza de zanahoria con aires de galán de película. Además si lo agredía tendría que aguantar una larga platica de "porque no hay que atacar a los familiares de Freddie" cortesía de su mejor amiga desde Seattle.

-Es aquí. – dijo El señalando una puerta grande de madera, en realidad no recordaba el camino hasta allá solo recordaba que habían subido escaleras y cruzado pasillos- Mi habitación está al lado... Por si me necesitas- dijo en tono seductor.

-No lo creo- dijo Ella- Cabeza de rábano

-¿Eres de las que se hacen las difíciles?-pregunto divertido

Sam se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Revolvió su cabello con desesperación por el tonto del primo Fred de Freddie.

Ya había engañado a Freddie o al menos eso creía ya que en las últimas horas habían llegado a pensar que Ethan podría haberle mentido… Sus recuerdos eran demasiado reales como para provenir de un sueño. Entonces esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan mal con ella misma...

Cerro los ojos volviendo de nuevo al infierno en en el que se habia convertido la escuela dias atras , eso y los ojos verdes de Ethan era lo unico que recordaba.

..."

Freddie camino por los pasillos un poco molesto por la conversacion que habia tenido con su abuela, su abuela casi siempre era sensata y una buena persona en realidad pero cuando pensaba en lo que la" gente diria" se volvia un verdadero dolor de cabeza. El simple hecho de que el quisiera abandonar a Sam lo hizo reir, eso no seria posible, por lo menos no en mucho tiempo.

Tan ocupado y metido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una chica grito su nombre varias veces para despues darle un fuertisimo abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire. Freddie intento inhalar aire antes de ponerse morado y miro con una sonrisa a la chica que tenia en frente y que aun lo seguia abrazando

-¡Haylee!- dijo el feliz casi sin recordar la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-Freddie- dijo ella infantilmente- ¡Oh! Por fin estas aqui!, Fred insitia en que no vendrias pero tu viniste... en verdad no puedo creerlo. Despues de tanto tiempo... Mira que guapo y alto estas.- dijo ella con emocion.- Pero ¿No has comido bien?, te extrañe tanto. Estar aqui con Fred es un martirio, el puso chili en mis brasieres ¡En mis brasieres! pero bueno eso no fue lo peor el, bueno no importa! ¡ Lo importante es que estas aqui! Tu y yo gobernaremos esta casa y nadie nos detendra como en los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas? Por cierto te he visto en ICarly ese perro rabioso que Sam te echo era real, de verdad daba miedo, pero...

-¡Haylee! ¿Volviste a tomar demasiado cafe?-pregunto el con una sonrisa interrumpiendoola

-No...- nego ella- Ha sido la emocion por verte... aunque puede que si tomara un poco de cafe..- admitio sonrojada

Freddie sonrio infantilmente, despues de todo ella habia sido la persona con la que mas habia compartido y sobrevivido a esa ernome mansion en su infancia. Aun se podia visualizar junto a ella llenos de lodo corriendo por el jardin mientras huian de Fred intentandoles hacer alguna maldad. Aunque debia admitir que ellos normalmente participaban en las raras locuras de Fred, como esa vez que llenaron de salsa capsut el sillon favorito del abuelo.

-Y que me dices de Sam... - dijo Haylee- Nunca pense que la traerias, no hacias mas que decir que la odiabas en los veranos anteriores.

-Es complicado..- dijo el.

-¿Es tu novia cierto?-pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño

-Si- admitio- Digamos que fue un poco extraño pero por alguna razon, sucedio.

-No podias esperar un poco mas- fue lo unico que dijo- Aposte con Hannah que comenzarian a andar hasta febrero, por tu culpa sere 10 dolares mas pobre.- lo acuso con reproche para luego sonreir enseñando sus braquets.

Haylee era su prima, a decir verdad era su prima favorita digamos que era la mas sensata de todos aunque la mayoria siempre penso que deberia llevarse mejor con Fred por que ambos eran de la edad y hombres pero no era asi. Fred al igual que Sam disfrutaban de jugarle bromas al chico.

Volviendo a Haylee era una chica demasiado menuda y un año menor que el, tenia el cabello de un rojo intenso y lacio. Su cara aun era un poco infantil pero la verdad esque era muy bonita tenia una nariz respingada y unos grandes ojos castaños y a diferencia diferencia de Fred ella tenia muchas pequitas en la nariz y cachetes que simplemente la hacian verse mas adorable.

-¿Tu apostaste?-pregunto incredulo- No decias que yo terminaria con Carly

-¡Bah! Tu y ella eran demasiado iguales, aunque si hubiera sido una buena cuñada- admitio Haylee sin darle mucha importancia- ¿La gran señora Benson hablo contigo verdad?

-Si... quiso decirme que abandonara a Sam y mejor fuera con Alice al baile.

-Ha estado haci desde hace tres años- contesto Haylee- El abuelo era el unico que lograba controlarla- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

-Si, solo el- concidio Freddie haciendo una mueca

-Voy a la cocina para convecer a Cook de darme galletas ¿Vienes?-pregunto con una sonrisa radiante intentando olvidar la antigua sonrisa triste

-No, tal vez luego...- dijo Freddie

- Entonces te vere en la comida...- dijo Haylee y lo abrazo de nuevo dandole un beso en la mejilla - De verdad te extrañe

-Yo yo ati- dijo Freddie a su prima favorita devolviendole su abrazo

..."

Ethan no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitacion. Apenas llevaba dos dias encerrado ahy y no lo soportaba el solo pensar que le faltaban otros cinco dias ahi le hacia querer golpearse muchas veces contra la pared cosa ,que ya habia echo. Pero era sumamente necesario que estuviera ahi si queria aclarar sus pensamientos, ordenar sus penamientos mejor dicho.

Se avento en la cama suspirando por doceava vez en el dia, su mente estaba siendo mala con el no dejaba de pensar en ella siempre ella. Ni los multiples carteles y fotografias del Seddie que habia en su habitacion ( conseguidas por el club Seddie, digamos que ser presidente le daba unas ventajas) conseguian mejorarlo, solo aumentaban considerablemente su dolor de cabeza y le habian dado impulsos de quemarlas ¡Por dioS! Quemar cosas Seddie, estaba extremadamente mal. El debia superarlo y seguir su vida normalmente, pero no podia en verdad no podia.

Luego estaba Carly, ella era tan buena , era demasiado linda. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella por mas que sus labios supieran a moras. Habia sido un completo error intentar algo con Carly cuanto todavia estaba loco de amor por la rubia.

¿Es que como no pudo verlo antes? No estuvo atento a las señales, el solo queria que Seddie triunfara no le importaba como ni porque ni a quien pudiera lastimar en el camino y resulto que el era el lastimado. Si se hubiera alejado cuando Sam sonreia y el comenzo a sonreir por su sonrisa, o cuando comenzo a pensar ¿Que comida le gustaria mas?, o cuando vio que su cabello era suave, tal vez habria una salvacion pero ya no.

Tenia que tomar una desicion y tenia que tomarla ya...

Su telefono vibro en su bolsillo, lo tomo con desgano y se sorprendio enormente al verlo. Tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de Carly, 2 de Alice y 1 mensaje de Sam. Tomo el telefono y cuando estaba a punto de ver el mensaje de Sam se arrepintio y lo lanzo por la ventana.

-Seddie, Seddie, Seddie- se dijo a si mismo intando convencerse.

..."

Freddie siguio caminado esta vez un poco mas contento por su reciente conversacion con Haylee, esa chica lo hacia sonreir. Aunque no sabia si Haylee era el unico motivo de su felicidad ese y estar en la casa que paso toda su infancia ahora con su novia. Si probablemente era eso.

Se encamino hasta su cuarto, bueno su antiguo cuarto el que estaba enfrente del de su padre cuando habia sido joven. Mas se detuvo en cuanto vio a Fred en el pasillo merodeando enfrente de la puerta de la habitacion de su padre con una boba sonrisa.

-¿Fred?-pregunto Freddie.

-Primito..- dijo el saliendo de su ensoñasion y poniendole un brazo en el hombro- Acabo de conocer a la chica mas sexy del planeta.

-A si ... ¿Quien?-pregunto enarcando una caja

-Sam... tu compañera de Icarly. Ella tiene un enorme...- dijo el emocionado

-¡Callate!- dijo Freddie molesto y apretando los puños

-¿Que?-pregunto Fred confundido y con una sonrisa de lado quitandole la mano del hombro

-Esa" chica sexy"- dijo Freddie- es mi novia.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el poniendo las manos en alto- Haylee dijo algo sobre eso, aunque ella es medio rara por eso no le hice mucho caso... Creo que se cayo de la cuna cuando era bebe...

-Tu la tumbaste- dijo Freddie señalandolo con el dedo.

-Detalles- dijo Fred sin darle importancia.- Aun asi no creo que a la abuela le agrade tu relacion con ella

-¿Y contigo si la aprovaria?-pregunto sugestivamente

-No, pero creo que ya me ha desheredado. Dijo que habia cruzado el limite cuando le arroje la sopa a la embajadora de Peru, o fue la vez que deje caer lodo arriba del mandatario español... no recuerdo bien.

Freddie no sabia si reir o golpearlo, pero opto por no hacer inguna de las dos.

-No vayas a acercarte a ella- le advirtio Freddie- A ella no...

-¿Sigues molesto por...? - pregunto Fred poniendo su mano en la barbilla- ¿Como se llamaba...? ¿A si, Gabriela? ... Por cierto ella besaba bien.

-No te acerque a Sam- advirtio de nuevo sin hacer caso a su ultimo comentario

-Es una lastima- dijo el- ¿Crees que quiera ir al baile conmigo?-pregunto

-A ver subnormal... Te digo que es mi novia- le espeto Freddie.

- Eso no significa que tenga que ir contigo - razono Fred.

**Espero que les haya gustado y sido de su agrado :)**

**REVIEWS! ( Ustedes lo desean, ¡Si! Ahora leo mentes)**

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

-Sam, bueno... ella era mi exnovia.- dijo Freddie

-Mucho gusto.

-Ethan necesitamos hablar...- dijo Sam al telefono.

-¡Vamos de compras!- grito Haylee emocionada

-¿Que puede ser peor que una loca, un intento de modelo, una obsesionada y yo llendo de compras?

-Estas siendo ridiculo...

-Wendy, eres la unica que puede ayudarme a separalos- pido Gibby

-Ya se que hacer- se dijo Ethan a si mismo.

**Ok, tal vez no sea lo mejor de todo pero bueno... recuerden que solo faltan dos capitulos. :( Y muchos de ustedes diran : ¡No! Maldita que hace "Fred" solo quiere arruinar el Seddie ¡Matalo! ¡Matalo! o algo asi... pero esperen al siguiente capitulo.**


	27. Yo

**Bueno hola chicos , se que llevo muchisisisismo tiempo sin actualizar ni subir ningun capitulo pero lo he hecho por razones mayores a mi, bueno en realidad no digamos que tenia muchas ideas pero mis manitas se rehusaban a tomar el ordenador y a escribir.**

**Este capitulo tiene escrito no se como un mes o lo que llevo sin actualizar pero le faltaban algunos pedasillos y asi.**

**Es noche y estoy poniendo puras mensadas, no se si alguien vaya a leer esto pero es mi proposito del año (terminar un fic) y ya casi se acaba el año y pienso ciumplirlo.**

**Me decepciono el Seddie, si y mucho pero aun soy seguidora. Y me enorgullezco de serlo desde hace mucho mucho muccho tiempo como cuando los fans seddie nos reuniamos en una pagina llamda: icarlylatino87, a hablar de cada capitulo estrenado y esperando capitulos, hablando sobre Seddie y asi. Hasta que otras personas lo invadieron y la pagina se hecho a perder, en realidad ya no se como este pero bueno.**

**¡TENGO SUEÑO! Ya pss. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus lindos reviews.**

**Espero que disfruten del estraño capitulo que hice estyando medio dormida.**

Caaro13

LesliePrincessSeddie

Valitanu12

Vaania D

leslie17

dulcinea10

Mayra-vanu

chicocjseddie

Meliina

erika44

super seddie

JMFAWKES

KeNiiNiiCoL

Seddieobsesionada

**PS.****Para****mayor****entendimiento****lean****el****anterior****cap.**

En realidad Sam estaba bastante confundida hasta hace unos momentos estaba dispuesta a dormir una buena siesta en lo que Freddie llegaba de con su abuela, y al momento siguiente una chica que alegaba ser la prima de Freddie la subió a la fuerza en un carro y con una actitud muy feliz le dijo : ¡Vamos de compras!

La rubia suspiro molesta hasta que una voz mas demasiado irritante hablo.

-¿Por qué tan deprimida?. Sonríe yo existo- dijo una voz conocida

-Y justo por personas como tu odio salir a a la calle- dijo Sam con simpleza mirando a Alice

-¿Alice, ya conoces a Sam?-pregunto Haylee con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-Por desgracia- murmuraron ambas

Haylee rio divertida

-Sam. Mira ella es Vanesa- dijo la pelirroja señalando a una chica de cabello negro ondulado que miraba a la ventana distraídamente

Vanesa se giro hacia Sam y la saludo con la mano para luego seguir viendo hacia la ventana

-Vanesa no suele hablar….- dijo Alice mientras se aplicaba brillo con olor a naranjas inundando todo el coche con su aroma.

-Es que es una excelente cantante- explico Haylee- Y cuida su voz.

Sam la miro con una ceja enarcada y solo asintió.

-¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!-aseguro Haylee.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no será así?- se pregunto Sam a si misma en voz baja mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar en suseños de jamones gigantes.

….

Ethan suspiro cansado, le había tomado demasiado tomar esa decisión pero estaba completamente convencido si quería seguir fiel a sus convicciones no habia otra de todo era lo mejor, lo mejor para todos y para el mismo si quería seguir conservando un poco de su razón.

Estiro los brazos vencido, mañana se lo diría a sus padres, a Carly, al equipo de futbol y a Sam aunque no sabia si tendría la fortaleza para decírselo a ella después de todo rompería su promesa le había jurado que nunca la dejaría sola y estaría ahí para lo que la rubia pudiera necesitar. Pero era por su propia felicidad por lo que se alejaba, para que ella fuera feliz después de 24 capítulos ella se lo merecía, ambos se lo merecían.

Freddie y Sam serian felices.

-¡Ethan!-grito su hermana Ana abriendo la puerta de su habitación con su acostumbrada sonrisa- Te buscan!

-Ana, no quiero ver a nadie ya se los había dicho a ti y a pap...- comenzó Ethan molesto desde su cama, por mucho que quisiera a Ana a veces era un poco fastidiante.

-¡Blah!¡Blah!- mustio Ana- Deja de ser como un paguroidea y sal a que te de el aire.

-¡Papa dijo que dejaras de decir cosas que no entiendo!- la acuso Ethan señalándola con un dedo infantilmente

-¡Paguroidea!- repitió ana y río- Yo no te molestaba cuando decías: "Seddie esto y Seddie lo otro" y me aguante de lanzarte una piedra cuando gritabas por la casa "Soy el presidente Seddie, Soy el presidente Seddie!

Ethan hizo una mueca eso solo le servia para convencerse mas, le saco la lengua a Ana y la chica lo imito.

-Dile que pase...- dijo Ethan sonriéndole a Ana.

-Gibby que pases- dijo Ana cantarinamente y alejándose mientras que Gibby entraba en la habitación de Ethan con una extraña sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Ethan trago saliva inconscientemente, ¿debía saludarlo alegremente? ¿Hablar seriamente con el?¿Darle una palmada en el hombro?¿Huir por la ventana? ¿Comer ceral de colores?. Despues de todo no lo habia vuelto a ver desde aquella pequeña dicusion.

_Recuerdos__de__Ethan__…_

**_En_********_la_********_escena_********_aparece_********_un_********_Ethan_********_besandose_********_con_********_carly_********_y_********_luego_********_un_********_gibby_********_molesto_********_y_********_golpeando_********_a_********_Ethan_********_en_********_la_********_nariz._**

_Fin__de__recuerdos_

El chico negó con la cabeza, definitivamente debía mejorar su poner a unas chicas bailando y luces de colores, sin olvidar al mono en su monociclo….

-Ethan. ¿Como estas?-pregunto el chico con sorna

-Bien, bien.- contesto Ethan- Aqui admirando el suelo- respondio ironicamente- Y pensando en monos en biciclets

-Vamos al punto ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Gibby y Ethan se limito a asentir- Se tu secreto-murmuro

-¡No! Juro que no duermo con un oso en las noches!- dijo Ethan repentinamente asustado

Gibby lo miro molesto aquel chico no podía ser mas torpe porque no se podia.Y luego decian que Gibby era el de poca inteligencia io tal vez fuera el hecho de que hasta una planta al lado de Ethan se veia sumamente intelectual.

-Tu otro secreto...- intento Gibby

-Yo no soy superman..- respondió Ethan con sinceridad mientras ponia una mano en su corazon.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! Ese secreto no!- dijo gibby molesto- Yo se que...

Ethan se puso nervioso, sentia como su cuerpo se tensaba y...

-¡Se que te gusta Sam!- soltó Gibby y Ethan soltó una carcajada limpia

-¿Era eso?-pregunto aun riéndose mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del ojo.

-¿No te asusta? -pregunto incrédulo-Revelare tu secreto a todos- aclaro, por si no habia sido convincente.

-En realidad no.- dijo Ethan poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- De cualquier manera para cuando Sam vuelva yo ya no estaré aquí...estaré

-¿En la escuela?-aventuro Gibby, podía ser otra broma tonta de Ethan.

-Nop, me voy a Inglaterra- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa triste- Ana va a irse a estudiar biología a allá entonces solo le are compañía, esperare un semestre y comenzare la escuela aya. Dicen que venden unos buenas pastas.

-eso es en en Italia

-Nota mental: Estudiar geografía- dijo Ethan a si mismo

Gibby lo miro sorprendido, había llegado con toda la intención de destruirlo y ahora que le decía que se iba no sabia como reaccionar, tal vez solo debía desearle un buen viaje pero en vez de eso solo se le ocurrió preguntar: - ¿Y Carly?

-Hablare con ella- dijo Ethan - Me siento terrible por haberle echo lo que le hice, pero pensé que así olvidaría a Sam. Lo malo es que al parecer Sam se pega mas a la gente de lo que uno cree- dijo tristemente

-¿Vas a hablar con Sam?-pregunto

-No se si pueda- respondió con sinceridad a su viejo amigo.

-Ethan, habia venido con toda la intencion de golpearte y destruir tu vida- admitió Gibby un poco avergonzado mientas sacaba un bat de su bolsillo y lo tiraba al pido

-Gracias- dijo el irónicamente

-Pero, supongo que puedo perdonarte...- dijo Gibby encogiéndose de hombros- Buen viaje- dijo el gordito dándole un abrazo y luego un golpe en la cara con fuerza

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Ethan con dolor

-Vas a hacer sufrir a Carly, te mereces mucho mas que eso...- dijo Gibby con una sonrisa- Solo intenta ser bueno con ella.

Ethan sonrío.

-Estoy seguro de que Carly y tu harán una excelente pareja- dijo el ojiverde con total sinceridad

-lo se...-respondió Gibby

-¡Demasiado presumido!- mustio Ethan y sin poder evitarlo ambos se echaron a reír como en los viejos tiempos. Antes de que hubiera Carly.

..."

-¡Ahora compren como si sus vidas dependieran de ello!- grito Haylee lo que parecía un verdadero grito de guerra, todos en la tienda las observaron con cierta burla pero al ver que era Haylee quien gritaba suspiraron y volvieron a sus actividades.

Eso debía ser algo común para ellos.

Alice y Vanesa caminaron rápidamente hasta los vestidos y comenzaron a rebuscar entre todas las cosas fascinadas, buscan entre los ganchos, en los montones de ropa, debajo de las mesitas y arriba de los estantes para ellas parecia algo tan natural como respirarar sin embargo Sam seguia fija al suelo mirando la escena sin el mas minimo interes.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam!- dijo alegremente Haylee- ¿Cual cress que es mejor el verde o el azul?-pregunto la peliroja con curiosidad mientras sostenia ambos vestidos con sus manos, ambos eran iguales solo variaba el color.

-El que sea estara bien, solo es el color..- mustio Sam enfadada.

-¡¿Solo el color?-pregunto Haylee un poco alterada

-Bien, bien- dijo Sam calmandola no queria escuhar otro drama como el que habia echo en el coche cuando dijo que "los zapatos servian mas para echar salsa dentro". De tin, marin, de do...- El verde- dijo Sam convencida y luego recordo lo que diria Carly en una situacion asi- Combina con tus ojos y esta de moda.

-¡Tienes razon!- dijo Haylee emocionada y corriendo al probador.

Sam suspiro, era horrible decir eso. Casi una tortura... tenia ganas de poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello y ahorcarse a si misma.

-Samantha- dijo Alice sentándose a su lado.

-Genial- mustio Sam- Ya cambie mi objetivo...- dijo Sam pensando lo genial que se verían sus manos al rededor del cuello de alice.

-Pensé que habíamos mejorado nuestra amistad...- dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo nunca seria amiga de una rosita fresita como tu...- dijo Sam burlonamente- Veo que aun usas rosa- dijo Sam señalando el vestido rosa chillón que la chica sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡Es mi color!-se defendió Alice

-Tienes razón el color de la miseria y el tuyo son el mismo- dijo Sam dándole la razón con unas palmadas en el hombros.

Alice suspiro intentando calmarse, tenia que recordar su objetivo.

-Vanesa es guapa ¿No?

-¿Eres lesbi?-pregunto Sam preocupada- Con razón te notaba rara cuando estabas con Carly, pero dejame decirte que a Carly si le gustan los hombres.

-No- dijo ella rodando los ojos- En realidad es guapa.

-Pues supongo...- dijo Sam sin darle importancia

-Entonces sabes que ella fue la exnovia de Freddie...- dijo Alice como sin querer la cosa

-Y a mi que me importan sus "Ex"- mustio Sam intentando ocultar su sorpresa

-Nada, nada- dijo Alice levantándose- Supongo que nada.

..."

(Detras de la escritura)

**-¿Ya****empezo?¿Ya****comenzo?-pregutno****Carly****corriendo****hasta****con****Spencer**

**-Si****carly-****dijo****Spencer****mientras****se****metia****un****puñado****de****palomitas****en****la****boca-****Acaban****de****entrar****en****comerciales**

**-¿Ya****aparecimos?-pregunto****Carly****mientras****se****sentaba**

**-No...-****dijo****Spencer****con****voz****triste**

**-¡No****puedo****creer****que****van****a****romper****conmigo****y****ni****siquiera****salgo!-dijo****Carly****triste**

**-Al****menos****a****ti****te****mencionan,****a****mi****en****lo****que****va****del****capitulo****me****han****ignorado-****dijo****Spencer****compadeciendo****a****su****hermana.**

**-Shhh!-****dijo****Carly-****Mira,****mira****ahora****sale****Freddie...**

**-¿Y****yo?**

**-No,****aun****no**

**-P-Pero.¡Quiero****salir!**

**..."**

Freddie entro en la habitación que Fred le había dicho que pertenecía a Sam, aunque en realidad no sabia si debía de creerle a Fred, después de todo el era Fred.

_Fred,__Freddie,__Fred,__Freddie,__Fred,__Freddie..._

Freddie río divertido por su nuevo descubriendo. De verdad estaba muy aburrido, Haylee había desaparecido y Fred se había ido a comprar una nieve sin invitarlo (Después de todo era su primo).

Miro la habitacion con interes las maletas de Sam aun estaban en el suelo sin acomodar, aunque esto no le sorprendio lo que en realidad le soprendio fue no encontrar ni un rastro de Sam por la habitacion, camino mirando todo como si eso le ayudara a encontrar a Sam por alguna razon tenia la extraña idea de que pudiera estar, hasta que por culpa del desorden de Sam termino cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Auchhh!- mustio Freddie tirado en el suelo y viendo al celular de Sam que era el unico culpable de que hubiera caido.

Por alguna razón que tal vez Freddie no comprenderá en mucho tiempo se fijo en el suelo y en una pequeña levantaducha que tenia. La toco con la mano una tabla de madera estaba un poco suelta del resto impulsándose por la curiosidad jalo la tabla dejando ver un suelo mas oscuro sobre el suelo de madera, abajo de esa tabla había una pequeña puertita.

¿Como nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de eso?, Quito las tablas restantes, en esos momentos no le importo que la abuela lo reprendieran por dañar la casa. Con impaciencia abrio la puertita debajo del piso y se encontró con una caja polvorienta.

La tomo con sus dos manos y estornudo por el polvo, con la manga de su camisa limpio un poco la caja para ver lo que decia al frente.

"Luke Benson"

Abrió la caja con cuidado los dedos le temblaban, después de todo aquella caja había pertenecido a su padre el hombre que mas había admirado en toda su corta vida por el le había surgido su eterno amor a la informática. Claro por el y Steve Jobs

Adentro habia una pequeño cuaderno

_ESTE__NO__ES__UN__DIARIO__(aunque__Stephanie__diga__que__si)_

_Hola__soy__Luke__un__chico__de__16__años,__extremadamente__irresistible__y__sensual_

**_Jaja_********_como_********_no_**

_El__que__acaba__de__interrumpir__mi__escritura__,es__Josh...__por__cierto__¡¿Que__demonios__haces?_

**_Estaba_********_aburrido_**

_En__realidad__no__me__importa__ahora,__¡Vete__de__mi__habitación!_

**_Seria_********_mas_********_fácil_********_si_********_lo_********_dijereras_********_que_********_a_********_que_********_lo_********_escribieras_**********

_Pero__asi__es__mas__cool_

**_Fanfarron_**

Toda la pagina seguia con la discusion de su padre de 16 años y un tipo llamado Josh, paso unas paginas mas adelante hasta que se encontro con un nombre que llamo mi atención.

_¡Acabo__de__encontrar__mi__viejo__diario!__¡Es__genial!__Lo__que__mas__me__sorprende__es__qe__la__"Gran__señora__Benson__"__no__lo__hay__tirado._

_He__me__he__casado__y__tengo__un__hijo,__si__ya__han__pasado__muchos__años__tambien__me__he__casado__con__la__"chica__rara",__sip__por__fin__he__sentado__cabeza__aunque__estoy__un__poco__confundido__por__los__acontecimientos__recientes__como__el__hecho__de__que__mi"__esposa__se__ha__vuelto__un__poco__"loca"__bueno__un__poco__mas__de__lo__que__es__siempre,__le__ha__puesto__calzones__desinfectantes__a__Freddie__y__le__machaca__la__verdura__para__que__no__se__atragante.__El__colmo__fue__cuando__esa__niña__rubia__le__avento__lodo__jugando,__tuve__que__detener__a__Marissa__antes__de__que__cometiera__un__crimen__y__cubriera__a__Freddie__de__gasas__por__todo__el__cuerpo_

_Freddie__es__mi__pequeño__hijo.__Sabes__diario__nunca__pense__que__me__sentiria__orgulloso__de__alguien__que__no__fuera__yo__pero__Freddie__parece__darle__otro__significdo__a__las__cosas__.__Suele__reirse__cada__vez__que__le__hablo__y__eso__me__llena__de__felicidad__en__el__pecho.__Ya__incluso__Josh__y__yo__preparamos__una__guia__de__mujeres__que__le__daremos__cuando__sea__grande,__el__tambien__esta__emocionado._

_Desafortunadamente__Freddie__parece__mas__interesado__en__llenarnos__la__ropa__de__pudin__y__correr__detrás__de__mi__con__una__espada__en__la__mano__que__en__chicas,__pero__supongo__que__con__el__tiempo__cambiara_

_Pero__volviendo__a__Marissa._

_Sinceramente__y__creo__que__puedo__confiartelo__a__ti__querido__diario,__creo__que__ya__no__funcionamos__bien__como__pareja,__a__veces__simplemente__quiero__terminar__con__lo__nuestro__pero...__Es__que__sommos__total__mente__incompatibles,__siempre__lo__fuimos._

_Después__de__todo__pero__por__el__bien__de__Freddie__no__he__hecho__nada__aunque__se__que__el__estaria__mejor__conmigo,__no__se__merece__a__una__madre__loca._

_Sin__mas__que__decir,__me__despido__de__mi__querido__diario._

_El__siempre__genial__Luke__Benson._

_09/09/1997_

Freddie trago saliva y dejo la caja donde estaba.

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, esa era la fecha de la muerte de su padre. El habia estado ahí en su antigua habitación justo antes de morir.

**..."**

-¡Sam! ¿Ya escogiste tu vestido?- pregunto Haylee inocentemente- Por que si no has hecho no nos iremos de aquí...- dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra

-Eh... yo- comenzó Sam- Si ya lo escogí esta aquí- dijo Sam y tomo un vestido rojo que estaba colgado ahi, si siquiera se había molestado en verlo.

-¡Es muy lindo!- aseguro Haylee con una sonrisa- Ahora vamos con Vanesa y Alice a pagar.

-Si , claro...- mustio Sam desanimada.

Pagaron los vestidos, y Sam seguía sin darse cuenta que habia agarrado fácilmente podría haber echado un gato y no darse cuenta. Cuando las chicas se preparaban para ir a otra tienda, Sam dijo rápidamente:

-Tengo hambre, ahora las alcanzo...- dijo Sam

-Pero...- intento Haylee

-Déjala, su estomago es mas grande que un oyo negro y tardara bastante en llenarlo- dijo Alice mientras que Vanesa asentía con la cabeza

-Bueno. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No- dijo Sam con una sonrisa- En serio muero por estar lejos de ustedes- murmuro para si misma

-Entonces te vemos afuera de "Blaise"- dijo Haylee un poco decepcionada

La rubia se limito hacer un gesto afirmativo y espero a que todas se fueran para ponerse a brincar de felicida. ¡Al fin era libre! Ellas eran mas agotadoras que Carly y eso que Carly era un torbellino. Palmeo sus pantalones en busca de su celular pero nada, al parecer lo había olvidado. Busco un poco de dinero y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada mas que el dinero que había usado para pagar el vestido.

Bufo molesta, ahora tendría que regresar a pie y sin nada en el estomago , bueno era eso o reunirse con las otras de nuevo. Mejor se ponía a caminar, después de todo la casa solo quedaba a unos quince minutos. Tal vez si tenia suerte se encontraría con un fan de ICarly dispuesto a darle dinero.

-¿Sam?-pregunto una voz con un tinte de burla.

La rubia se giro con alivio le pediría dinero a esa persona, mas cuando vio quien estaba en frente de ella rodo los ojos con fastidio y una mueca se formo en su cara.

-Fred- respondió Sam mirándolo de arriba a bajo

-¿Por que estas abandonada?-pregunto Fred divertido

-Digamos que no me agradan las compras y decidí huir de las locas y maniáticas...de tu hermana y sus amigas- respondió Sam con simpleza- Y además no tengo dinero.

Fred se limito a mirarla con una expresión calculadora

-Ahora si me disculpas puedes largarte ahora debo encontrar a algún pobre tonto que quiera darme su dinero.- mustio Sam mientras miraba arriba de su hombro , lo cual era una gran proeza considerando la altura del chico de cabellos rojos.

-Yo tengo dinero- dijo Fred señalándose - Te invito una nieve

Sam lo pensó un momento, pero su estomago rugio hablando por ella

-Que sean dos- complemento

-Bien, pero luego no me culpes por la grasa en tu cuerpo- dijo Fred negando con la cabeza

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la heladería y pidieron sus respectivos helados, el de Fred solo tenia dos bolas mientras el de Sam era un grandísimo cono de ocho bolas y eso que era el tercero. Se sentaron en la mesa.

-Déjame ver tu vestido- pidió Fred de repente echándole una mirada a la bolsa que descansaba al lado de Sam

-No- dijo Sam

-Vamos, solo quiero echarle un vistazo...- dijo el quitándole la bolsa y sacándolo de la bolsa, se quedo mudo al instante. No articulaba ni una palabra- Esto... E-Esto... es... ¿Horrible?- dijo el cabeza de zanahoria impresionado y arrojándolo rápidamente como si quemara, a una pareja que se encontraba cerca

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-pregunto Sam - Gaste 100 dólares en el.¡Pude cómprame kilos de carne con ese dinero!- mustio Sam conteniendo el impulso de matar a Fred hay mismo

-Una total perdida de dinero- dijo Fred asqueado- Nadie con buen gusto compraría eso

-Tu hermana dijo que era lindo- se defendió Sam cruzando los brazos, aquel muchacho de cabellos rojos con mirada altiva la desesperaba.

-Y Haylee sigue siendo una persona con mal gusto, no se como puede ser mi hermana- dijo el con dramatismo- ¿Sabes que por eso yo seré el primer hombre encargado de la empresa de moda de mi madre en décadas? Tengo que admitirlo soy genial.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?-pregunto Sam sin interes

-Felicidades, te has ganado un cambio de imagen y tu vestido para la fiesta por parte de Fred Benson- dijo el pelirrojo señalándose.- ¡El próximo diseñador de modas mas famoso del siglo! Y supongo que unas clases de modales no te caerían nada mal.

Sam lo miro con incredulidad y aguanto las ganas de ponerse a reir , Fred se habia puesto en una pose de guerrero a punto de enfrentar una difcil batalla.

-No gracias...- dijo Sam,

Pareció que a Fred le había caído una gran piedra en la cabeza y se decepciono bastante aunque pronto pareció recuperarse.

-No pedí tu opinión- mustio Fred sacándole la lengua mientras sus ojos brillaron con una chispa infantil por unos segundos.

A Sam no le paso por alto este gesto y le recordó a el : _Ethan._

..."

Freddie estaba sumamente confundido por el diario de su padre. Sabia que sus padres eran muy diferentes entre si pero nunca supo que su padre había llegado a pensar a si de su madre, como lo describía su vida debía de ser un infierno.

El y Sam eran muy diferentes entre si. ¿En realidad estarían mal?. Tal vez su relación no era tan perfecta como el pensaba, bueno en realidad nunca fue perfecta porque solían discutir de hasta los mas pequeños detalles pero el si se habia visualizado con Sam mas alla, con una relación mas allá de la preparatoria.

Se sentó en el piso , aun con el celular de Sam en las manos. ¿Entonces todo aquello era una perdida de tiempo? ¿En verdad estaba mal su relación con Sam como todo el mundo se lo hacia ver? ¿Qué tal si desde el principio su relación estaba destinada al fracaso? ¿De verdad habían podido superar completamente la barrera del odio? Todas esas preguntas le daban vueltas por la cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

**_Sam:_**

**_Muy_********_bien,_********_no_********_se_********_como_********_comenzar_********_pero_********_Gibby_********_esta_********_amenazándome_********_si_********_no_********_escribo_********_esto._********_mmm_********_estoy_********_comiendo_********_uvas,_********_y_********_¡esto_********_es_********_verdaderamente_********_difícil_********_Como_********_cuando_********_estas_********_en_********_la_********_punta_********_de_********_la_********_montaña_********_rusa_********_y_********_se_********_te_********_hace_********_un_********_nudo_********_en_********_el_********_estomago._******

**_Ah,_********_me_********_voy_********_a_********_Inglaterra_********_a_********_estudiar_********_en_********_tres_********_días_********_con_********_Ana_********_(_********_por_********_cierto_********_te_********_manda_********_saludos)._********_No_********_voy_********_a_********_estar_********_aquí_********_para_********_cuando_********_regreses_********_de_********_la_********_casa_********_de_********_la_********_abuela_********_de_********_Freddie._**

**_Te_********_comprare_********_un_********_recuerdo_********_cuando_********_este_********_aya..._********_Gibby_********_no_********_para_********_de_********_molestarme_********_quiere_********_que_********_le_********_traiga_********_un_********_pollo_********_ingles_********_que_********_sepa_********_jugar_********_domino,_**

**_Bueno_********_me_********_despido._** Por******_cierto_********_me_********_gustas._**

Freddie leyo el mensaje otras cinco veces , no podia creeer lo que leia. ¡ A Ethan le gustaba Sam! P-Pero Ethan era Seddie y los Seddie….

Borro el mensaje rápidamente, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

...:"

Sam y Fred llegaron a la Mansión Benson varias horas después, Fred la había llevado a todas las tiendas del estado hasta que decidió que ningún vestido era suficientemente y el mismo lo diseñaría . Pero Fred insistió en que deberían ir a buscar zapatos y accesorios.

En realidad Fred era bastante divertido Fred pensaba igual que ella, además deque no había vuelto a intentar sobrepasar los limites entre : novia de Freddie & primo de Freddie. , Fred pensaba igual que ella

Cuando llegaron ya había oscurecido, ambos iban platicando y riendo para entrar a la imponente mansión cuando Sam consiguió vislumbrar una figura en el jardín caminando en círculos.

-Entonces el chico corrió con el gato en la cabeza por todo el salón- contaba Fred- Todos me voltearon a ver y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Al final el chico duro toda la semana con la cara vendada- dijo Fred y ambos comenzaron a reír, estaban enfrascados en una pelea por quien había cometido la mayor broma.

-Fred, me voy..- dijo Sam aun mirando a la figura en el jardín

-¿Has admitido que soy mucho mejor delincuente que tu?-pregunto Fred con burla.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Sam rodando los ojos- Creo que Freddie esta dando vueltas por el jardin.

-Mi primo verdaderamente es un psicópata con serios problemas mentales- dijo Fred-¿Quieres volverme a decir por que siendo una buena jugadora de bromas pesadas sales con el?

-Ni yo misma lo se, Fred-cabeza- de- zanahoria- repuso Sam con un suspiro

-Bueno, bueno. ¡Corre a su salvación!.- dijo el pelirrojo con burla- Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a que te arreglen esa cosa que llamas cabello.

-Si, si- dijo Sam apresurándose a correr hasta el jardín.

La rubia llego rápidamente hasta Freddie que daba vueltas por el jardín mientras murmuraba un sin fin de cosas y levantaba los brazos visiblemente molesto. Sam se detuvo a mirar a Freddie mientras las comisuras de los labios se levantaban hacia arriba.

-Ñoño- dijo Sam lo suficientemente alto como para que Freddie la oyera.

El chico se detuvo y la miro extrañado, fue hasta ella y la zarandeo

-¿Donde estabas?-pregunto el chico frunciendo el ceño molesto, una expresión extraña estaba en toda su cara.

-Afuera- contesto Sam

-Oh claro. ¡Afuera!- dijo Freddie alterado- Eso me dice muchas cosas. Mientras tu te divertías de lo lindo yo estaba aquí preguntándome a donde te habías ido.

-Tu prima me secuestro y cuando logre escapar de ella me di cuenta de que no tenia dinero y entonces Fred llego y se ofreció a darme dinero , entonces empezó a alucinar y me llevo como a cien mil tiendas. ¡Y como no tenia dinero tuve que ceder!- explico Sam

-Claro que sufrimiento...- dijo Freddie- Entonces tu te vas con mi primo y se divierten a solas.- murmuro con molestia y evitando verla a los ojos

-Mira mejor cálmate, no vaya siendo que te de una rara enfermedad ñoña. - explico Sam- Además he descubierto algo...- dijo Sam en voz baja

-¿Que ?-pregunto Freddie aun molesto.

Sam lo miro y se acerco a su oido y murmuro.

-_Fred__es__gay_

-¡¿Que?-pregunto Freddie dando un saltito- ¡Eso no es posible!. No te creo... No intentes ocultar tu adulterio.

Sam golpeo a Freddie divertida en la cabeza.

-En realidad es gay- dijo Sam- 1. Parece saber mas de moda que la mismísima Carly, 2. Miraba al chico de la tienda de los zapatos, 3. El me dijo

-¿El te dijo?-pregunto Freddie con los ojos aun desorbitados

-Si- dijo Sam- En realidad dijo que era bisexual pero... bueno.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad, de verdad?

-Si, de verdad. De verdad, de verdad- dijo Sam- Sabia que no eras tan inteligente como presumías. Tienes el mismo cerebro que un cacahuate.

Freddie rodó los ojos y hizo una seña a Sam para que se fueran a sentar en la banca, que estaba ahi a unos cuantos pasos.

-Además que me dices de la tonta Alice o de_Vanesa_- dijo Sam frunciendo los labios disgustada.

-¿Qué con ellas?-pregunto titubeando

-¡oh! Nada solo que Alice esta dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ti en cualquier momento y Vanesa es un poco escalofriante de ver.

A Freddie se le ilumino la cara un poco , pero seguía aun sin mirarla.

-¿E-Estas celosa?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos su carateniaalgo extraño pero no Sam no sabría decir muy bien que era

-Eres un bobo- dijo Sam volteándose para evitar que vieran que estaba sonrojada- Solo a ti se te ocurre eso

-Vanesa no habla, en realidad era un poco difícil comunicarse con ella- dijo Freddie con la barbilla en la mano

-Seguramente odiaba tus platicas ñoñas. La comprendo- dijo la rubia mirándolo- Me sucede muy seguido

-¿Entonces porque sigues aguantándome?-pregunto molesto

Sam suspiro.

-Eres un torpe eso siempre lo he sabido, aunque algunas veces dices cosas interesantes. Pero tu sabes siempre que comiences a matarme de aburrimiento , tengo una táctica especial

Freddie no se molesto en preguntar cual era, se sentía aun molesto y herido.

-Solo tengo que poner mis manos en la cara del ñoño y simplemente…- dijo Sam al tiempo que derribaba a Freddie en el banco acostándolo por completo mientras ella se ponia arriba de el , con sus caras muy cercas unas de las otras.

Sam se sonrojo un poco.

-Creo que tendre que convencerte de usar mas esa técnica- mustio Freddie con voz ronca.

La rubia río y rodó los ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba y Freddie hacia lo mismo volviéndose a sentar en el banco.

-Eres un pervertido Fredward- dijo Sam con un acento extraño.

Freddie sonrío. ¿Como había sido que dudaba de su relación? O claro y si el no hubiera,…

-No me dijiste que habría un baile- dijo Sam de repente sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos

-En ese mismo momento habrías huido- contesto Freddie

-Cierto- aseguro Sam y se recargo en el hombro de el chico.

-¿Crees que somos una pareja rara?-se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

-Si- contesto Sam- Rara, disfuncional y sin futuro.

-¿Entonces porque seguimos juntos?-pregunto Freddie molesto por su respuesta

-Por que inevitablemente, haga lo que haga siempre terminas involucrado- respondió Sam encogiéndose de hombros- Además si no fuéramos pareja se vería un poco extraño que yo llegara y ...- dijo Sam le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Freddie la atrase nuevo a si a el, le encantaba sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los de el eran como si un mundo de sensaciones se abriera antes sus ojos .Nunca llegaría a comprenderlo, pero los labios de Sam que seguían teniendo el mismo sabor dulzón le hacían olvidarse de todo y perderse como un loco embargándose de felicidad.

Ningunos labios se podían comparar.

Sam por su parte guardaba en su mente cada beso con el tonto ,siempre era demasiado lindo, demasiado tierno cada vez diferente, cada vez mucho mejor ... Y por eso merecía la pena besarlo hasta cansares hasta quedarse sin aliento. Para luego mirarlo a los ojos y disfrutar del color de su café único , junto con ese brillo que te hacia creer que cualquier cosa era posible si ponías demasiado empeño en lograrlo.

Fue entonces cuando simultáneamente un miedo los lleno a ambos, algo imposible de describir con palabras y solo pudieron describirlo como si los exprimieran por dentro. Que sucedería cuanto aquello acabara? Porque ambos lo sabían, aquello no duraría para siempre. Algún día ellos romperían. Y lamentablemente ese DIA se veía muy cercano.

-Sabes aun sabes a mango- dijo Sam en medio de su beso

-Y tu tienes un raro sabor a fresas y tocino- dijo Freddie con ironía

-Debería besarme a mi misma- dijo Sam con una ligera sonrisa- Te odio- dijo Sam

-Igual yo- respondió Freddie de igual manera volviendo a atraer a Sam hacia otro beso.

-S-Sam mi papa….- mustio el chico y la rubia no dijo nada sino que lo abrazo mientras el chico se desahogaba.

Y aunque Sam no lo dijo esa noche los labios de Freddie le supieron un poco diferentes, tenían un extraño sabor a naranjas dulces…

**El boton de los reviews no muerde… ¬¬ jaja. **

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! ¡Mi dedo! Ok no.**

**Niños por eso no es bueno desvelarse. . **

**Ahora disfruten de pulsar el botón de reviews y se llevaran una pelota imaginaria y a mi incondicional amigo Jhonny ( que también es imaginario pero no se lo digan, el se ofende con facilidad) en la comodidad de su casa.**


	28. Zbohom

**¡Hola! De nuevo yo.:) **

**Quiero agraceros a todos vosotros por su apoyo. Este tenia que ser el ultimo capitulo pero digamos que se me fue escribiendo puras mensadas :S**

**Culpo a mi prima que tuvo la grandiosa idea de sacarme de mi guión original , así que si ustedes piensan : "Esta chica esta completamente zafada" mejor piensen "la prima de esta chica esta completamente zafada"**

**Miren se que muchos de ustedes odiaran este capitulo y probablemente tampoco sea muy de mi agrado. Pero hace unas semanas una amiga llego a mi llorando porque se habia enterado de cosas de su novio , pero yo pienso esta bien es normal. Suele suceder que te llame la atención otra persona auque por eso te tachen de cualquiera. ¡No estoy diciendo que engañes a tu novi o algo asi!**

**LAMENTO MUCHISISISISISMO: las letras pegadas es solo que tengo la mala costumbre de leer mi fic ya que esta subido. Y pues ya subido me da muchisisma flojera borrarlo y corregirlo . Entonces fanfiction me pego las letras y pues asi se subio….. **

**Como ya dije este capitulo no es muy de mi agrado porque, en realidad prefiero la segunda parte del cap que es un tanto mas explicativa.**

**Bueno mejor lean el capitulo y lo comprenderan….**

**Pero antes….**

**Leslie Princess Seddie**

Lamento tu perdida de dedo pero no pago hospital… ok no jajajaja.

Si tengo un amigo imaginario, o muchos de ellos… pero Jhonny es el principal.

JennMcFanSamy

Debo admitir que no estaba planeado que fuera gay pero bueno… digamos es un poco promiscuo. Que bueno que te gustara el cap.

Caaro13

Jajaja gracias o no…. Ok no pero lamento decirte que el final que ya es el final mas interesantillo vendra después este es un tipo de capitulo "basura" pero era un poco necesario.

Nerdy22

Jajaja muchas gracias!

Y espero que la espera esta vez no hay sido tan grande.

JanetStroke16

Espero que la historia te siga gustando.

magy-uchiha

continueeeeeeeeeeee….. ok no ;

DIANA

Creo que llorare ;( haha. Es que a nadie le gusta el Sethan. Pero creo que tendra un final un poco diferente.

leeslie17

Lamento mucho lo de las palabras pegadas! Si esperemos que todo salga bien con el Seddie pero yo no tengo la decisión final… o bueno si la tengo en todo caso uno nunca sabe ;)

MIYST

El mensaje de Ethan pasara a la posteridad. Para mas información: Leer el nuevo capitulo.

Mayra-vanu

Si yo tambien me pregunto como habria reaccionado Sam… Gracias por el review

Y bueno a las personas que leyeron y no dejaron Review tambien gracias pero, Jhonny sabe donde viven….. ( Ay me dieron escalosfrios )

**Este capitulo es lo que yo denominaria Basura necesaria: No sirve para nada pero es un poco necesario para comprender el ultimo, ultimo cap.**

**Recomendación : No coman helado de capuchino a las doce de la noche, el resultado podria ser una escritura rara y sin sentido ; como esta**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Zbohom Part. I**

_Los adolescentes nunca saben lo que quieren,_

_tienen excesos, egoismo y pensamientos superfluos. Lo verdaderamente importante es saber arreglar esos errores, o podria ser muy tarde…_

_Jonny (imaginario)_

….

Freddie se tapo la cara con exasperación aun no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior antes de que Sam volviera a casa. Lo recordaba vagamente, aun cuando había sido anoche, sentía como si esos recuerdos no le pertenecieran y en cierto modo deseaba que fuera así. Lamentablemente su realidad era otra.

Pero había tenido tantos celos y había pensado en todas las horas que Ethan y Sam habían estado juntos y…. bueno el había hecho lo que había echo.

Flashbacks.

Estaba molesto muy molesto. Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho fuertemente. ¿Realmente Sam y Ethan?

-Estupido traidor Seddie- mascullo entre dientes mientras salía hecho una furia al jardín.- Desde hace mucho tiempo debí sospechar de ti.. ¡Pero no! Ethan había dicho: No te preocupes Sam no es mi tipo.

-¿Hablas solo? No te culpo tener de novia a Sam debe de ser agotador- dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

El castaño se giro molesto porque alguien lo había interrumpido en medio de su pelea con el mismo contra el mundo. Alice a sus espaldas se mostraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, sonrío de lado y lo miro.

-Alice, si fueras tan amable- dijo Freddie cortésmente- Podrías largarte…

La chica enarco una ceja.

-Yo,… lo siento- dijo el chico dándose cuenta de lo grosero que había sido- Es que tu exnovio me trae con los pelos de punta

-¿Ethan?-pregunto Alice

-Si- mustio Freddie con un sabor amargo en la boca

-Déjame adivinar estas celoso de Ethan. ¿No es cierto?

Freddie no respondió simplemente la miro con intensidad.

-Te propongo un trato- dijo Alice con cara de póker- Ahora nosotros pongamos celosa a Sam, después de todo ellos ya se besaron ¿Recuerdas? Y fue frente a tus narices…. Creo que eres demasiado amable.

El chico sabía que ella tenía razón, aunque no quería admitirlo. Pero no entendió porque cuando la chica se inclino hacia el, no hizo nada por detenerla y se sorprendió aun mas cuando comenzó a responder a su beso.

Definitivamente Alice no sabía a fresas con tocino.

Fin de flashbacks

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación con algo de ansiedad. Freddie se paro corriendo tal vez pudiera ser Sam, le diría cuanto lo lamentaba y…

Abrió la puerta rápidamente dejando ver a una castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras extendía los brazos esperando un abrazo.

…...

Fred saco a Sam a rastras de la habitación ayudado de Haylee que había aceptado más que encantada a ayudar a preparar a Sam para el baile. Pero al parecer Sam no estaba muy agradecida por sus esfuerzos ya que no paraba de quejarse mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la mansión. Al parecer la chica aun no entendía por que el la ayudaba tanto, pero Sam siempre había sido un poco lenta para esas cosas, pero mira que no recordarlo a el.

-Un día estaba en mi cama viendo las estrellas cuando me pregunte…. ¿Dónde esta el techo?- dijo Haylee mientras arrugaba la nariz de forma curiosa

Sam la miro extrañada y Fred se limito a pegarle un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que guardes tus rarezas para la familia?-pregunto Fred con exasperación

Haylee le saco la lengua a Fred y sonrío a Sam abiertamente

-Sam pronto será parte de nuestras familia- explico Haylee mientras enrollaba un cabello rojizo en su dedo

-¿Por qué tan segura, Dálmata?-inquirió Fred levantando una ceja con un gesto muy parecido al de Freddie

La pelirroja levanto un dedo señalándolo

. ¡Mama dijo que no me llamaras así!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que YO si naciera con un cutis perfecto sin ninguna peca- dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso de si mismo

-Eres demasiado egocéntrico- bufo Sam molesta por todo el jaleo que los hermanos armaban ella solo quería dormir.

-Es que cuando veo mi grandeza me pregunto si dios dejo algo para los demás- dijo Fred con una cara de modestia, luego le dio dos palmadas a Haylee y murmuro: _lo siento mucho_

-¿Hoy amaneciste con demasiado ego? Fred- dijo una voz conocida- Pensé que se te daban mejor eso de las bromas pesadas

-Aun se me dan. Pero mi ego no están grande, simplemente el mundo es demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo- dijo el pelirrojo saboreando cada palabra y sonriendo burlonamente- _Carly Shay_.

-Carly-dijo la rubia sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si Sam yo también te extrañe-murmuro la castaña – Vine, p-por que…

-Yo le hable- dijo Haylee- Para el baile

-¡Si! eso para el baile de mañana

-Hoy- contradijo la pelirroja

-Si, digo mañana en Seattle y hoy aquí- aseguro Carly

Sam las miro con una ceja enarcada y negó con la cabeza, pero Fred se le adelanto.

-Aquí y allá es lo mismo- dijo Fred entrecerrando los ojos.- O eso creo, reprobé geometría.

Carly pareció aliviada.

-Tengo que irme- respondió la castaña apurada.

-¿Oye no quieres ir al spa?-grito Haylee pero Carly ya iba subiendo las escaleras- Bueno supongo que eso fue un no. ¿Nos vamos?

…

Ethan apretó su teléfono fuertemente, Sam aun no le había contestado nada desde su mensaje el día anterior. Vamos sabia que lo rechazaría pero no podía ni siquiera mandarle un mensaje despreciándolo o algo por el estilo. Le dolía mas que no le contestara después de todo ya no la volvería a ver.

Eso le pasaba por ser un extra en la historia, solo se fijan en Sam y Freddie. Suspiro abatido, su vuelo llegaba en una hora y no había marcha atrás.

Su teléfono vibro y Ethan lo vio emocionado pero solo era un mensaje de Gibby.

_Sabes si en Wisconsin venden crema para desinflamar_

Ethan sonrío divertido y rodó los ojos. Envío la respuesta a Gibby y se volvió a recostar en su asiento cerrando los ojos, solo esperaba que ana no se tardara demasiado con su refresco.

Así como estaba sentado en el aeropuerto en medio de todo el gentío, con una camisa de Inglaterra. Ethan, el chico de los ojos verdes y la eterna sonrisa comenzó a recordar.

_-Hola… ¿Federico?- dijo Ethan con un gesto, Sam río_

_-Es freddork- dijo Sam_

…_."_

_-Debes tener frío, ¿no es así?-pregunto el chico_

_-¿y ahora eres adivino?-pregunte Sam_

_Toma te puedo dar mi chaqueta-dijo Ethan_

…_.."_

_-No me importa...- dijo Ethan- Veras como " el plan hacer Caer a la testaruda de Sam en los brazos del iluso Freddie" ara que Sam y tú estén juntos más rápido de lo que tardas en decir parangaricutirimicuaro._

_-Para...parangara- que?_

…_.."_

_-Piensa Ethan… ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de alejar a un montón de adolescentes?-se preguntaba a el mismo-¡Justin Biber y Selena Gómez acaban de entrar al hotel de enfrente!-grito y parecía funcionar pues todos corrieron hacia el hotel._

…_.."_

_-¿Cómo estas Sam?-pregunto una vez dentro del departamento_

_-¿Qué haces aquí traidor?-pregunto Sam y Ethan abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo la rubia hablo primero- No me importa. Desaparece de una vez._

_-Es muy descortés echarme cuando acabo de llegar- dijo el chico_

_-Es muy descortés entrar sin ser invitado- ataco la rubia rindiéndose de que el chico saliera_

…_.."_

_Sam…- dijo el Freddie con temor._

_Sam le sonrío a Freddie con cinismo para después tomar a Ethan de los hombros y besarlo provocando que se le cayeran las palomitas que tenia en sus manos._

Una nueva vibración distrajo a Ethan de sus pensamientos.

_Y ahora chico Seddie o exSeddie yo gano. _

No hubo necesidad de que viera quien enviaba el mensaje, rápidamente se paro de su asiento. Y corrió hacia su hermana.

…

-Entonces te untas crema de maní y tus problemas se solucionan- dijo Gibby orgullosamente- Lo aprendí…

-¿En la escuela?

-No, viendo Scooby Doo. Es muy educativo. Sabes por las noches me gusta pensar, ¿Gibby cuantos conocimientos adquirimos hoy?-dijo Gibby filosamente con una mano en la barbilla- Luego pienso en todo lo que aprendí y digo "muy bien estoy satisfecho". Soy una persona con mucha cultura.

-How- dijo Haylee de verdad asombrada mientras Gibby se sentía emocionado por que alguien le prestara atención.

Sam miro por la ventana de la limosina que Fred había hecho que los transportaran hasta el spa. A pesar de que estaba a unas cuantas calles dijo que no era cool llegar caminando, para Sam era mejor así no quería ni moverse.

Habían encontrado a Gibby y Spencer perdidos en el jardín y habían aceptado ir al spa con ellos.

-Sam, Sam…..- dijo Spencer a su lado, el hermano de Carly se acerco y soplo en su oreja haciendo que la rubia saltara y le pegara un golpe en la nariz- Auchh- se quejo Spencer

-No te acerques por detrás- dijo Sam mirando a Spencer con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Pequeña rubia, golpeadora…- mustio Spencer deprimido.-¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Spencer , no- dijo Sam

-Ah….¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto de nuevo

-No

Pasaron unos segundos

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

-¿Y ahora?

-No

-¿Ya casi?

-No, Spencer- dijo Sam con irritación

-¿Y ahora?

-¡No!

Otros dos segundos

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡SPENCER! SEGUIMOS ESTACIONADOS

…

Freddie miro a la castaña enfrente de el y sonrío de oreja a oreja. Carly también sonrío y ambos se abrazaron.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Carly aun sin soltarlo

-Sam. Carly, b-bueno Ethan el….- intento explicar Freddie de la manera que sonara menos doloroso y agresivo para Carly

-Si lo se, fue ayer al departamento. Hablamos y el me dijo lo de Sam….- explico la castaña soltándolo

-¡Ah!-respondió simplemente Freddie

-Pero dijo que no pensaba interponerse, en estos momentos debe de estar tomando su avión. Un poco drástico diría yo pero sabes que así es el, no piensa las cosas dos veces- dijo Carly largando una risita.

-¿Y a ti no te importa?-pregunto Freddie dejándola pasar a su cuarto- Quiero decir el termino contigo, o eso dijiste

Carly camino y se sentó en la cama.

-No, no realmente.- dijo Carly- bueno un poco, nunca se siente bien que corten contigo por tu mejor amiga pero no es el fin del mundo.- dijo Carly con una sonrisa triste- Bonito cuarto

-Gracias- dijo Freddie sentándose a su lado.

-Pero Bueno supongo que en verdad no quería a Ethan de esa manera- concluyo suspirando.- Y tu porque sonabas tan desesperado en tu mail..

-B-Bueno yo como te lo digo….

-Freddie no te preocupes eres como mi hermano, nada de lo que digas va a asustarme. A menos que hagas sufrir a Sam ahí si te las verías conmigo, pero en todo caso tu no eres capaz de eso. Mas bien seria Sam así que yo tendría que…. ¡Bah! Olvídalo…¿Qué me decías?

Freddie trago saliva en seco. No podía contárselo a Carly.

-Y-Yo, encontré….. un nuevo programador de computadora

Carly rodó los ojos

-Lo sabia- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.- No por nada eres mi chico favorito- dijo Carly golpeando juguetonamente su brazo

-Y tu mi chica favorita-respondió Freddie en tono conciliador.

Carly suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hueco entre la cabeza de Freddie y el hombro. Pero pronto la chica comenzó a olfatear como un sabueso.

-Hueles a perfume de niña…- dijo Carly olfateando su camisa

-Debió de ser Haylee….-

-Si, si. Tienes razón.- dijo Carly con el ceño fruncido y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas- ¿Sabes? por un momento pensé que olías a el perfume de Alice..

…

Atravesaron la puerta giratoria de cristal y metal dorado y entraron en lo que podría haber pasado como un capitulo de "Paris Hilton my new bff."Un espacio tenuemente iluminado, con un ligero aroma a rosas y el sonido del agua cayendo junto con murmullos de voces resultaba de lo mas acogedor.

Fred se acerco a la muchacha del mostrador con aire conquistador, le guiño un ojo y mostró su tarjeta dorada donde en grandes letras se leía: VIP

-Hola, Shelley-murmuro suavemente.- Soy Fred

La chica rodó los ojos como si aquella escena sucediera todos los días, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Se dirigió hacia Haylee y los demás.

-Señorita Benson. ¿Disfrutaran hoy de nuestras instalaciones?

-Si- respondió Haylee- vamos a tomar el "Day Spa".

- Y luego Sam y yo tenemos una cita con Ferny- dijo Fred molesto por la poca atención que le ponían.

-Muy bien entonces tenemos reservaciones para…- dijo la muchacha sin prestar atención a Fred

-Spencer Shay, nena- dijo el mayor de los Shay

-Gibee.- dijo Gibby emocionado pero ante la mirada de Shelley- Charles Gibby Cornelio Gibson , señora-mustio triste

-Haylee Benson- respondió la pelirroja con emoción

-Alice Drinkwater- dijo la molesta voz de Alice entrando al spa y colocándose al lado de Haylee.

Sam rodó los ojos molesta e hizo una mueca

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto Sam molesta

-Vine a comer maíz- repuso Alice ironicamente

-¿Tu idiotez es enfermedad o simplemente costumbre?- pregunto Sam burlonamente

- No, ella ya nació así- dijo Fred sonriendo de lado mientras Alice lo mataba con la mirada.

-Fred ambos sabemos que tu me amas- dijo con cizaña la casta

-Acéptalo soy un lujo que no te puedes permitir.- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una mano en su barbilla. Sam abrió los ojos grandemente.

_Flasback_

_La pequeña niña rubia jugaba en el arenero. No era justo estaba sola. ¿Por qué papa la había abandonado en ese lugar llamado "kinder"? No le gustaba para nada. ¿Acaso ya no la querían?_

_Un niño de su edad se acerco a ella, llevaba un gorro de lana por donde sobresalían sus cabellos rojos con muchos rulos, parecía un verdadero nido de pájaros ahí dentro,. Sus ojos verdes eran enormes y tenía muchas pecas en las mejillas y nariz._

_-¿Qué miras?_

_Sam frunció el ceño_

_-Yo no te mido- respondió con altivez Sam- tu te acelaste niño tonto_

_-Di ratón- dijo el niño con superioridad_

_Sam se mordió la lengua_

_-No_

_-Así que no puedes decir la R- se burlo el chiquillo.- No te culpo, esta escuela es horrible .Con trabajos debes de saber contar, sabes yo ya se contar hasta el 3._

_- Idiota- murmuro la rubia mientras volvía a entretenerse con la arena, no sabia que significaba esa palabra pero debía ser algo, si su madre se la gritaba a su horrible vecino._

_-vamos si soy necesario para todos…_

_LA pequeña niña se molesto y se le echo encima ,tumbándolo en el arenero, se sentó sobre el y saco un crayón que tenia en su bolsillo_

_-¿Qué podlemos formal? ¿Un gato? ¿Un oso?- pregunto la rubia con una chispa malvada en los ojos mientras unía peca con peca del chico que la veía con los ojos abiertos._

_Aunque no lo crean a partir de ese día se hicieron amigos hasta que tuvieron ocho años, Sam acababa de conocer a Carly el día anterior a su partida._

_-Entonces, te vas…- mustio Sam molesta_

_-Si rubia, después de todo soy un lujo que no te puedes permitir. Creo que hice demasiada caridad y y-yo bueno ahora m-me- dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja intentando sonar arrogante.- Sabes puedes tener el honor de abrazarme_

_-No gracias…- dijo Sam sonriendo de lado.- Cara de tuna_

_-Cállate cara de atún- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un abrazo.- Y Sam, yo se que es muy difícil olvidarme. Pero no lo hagas.¿vale?. Por que yo no lo Hare_

_Fin de Flashbacks_

-Haylee, ¡Di algo!- mustio la castaña mirando a su amiga de cabellera roja

La chica de la roja cabellera pareció meditar algo pero luego lo desecho, abrió la boca y solo dijo:

-Quiero un unicornio rosa

-Yo también- dijo Gibby señalándose

-Disculpa- dijo Shelley con una expresión aburrida- Tu nombre, chica rubia

-Sam, Samantha Puckett- dijo Sam saliendo de la ensoñación, Fred comenzo a reirse del desagrado que le había producido - Cállate Emeterio, cara de tuna – mustio Sam al pelirrojo que ahora la miraba sorprendido.

-Puckett- repitió Shelley- Nunca habíamos tenido una puckett aquí. Nos llegan muchos Benson, pero nunca Puckett. ¿De casualidad no eras la hija de….

-No- dijo Sam con voz amarga , mientras Fred aun estaba estatico en su lugar.

….

Carly miro a Freddie con una sonrisa, era agradable poder hablar asi con el. Hace tiempo que Freddie ya no iba a verla a ella solo iba a ver a Sam, todos sus problemas tenian que ver con Sam. Y aunque Sam era su mejor amiga no podía evitar sentirse celosa.

Después de todo el chico siempre había estado al pendiente de ella, sin el sentía que algo le faltaba.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que seria tu primer beso.- dijo Carly recostada en el chico, Freddie se atraganto ante el comentario y la chica le palmeo la espalda

-¿Y ese comentario?

-No lo se- respondió con sinceridad.- Pero bueno yo, mejor olvídalo.

-Yo también

-¿Eh?

Carly miro a Freddie intentando descifrar sus palabras.

-Yo también creí que serias la primera persona que besaría pero las cosas sucedieron de diferente forma a como lo planeaba. Sam apareció en la salida de incendios, acababa de defenderme frente a la Internet …..

-Estaba totalmente arrepentida- dijo Carly mientras Freddie jugaba con un mechón de su cabello- Pero nunca imagine que se besarían, de no ser porque Sam lo dijo nunca lo hubiera creído.

-Si era demasiado surrealistas- dijo el con una mueca triste.

-Tuve celos, muchos celos- confeso Carly mirándolo y irguiéndose quedando de frente a el.- Y pensé en ponerte a elegir entre Sam y yo . Yo, perdón… Nunca pensé que habría forma de que la escogieras a ella.

El chico la miro resultaba bastante extraño que la chica de la que habías estado enamorado tantos años te confesara que había tenido celos. Pensó en lo que hubiera hecho años atrás probablemente habría gritado de la emoción y saltado sin parar. Pero ahora solo se limitaba a mirar a su mejor amiga.

- me comenzaste a gustar. – dijo- Pero solo un poquito- murmuro ruborizada.

Freddie iba a decir algo pero Carly negó con una mano

-Sabia que no me rechazarías, eres demasiado bueno. Pero entonces comencé a ver como la mirabas; comenzabas a sonreír después de que ella te insultara o a veces cuando pensabas que nadie te veía la observabas con una boba sonrisa. – dijo la castaña con una mano sujetándose el mentón- Con Sam era lo mismo comenzó a preguntar por ti ocasionalmente y luego un imperceptible rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, no se como lograron enamorarse a mis escondidas pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.

-Mis mejores amigos se habían enamorado- dijo Carly con una sonrisa triste- ¿Pero sabes? me alegro por ustedes. ¿Recuerdas el día que se hicieron novios?-

El chico para ese momento estaba completamente shockeado, se sorprendió a si mismo de poder asentir con la cabeza

-Sentí que me hubieran golpeado con un bolso de patatas. Sam dijo lo mismo cuando nos vio bailando aquella vez en Licuados Locos aunque luego se retracto y dijo: "En realidad me dio mucho asco"…. Yo no quiero perderlos, a ambos.

Freddie atrajo a Carly hacia si dándole un abrazo y le beso la frente.

-Carls, siempre seremos tres.

…

-Listo ya pasamos por el facial de chocolate.- dijo Fred con una lista en la mano- Claro si Sam no se lo hubiera comido…. Hubiera funcionado mejor.- murmuro el chico sin mirarla.

-Ni si quiera sabia bien- dijo Sam en su defensa mientras caminaban por el pasillo- ¿Y los demás?-pregunto la rubia de repente mirando hacia atrás

No se había dado cuenta de que iban solos, ¿Cuándo había sido que los demás habían desparecido? Es que acaso le estaban jugando una broma.

-Huyeron- explico Fred encogiéndose de hombros- Dijeron y lo cito : "No queremos estar aquí cuando la furia de Sam se desate"

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Aparte de por ver tu cara. Te pareces a Fredward

-Desvístete- murmuro Fred

-¡¿Qué? Pervertido! – dijo Sam molesta golpeándolo en la cabeza.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?

Fred no contesto simplemente la empujo a un armario junto con una bolsa. Unos segundos después se oyó un grito.

-Solo tienes que ponértelo.

-¡No!

-Aquí vamos…- murmuro el pelirrojo suspirando y rodando los ojos.

…

En una escena típica de un avión…..

-Me duele el cuello- mustio Ethan mirando a Anna.

-¡Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa, pudimos viajar en primera clase pero no vas a hacer alguna de tus ridículas ideas y de nuevo me arrastras contigo- dijo su "hermana". –Me la vas a pagar muy caro..

Mas el ojiverde ya no le prestaba atención, leía una revista.

-¿Cómo se llama el boomerang que no vuelve?-pregunto Ethan , al ver que Ana no repondría contesto el mismo- Palo.

La chica sonrío y le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Sabes no has cambiado nada? Recuerdo el día en que papá te llevo a la casa, creo que a mamá no le pareció mucho. Pero creo que te volviste su consentido, siempre dice que tu nunca te quejas.- dijo Anna recordando- Aquel día estabas completamente sucio y olías a madera quemada pero llegaste con una sonrisa, fue muy extraño. Y luego lo primero que dijiste fue: Donas.

Ethan no dijo nada, a su hermana o debería decir hermanastra le encantaba hablar del día que llego a la casa. Lo que no se esperaba era su pregunta.

-Ethan ¿Quiénes eran tus padres?

…

Spencer vio como Sam salio refunfuñando mientras intentaba taparse de ser vista con solo una bata, en realidad la imagen se veía bastante surrealista. Sam con una bata rosa, el cabello agarrado y unas pantuflas a juego con la bata.

El chico de cabello rojo que Spencer identifico como : _Fred _ la seguía mientras molestaba a la rubia. Haylee charlaba con Alice, y Gibby buscaba indicios de algún unicornio rosa por el pasillo. ¡El quería ayudar! Pero debía recordar que el no estaba hay de vacaciones si no para proteger el futuro del Seddie como buen fundador y seguidor del Seddie.

El mayor de los Shay saco su libreta y apunto:

_Fred Benson:_

*_Primo de Freddie_

_*Con tendencias un poco extrañas (Me guiño un ojo!)_

_Rango: PELIGROSO. En observación._

Y ahora le dejaban todo el trabajo de vigilancia a el, después de todo se habian quedado sin presidente. Ethan había cometido un error común, se había enamorado de uno de los miembros de la pareja Seddie. Lastima era un buen soldado.

-Spencer.- murmuro una voz saludándolo cordialmente

_Sospechoso_

-Hola Fred- respondió Spencer intentando sonar normal, debía llevar su investigación sin despertar sospechas, ser sigiloso,.- ¿Qué intentas con Sam?

-¿Yo?-pregunto el pelirrojo señalándose a si mismo- ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza

-Nada- respondió sencillamente y se encogió de brazos- Ahora dime…¿Tienes novio?

-No…- respondió Spencer

Sam que oía la conversación se acerco.

-Estupida Alice, no entiendo porque me enseña su labial de naranjas- dijo Sam encrespando los puños- A ustedes que les pasa

-Solo le pregunte si tenía novio

-¡Y yo le dije que no!- dijo Spencer ofendido

La rubia los miro enarcando una ceja

-Vamos, y que me dices de calceto….- dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos y mirando acusadoramente a Spencer

-¡Es mi amigo!- exclamo

-Pero pasan mucho juntos!

…

Al final el día en el Spa se termino, no hubo muchos incidentes: Solo que Gibby salio con los huesos dañados y sin rastro de vello. Al parecer no sabia que era depilación con cera, el pobre había terminado todo rojo y no había parado de quejarse durante todo el camino.

Todos regresaron a la mansión Benson para prepararse para la gran noche seria todo un acontecimiento aquel baile. Fred estaba mas que emocionado, faltaba poco para que se desmayara. Por eso Fred había arrastrado a Sam hasta su habitación para el mismo supervisar su arreglo.

-¡Quiero jamón!- dijo la rubia molesta mientras un señor la sentaba frente a un gran espejo que estaba en la habitación de Fred.

-Y arruinar tu manicure. ¡Jamás! – dijo Fred cruzando las piernas mientras les daba instrucciones a los dos chicos.

Sam suspiro y en sus ojos apareció algo malvado.

-Realmente yo no quería hacer esto…- dijo Sam en voz baja mientras se paraba de la silla – Pero supongo que sabes que soy de ascendencia italiana. Puedo huir en cualquier momento.

Fred negó con la cabeza mientras tronaba los dedos. En menos de dos segundos Sam estaba amarrada a a la silla y con una camisa de fuerza.

-Sammy, Sammy parece que aun no has comprendido las reglas- dijo Fred maliciosamente –No saldrás de aquí hasta que te veas guapa y espectacular.

-Pero…

-¡Guapa y espectacular!-repitió el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué?

-Emnh? ¿Qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo .

Sam entrecerró los ojos, el sabia de lo que ella hablaba. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, lo conocía bastante bien solo que en aquel momento el tenia el cabello lleno de tirabuzones y pecas por toda la cara. Había sido junto con el que ella había echo su primer broma, antes era un poco seria. No se rían, es verdad.

Se habían conocido desde pequeños pero nunca imagino que volvieran a reencontrarse bajo esas condiciones. ¿El la habría reconocido a ella? Después de todo el de la idea de hacer esa entupida promesa había sido el

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?-pregunto la rubia

El chico la ignoro mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello.

-¿Era Freddie?-pregunto la rubia- Si era el. ¿no? Aquel primo que odiabas.

-Samantha.- murmuro Fred.

-Te robaba la atención ¿no?- continúo Sam – Si claro. Siempre que ibas a casa regresabas quejándote, según tu solo decían: "El es maravilloso" "Es inteligente y tan amable, deberías aprender un poco de el" "Fred se mas como tu primo"

-Pero, ¿Enserio Fred?- dijo Sam riéndose- Freddie es una gran persona pero nunca pense que te dejaras intimidar tan fácilmente. No eras tu el que decía….

- Sin mi le faltaría algo muy importante al mundo…- murmuro Fred

El pelirrojo siguió cepillando su cabello pero le sonrío levemente.

-¿Sabes? Tu cabello esta horrible.

Y así sin mas palabras y explicaciones dos amigos se reencontraron sin necesidad de saber mas. Ambos lo habían entendido.

-¡Oh! Cállate Alf.- siseo Sam.- Por cierto y ¿ese coqueteo tan descarado con Spencer?

Sam pudo ver como se ponía tan rojo como el color de su cabello.

-Es… b-bueno el es… - dijo Fred tartamudeando un poco- Creo que es interesante

-Alf.

(Si no saben quien es Alf no le van a entender)

…

Freddie intentaba en vano despejarse mientras se duchaba, Carly le había dicho que lo quería . Y el había dudado durante unos instantes ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con el?

**¡Culpo a las hormonas! No me culpen a mi… a las hormonas!**

**Son adolescentes y cuando están en esa época se vuelven inestables, las abejitas revolotean y bueno ya olvídenlo. **

**El hacer a Fred amigo de la infancia de Sam no fue idea mía, porque esta un poco retorcido. Fue idea de Fred OK no fue idea de mi prima. **

**Un adelanto del próximo capitulo que ahora si es el final, final, final:**

_-Yo… yo… bese a Ethan._

…_."_

_-¡Esto no esta bien!¿En que demonios estabas pensando?_

_-Hay dos tu…- murmuro riendo._

…_."_

_-¿Bailarías conmigo?-pregunto el chico castaño_

_-No lo se. Déjame pensarlo_

_-Sam….._

_-Bien, nerd_

…"

_Sam se quedo mirando la fotografía que se encontraba sobre el estante, le parecía demasiado familiar. Aquellos ojos verdes y sonrisa infantil le devolvían la mirada._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-¡Oh! ¿El?-pregunto Fred mientras revolvía cajones- Es mi hermano mayor_

_-¿Y donde esta ahora?_

_-Murió, en un accidente. La cabaña donde estaban se incendio.- dijo Fred- La verdad es que ocurrio cuado yo tenia cuatro, no me acuerdo. Desafortunadamente no encontraron sus restos , el cadáver debió de haberse confundido con las cenizas_

_-¿Cómo se llamaba?_

…_.."_

_-¿La vas a perdonar? ¿Después de todo? . Tienes aquí todo lo que necesitas._

_-Ella me necesita._

_-Mira, aquí esta lo que sueñas desde niño. ¡Este es tu sueño! Lucha por el._

…_."_

_-Entonces…- dijo Gibby acomodándose la corbata- Iré por ella. ¡Carly Shay espera por mi!_

_-Hombres…- dijo Haylee rodando los ojos._

…"

_-Soy una horrible persona. ¡Me detesto!. Yo no puedo mas, no. – dijo soltando una lagrima- No quiero ver esa sonrisa llena de sinceridad de nuevo._

…"

_-Era un fracaso inminente.. ¿En que demonios pensábamos? El nerd con el marimacho de la escuela. No me suena a un cuento de hadas_

…_.."_

_-Te amo_

**Les prometo que el próximo Capitulo será mucho, pero mucho, mucho mejor.**

**Por ahora solo me queda desearles unas felices navidades llenos de momentos felices, Seddie's y compañía de los que mas quieren. Desde detrás del ordenador les mando un abrazote. **

**A ustedes la maravillosa y linda comunidad Seddie ( Bueno, bueno comunidad "ICarly" donde solo hay fics seddie) Porque después de todo somos una familia **

**¡Y como toda buena familia me tienen que dar regalos! Y eso seria ¡REVIEWS! …Y un auto ultimo modelo. **


	29. Zbohom 2

**No tengo muchas ganas de hablar. (mas bien escibir)**

**Les presento mi ultimo capitulo de Az. Con mucha tristeza, les presento mi primer final, ya que hasta ahora nunca había sido capaz de terminar una historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Y aunque suene tremendamente cliche, sin ustedes esto nunca hubiera sido posible.**

_**Nerdy22**_

_Y de nuevo una de las pocas que no le desagrada el Ethan y Sam. Pero bueno me alegro de que te gustara y espero que disfutes tanto como yo _

_**DIANA**_

_**JennMcFanSamy**_

_Respecto al programa de Paris, yo tambien lo odio. Digo es gracioso por que todos son tan tontos pero bueno…Si yo tambien creo que Spencer y Fred tienen algo que ver. Alf si es el extraterrestre rojo. _

_**Caaro13 **_

_Cierto dia leia tranquilamente mis reviews y vi el review de Caaro13. Y lo primero que pense fue: ¡que no me mate! ¡Que no me mate! Afortunadamente sigo viva _

_Y tienes razon lei la parte de Carly y me quede asi de : ¿Yo puse a Carly asi?, pero bueno. Espero sinceramente que te agrade el cap y tambien salir viva….._

_**Karoll**_

_Si, admitiré algo. En algún momento pensé en una historia Sethan… pero me dije : mi misma. Eres una maldita Seddie… ¡Escribe Seddie! Y es lo que ahora hago._

_Sobre el padre de Sam, estas muy cerca de la realidad…._

_**La Lolisshhinniaa**_

_Yo…. Me esconderé ahora mismo… no quiero morir dos veces…_

_Espero que el capitulo te agrade…. Y piensa que Sam y Freddie son adolescentes.. se engañan y…._

_¡Mejor me voy! Disfruta el capitulo._

_**Sam-Lovees-Ham **_

_Jajajaja. Gracias por leer todo de un jalon! Y que bueno que te agrade la historia. _

_Este ya es el ultimo capitulo espero que te guste _

_**Princes P**_

_Se supone que a Freddie, Sam siempre le sabe a Fresas con tocino… entonces como beso a la bitch de Alice pss non le supo a eso.. _

_**Mariam**_

_Dan ya dio por terminado el Seddie, asi que ya después de terminar no hay necesidad de que vuelvan a comportarse como la linda pareja que eran. Entonces en los episodios después - ilove you seguiran odiándose como antes. _

_**JMFAWKES **_

_¡Eres una mala persona! Jaja ya pss. Pense que me habrias abandonado puesto que ya ni comentabas, juro que me preguntaba ¿Dónde esta? Pero estas aquí! Bueno no aquí. Me dejaste tu review! Al menos se que aun vives… _

_Si las letras de cursiva, fueron difíciles para todos … pero culpa al Word, no a mi._

_Gracias por todo ._

**Advertencia : Es un capitulo muy largo""" por lo que se les proporcionara un descanso breve.**

Carly lanzo un suspiro, toda aquella platica con Freddie la había dejado cansadísima. Pero sabia que había sido de vital importancia hablar con el, arrugo la nariz con desagrado ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a ella resolver los problemas de ellos?

Ah claro; es su mejor amiga. Se reprendió internamente no era fácil lidiar con dos mejores amigos enamorados, se supone que ella antes debía solo de vigilar que no se mataran entre si. Pero ahora con los dos enamorados…. Era difícil.

Se estiro en la cama y lanzo un bostezo. Le quedaban dos horas antes de que comenzara el baile.

Saco de su bolsillo un itinerario que ella misma había escrito

1. Ducharse.

2. Cambiarse

3. Peinarse

4. Intentar arreglar a Sam

5. Convencer a Sam de que baje a la fiesta

6. Calmar los nervios de Freddie

7. Decirle a Spencer que ningún Mamut rosa lo espera al final del pasillo.

8. Explicarle a Gibby que no es un mamut rosa y por lo tanto no tiene que esperar a Spencer al final del pasillo.

9. Retocarse el maquillaje.

10. Decirle a Sam que sabes que se puso unos converses y obligarla a usar de nuevo zapatillas.

11. Volver a calmar los nervios de Freddie (Si es necesario arrogarle agua en la cara)

12. Intentar disfrutar la fiesta o lo mas que se pueda hasta que surja otro imprevisto.

Lanzo un quejido mientras se metía a la ducha, le parecía que ya ocupaba el lugar de madre de cada uno de ellos. Y era realmente agotador y por extraño que parezca un poco gratificante

* * *

Fred intentaba acomodar el cabello de Sam, tomaba un puñado con su puño y luego lo dejaba caer mientras fruncía el ceño. Tomaba otro pedazo, lo observaba y lo dejaba caer de nuevo. Y volvía a fruncir el ceño.

Nunca le había resultado difícil pensar en el arreglo de la gente. Le bastaba con ver su cara y cuerpo para definir lo que les favorecería, siempre con resultados sorprendentes. No por nada era considerado todo un genio entre todos, incluso por su madre que era una afamada diseñadora de modas.

-Estoy aburrida- declaro la rubia que pese a las objeciones de Fred había conseguido conseguir un enorme pretzel.

-Bien, platiquemos..- propuso Fred mientras tomaba unas tenazas y se la enrollaba en un mechón de cabello

-¿Y quien te dijo que quería hablar contigo?-pregunto Sam eseptica, y Fred supuso que enarcaba una ceja.

-Bien entonces, abúrrete y deja de quejarte

-¿Cómo te hiciste gay?-pregunto Sam de golpe, sin rodeos.

-Que falta de tacto….- dijo el pelirrojo. – Y ya te dije que no soy gay, yo diria bisexual con preferencia en hombres.

-Entonces…..

-En realidad no lo se, pero no creo que uno se haga "gay". Mas bien naces asi..- dijo el chico poniéndose una mano en el mentón- Supongo que cuando supe que significa la palabra "gay" pensé: A lo mejor soy eso.

Sam abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien toco en la habitación.

-Benson. ¿Sabes donde esta Sam? –dijo una voz delicada detrás de la puerta.

-¡No hay nadie!- grito Fred.

La rubia se giro a verlo de mala manera y el pelirrojo abrió a regañadientes.

-Pasa _Shay- _dijo el chico en un sisiseo mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar a su habitación.

La castaña paso ignorando al pelirrojo que la miraba divertido. Carly llevaba un vestido largo de color morado con unos delgados tirantes que hacían que toda ella se viera increíble mientras que su cabello estaba lleno de ondas. Se veía grandiosa. ¡Que supresa! Como si no se viera a si a diario.

A Sam le recordó a esas chicas de revista que siempre salían fantásticas incluso en pijama siempre veían perfectamente pintadas y peinadas.

-Benson. ¿Qué haces con Sam?-pregunto Carly mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás en un elegante movimiento.

-Intento arreglar eso que ella llama cabello.- explico el chico.

-Bien, mejor déjame su cabello y tu su maquillaje.- dirijo Carly

El chico refunfuño pero le dio las tenazas a Carly.

Sam se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea juntar a ese par, pero desgraciadamente ya era muy tarde. Carly había comenzado a atacar su cabello llenándolo de pasadores. Sam cerró los ojos pero los abrió justo cuando una borla de empolvar le daba en el rostro, soltando una espesa nube de polvo.

La rubia tosió y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Fred, sin embargo algo le decía que aquello acababa de comenzar.

* * *

-¡Gibby! Podrías hablar mas fuerte.- pidió Ethan desde el teléfono- OK, entonces es Calle Pockler # 302 . Si creo que llego en una hora…- dijo el ojiverde.

El taxi se paro de repente dejando ver una gran fila de coches parados.

-Bueno creo que dos..- mustio Ethan al teléfono.

….

* * *

-¿Con quien hablas? ¿Eh?- pregunto Spencer mientras se terminaba de poner un moño de colores en su esmoquin.

Gibby seguía peinándose hacia atrás sin poner mucha atención al mayor de los Shay. Esta era su noche y estaba seguro de que ahora si Carly caería ante sus encantos.

-Gibby, me estas ignorando!- dijo Spencer haciendo un puchero.

-¿Eh?-pregunto el gordito girándose a verlo.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-repitió el mayor de los Shay.- Claro como ahora no están invadiendo mi casa no les importo en lo mas mínimo.

-Con Ethan

-¿Ethan?-repitio Spencer extrañado.

-Si, Ethan

-Ethan- volvió a decir.- ¿Por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad

Gibby se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba el cepillo por su cabello lleno de gominola (gel)

-Supongo que quiere darnos una visita.

…

* * *

Carly entro a la habitación de Freddie mientras veía con una sonrisa como este intentaba arreglarse su corbata sin mucho éxito. Mascullaba entre dientes molesto.

Carly soltó una carcajada que hizo que el castaño se girara a verla.

-¿Tienes problemas?-pregunto Carly se acercaba al castaño y le acomodaba la corbata.- ¿Sabes? Tuve que aprender, Spencer no sabe arreglarse la corbata correctamente por eso siempre usa moños.

La castaña revolvió un poco el cabello del chico y acomodo su camisa.

-Perfecto- dijo

-Gracias, Carly- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa- Pero me despeinaste- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Esa era la idea- exclamo ofendida.- Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Carly mientras daba una vuelta

-Muy bien Carls, te ves linda.- respondió el chico con el ceño fruncido- Pero supongo que a Spencer no le gustara que cualquier chico te vea tanto.

Carly ladeo la cabeza un poco mientras sonreía,

-Entonces, tendrás que cuidar a Sam.- dijo la chica como no queriendo la cosa

El chico abrió los ojos mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Sam?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. – Sabes el autocontrol que me lleva no patearle el trasero a cada chico que la mira.

….

* * *

-¿Lo dices desde un punto de vista gay?

-No, lo digo desde un punto de vista común. – dijo Fred.- ¡Puedes dejar de meter mi lado gay en esto!

-Lo lamento por estar incrédula ante el ex – rompe-corazones-Fred. Nunca crei que fueras gay. Excepto tal vez por tu póster de Bratt Pitt en la pared…

-¿Y eso no te decía nada?-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Vale, debí de darme cuenta.- se rindió la rubia- ¿Y bueno que tan horrorosa me veo?-pregunto Sam mordiéndose el labio.

El peinado le pesaba, los tacones la incomodaban y estaba segura de que tropezaría en cualquier momento con el vestido. Así que no importaba un momento a la Carly Shay.

Además Fred había conseguido que sus pestañas pesaran de sobremanera.

El pelirrojo la miro con una expresión calculadora, puso su mano en el mentón y la miro de arriba abajo examinándola. Sam supuso que si alguien seria sincero con ella seria el, Después de todo nunca parecía arrepentido cuando le decía todo el tiempo sobre lo mal que se veía, criticaba su cabello, su ropa e incluso su forma de caminar.

-Yo diría que,… después de mi, eres la mejor en esta habitación.-concluyo el pelirojo

-¡Idiota! Aquí solo estamos tu y yo.

El pelirrojo río divertido, mientras que a Sam comenzaba a agotársele la poca paciencia, se sentía incomoda y el chico no hacia mas que burlarse de ella. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí cuanto antes, tal vez podría encontrar a Carly.

-Espera..- dijo el chico tomando su brazo- Estas casi perfecta… solo falta algo.

-¿Un jamón? Porque sinceramente me muero de hambre.

-No, unos aretes.- repuso Fred.- Estoy seguro que en el estudio de mama vi unos que te quedarían estupendos.

Fred la condujo por varios pasillos, subieron unas cuantas escaleras y dieron muchas vueltas. Estaba segura que no recordaba absolutamente nada del camino por el cual habían pasado. Además había estado demasiado ocupado manteniendo su equilibrio y no se había fijado mucho aunque algo le dijo que si hubiese puesto atención tampoco recordaría mucho.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una puerta demasiado vieja, el pelirrojo la abrió dejándola pasar.

La estancia estaba pintada de un azul cielo, al centro había un escritorio con muchos papeles esparcidos en el, pedazos de tela en los estantes y al fondo un pequeño probador junto con varios maniquíes. Era una extraña mezcla de buen gusto y desorden. Pero algo llamo su atención, un estante con tres fotografías. Parecía ser el único estante que se había salvado de todo aquel desastre. Los tres retratos estaban limpísimos y no le hubiera extrañado que los hubieran acabado de limpiar hace unos segundos

Las miro con detenimiento: En una aparecía Haylee con su habitual sonrisa, en otra aparecía Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

Sam pensó que viéndolos así, ambos se parecían mucho. Con el cabello rojo, y los ojos castaños chispeantes.

Miro la otra fotografía con más detenimiento: Un niño de unos cinco o seis años aparecía en ella, miraba al frente con expresión curiosa mientras sonreía timadamente. Este a diferencia de los otros dos tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes. No supo porque pero la inclinación de su cabeza y sus chispeantes ojos le parecían familiares.

Miro a Fred que aun seguía parado mientras observa los estantes buscando algo, hasta que llego a una cajonera.

Sam se quedo mirando la fotografía que se encontraba sobre el estante, le parecía demasiado familiar. Aquellos ojos verdes y sonrisa infantil le devolvían la mirada.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto si poder aguantarse

-¡Oh! ¿El?-pregunto Fred mientras revolvía cajones- Es mi hermano mayor

-¿Y donde esta ahora?-pregunto confundida

-Murió, en un accidente. La cabaña donde estaban se incendio.- dijo Fred- La verdad es que ocurrió cuado yo tenia cuatro, no me acuerdo. Desafortunadamente no encontraron sus restos , el cadáver debió de haberse confundido con las cenizas

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-pregunto Fred mientras sostenía airoso un par de aretes color plata y un collar a juego.

-Es que...- se detuvo insegura entre decirle o no- me recuerda a alguien.- acepto.

-Sabes no recuerdo mucho de el- dijo Fred mientras le tendía los aretes y le ayudaba a colocarse el collar- me acuerdo que solíamos comprar helado los tres y íbamos al jardín. En todo caso Freddie lo conoció mas- respondió amargamente- Eran los mejores primos del universo, supongo que Freddie siempre lograba frenarlo. El, ósea mi hermano tenia unas ideas bastante extrañas… y según me cuentan Freddie siempre fue el mas maduro. Le encantaba leer y jugar con una cámara vieja.

-Si, suena muy Fredditis-admitió Sam. Y en realidad podía imaginárselo jugando con una vieja cámara de video.

Fred se encogió de hombros, parecía un poco incomodo.

-Ethan

-¿Qué?

-Ethan, así se llamaba.

…

* * *

La Señora Benson siempre se había caracterizado por ser una de las damas de sociedad mas importantes de todo Wisconsin y otras partes de los estados Unidos. El apellido Benson siempre había sido sinónimo de elegancia y éxito, y ella estaba totalmente orgullosa de ello. Sus tres hijos habían sido exitosos y reconocidos. Su hija por ejemplo era una importante diseñadora de modas, lastima que sus hijos no habían heredado su disciplina y comportamiento y si se refería a su dolor de cabeza constante: Fred Benson, Haylee era un caso aparte una chica bastante peculiar pero una buena chica.

Su hijo del medio era dueño de una empresa de taladros y le había dado una nieta llamada Amanda, la chica no tenia mucha gracia pero….

Su hijo mayor, Luke. (Secretamente su favorito) Había sido un muchacho tan inteligente, apuesto y social.

En las fiestas todos querían hablar con Luke y celebraban todas y cada una de sus bromas, tenia miles de chicas queriendo ser su novia pero desafortunadamente lo único que parecía tener mal su hijo había sido de quien se había enamorado.

Una chica sin estilo, con un mal carácter demasiado fuerte y una fascinación por la limpieza. Desde el primer momento que la había visto le había desagradado. Lo único bueno de aquel matrimonio había sido : Fredward. Su nieto sumamente inteligente y con un futuro de lo mas prometedor, y esta vez no iba a dejar que lo arruinaran. No esa rubia tonta.

Puede que la chica fuera bonita, tuviera buena postura al pararse y caminar además de tener carácter pero había algo que no le gustaba cuando la miraba a los ojos con una expresión de tranquilidad. Cualquier chica debía sentirse cohibida pero ella no, simplemente la ignoraba con facilidad y aquello no le agradaba nada.

Alejo todos esos pensamientos, dentro de poco llegarían los invitados. Se aliso el largo vestido de seda y se dio una última mirada al espejo. Lucia radiante, se dijo a si misma.

En el camino se cruzo con la hija de los Drinkwater que lucia un vestido rosa chillón, solo por su familia evito arrugar la nariz disgustada, por eso y por los favores que la chica le hacia.

-Hola Alice- saludo formalmente

-Señora Benson- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo va de lo que hablamos?

-Bien, Bien.- dijo Alice apresurada- Le aseguro que después de hoy es chica no volverá a molestarnos.

-Que bien, por que tu eres la indicada para mi nieto- mintió la señora y la chica se disculpo y se fue caminando.

En realidad no es que fuera la adecuada, sin embargo la necesitaba para alejar a la rubia. Y la Señora Benson sabia mover muy bien sus piezas para que eso sucediera.

…

* * *

Haylee era una persona poco perceptiva, no solía darse cuenta de muchas cosas. ¡Vamos! Era demasiado despistada y ella lo sabía. Mas sin embargo no era tonta y cuando oyó sin querer la conversación de su abuela con Alice supo que tenia que avisar a Sam o a Freddie.

Fue hasta la habitación de la rubia pero se dio cuenta de que Carly estaba entrando así que opto por ir con su primo. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y vio que Freddie y Alice discutían.

Los miro a los dos sin decir nada hasta que ellos se percataron de su presencia, Alice se fue con una sonrisa en la boca y Freddie la miro enchuecado la boza molesto hasta que salio de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Haylee acomodándose su vestido negro.

Freddie suspiro cansado.

-Estoy muerto..- anuncio

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por culpa de Alice.! ¿Sabes? Pensé que era una buena chica me daba un poco de lastima pero ahora…- dijo Freddie- la detesto.

-¿Te metió en problemas con Sam?

-Como lo sabes…- dijo asombrado

-Lo oí.- dijo la pelirroja pero no menciono que su abuela estaba involucrada, en realidad no quería hacer el problema mas grande.

-¡Es que no quise creer, que ella era mala! Yo la seguía viendo como la chica que jugaba de niño. Son recuerdos que no se pueden borrar, supongo que en el fondo extraño a esa niña y no soy capaz de hacerle nada a ella.

Haylee suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro de su primo.

-Freddie la niña con la que jugabas, ya no esta..- dijo la peliroja escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras- Ella cambio. Ahora es grande y si tu realmente valoras a Sam, tienes que hacer que esa niña quede en un rincón… Lucha por ella.

Freddie le sonrío ladeando la cabeza. Su prima a veces podía hablar seriamente.

-Ahora bajemos, antes de que la gran señora Benson nos mate- dijo Haylee extendiéndole una mano y sonriendo.

Freddie la tomo con una sonrisa.

-A veces me recuerdas a el.

-Si mama también me lo dice.- repuso Haylee, se detuvo a mirarlo y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación- Si fuera Sam ya te me hubiera echado en cima.

Freddie se sonrojo violentamente. La pelirroja sonrío y se encogió de hombros

-Es verdad- se defendió- Pero eres mi primo.

…

* * *

-Y recuerda siempre, siempre muéstrate autentica- dijo Carly mientras se paseaba por la habitación- A la gente le encanta eso.

Sam asintió con cansancio.

-Otra cosa, preséntate educadamente. Da la mano y sonríe amigablemente , eso también los hace caer.

Sam volvió a asentir. Carly se había autonombrado su maestra de cómo actuar en sociedad, aunque Sam ya sabia todo lo que tenia que hacer lo tenia aprendido desde pequeña, desde bailes de salón hasta comportamiento, postura y todas esas cosas ridículas que existen.

Su amiga se veía preciosa e imponente.

-¿Dar la mano?- se burlo Fred desde la entrada- Vamos ese truco no funciona. Harán que todos te vean como una simple campesina. Muéstrate arrogante

-Mejor natural- insistió Carly echándole una mirada asesina al que la había interrumpido.

-Se el truco ¿vale?- dijo Sam cansada. – Solo tengo que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza cada vez que alguien me diga algo ¿no?. No es demasiado difícil.

Fred sonrío mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria

-Perfecto. Como toda una muñeca de plástico- dijo Fred con sinceridad y Sam nunca pudo estar mas de acuerdo con el, todo aquello de los bailes no le agradaba.

Sam le echo una mirada a Fred, el también se veía bastante bien en su traje. Llevaba una corbata roja un poco floja y la camisa con unos botones abiertos mientras su saco estaba abierto. Supuso que la única razón por la que Carly no babeaba por el ( como por todos los chicos) se debía a esa extraña repelencia entre ambos.

-Y el baile de salón . ¿Sabes lo básico ,no?- pregunto Fred con temor- Si no solo mueve un pie adelante, otro atrás y nadie notara que te mueves peor que un pingüino.

Por primera vez desde que Sam estaba ahí, se giro a mirarlos atentamente. Sonrío con arrogancia.

La rubia nunca sabría la reacción e impresión que había causado en Carly y Fred, aquella chica los miraba con superioridad mientras un brillo extraño le daba poder a sus ojos y si a eso le aumentaban el hermoso vestido y su fino peinado. Se veía increíblemente inalcanzable.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz..- dijo Sam mirándolos aun con ese aire de poder, con los ojos azules mirándolos.

Fred y Carly tragaron saliva, se miraron ambos y supieron que ambos habian pensado lo mismo.

Carly dio un paso hacia su amiga.

-Sam. ¿Quieres grasitos?

Los ojos de Sam perdieron todo el aire de superioridad y frialdad en un instante. Sonrío infantilmente y paso la lengua por su labios.

-Si, si. – dijo Sam tocando su estomago- Mama tiene hambre.

La castaña sonrío y tomo a Sam de la mano felizmente. Fred se quedo ahí parado.. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? . Sonrío felizmente: Había creado un monstruo o tal vez ya estaba ahí antes.

-Sam, Sammy. – canturreo Fred- Eres mi orgullo…lalalala.

Se detuvo abruptamente y Fred se miro en el espejo.

-Soy increíblemente… guapo.- admitió con orgullo.

…

* * *

Freddie tamborileaba sus manos mientras saludaba a la gente educadamente, aun no habían llegado todos pero estaba nervioso. Si lo que su abuela había dicho era cierto en unas pocas horas, o quizás minutos conocería al director de una de las escuelas mas importantes del país: _Massachusetts Institute of Technology._

Y el le quería dar una buena impresión.

Miro a su alrededor, todos charlaban alegremente mientras bebían del mas exclusivo vino que el dinero puede comprar. Un Poco mas aya logro divisar a su primo Fred que entrecerraba los ojos con una expresión macabra, Gibby se echaba el cabello atrás por milésima vez y Spencer les mostraba sus calcetines a unas chicas, que lo miraban con desagrado y a la vez divertidas.

Su abuela entro en el salón y todos levantaron su copa hacia ella, en señal de saludo. La gran señora Benson sonrío y se apresuro a saludar a los invitados. Atrás de su abuela venían Alice y Vanesa charlando bueno en realidad la primera hablaba y la otra solo asentía con la cabeza.

La música comenzó a sonar. ¿Dónde demonios estaban Sam y Carly? Tal vez se habrían perdido a el le había pasado algunas veces. Estaba por ir a buscarlas cuando un señor canoso y su esposa que parecía tener una colmena por cabello, se le acercaron.

-Hola Señores Gill- saludo amablemente y beso la mano de la anciana.

-Benson, ¿Puedo llamarte Fredward?, Muchacho…

-Claro..- dijo Freddie frunciendo el ceño. De verdad que su nombre era horrible.

-Tu abuela es increíble, siempre da las mejores fiestas.- aseguro la anciana- No como la pobre de Martha Keeling. ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre servir el Martini en medio de la fiesta?- pregunto irónica la mujer y soltó una risa falsa

-Si un increíble error.- dijo Freddie esforzando una sonrisa.

La música se detuvo y Freddie supo que algo pasaba por que ; Fred había empezado a aplaudir con emocion mientras su abuela le miraba con ganas de matar al pelirrojo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Giro su vista hacia la escalera, y entonces vio porque tanto alboroto.

Dos chicas bajaban por las escaleras con una increíble gracia. Una castaña y la otra rubia.

-_Sam_-murmuro conmocionado y se le seco la boca, se veía preciosa.

La chica de los cabellos rubia se echo hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello, sorprendida por la atención mientras Carly se pavoneaba orgullosamente.

Sam llevaba un vestido largo de color azul turquesa que caía delicadamente sobre sus pies, un escote en forma de V y con pequeña pedrería debajo del pecho. Y hacia que se le vieran unas curvas que Sam no estaba muy segura de tener. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño del cual se escapaban algunos rizos rebeldes.

Su maquillaje era impresionante sin dejar de ser muy natural, realzaba las partes bonitas de su cara.

Se veía completamente hermosa, tanto que los ojos de Freddie casi se desorbitaron. No lo malinterpreten Sam siempre era bellísima aun en pijama, siempre lograba que su corazón latiera rápido pero ahora parecía que faltaba poco para que sufriera un paro cardiaco.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica le fulmino con la mirada mientras sonreía hacia su dirección.

-¿Y esas quienes son? ¿Nuevas ricas?-pregunto la señora Gill- Siempre se creen la gran cosa

-Son mi novia y mi mejor amiga- repuso Freddie mirándola retadoramente, no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con las mujeres que mas amaba después de su madre.

Sin decir nada se dirigió hacia Sam y Carly que ya se habían reunido con todos los demás.. Después de la cena y de que Sam devorara practicamente todos los bocadillos que traían los meseros. Estuvieron platicando un buen rato hasta que Freddie se armo de valor y fue con Sam.

-Samantha. ¿Me permitirías este baile?-pregunto Freddie agachándose exageradamente.

La rubia no pudo evitar que un evidente sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas. Y le tendió su mano si mirarlo al estilo de las viejas películas,

-Por que no, ñoño.

Freddie tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista donde solo unas cuantas parejas de baile estaban. El chico puso su mano sobre su cintura y le tomo la otra mano.

Vieron como Fred miraba a Carly , Spencer y luego a Haylee. Los miro indeciso y tomo a Carly para llevarla a bailar. Gibby lo miro furioso y tomo a Haylee mientras miraba a la castaña y al pelirrojo con los labios apretados.

La música era demasiado clásica, pasos lentos. Perfecta para conversar.

-Princesa Puckett..-murmuro Freddie divertido al ver la cara de Sam- Pareces una verdadera princesa.

-Y tu no luces mal.- admitió la rubia- Pero no recordaba que fueras tan enano.

_1,2,3_

-¡Tu usas tacones!- se defendió Freddie que aun le sacaba un buen cacho a Sam

-Frednub, yo….- dijo la rubia indecisa- Te quiero.

-Yo te quiero también.- repuso Freddie sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba la conversación.

_1,2,3_

-Por eso yo…- comenzó Sam estaba vez mas segura, se lo diría, ella se lo diría ahí y ahora- El dia del incendio yo…

-¡Cambio de pareja!- anuncio Fred y lanzo a Freddie junto con Carly. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron a bailar.

-Fred. ¿Por qué demonios… interrumpiste mi conversación?-pregunto Sam mientras ella y Fred comenzaban a bailar.

Fred la miro seriamente

-¡Tu amiga estaba a punto de matarme! – se defendió Fred y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- Me miraba horrible.

-¿Y por que invitaste a la linda de Carly Shay?-pregunto eseptica, sabia que ellos no se llevaban de lo mejor.

-Era eso o bailar con mi hermana. Y dios sabe que no hay nada mas denigrante que bailar con tu hermana- dijo Fred y le dio una vuelta- Mis fans se decepcionarían,

Sam estuvo a punto de preguntar ¿Cuáles fans? Cuando vio a un grupo de chicas matarla con la mirada. Esas fans.

Fred les guiño un ojo y ellas suspiraron felices

-¿Y que me dices de…- dijo Sam y luego bajo su voz- _Spencer?_

-No es obvio. Es mucho mas grande que yo- repuso Fred mientras le echaba una ojeada a Spencer que bailaba con una chica atractiva.- Y algo me dice que no es como yo.

-Además ese chico gordito iba a matarme.

-¿Quién? ¿Gibby?

-Si ese, hasta tiene nombre de asesino

-A mi me parece lindo, su nombre.

Fred la miro con horror.

-De verdad no deberías salir mas con mi primo, te lavo el coco.

Sam soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos la miraran con reproche y luego siguieron bailando.

-Era broma- aseguro- Pero cuidado con Gibby lleva año enamorado de Carly. Incluso golpeo a Ethan…

-Si, si bueno.- dijo Fred al tiempo que se terminaba la canción y hacia una referencia- Nos vemos luego, ¡ah! Un consejo, no tomes ponche.

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Sam cerrando los ojos- Y por que no me invitas…

-Por primera vez disfruta en vez de actuar, veras un verdadero espectáculo desde aquí- aseguro el pelirrojo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Sam suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Vio que Carly y Freddie seguían bailando, asi que decidió que lo mejor seria irse a sentar, eso iba a hacer cuando Gibby se paro frente e a ella y le tendió una mano.

La rubia tomo su mano y comenzaron a bailar, Gibby se veía muy nervioso y observaba insistentemente a Carly Shay.

-Gibby, ¿Cómo adoptaron a Ethan?-pregunto Sam de repente

-No lo se, según me dijo mi mama un día llegaron con el.- mustio Gibby saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Gibby…. – volvió a decir Sam- Si no vas por Carly ahora, romperé todos y cada uno de tus huesos. – Amenazo la rubia- Sean felices- termino Sam empujándolo hacia con Carly.

….

* * *

Gibby sentía que todo dentro de el temblaba. Se sentía mareado, demasiado mareado. Logro caminar hacia donde estaban Carly y Freddie, el ultimo al verlo comprendió y dejo de bailar con la castaña que lo miro confundida hasta que Gibby la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

El gordito sabia que en cada movimiento sus torpes pies chocaban y se pisaban pero Carly no dijo nada se mantenía con una mirada impasible, mientras una sonrisita se colaba por sus labios.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Gibby agachando la cabeza.

-Claro Gibbs.

-Y-yo. Bueno… este… ¿Dónde compran el jabón liquido?

Carly lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Enserio querías preguntar eso?

-No.. bueno en realidad si. Pero quería decirte también otra cosa….

-Escucho…- dijo Carly

-Carlotta Shay. Yo Gibson Cornelius o mejor conocido como Gibby, el chico sin camisa o el loco de ICarly. Quiero decirte que tu, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde el invento del jabón o dibujar en la fruta. ¡Eres increíble Carly Shay! …. Y.. – comenzó a decir Gibby pero miro por encima del hombro de Carly- ¿Llego Ethan?

-¡Ah, no! Ethan no va a interrumpir mi momento.- dijo Carly y puso sus manos alrededor de la cara de Gibby plantándole un beso.

….

* * *

**HORA DE DESCANSO:**

**YA SABEN, VAYAN AL BAÑO… POR SU COMIDA FAVORITA, APAGUEN LA ESTUFA…**

**LES JURO QUE LOS ESPERARE AQUÍ Y SI NO, ME DEBERAN 100 DOLARES CADA UNO.**

…..

* * *

La rubia observo a Freddie con determinación y lo tomo de la mano mientras lo llevaba escaleras arriba sorteando uno que otro borracho burócrata que se encontraban en el camino. Estaba completamente segura de que Fred había colocado una fuerte cantidad de alcohol en el ponche como también había sido el culpable del par de simios atacaran las mesas.

Sam intento ignorar todos esos hechos y decirle a Freddie todo lo que le quería decir.

-¿Que pasa Sam?-pregunto el castaño, mientras observaba alrededor.

Sam lo había llevado hasta el balcón del piso mas alto de la mansión. Ahí sonde se veían las estrellas y nadie podía escucharlos.

-Fredward Benson. Escúchame. Escúchame y no me interrumpas, aunque se que probablemente lo Haras- Eres un ñoño sin remedio. Siempre lo fuiste y lo seras.

-¿Sam de que se trata todo esto?-pregunto Freddie cada vez mas confundido mientras veía como Sam le lanzaba una sonrisa apagada.

-Freddie.

-¡Ok,ok! Me callo.

-Primero que nada quiero que me digas ¿como murió Ethan Benson a la edad de cinco años?

Freddie la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero la mirada de Sam dejaba en claro que no podía titubear si quiera.

-Ethan Benson era mi primo.- recapitulo Freddie intentando hacer memoria- La madre de Fred junto con sus tres hijos fueron a visitarnos a una cabaña cerca de Seattle. Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Fred y alguien pensó que seria buena idea lanzar fuegos artificiales… Como sea, salimos de la cabaña y mi tío comenzó a lanzar los fuegos y por error uno cayó en la cabaña. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que el fuego ya había quemado una habitación completa, después nos dimos cuenta de que el no estaba ahí y había muerto en la cabaña…- dijo Freddie rápidamente.

-¿Qué día?-exigió Sam

-El cumpleaños de Fred, fue un 10 de Septiembre.- dijo el castaño haciendo memoria,- Se que dije que no te iba a preguntar pero… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sam le rehúyo la mirada y Freddie se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla pero esta lo aparto suavemente.

-¿Qué demonios sucede Sam?- pregunto Freddie un tanto molesto- Me has rehuido todo el día, incluso durante el baile estabas distante. Desde que llegamos aquí estas rara.

La rubia suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Perdón- mustio Sam- Pero yo ya no puedo. No puedo. Me siento incapaz de seguir adelante ¿Vale? Me molesta que me sonrías de esa manera, que me mires así…..

-¿Incapaz de seguir?-pregunto Freddie elevando la voz- ¿Estas terminando conmigo Samantha?

-¡Escúchame! Si.- dijo Sam elevando la voz mientras intentaba no derramar las lágrimas- Me siento como basura. Soy una persona horrible eso siempre lo he sabido, pero nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido como hoy.

El castaño la miro con impotencia, no entendía nada. Solo sabía que sus palabras lo lastimaban de una forma abrumadora.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día del incendio? ¿Donde todo Ridgwey se quemaba? Yo lo bese.

-¿Qué demonios….?-murmuro Freddie

-Bese a Ethan- murmuro Sam- El dijo que yo había alucinado y era a causa del humo. ¡Pero se que fue real! Lo hice. Freddie Benson me enamore como una estupida de ti pero eso no me impidió besarlo…. ¡Dios! Estábamos a punto de morir. – dijo Sam mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- No quería morir, el fuego nos rodeaba. ¡Y pum lo bese! Pero sabes que es lo peor, que quería verte.! Y cuando te vi en aquel improvisado hospital lleno de rasguños y con esa sonrisa pensé que volvería a besarlo, para estar contigo, con Carly, con el mismo. Por que lo quiero, quiero a Ethan Melton pero te amo, amo al ñoño estupido.

¡Y me siento tan tonta!...

Freddie iba a abrir la boca pero Sam continuo hablando.

-¡Esta no soy yo! – dijo señalándose.

-No uso tacones.- mustio mientras arrogaba sus zapatos lejos.- Ni me peino elegantemente- dijo la rubia y paso las manos por su cabello deshaciendo el elaborado moño y los pasadores cayendo a su lado.- Hace años huí de todo esto y me dije a mi misma que no volvería a hacerlo, no hablaría elegantemente ni seria fina. En cambio comería con las manos, usaría tenis en fiestas, podría dormirme en el sofá y despreocuparme de todo lo demás. ¡Lo jure! Y cuando tu me lo pediste, me pediste que hiciera, de lo que había huido acepte.

-Luego llego Alice diciéndome que eras el hombre perfecto. Y sabes creo que tenia razón, soy demasiado imperfecta para ti. Ni si quiera soy tan inteligente como tu, ni tan creativa como Spencer, ni tan divertida como Gibby ni si quiera soy tan bonita como Carly.- dijo la rubia rápidamente- Por ti y por mi creo que debemos dejarlo. Yo te falle y no… no… creo poder seguir así.

-Sam- murmuro Freddie completamente anonadado.

-Te amo. Pero ambos sabíamos que iba a terminar. Y quien lo estropearía seria yo.- dijo la rubia y alzo una mano hasta la mejilla de Freddie- Me agradan tus ñoñerias aunque no lo acepte, y otra cosa Fredward: "Nunca dejes que nada ni nadie se entrometa en tu futuro", tienes un enorme cerebro.

-Samantha Puckett- dijo el castaño tomando la mano de Sam- Te amo demasiado. Pero yo…

Alguien tosió en la puerta y ambos chicos se soltaron para ver quien había interrumpido su momento.

-¡Dios mío! Si hubiera sabido que se iban a poner melosos no hubiera subido- dijo Fred simulando vomito- Pero aquí había un chico que exigía verla- dijo señalando a Sam

-¿Un chico?-pregunto Freddie con celos mal disimulados, si era lo que se esperaba saldría muy mal.

Sam se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente con la muñeca y volvió a poner su expresión de "no me importa nada"

-Si cabello negro, ojos verdes….-dijo Fred

-¿Harry Potter?

-No, pero gracias. Supongo…. – dijo Ethan mientras observaba alrededor el techo con curiosidad. Luego llego su vista hacia los dos chicos que lo observaban confundidos- Hola. Freddie, Sam.

-¿E-Ethan?-pregunto Sam completamente confundía- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a limpiar los vidrios – comento el ojiverde.- Bueno en realidad no, ¿Pero crees que me pagarían? Yo me perdí y el chico de ahí se ofreció a traerme.- explico Ethan- ¿Y ninguno de ustedes piensa saludarme?

Se hizo un silencio, había demasiada tensión aun por la platica de hace unos minutos,

-Creo que no…- mustio Ethan- Como sea yo solo venia a advertirles que…

La rubia se acerco a el y le dio un suave apretón de manos, para luego darle un abrazo y golpear su hombro.

-Idiota, te llame.

-Si sobre eso….- murmuro Ethan- Hablaremos luego.

Sam asintió con la cabeza. Y Ethan sonrío, por que había esperado nunca volver a oler la fragancia de la rubia.

-¿Has visto a los monos?-pregunto de repente Ethan emocionado.

-Si..

-Quiero tener uno. Se llamara Will….. ¿Freddie te paso algo?

El castaño que se había mantenido alejado y con los brazos cruzados, soltó una carcajada seca.

-¿Qué si me ha pasado algo?-pregunto con ironía.

-¡Has besado a mi novia! Imbecil- grito Freddie fuera de si- Sam había tenido razón antes, no eras mas que un sucio estafador que mentía diciendo que me apoyabas.

El chico abrió los ojos grandemente y trago saliva. ¿Cómo era posible que el lo supiera? Miro a Sam pero ella estaba mirando a Freddie.

-Freddie…- dijo Sam

-Vamos, fue un error. Moríamos… Sam y yo solo somos amigos.- dijo con cuidado Ethan- Sam te ama.

Freddie lanzo otra carcajada

-Pero al parecer tu no la vez asi. ¿Que pasa con ese mensaje?. Has visto como la miras…

El castaño estaba molestísimo y le propino un golpe a Ethan en la cara. El ojiverde no hizo ni siquiera ademán de defenderse , simplemente se quedo parado en donde estaba con la cara roja.

-¡Fredward!- advirtió Sam al ver que el castaño le lanzaba otro golpe.

Freddie no oía las palabras de Sam estaba demasiado ocupado descargando su ira, no solo porque aquel chico había besado a Sam si no por el mismo por ser tan cobarde y no decirle a Sam lo de Alice. Se preparo para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Sam se puso en medio…. Pero era demasiado tarde para parar su golpe.

-Benson….- murmuro la rubia tocando su cachete enrojecido. Lo tomo de la mano y lo volteo golpeándolo en el piso.

-¡Freddie!- grito Fred metiéndose por primera vez y caminando hacia los tres chicos- ¿En que estas pensando?

-Sam, Sam yo….- dijo el castaño mirando su mano. La había golpeado. No había sido si intención- Yo nunca.. Juro que nunca. Sam, perdóname.

Ethan se levanto del piso con los ojos llameantes. El Seddie había sido destruido y no era precisamente el que había ocasionado su ruina. El había querido advertirles de lo que planeaba Alice, pero ese Freddie.

El ojiverde se levanto dispuesto a estrangular al castaño con sus propias manos mientras que Freddie no hacia nada más que ver sus manos y murmurar perdón a Sam. No le importaba que lo hubiera golpeado a el, pero Sam…

Levanto el puño en dirección a Freddie dispuesto a destrozarlo pero Sam lo detuvo increíblemente y le dio una vuelta tumbándolo en el piso.

-¡Son un par de imbeciles!-grito Sam.- No se dan cuenta... Son una maldita familia. Ethan, Freddie es tu primo. Ethan Benson, dado por muerto el 10 de septiembre de 1999. ¡Dejen de intentar matarse!

La rubia se marcho molesta con una mano en la mejilla que aun tenia roja. Eso de salir corriendo no era precisamente su estilo, pero se sentía terriblemente y satisfactoriamente bien.

….

* * *

Carly no podía borrar su boba sonrisa de la cara, por primera vez había sentido eso que llamaban mariposas en en estomago solo que parecía un ejercito entero haciendo la revolución ahí mismo. Un pequeño ejercito de osos de goma con martillos según Gibby.

Gibby estaba hablando de algo y aunque sabia que no era cortes no prestarle atención, no podía. Mira sus manos entrelazadas y se ruborizaba completamente.

-Carlita…- dijo Gibby- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Claro, gib.- mintió Carly con una sonrisa, le interesaba mas como movía la boca su novio o los gestos que hacia al hablar. Era terriblemente encantador.- ¿Y Spencer?-pregunto de repente.

-No lo se- dijo el gordito encogiéndose de hombros mientras tocaba la nariz de Carly con un dedo- Linda nariz.

-Awww. Nunca me habían dicho que mi nariz era linda.

-Y también tus orejas- añadió Gibby orgulloso de su novia.

Carly le dio un pico en los labios.

-Sabes lo que le gusta oír a una chica.

Mientras Carly sonreía, logro divisar a una cabellera castaña con un vestido rosa chillón que sonreía con diversión. Tomo a su novio y lo arrastro hasta con la chica.

-Hola Alice. ¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Carly

-Hola- saludo Gibby tímidamente

-Hola Shay- mustio Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Por qué piensas que planeo algo?

-OH, solo porque no has intentado robarte a Freddie como todos los dias..- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño- Tal vez tu sepas el porque de que Melton este aquí.

-Eso querida Carly es porque todos cayeron sutilmente. Ethan se creyó que tenia que venir a salvar a Sam y Freddie, su orgullo Seddie pudo mas que el. Sam es demasiado tonta y Freddie el solo es una victima que a su manera también cayo.

-Mira.. tu… tu…- dijo Carly apuntándola con el dedo

-¡Carly!- se escandalizo Gibby

-Niña tonta- termino diciendo- No se que planes, pero mis amigos se quieren. El Seddie triunfara o si no lee todos los fanfictions que rondan en Internet.

-¡OH! En esos en los que tu nada mas sales para decir: Hola y Adiós.- metió Alice con cizaña.

-Para tu información el Cibby es muy importante en la comunidad- dijo Carly con orgullo

-Si como no- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

…

* * *

Los tres chicos se miraron con los ojos un poco descoritados. Se mantenían en silencio desde que Sam se había ido molesta. ¿Cómo debían tomar aquella noticia?.

Finalmente el que se digno a romper el silencio fue Freddie.

-Vamos. Hay miles de Ethan en el mundo.

-Pero este tiene los ojos verdes, como papa. Y el cabello negro de mama.- se opuso Fred.

-Hay miles de personas que se llaman Ethan, con cabello negro y ojos verdes…

Fred lo detuvo con la mano para que no siguiera hablando

-Si tu eres Ethan, nuestro Ethan…-pregunto Fred con cautela- ¿Entonces debes pensar como Ethan , no?

Ethan lo miro confundido.

-¿Por qué cuando tomo un hielo con la mano, se derrite en mi palma?-pregunto el pelirrojo al ojiverde

-Emm… no lo se… ¿Poderes superderretidores?

El pelirrojo lo miro abriendo los ojos, le tomo de la cara y lo examino cuidadosamente.

-Si, creo que es nuestro Ethan- respondió Fred mirando a Freddie.

-Ethan…. – murmuro Freddie completamente anonadado.

Su primo favorito , que había creído muerto. Ahora se había convertido en su rival

….

* * *

Carly le lanzo una mala mirada Alice, tomo a Gibby y se fue de ahí molesta, tan molesta iba que no se fijo que alguien estaba enfrente suyo.

-Lo sentimos…- se apresuro a decir Carly mientras veía quien había sido el pobre con el que habían chocado.

-No hay problema, se que son una pareja de jóvenes y los jóvenes de hoy tienen tanta prisa…- dijo una voz masculina y soltó un suspiro- ¡Pero no vayan tan deprisa!- replico el señor y su voz se le hizo terriblemente familiar.

-Nosotros, no…- intento decir Gibby

Levanto la cara y dio un saltito para atrás. Carly se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlo por acá.- dijo Carly aun sin salir de su asombro, tenia que avisar a su amiga cuanto antes- Sr. Puckett. Pensé que estaba en Inglaterra.

-Viajes de negocios..- explico el Sr. Puckett- Además no podía esperar por la comida rápida de los estados unidos.

En realidad no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Carly lo había visto, hace unos cinco años. Le sorprendió que el la reconociera. Estaba como siempre su cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos risueños y el formal traje.

-¿Has visto a Sam? Últimamente…-pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

-Claro, ella esta en Seattle…- dijo la castaña rogando por que no se diera cuenta de que mentía

Gibby río.

-Carly. Sam esta aquí – dijo el gordito señalando lo obvio, y mirando a Carly como si estuviera loca.

-¿Sam? Esta aquí…- pregunto el señor Puckett con emoción- Se ha negado a visitarme y que esperar de la propuesta de irse a vivir conmigo. Se de buena fuente que Pam no es muy buena madre que digamos….

La castaña miro enfurecida a su novio, y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-El, no se refería aquí, aquí. Quiero decir, Sam siempre esta AQUÍ en nuestros corazones…. Ya sabe, uno la extraña y ya hasta oímos su voz…..

-¡Carls!- grito una voz.

Carly quiso golpearse en la cabeza.

-Creo que yo también la oigo..- razono el Señor Puckett.

-Yo también- admitió Gibby

-Ven, todos la oímos…- murmuro Carly con incomodidad, mientras le intentaba hacer señas a su amiga de que se alejara.

Mas la rubia lo interpreto diferente y corrió hacia su mejor amiga. Estaba despeinada y el vestido se le arrastraba.

-¡Carly! No vas a creer….- dijo la rubia corriendo a su mejor amiga.

La menor de los Shay miro sorprendida la escena. El padre de Sam la miraba con los ojos fuera de las orbitas, conmocionado.

-Samantha

Sam se giro lentamente a ver a sus espaldas.

-¿Papá?

Una voz se escucho, como si viniera de un altavoz.

_¡Este es Fred Benson al habla! Quizás me reconozcan porque soy terriblemente atractivo. Como sea, es hora de que todos en esta fiesta disfruten de un lindo baño._

En todo el salón comenzó a caer un montón de agua desde el techo. Montones de ranas comenzaron a saltar por todas partes.

La gente con sus vestidos estropeados comenzaron a gritar fuertemente, mientras muchas señoras se resbalaban y caían al piso.

-¡Que demonios!-grito Carly mientras Gibby corria de una rana que lo perseguía.

-Es la broma de Fred- se limito a decir Sam.

* * *

2 MESES DESPUES.

-¡Y Sam intenta no insultar a ninguna persona allá!

-Pueden cortarte la cabeza- razono Gibby mientras comía un enorme baguett.

-Y respeta las horas del té, Se cuidadosa, duérmete temprano y no abuses de la carne. – señalo Carly mientras enlistaba razones con sus dedos de la mano- Y si ves a J.K Rowling dile que sigo molesta por haber matado a : Sirius, Dobby, Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Tonks y a Snape. Y también anexa que Draco y Hermione eran la pareja ideal.

-Carly, Hermione siempre fue de Ron.-aclaro Ethan mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

Carly giro la cabeza indignada, habían discutido por horas sobre la mejor pareja de Hermione. Parecía ser la mejor manera de que no les ganaran las lagrimas y perder tiempo.

-Mejor Harry y Hermione.- comento el gordito.

-¡Eran como hermanos!-exclamo la castaña

-Al menos Harry hubiera dejado a Hermione con vida… Malfoy….

-¡Cállate!- sentencio la castaña- Bueno dile eso a J.K Rowling. ¡Y también dile que no me gusta el nombre de Albus Severus!

-Carly, dentro de tres meses nos veremos por aya.- dijo Sam con una leve sonrisita.

Al final después de 15 años, el padre de Sam había conseguido que su hija aceptara la propuesta de vivir con el. Después de que Pam anunciara que se iba a un viaje por el mundo con su nuevo novio argentino. Le había conseguido un lugar en la universidad y aunque faltaba un mes para iniciar los cursos, su padre había insistido en que debia de acomodarse y asimilar adecuadamente Inglaterra.

-Pero yo voy a Cambridge y tu a Oxford. ¡Te extrañare mucho!- admitió Carly mientras le daba el cienmilésimo abrazo a su amiga- Todos te extrañaremos.

-Yo llego en una semana.- dijo Ethan mirando a Sam.- No te preocupes por extrañarme.

Al final de cuentas después de unos cinco exámenes de ADN, descubrieron que Ethan si era un miembro de la familia Benson. Su madre tanto adoptiva como verdadera no dejaron de llorar y la Abuela se notaba un tanto disgustada por todo el escándalo que se haría en la sociedad.

Pese a las protestas de Ethan le habían cambiado el nombre a : Ethan Benson, pero conservo su segundo nombre puesto por sus padres adoptivos: Steve.

Los dos meses había estado conviviendo con la familia Benson pero se negó a cambiar sus planes de irse a Inglaterra.

-Yo me quedare aquí..- mustio Gibby con tristeza

-Y yo vendré a visitarte todas las vacaciones- aseguro Carly dándole un beso.

Un mensaje le llego a Sam a su celular. Lo abrió.

_Era una foto de Fred y Griffin en la montaña rusa. Mientras que el pelirrojo reía contento, el otro chico tenia una cara de espanto._

Abajo decía: _Nueva York es genial. Rubia._

_Mándales saludos a todos, que tu avión no se estrelle y dale un golpe a mi hermano._

Fred y Griffin solían viajar mucho ahora que eran una pareja, resulta que en uno de sus viajes a Seattle se encontraron y según las palabras de Fred había sido amor a primera vista. Aunque Fred detestaba a los Pee Wee Babies y una vez a la semana procuraba desaparecer uno.

-Es Fred- dijo la rubia. – Ahora están en Nueva York y el dice que te golpe- dijo Sam y le dio un sope a Ethan.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunto Carly

-¿Yo? Jamás- aseguro Sam con una trémula sonrisa.

-¿Y Spencer?-pregunto Gibby.

Carly abrió los ojos y agarro a Gibby de la mano arrastrándolo a la salida.

-Creo que olvidamos a Spencer en el coche. ¡Regresamos en un momento!- grito Carly corriendo hacia la salida

-¡Cómprame un sándwich!-grito la rubia.

Sam y Ethan se quedaron solos, bueno solos rodeados de un montón de desconocidos pero solos al fin y al cabo.

-¿Hay mucha gente no?-pregunto Ethan desviando la mirada

-Supongo, Benson..- dijo la rubia encogiéndose en el asiento.

-No me llames así- repuso el ojiverde incomodo

-¿Por qué no?

-No me siento un Benson- dijo el chico- Fred y Haylee son geniales conmigo, también mi mama y mi papa reales pero la abuela y Freddie, creo que no me quieren ni ver.

Sam dio un respingo en su asiento, al oír el nombre de Freddie y Ethan lo noto inmediatamente.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas- repuso Sam

-Si. Fue mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera…. Bueno tu sabes…- dijo Ethan poniéndose colorado.

Sam negó con la cabeza. No habían hablado de _eso_

-Y si yo no te hubiera mandado aquel mensaje donde decía que te quería…- continuo el ojiverde

Sam enrojeció al instante

-Y-Yo….

-No- dijo Ethan con la mano- No digas nada. Tal vez cuando dejes de quererlo podremos hablar, si no.. .creo que yo,…. no lo soportaría. ¿Sabes? casi me vuelvo loco cuando no me respondiste.

La rubia se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras sentía las mejillas aun rojas.

-Es raro cuando te sonrojas…- dijo Ethan tocando su mejilla con un dedo, pero sonrío- Te ves linda.

-¿Crees que sepa?-pregunto Sam sin poder callar sus pensamientos- Que yo me voy… ¿Crees que se haya enterado?

-No lo se..- mintió Ethan. El se había asegurado de que su primo ( que lo odiaba) se enterara. Lo había comentado en voz alta mientras comian y cada vez que se lo cruzaba por el pasillo. Estaba seguro de que Freddie se había enterado.

Sam se quedo en silencio, aun sonrojada.

-No se que demonios tienen ustedes- dijo Sam con voz extraña- Los Benson. Hacen que uno se apegue mucho a ustedes. Fred, tu…. El.

Ethan estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Carly llego corriendo junto con Gibby y Spencer.

-¡Sam ya te están llamando!-exclamo Carly dándole un fuerte abrazo- Llámame en cuanto pises piso inglaterrience

-¡Buena suerte Sam!- dijo Gibby dándole un abrazo- No será lo mismo sin ti…

-Parece que extrañas mis calzoncillos chinos- bromeo Sam

-¡Mi media-hermanita!- dijo Spencer conteniendo un sollozo- Tu sabes que mentía cuando decía que me molestaba que por comerte la comida. ¡Vuelvan!

-Claro, Spence- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa torcida

-Bueno, Sam yo…. Adios- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sam suspuso que si nunca lo volviera a ver asi lo recordaria con su caracteristica sonrisa- Te veo en una semana. Puckett.

-Cuenta con ello. Melton- dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo y dándole un abrazo rápido.

-No quiero que te vayas…- murmuro Ethan haciendo un puchero.

-Así es la vida- bromeo Sam.

-Zbohom, significa adios- dijo Ethan mirándola

-¡Sam el avión!- dijo Carly señalando su reloj.

-Claro, Claro… - dijo Sam con cansancio mientras arrastraba las maletas- Los quiero chicos.

-Awww. ¡Es la primera vez que Sam dice que nos quiere!- dijo Spencer alegre.- ¡Te veremos en tres meses!

-Y no lo volverán a oír…- aseguro Sam.

Mientras oía a sus amigos despedirla, un fuerte dolor en el pecho la lleno. No había venido. Ahora mientras se marchaba del único hogar que había conocido, donde conoció a su familia, su familia gracias a ICarly y aquella muchacha castaña. Con un ultimo suspiro le echo una ojeada al aeropuerto, mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza.

-Adiós Seattle- murmuro Sam- Te echare de menos.

Se dio la vuelta esperando ver a una mata de cabello castaño. A un chico con camisa rayada y sus incondicionales converse. Pero no había nadie con esas características. Supuso que todo había terminado.

-Zbohom Fredward- murmuro antes de subir al avión

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sam se encamino por donde la azafata le había indicado: El compartimiento 239. Pensó en lo irónico de la situación pero supuso que aquello le causaría un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que en aquellos momentos no estaba dispuesta a sufrir. Quería llegara a Inglaterra sin ningún pensamiento mas que : El jamón y ella misma.

Hablando de jamón consultaría a la chica para que le trajera un poco.

La verdad es que le encantaba aquel avión de : Primera clase diamante, pese que le parecía que el nombre rayaba en lo exagerado debía admitir que esos pequeños camarotes que se convertían en camas, con televisión y todo le resultaban de lo mas cómodo. Sobre todo porque no tenia que soportar a viejos gordos ocupando la mitad de tu asiento.

Además de que la pequeña "Suite del aire", tenia su propio baño e incluso un pequeño compartimiento para tus maletas. Así se evitaba tener que esperar horas a poder usar el baño.

Llego a su camarote, suite o cuartito como le quieran llamar marcado con el numero 239 y abrió la puerta con pereza. Se sorprendió cuando vio que alguien estaba adentro, un joven. Estaba a punto de reclamarle por haberse equivocado cuando aquel chico la miro intensamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía faltar a tu despedida- dijo el chico con voz suave- El tonto de Ethan a gritado tu numero de suite por toda la mansión, no ha sido difícil adivinar tu lugar.

Sam trago saliva. ¿En que había cambiado?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin evitar sentirte tonta.

-Porque me di cuenta de algo- admitió el castaño mirando a Sam a los ojos- No puedo y no quiero dejarte. No estoy dispuesta a que Ethan te robe de mi, aunque se que soy egoísta , muero de rabia al imaginarte con el. Que lo mires a el.

-Yo soy un tonto, porque aquella noche debí decirte que te amaba, que no me importaba nada mas que tu. Que yo también había cometido errores.

-¿Besaste a Alice?-pregunto Sam sin poder evitar que una lagrima se derramara por su mejilla

-Sam no llores.

-¡Vale! Se que no tengo derecho por que yo también lo hice- mustio Sam mientras intentaba calmar las lagrimas sin mucho éxito- Aun así duele. Perdóname.

-Solo si un día tu logras perdonarme a mi porque yo ya te perdone. ¿Me podrías tu perdonar a mi? Samantha Puckett, princesa, demonio rubio…

-Lo intentare…- dijo Sam- Pero supongo que si me sigues mirando de ese modo, podría no resistir mucho mas.

-Poderes ñoños de convencimiento- susurro Freddie mientras se acercaba a Sam.

-¿Existe una vacuna, para eso?-bromeo Sam en voz baja.

-Dicen por ahí que cierta rubia, tenia la clave…

-Me gustaria conocerla..- mustio Sam, ambos sabían lo que se aproximaba.

-Te agradara- aseguro Freddie- Puede que sea muy agresiva pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que es increíble.

Sam lo miro con una ceja enarcada conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-De echo se una historia muy interesante muy interesante. Donde un nerd se enamora de una loca.

-¿Y como termina?

-Espero que en un felices por siempre- mustio Freddie, antes de armarse de valor y darle un tímido beso en los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos ansiosos por el contacto.

A pesar de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de los errores y tropiezos dados, estaban seguros de algo. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Todo había comenzado con un estupido árbol con unas cuantas inscripciones grabadas, luego aquellos celos, el viaje a la playa, Icarly, la obra del mago de oz, encuentros familiares. Todo aquello había pasado para terminar en aquel momento. Donde solo eran un chico y una chica, que si bien se habían equivocado. Aprenderían a seguir adelante, juntos. Contra todo pronóstico los dos enemigos mas odiados de la historia se besaban en un avión sin procedentes, mientras un inmenso futuro se abría frente a sus narices.

-Te amo- dijo Sam mordiéndose el labio por temor a volverse a equivocar- La loca le dijo al nerd.

-Hasta el fin del mundo y más allá si fuera necesario.- dijo Freddie en tono solemne mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- le contesto el nerd.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una lágrima se escapo de la mejilla de Ethan, pero rápidamente la disfrazo con una sonrisa.

-Mi última misión Seddie. Completada.- se dijo Ethan- Seddie eres, Seddie siempre serás. ¡Zbohom!

**Ultima cosa:**

**1. Para los que me preguntaron como dejaba que se engañaran entre ambos. Pues quise hacer algo un poco diferente... ademas en mi idea original Sam y Freddie no se veian hasta dentro de cinco años. **

**Ademas los dos son adolescentes, no saben que son el amor de la vida del otro, simplemente cometen errores.**

** pense en hacer un Sethan y mandar a Freddie a freir sparragos pero mi instinto Seddie me gano ;). Supongo que es una referencia a lo que Ethan dice al final.**

**BU! A mi misma … okis no me gusto mucho el final pero asi le quedo a mi cerebro y poes nimodo…**

**Si ya hemos terminado esta historia que en un principio era una serie de one-shot´s. Pero conforme a la marcha esto resulto y asi se quedo. **

**Quiero decir es la primera historia que termino y me siento tan orgullosa y contenta con migo misma y por supuesto con ustedes. Por que yo sin ustedes no soy absolutamente nada.**

**Gracias a los que se quedaron conmigo hasta el final y tambien a los que no **

**Sin nada mas que decir, les agradezco el tiempo que han dedicado aleer mis tonterias por mas raras y absurdas que fueran. Esta historia me enseño muchisimas cosas. **

**Sin la promeza de un nuevo capitulo o un nos veremos.**

**AZ se despide de ustedes, esperando que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**


End file.
